Lido's Love
by CandyassGoth
Summary: AU, Blindshipping. Yugi is a depressed prostitute who began giving up in life while trying to survive in the underground world.He meets a certain customer he finds himself falling in love with, but can he find a way out and be happy or will he forever work the streets? *SMUT REMOVED
1. How life is

People, where I'm from, my area, my road, is like the equivalent to the 'Projects' and the ghetto's in 'America'. So I don't wanna hear shit about prostitutes co'z I converse with these people on a daily basis, as well as gangsters and junkie's and dealers, so I know things that goes on in this underground 'world'. I have my wonderful mother and grandmother to thank for making sure I didn't end up in there like a few childhood friends. And no, I'm not lying, just because I'm happy go lucky here doesn't explain my real life.

Warning for the fic: foul language, mature themes, teen/underage sexual relationships, Mpreg, abuse, drugs blah blah. Don't read if it's not your cuppa tea

**_I don't own YuGiOh either_**

**Chapter 1: How life is**

Prostitution; the world's oldest profession, perhaps the busiest. Some support it; some hate it. Some have a choice, many don't. Frowned upon by many but accepted by others, it is a profession for the unfortunate.

A young boy named Yugi Motou, stood in front of his full-length mirror, trying to make himself look as appealing as possible, not that it was very difficult for him.

He was a short boy, petite with almost feminine features, which was a bonus in his line of work. He had black hair that came up into three amethyst outline spikes with a few golden bangs across his forehead. He had wide, childlike amethyst eyes, pale creamy skin and small pink lips.

Yugi never thought of himself as handsome but he never failed to attract both men and women.

He tilted his head as he looked at his reflection, wondering if it was good enough for the upcoming night of work. He wore a tight black sleeveless top, a short black leather skirt and the usual fishnet stockings to draw attention to his legs and most of his firm thighs.

After not being able to tell- being self conscious and lacking self-esteem- he leant toward the door. "Joey! How do I look?" he called, not looking away from the mirror. Approaching footsteps were heard outside the small bedroom, soon presenting a tall blond boy. The blond male, named Joey, stepped in and gave Yugi a once over. At first his expression was blank, making Yugi worried, until he pulled his trademark grin and shamelessly wolf-whistled.

"Ya gonna be hotter than Mai jus' now," Joey grinned, speaking in his heavy Brooklyn accent, pushing his blond bangs out of his face.

Yugi blushed with an appreciative nod, "Thanks Joey, you look good too," he noted looking over his best friend's outfit.

Joey licked his index finger and stuck his butt out as he poked it, making a steaming sound for effects, "Joey Wheeler always looks good."

Yugi giggled at his friend, who had on tight fitting black skinny jeans on, a dark red tight shirt and black boots. Yugi learnt everything he knew in this business from Joey.

Yes, Yugi and Joey were prostitutes. Not something they wanted to do, but hey, that's how life is.

"Joey! Your phone!" a soft, feminine voice called from their small, cramped livingroom.

"Comin', sis!" Joey called out the door then glanced back to Yugi and pointed to the wardrobe, "Wear the long boots with that." Then he left.

Yugi nodded to himself, got on his knees, and dug through their built in wardrobe, finding the old pair of black leather boots. As he pulled them on he sighed, feeling a lot of déjà vu.

"Same story every night…" Yugi mumbled to himself, zipping up the boots then climbing to his feet and twirled in front of the mirror a few times. He smiled briefly, feeling some pride in looking so hot. Remembering to apply his make up, Yugi walked back to the lounge were Joey and his sister, Serenity, sat.

Joey looked up as he entered the room, applying some pink lip-gloss as Serenity held up a small portable mirror for him. "Hey Yug', Ryou called. He said there's two more ships in anchorage t'night."

Yugi sighed as weight shifted off his shoulders. "…About time." He knelt down next to Serenity's make up bag on the chipped and discoloured coffee table and rummaged through it.

Joey hummed as he mashed his lips together to evenly spread out the sweet tasting gloss, "I know, the damn club's been as dead as a doorknob…" he trailed off. Serenity started to giggle, making him raise a brow as he stood up, "What?"

Serenity giggled again, "Joey, it's 'as dead as a dodo', or 'as dead as a doornail'. Not a _doorknob_,"

"All he thinks about is knobs…" Yugi murmured in dark humour, causing the teenage female to burst into laughter. Joey flushed and scowled heatedly.

"Hey! Ya can't talk like that infron'a Serenity!" he growled in embarrassment, though noticeably not denying the accusation. Serenity waved her hand dismissively and turned to Yugi, holding up the mirror as he began applying black mascara, "Oh, hush Joey. I'm a big girl now,"

"No, ya my lil' sis!"

The smaller male rolled his amethyst eyes as he finished off with his eye lashes, taking the lip gloss and peering into the mirror as he rolled it on. "She's sixteen, Joey."

"See?" Serenity stuck her tongue out, then smiled, studying their forms briefly. "You guys look great, by the way,"

Yugi blushed and put away the make up, getting up a little shakily in his high-heeled boots, "Thanks, Serenity."

"No problem," she shrugged as she helped him, "Good luck tonight at the club."

Joey sighed half-heartedly and grumbled, "Thanks sis, but ya shouldn't even know about that place." It was one thing being a low class hooker, but to have your innocent little sister living with you and knowing what you did for money was another. Serenity was a good girl, a good student, and a well-mannered young lady, she should not have to cohere with prostitutes.

Serenity rolled her eyes, "I'm not a child anymore, bro."

Before Joey could retort Yugi smacked his hands together, getting their attention. "Shall we go?"

Joey filled his cheeks with air before blowing them out with a weary nod. "Guess so," He bent over to kiss Serenity on the forehead, "Be careful, don't open the door-"

"For anyone and don't leave the apartment," Serenity finished with a few sarcastic bobs of her head, "I know, I know."

"Can't help worryin' about ya," Joey smiled, ruffling her as he always did. Yugi smiled; he was happy Joey and Serenity had each other. They had a great relationship, like best friends and siblings in one. It often gave Yugi a longing for siblings of his own, but his parents died before they could have any more children. He made a mental note to visit his own family soon.

"An' do ya homework!" Joey reminded as he led the way to the door, Yugi trailing after while Serenity shadowed them.

"Night, Serenity." Yugi waved as he and Joey stepped out of the door and into the deserted corridor, one that stank of rubbish and alcohol. The paint was dirty and peeling, graffiti covering most of it. It was almost 9pm and normal people were getting ready for bed or a movie and popcorn with their families. But not them, they were off to work.

Once they made sure Serenity had locked the door securely, they headed for the narrow stairs of their crappy building. Joey was the first to break the silence, as usual. "Say Yug', have ya seen that new club that's opened down on Prince Street?"

"You mean Monte Carlo?"

"Yeah! That one. Do ya think it's worth checkin' out?"

Yugi frowned up at his friend and with a slight reprimanding tone he spoke, "I don't know, Joey, you know Ushio will ban us from Lido if he finds out we were there,"

The tall blond male pouted with a sigh, "True…" They continued their trip down another flight off stairs in the near darkness, the lights broken, most likely smashed by some punk.

It was silent except for the clinking of their heels on the floor until a large, dirty hand emerged from the shadows and grabbed Yugi's tiny arm, yanking him out of course, the boy yelping and tumbling slightly in shock as his vision was filled of the hated face of their landlord.

"There you are, you little slut," the large dirty, man sneered in Yugi's face, "Where's my rent? !"

"Hey!" Joey growled at the man, "Leggo of him!"

"Not until I get my rent," the man retorted, tightening his grip until Yugi openly winced.

"You'll get it!" Yugi cried as he tried to wiggle his arm free, "Just a few more nights!"

"We swear! Now let him go!" Joey added, grabbing onto and pulling on Yugi's other arm. The two friends hated being cornered by the man, their landlord was a rather violent alcoholic, and they'd leant that the hard way. He seemed to jump out at the most unsuspecting times as well, as if he naturally lurked in dark corners; fucking creep.

"I'd better get it," the man rasped as he jerked Yugi into his hard, cold chest, his breath wafting to Yugi which stank of whiskey, "Or I'll just have to take it…" he threatened with a rough grope to his ass making him yelp and struggle.

Joey panicked and finally managed to pull Yugi free, "Get off!" he grunted at the smirking man then yanked on Yugi's elbow, "C'mon, pal."

Yugi sent a glare at the man as they quickly fled down the remaining stairs, not chancing it to be alone with the monster. They quickly exited the stairs and foyer and then out into the street, meeting the cold, crisp night air with deep breaths.

"Dirty bastard." Joey spat as he looked up at the dilapidated building, "This place is a piece's shit but he acts like it's a damn five star hotel…you okay, Yug'?"

The small teen nodded with a defeated sigh, "I'm fine, let's just go,"

Yugi hated that he was treated differently to other people._ Normal people_. Once he became a whore, his reputation and self-respect practically commit suicide, thrown off a skyscraper. He was sick of being frown upon by people and treated as if he wasn't a human being. He had always been a good kid, the sweet boy that everyone liked, and so his transition from 'angel' to 'filthy whore' was a horrid and heartbreaking drag through the mud.

'_Keep it together…keep it together…_' Yugi mentally recited, '_For your family…_'

Joey then spoke up as if on track with his thoughts, "How's Lin? Any better?"

Yugi smiled gently as Lin entered his mind. Lin, his two-year-old daughter. His little bundle of love.

"She's still sick but getting better. Grandpa's chicken soup really works."

Joey smiled happily, "Thank God, I was startin' t' worry, she had a bad cough."

"I know. But as soon as I make money I'll get her medicine if she isn't any better," Yugi promised. He loved his daughter and he was grateful he had his grandfather to help raise her, but he didn't have her consentingly. Yugi shivered as memories he'd rather forget flashed in his mind causing him to subconsciously scan the streets for danger.

They lived in the south of DominoCity; the cheap and dangerous area. They lived on the most notorious road for the area's reputation too.

Point Road.

Everyone knew it, from the upper class suburbs to the neighbouring ghetto areas, that it was the heart of prostitution, bars, drugs, thugs, gambling and countless criminal acts. It wasn't a subtle place, especially at night; the police had even given up where Point Road was concerned- it was survival of the fittest.

As Yugi looked forward from his scrutinizing of the busy street he spotted their work place approaching. Lido.

Instead of the usual idea to stand around on the streets and wait for customers, the area's hookers could join the whorehouse called Lido. It acted as a club but only prostitutes and men who were looking for some cheap ass went there. A man named Ushio created and owned Lido. He had bought up the small property and turned it into a strip joint/club/whore house.

The area's prostitutes could join it but had certain rules to follow. They could however come each night, sit and dance around the club and wait for men to walk in. Yugi was somewhat grateful Lido was around, it provided safety; he didn't enjoy standing in the cold on a street corner praying a psycho didn't kidnap him, he wasn't very strong.

As they approached the club, they greeted a row of cab drivers who would wait outside Lido to escort the hookers and their 'dates' to a hotel or their own crummy apartment. Above the small entrance to the club the name '**Lido**' was illuminated in a red neon light. At the door stood a tall man in a brown suit, his brown hair coming up into a spike.

"Hey, Tristan!" Joey grinned with a punch to his shoulder.

The man dubbed Tristan smiled back, "Hey guys, I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Yugi rolled his eyes playfully, a hand on his hip, "And have Ushio fine us again? Not likely."

One of Ushio's rules was that you had to come to work every night unless you had permission from him to stay home. '_Which reminds me…_' Yugi mentally sighed, dreading his upcoming visit to his boss to beg for time off to see his family.

"True that." Tristan nodded then smirked at Joey, "Your guy is here,"

Joey perked up with an energetic bounce, "What! Carlos?"

Tristan nodded, "About fifteen minutes ago."

"Yes!" the blond cheered loudly, making many heads turn, "Rents gettin' paid!"

Yugi giggled then pushed Joey into the doorway, "You'd better go find him before someone else does," he warned making Joey's expression turn serious. "Right, see ya later, Yug'!" With a nod he turned and ran up the few stairs into the club, making sure not to trip over his heels.

"You okay, Yugi?" Tristan asked as he observed Yugi's reluctant expression.

Yugi blinked away his slight daze and nodded with a reassuring -yet fake- smile, "I'm fine Tristan, see you soon."

"Good luck!" the tall bouncer called as Yugi walked in and up the stairs to the second floor where the club was situated. The music was upbeat and blaring, many people dancing to the beat on the dance floor. There were many seats and tables around where men and women sat in groups. There was a bar with a wide range of watered down alcohol at high prices and next to it were the bathrooms that were dirty and icky.

Yugi gazed around with his wide eyes and nodded; there were some promising looking men tonight. Lido was not only a place for the local men but had become popular with the seamen too. The harbour was nearby and the sailors from the ships that came into the harbour every few days would come and visit the club, eager for some affection and action after months at sea.

It was dangerous as diseases were spread easily in this situation but Yugi was always prepared. He took a deep breath and entered the scene, looking around for his two other friends. He greeted a few fellow prostitutes as he walked along, the majority of them female. He caught sight of flowing white hair and quickly followed it, making his way over to the table in no time as he was now an expert in walking in platform heels.

"Hey, Ryou," he smiled as he sat down opposite a cute pale boy his age, with long white hair and sweet doe brown eyes. "Hey, Malik." He added to his other friend who was plopped next to Ryou. Malik was tanned with long golden hair and stunning, lavender eyes. The seats in the club were like those at fast food restaurants that formed a curve where many people could sit at together at one table.

"Hello, Yugi, looking pretty tonight," Ryou complimented with his British accent, Yugi smiling sweetly to return it, "So are you,"

Malik looked up, "Where's Joey?"

Yugi looked around with a shrug, "Um…somewhere with Carlos."

Malik then made a noise of disgust as he spoke, "I saw Tea hanging on him earlier,"

Yugi automatically scowled. He was a very happy go lucky person and never harmed anyone, but there was one person he just couldn't stand, and that was Tea.

"I hope Joey found Carlos without that flea on him…"

Ryou and Malik burst into giggles at Yugi's dark mutter, eventually sending him into giggles as well. They all shared a dislike for Tea, Lido's sluttiest slut. After the giggles died down Yugi sighed and looked around at the men, "Is this all? Business has been real quiet this week."

"One more group of seamen should walk in at any minute from that ship-er…MC…?"

"MC Green," Malik reminded as he fluffed out his silky hair, his shining eyes everywhere _but_ their table.

"Right! MC Green. Maybe we'll hit a luck tonight, chaps,"

Yugi nodded, trying not to look disdainful, "Let's hope so."

"Where's the eyeliner?" Malik asked Ryou who sighed but dug in his small, tattered handbag and pulled out a thin black tube with a broken piece of mirror and passed it to Malik who quickly but professionally applied it and handed in back.

"Expecting someone?" Yugi asked.

"Nope, but I ain't starving again all day tomorrow, so if you guys will excuse me-" Malik said as he stood, climbing over Ryou's lap to get out of the seat, then fixed his short mini shirt, "I'm going to catch a fish."

"Make sure his wallet his thick," Ryou called half-heartedly after Malik who strutted away with a seductive stride, drawing obvious attention to his ass. Ryou stared blankly after him before turning to Yugi, "How is grampa and Lin?"

Yugi sighed as he scratched the sticky wooden table with his nail, "They're okay, I actually haven't seen them in two weeks…"

"…Maybe Ushio-"

"I'm going to ask him just now for a few days off to see them. Grampa needs time off from baby sitting."

Ryou blinked before smiling sadly, "At least you have grampa."

Yugi managed to smile back, though it was very strained as he tried not to show pity, Ryou hated it. He felt bad for both Ryou and Malik; they both had no family and were so bad off that they lived in Lido's 'Short time' rooms where '_business_' was done if the customers where looking for a quickie.

Ryou sensed the awkward situation he made and quickly cleared his throat, beginning a new topic. "Hey! Tristan is doing brilliant as the new bouncer,"

Yugi smiled widely with a nod, "His is. And since he is our friend it's even better."

"Yep, so next time one of us attacks Tea he'll be on our side." Ryou whispered making Yugi laugh. "Stupid trollop…" Ryou muttered as he looked around. Besides all the noise in the club they remained silent, Yugi gaining a distant look in his eyes. Ryou knew Yugi was becoming slowly depressed with his life, his happy spark was dieing a little every day. Not to mention the stress the young boy carried.

He nudged Yugi's leg softly under the table to get his attention, "Business will pick up, Yugi, don't worry. It's like a recession, you know? It goes up and then down. Then up again."

Yugi appreciated his concern, he hated worrying his friends, so he spoke up with a joke, "Just like the 'tools' we work with,"

Ryou burst in laughter again as if he was high on marijuana, gaining glances from a few surrounding people, a few men smiling as they admired his innocent looking beauty. Yugi chuckled along with him until they were interrupted by Joey's voice, echoing obnoxiously over the music.

"Hey guys! See y'all later!" he yelled from across the room as he hung onto a shorter, stout man's arm that the boys recognized as Carlos, Joey's regular twice a month customer. They nodded and waved back, Yugi sighing in relief as he knew there would be some money to add to their over due rent. He went limp against the seat as he looked around, hoping to find a man approaching him with a stack of money.

Ryou bit his lip as he watched Yugi, then smiled hopefully, "Want to dance?"

Yugi predictably shook his head, "Nah." He was thinking about Ushio again, his boss. He was afraid the man would say no or charge him for the days he wanted.

"…You seem troubled tonight," Ryou confessed, "Is something wrong?" he knew it was a stupid question but he had to ask.

Yugi stared at him before managing to pull a smile and shake his head. The white-haired teen sighed and nodded back, he knew his friend wouldn't want to burden him. Ryou had joined prostitution about the same time as Yugi, following and learning from Joey, Malik joining soon after. They were all close friends, making sure to stick up and protect each other as best they could.

Joey had been in the business for about three and a half years since he was sixteen. Yugi and the others were almost two years now.

"Want anything to drink? Coke? Pepsi?" Ryou offered.

"No thanks, Ryou, save your money." Yugi insisted. Before Ryou could get out an argument, they were eloped in shadow. He saw Yugi's gaze settled above his head so he meekly peeked over his shoulder only to see a tall, dark man just behind his chair, smiling widely.

"Hi," the man greeted with a smooth, velvet voice making Ryou blush at his handsome features, "You free?"

Ryou blushed darker as he stared at the man. Yugi mentally facepalmed at his friend's schoolgirl reaction and nudged him under the table with his boot, making the pale teen jump and quickly nod. "Y-yes, I'm free."

"…Want to go with me tonight?" the man asked as he looked Ryou over with a satisfied smile.

Ryou immediately grinned, "Sure! I mean, er-"

Yugi giggled and got up from his own seat, "See you, Ryou."

"B-Bye, Yugi." Ryou stuttered as he watched Yugi head over to the boss' office and allowed his customer to take his place.

Yugi didn't want to cost Ryou his customer so he decided to leave and go deal with Ushio. He walked down a narrow corridor of 'Short time' rooms until he reached Ushio's office. He breathed deeply as he knocked loudly. He heard a faint 'come in' so he reached out and opened the door. He entered the small office, grimacing at the stink of cigars and brandy.

The office had a few decorations and cupboards, a desk in the middle stacked with bundles on money and a few papers while Ushio sat in a large leather swivel chair behind it. The man was large and intimidating, his smile void of any warmth.

"Yugi, what can I do for you?"

Yugi smiled back nervously as he leaned back in his chair. He shut the door behind him and stepped forward as if he was in trouble with the principle. Think of Lin and his grandfather Yugi gathered his courage and cracked out a few words, trying to ignore the money lying around the table.

"Hi boss. I came to ask for a favour…"

Ushio raised a brow, "How much?"

"No, no, not money." Yugi amended as he scratched his head, "See…my daughter is sick-"

"Ah yes, how old is she now?" Ushio cut in with an indifferent smile.

"Er…she's two now," Yugi answered, "So, I was saying…she's sick and I haven't seen her in a while so I was hoping for a few days off to see them. Just a few days,"

Ushio didn't answer as he stared at the boy, seeing for the first time just how good he looked tonight. As the pimp and boss of the club he had the privilege of sleeping with the hookers when he wanted to. Yugi shifted uncomfortably as Ushio's eyes scrutinized him, almost undressing him with his eyes.

Making Yugi jump, the man spoke up, "How many days?"

Yugi blinked, "About three, sir,"

"Two."

Yugi almost scowled but held it, "I need at least three-"

"New skirt?" Ushio asked as he stared over the table.

"…Yes."

"Looks good with the boots," he grinned. Yugi didn't blush at the compliment, his stomach tightened instead.

Ushio then sighed gruffly as he shifted, "Fine, three days, starting tomorrow."

Yugi let out the breath he was holding, "Thank you-"

"Of course though…" Ushio cut in, "I need payment."

Yugi stumbled back in surprise as the man stood up with those heady words, "What p-payment?" he asked. He knew the answer though, to the last detail.

Ushio approached Yugi with a smug smirk, "You know, baby. You're looking mighty fine tonight…"

The teen swallowed and focused on his breathing, now staring at the table in front of him. The larger man stepped up behind him as he shamelessly admired the petite boy's curves and tight clothes, "Real good…" he whispered as he ran a rough hand down Yugi's waist to his thigh, then gliding it up again and squeezing his cheeks.

Yugi cringed but didn't move. Just because he had sex for a living did not mean he actually wanted it, especially not with Ushio. Ushio's hands were circling his tiny waist now, holding him close and purposely pressing his hardening crotch against the boy's backside. "Feel that, honey? It wants you."

'_You think?_' Yugi sarcastically thought, ready to try negotiate for another payment until he was roughly shoved forward, his palms connecting with the desk, "Ah!"

"Bend," the man ordered, his tone serious and commanding so Yugi complied with a shudder. He knew he would've cried if he wasn't so used to meaningless sex. He remembered the first time Ushio took him when he first joined Lido, he'd been gentle since Yugi was younger and inexperienced. Now however…

Yugi couldn't stop the gasps and cries during the degrading process. Ushio was no ordinary size and as predicted, he was practically ground into the desk this time, money splashing around as Yugi's small hands slipped and struggled to find a safe place to hold himself up.

To his utter relief and according to Ushio's lustful pants of how tight he was, it was over before he knew it. While Yugi pulled up his stockings and pulled down his skirt, Ushio got rid of the condom and fell back into his chair, panting lightly with a grin Yugi wanted to slap off. The teen straightened up, wincing at the pain in his lower back.

"Three days," Ushio nodded with his grin before going back to rearranging his money.

"Th-thanks," Yugi managed to choke out as he quickly slipped out, cursing Ushio but holding on tightly to the money he had crammed into his small fists. He avoided eye contact with anyone as he walked stiffly through the club, swearing under his breath at the pain and no preparation Ushio gave him. He held onto the rails as he descended the stairs, his legs feeling like jelly. He bumped into a few people but he didn't care right now.

"Oh, hey Yugi," Tristan greeted as Yugi stumbled out, rubbing his lower back.

"Hey, Tristan." Yugi acknowledged blankly, "See you…"

Tristan frowned as Yugi waved distractedly and wobbled off a little too fast. He wasn't allowed to leave as his 'holiday' started tomorrow but he thought he deserved it for coming each night without fail. All he could think about was going to bed for a long sleep then tomorrow he could visit and stay over at his family. He loved them to death and couldn't stand being away from them for so long.

By the time he made it up the four flights of stairs in the heels and a paining ass he stumbled inside the apartment, highly grateful Serenity was sleeping.

They only had one bedroom so Yugi bunked on the couch in the lounge and let Joey stay in the room with his sister. He didn't bother to even take off his boots as he fell back onto the couch, hissing at the slight stab of pain. He then sighed and relaxed in the darkness, staring at the ceiling and listened to the noises from the streets.

He could now relax knowing he had three days to spend with his family, even if it cost him a little more of his dignity, until work began again.

**XxXxXxXx**

Monte Carlo and Lido are real, and I don't own them. I have no idea if Domino has a harbour, but let's pretend it does! And I'm using Malik for the hikari. I was going to use Marik for hikari and Melvin for yami but…I can't take the name Melvin seriously lmao!

Reviews/comments will be cherished!


	2. Famliy

I should mention I'm a freak, so in all my stories, expect weirdness. So Mpreg exists to me, there will be angst and smut and basically everything you will expect from such a story with prozzys. There WILL be plot though, of course. Just thought I'd clear that up.'

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 2: Family**

Yugi smiled happily as he skipped along the pavement, a bag full of clothes slung over his shoulder. In a minute or two he'd see grampa, and his little girl, Lin. His recent disappearance from them went on too long, two whole weeks this times...he was letting himself go.

...Lin, how he loved her.

He hoped that when Lin grew up he'd have a proper job to support her with, one she could be proud of. But with no skills and having not finished school, that dream was along way away. Yugi had just turned seventeen two weeks ago so he still had a long life to live.

After a short walk he arrived at the small building where his family lived. He used to live with his grandfather but after he began prostitution he couldn't bear to come home and look at his grandfather after knowing what he had just done; it was too shameful and disrespectful. So he opted to stay with Joey.

Yugi entered the building and hurried through the foyer, quickly climbing the stairs. He hoped Lin was feeling better, she had gotten the flu a few weeks back. He stopped at the second floor and headed down the corridor until he approached grampa's door.

As usual, Yugi checked his attire. He didn't want to offend his grandfather with any of his 'work' clothes. He had on jeans and a shirt, that was normal enough. Yugi nodded and knocked on the door.

After a short moment a click was heard and the door opened an inch to present an amethyst eye peeking through the gap. Seeing it was just his grandson, the man smiled widely and swung the door open with a welcoming greeting.

"Yugi! Come in, my boy! Come in!"

Yugi smiled gratefully and stepped in, "Hey, grampa, I missed you," he breathed as he gave the old man a one-armed hug.

"I missed you too, Yugi. And so did Lin."

Yugi looked around as Solomon, his grandfather, led him into the small livingroom, "Where is she?"

"Playing in the room with those building blocks you bought," Solomon smiled, "Hungry?"

Yugi blushed, "A little."

"Then you go spend time with her while I fix lunch," Solomon suggested with a warm smile. Yugi dropped his bag next to the couch and rubbed his hands together as if guilty, "I was hoping to stay over for a few days. I got time off."

Solomon raised his brows but his face lit up, "Really? Well, you're always welcomed, my child," he assured as he headed to the kitchen. Yugi smiled and looked around the one bedroom apartment, reminiscing the old times there. '_Good times_,' he thought as he headed to the bedroom.

The door was ajar so he stepped in, immediately lighting up in a smile. On a colorful blanket on the floor sat Lin. She was pale just like Yugi and had long black hair with an amethyst tint in the sun. She had wide, innocent eyes like him too, but they were shining blue, a highly unfortunate reminder of who the father was.

Yugi leaned against the doorway as he watched her play with the plastic blocks as she arranged them into a tower. After it fell over she whined in annoyance but finally caught sight of her mother.

"Mama!" she squealed as she raised her arms in the air. Yugi giggled and knelt down and opened his own arms. He was used to her calling him 'mommy' or 'mama'. It was a little strange, but he had gotten pregnant and carried her, so he accepted it.

She got up as fast as she could and ran into his arms, almost tripping on the way. Yugi pulled her close and hugged her, regretting each moment they were apart.

"Hey, angel! How is my little girl?" Yugi asked as he kissed all over her pink cheeks. Lin giggled cutely and nodded, telling him she was fine. Yugi smiled and hugged her against his small chest, standing up with her.

"Wow, you're getting bigger every time I see you!" he noted. Lin giggled again in his arms and spoke, "Big! Big!"

"And even more beautiful." Yugi added as he admired his bundle. Lin smiled and touched his face with her small hands, "I wuv 'oo,"

Yugi's heart burst with pride, "And I love you too."

Yugi knew he was still a kid himself and many people had pushed him to get an abortion but he just couldn't, he had already loved her when he was pregnant. His innocent childhood was already gone so he decided to have her and work on giving her a good childhood like his grandfather had given him. Although…it wasn't working out like he planned.

"Sorry I haven't been around much Lin, but mommy always loves you and always thinking of you."

Lin gurgled in reply, clearly holding no hard feelings. "You sound better, are you still sick?"

Lin shrugged her shoulders, now playing with a string on his shirt. Yugi chuckled and turned out of the room, "Let's go ask grampa,"

Solomon had just finished setting down coffee and sandwiches when Yugi walked in, "Hey grampa, is Lin still sick?"

Solomon looked up from his seat, "I believe she's getting better, I haven't heard her cough once today."

Yugi sighed in relief, "Thank goodness,"

"Come sit, come sit," Solomon urged happily as he patted the seat next to him. Yugi didn't need to be asked twice. He sat with Lin on his lap and looked longingly at the sandwiches, "Thanks for lunch, grampa."

"It's no trouble Yugi, let's eat." Solomon insisted and they dug in. Yugi gave Lin little pieces here and there while he enjoyed the meal.

The old man didn't fail to notice as Yugi began shoveling the food down, his wise eyes trailing down his grandson's thin form.

"Have you lost weight again?" Solomon asked as he watched Yugi choke slightly as he swallowed.

"I-I don't know. M-maybe. Why?"

"You're looking thin. Again." Solomon raised a brow, "You're not starving yourself are you? To look slim?"

Yugi blushed red and kept his gaze low, "N-no! I just…I just don't have a lot of time to eat…"

There was an awkward silence before the elder spoke, "…You know you can always come eat here."

Yugi nodded but looked away, "Yes, grampa…"

"Do you need money for food?"

"No! I mean-" Yugi sighed, "I'm fine grampa. I just…lost my appetite recently,"

"You're stressing again," Solomon sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yugi…you're still just a boy, you shouldn't be worrying and stressing like this-"

"Grampa, I'm fine!" Yugi insisted, "I am-!"

"No, you're stressing again. You're thin, not your bubbly self and I can see the worry in your eyes. I love you Yugi, please, talk to me."

Yugi looked away as guilt and shame made itself present.

"Yugi, look at me."

The teen swallowed before looking up at Solomon, subconsciously hugging his daughter closer.

"Yugi,"

He breathed softly, "I just…"

Solomon sat up straighter, "Yes?"

Yugi groaned a little as his gaze seemed to be locked with his grandfathers; he hated talking about Lido to his grandfather. "I'm just…a little stressed…The club has been really dead and I'm running low on money…I mean, there's my rent, your rent, our food, things for Lin, I- …I just feel-feel so stressed-" Yugi explained, choking to a close but quickly coughing and composing himself; he wouldn't cry in front of his grandfather.

The man looked down at his lap; he hated this. "Yugi…you are more than welcome to come live here-"

"You know I can't do that-"

"Yugi, you know I would never judge you!" Solomon cried, "I want to help you!"

Yugi groaned again and focused on the baby in his arms, "She's looking bigger."

Solomon stared at his grandson before sighing and nodded unenthusiastically, "She is,"

"Here," Yugi mumbled and dug into his jean pocket and pulled out a few notes he stole from Ushio and handed them to Solomon, "Use it for Lin or the house,"

Solomon chuckled humorlessly and shook his head, "I can't take your money when you have none."

"It's for you guys, I'll make more on Saturday," he said softly, a blush forming as both he and Solomon knew how he would do that. After a short uncomfortable silence Solomon whispered:

"…You don't have to go back."'

Yugi smiled sadly but shook his head and pressed the money into the man's hands, "Don't worry about me."

Solomon sighed and patted Yugi's knee. He knew Yugi would never let anything happen to Lin or himself; he rather sell his body and endure it. He had had many fights with Yugi when he tried to convince him to leave that place but the boy refused to listen. He didn't judge Yugi about it, he still loved him to death and their little Lin but this was not the path he wanted for Yugi.

Unfortunately, Yugi was so deep in the underground world that Solomon knew the normal world wouldn't accept him. To Yugi's credit he'd tried countless times to find a job but each time he was rejected. He also hated that his grandson had to endure insults and degrading comments because of his 'profession'. Yugi deserved so much more in life. Would happiness ever come?

XxXx

Yugi spent his three days with Solomon and Lin and before he had to leave he made sure their utility bills were paid and they had food. As long as they were surviving, so would he. Lin's flu seemed to have died away so he didn't need to buy medicine.

It was Saturday around two pm and Yugi and Solomon were playing a board game, Lin had been put to sleep.

"Ha! I win again," Solomon cheered lightly.

Yugi stuck his tongue in his cheek but chuckled, "Congrats grampa, that's three in a row,"

"Maybe you'll win next round."

"Or maybe I'm losing my touch," Yugi pouted, "I used to be rather good."

"And you are, it has just been a while since we played." Solomon shrugged as he silently hinted he wished Yugi was home more often.

As Yugi was about to reply his phone went off playing the song, '_If I was a rich girl_'. He scooped it up and saw Joey's number, "Excuse me grampa…Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Yug'! How's ya holiday?" Joey asked cheerfully from the other end.

"Great thanks, wish it was longer," Yugi rolled his eyes in hope, "What's up?"

"I just wanted t' tell ya a whole buncha ships came in last night so we expectin' a full house t'night,"

Yugi perked up considerably, "Really? That's great!"

Solomon glanced up from rearranging the board as he tried to eavesdrop.

"I know,' Joey chuckled, "We can pay the stupid rent finished. So ya better get ya ass over here later and get ready."

"I will," Yugi giggled, "Thanks for calling, I'll be home around five,"

"Cool! See ya then, pal," Joey finished and hung up. Yugi smiled in relief with a relaxed expression which Solomon noticed.

"Good news?"

Yugi jumped and looked up, "Y-yeah, er, Lido will be busy tonight. There's a bunch of ships that arrived in anchorage."

Solomon nodded slowly and stiffly while doing his best not to grimace as images of Yugi being used by filthy sailors filled his mind. "…You have enough condoms?"

Yugi crimsoned and looked away, "A-always,"

"Just checking," Solomon muttered. He still had that instinct to treat Yugi like he was a little boy, always forgetting he was now an adult.

"W-will you be okay with Lin?" Yugi stuttered.

"Of course, Yugi, don't worry."

Yugi rubbed his neck, "I just feel bad for making her your responsibility…"

Solomon frowned, "Nonsense. She's my beloved great granddaughter. I want her here," he insisted then twiddled his thumbs, "So…what time do you have to leave?"

"After four, we still have time," Yugi smiled with a tinkle Solomon hadn't seen in a while, "I bet I'll beat you this time, grampa."

"You're on,"

XxXxXxXxXx

After kissing Lin a hundred and one times, he said his goodbyes and left for Joey's. He hurried home, the streets getting busy as it was rush hour.

"I'm home!" Yugi called as he stepped in and shut the door.

"Hey, Yugi." Serenity greeted as he entered the livingroom, "How is Lin and grampa?"

"Both great thanks, Lin is much better now. How was school?"

Serenity shrugged, "Normal."

Yugi dropped his bag and put a hand on his hip with a suspicious pout, "Just normal?"

"Yep," she smiled and quickly turned into the kitchen, leaving Yugi staring in confusion.

"Hey, pal." Joey greeted as he stepped out of the bathroom, "Ready for a fun night?" he grinned.

"Oh yeah," Yugi rolled his eyes sarcastically as he fell into a couch

Joey chuckled, "Cheer up, ya could meet a rich, cute guy t'night who will buy ya whatever ya want."

Yugi sighed, "How about a new life?"

Joey hummed in agreement then dug in his back pocket, "Oh hey, I bought these t'day," he whispered and tossed what looked like single packet condoms on Yugi's chest.

Yugi squinted at them then raised a brow at his blond friend, "Flavored condoms?"

"Shh!" Joey stressed and looked around for his sister, plopping down as well. "Yeah…They kinda expensive but I figured it'll make givin' blow jobs more…er…"

Yugi cringed a bit but pocketed them anyway, "I'll remember them, thanks Joey."

"They're chocolate flavored," Joey grinned, "I wish they had burger flavored ones too-"

"Burger flavored what?" Serenity asked as she finally appeared, making Joey jump.

"Chewing gum," he quickly responded in a second, Yugi biting back a giggle.

"That would be tasty," Serenity nodded.

"Joey would find any excuse to have them if there were any," Yugi joked, Joey scowling at the innuendo.

Serenity chuckled then cleared her throat, a slight pink haze over her cheeks as she fiddled with her hair, "Oh, Joey. I'm going out tomorrow."

Joey's response was predictable as he shot her a glare, "What? To where?"

"To the park or whatever with my friends," she said. Yugi raised a brow; she was sounding very suspicious, but he didn't voice it.

"Do you have to?" Joey asked. He hated when she was too far from him; he couldn't protect her like that.

Serenity sighed, "Yes Joey, I'm not running away or anything."

"Guess I can't stop you…" Joey grumbled, both Yugi and Serenity syncing 'nope' then bursting into giggles. "Just be careful!"

"Yes, dad." She teased then looked to the kitchen, "You guys want some dinner?"

Joey nodded, "Please, sis, before we go."

Serenity nodded as she left, calling back, "We need groceries too!"

"We'll get tomorrow," Joey called back then added softly to Yugi, "I hope,"

Instead of becoming depressed, Yugi rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Like you won't make money tonight. You know the men can't resist your blond hair and long legs."

"True," Joey grinned and smugly lifted his left leg into the air, "And what about you? Men can't leave ya alone either."

Yugi pouted. "A gift and a curse. Well…better get dressed." He sighed as he got up reluctantly.

Joey nodded and picked up the remote, pointing it at the TV, "I'll go after you."

Yugi nodded and walked off. He first took a bath and washed his hair before gazing through their wardrobe of slutty clothes. He giggled as he found the lacey g-string Joey had gotten for him.

"Might as well," he giggled as he slipped them up his slim naked form, feeling already ten times as sexy. He giggled again to himself as he continued to get dressed; he was feelingly strangely optimistic. Maybe it was the relaxing holiday he had.

After a half an hour of changing he had finally settled on an outfit. He was clad in super short blue jean shorts which just barely cover his ass cheeks, a black vest that clung to him and a huge fluffy jacket to add to his sluttly image. Being an expert in heels, Yugi put on high heels which even some women couldn't handle. He then twirled in the mirror and muttered to himself,

"Skimpy clothes: check. Lots of flesh: check. Sexy: check." He nodded, blushing at the stranger in the mirror. '_Grampa would have a heart attack if he saw me like this._'

Leaving the room, he found the siblings in the livingroom, "I'm done, Joey,"

"Okay, I-Whoa!" Joey exclaimed as he did a double take, "Yug'! Ya look friggin' hot!"

Yugi blushed and bit his lip, "Thanks,"

"Wow, you're totally-I mean-" Joey looked at Serenity then got up and walked past Yugi with a whisper, "You're totally gonna score t'night."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Joey,"

"Hot dog, Yugi?" Serenity asked from the couch.

"Why not," Yugi smiled and joined her. Yugi never really felt embarrassed around Serenity, she was very understanding and mature about their work and everything that went with it.

"Think you'll get lucky tonight?" she whispered making Yugi giggle and whisper back, "Let's hope so."

"Joey mentioned the rent earlier…will we manage?"

Yugi looked up to see a look of concern on her face. He frowned but smiled reassuringly, "Of course, we always do, don't we?"

"I know…"

"Serenity, please don't worry about anything," Yugi urged as he held her hand, "All you must worry about is school, okay? Let me and Joey handle the house."

"But…but Yugi, you're only two years older than me. If you can work-"

Yugi shook his head quickly, "No. My choice was chosen long ago. You can still go to school and even college! We got everything under control, okay?"

Serenity stared at Yugi for a while in concern but smiled and nodded slightly, "Thanks, Yugi…"

Yugi nodded and squeezed her hand again before they ate again. After a while Joey reappeared, wearing a short black jean skirt, black pantyhose with red pumps and a silky red shirt which had the back cut out.

Yugi always admired Joey's good sense in fashion. "Nice," he giggled.

"Five star rating," Serenity added with a giggle and nod of approval.

"Now, now, no need for jealousy," Joey joked as he pushed his hair back and did a pose.

"Tell that to the girls at the club," Yugi chuckled then glanced his phone, "It's almost eight, shall we get going?"

Joey nodded, "Early bird gets the worm."

Serenity happily walked the males to the door, giving them a goodnight kiss as they left, "Good luck and be careful!" she called after them, giggling as Joey grinned back like a dope, almost tripping at the stairs as it was dark.

"See you later!" Yugi called as the girl closed and locked the door. Once outside on the streets Yugi looked around. Everyone who was publicly shunned or frowned upon was roaming around; other hookers, gangs, alcoholics, criminals, and drug dealers.

"Shall we?" Joey asked as he held out his arm. The smaller male giggled and linked their arms and began walking toward Lido. As they walked Joey began slowing down with a cringe, "Oh, shit…"

"What?" Yugi asked as he looked up in alert.

"We didn't put on make up, did we?"

Yugi blinked then rolled his eyes, "We'll borrow from Malik."

"Ah, true." Joey smiled and skipped along with Yugi, "This is gonna be a great night…"

-On a ship in the Harbor-

There were many ships in anchorage tonight, many having just arrived. On one of the biggest ships named 'Pacific Express', a few seamen stood together leaning on the railing.

"I hope they got a burger shop in this town, I need one bad." Said a short tanned man. He had hair similar to Yugi's, dark creamy skin and sharp crimson eyes which never failed to attract both men and women. He was fairly lean and lined with muscles, one would say perfectly proportioned.

Next to him smirked two of his shipmates and friends. "Atem, you're going to look like a bloody hamburger," smirked the white haired sailor, his brown eyes in contract with his deathly pale skin and hair.

"I don't know about hamburgers, but I heard there are quite a few strip joints around here," grinned the tanned man with wild light blond hair and deep violet eyes.

"Marikuu, all you think about is getting laid," Atem rolled his eyes.

"Duh," Marikuu grinned, "So does Bakura," he said as he nudged the white haired man.

"Hey, after three months at sea and nothing but your ugly butts to stare at I need some action." Bakura stated as he folded his arms.

"Yeah, well I need some real food…sick of fish…" Atem grumbled as he scowled at the water, the moon's reflection shining beautifully over it.

"I need a drink," Marikuu commented, "And where the hell is Mako already!"

"Right here," a man answered as he approached, a long black bush of hair falling over his well built shoulders, "You boys ready to go?"

"Definitely, Atem needs a burger and Bakura and I need a strip joint," Marikuu smirked.

Mako grinned with a wag of his brows, "Don't worry fellas, I've been here twice before and I know the best place to take you guys,"

Atem raised a brow, "No burgers there?"

"Er…no," Mako shook his head but chuckled, "But plenty of booze and boobs."

"I need boobs," Bakura grunted with a grin, Marikuu adding, "And I need some fine ass, so can we go now?"

"Without your captain?" a new voice sounded, a tall brunet walking out from a cabin. He had icy blue eyes and a hard expression as well as voice.

Marikuu smirked and shook his head mockingly, "Of course not, El Capitano Kaiba, we wouldn't dare let you miss out on boobs and ass,"

"Especially since we know how much you love them," Bakura added then rolled his eyes, "You really want to come?"

"You mean when last did he _cum_…" Atem whispered making the other burst into sniggers and cackles. Their captain, Seto Kaiba, however, wasn't amused, "Shut up! Let's go,"

"Follow me," Mako chuckled as he led the way off the ship, onto the docks and into one of the taxi cabs that waited around to escort the seamen. Once they were all in the cab, Atem, Bakura, Mariku and Mako squashed at the back, Mako told the driver their destination.

"Lido, please,"

The elderly driver chuckled, "You boys looking for some fun tonight?"

"And a fine piece of ass," Mariku added with a smirk that made Atem lean away from him.

"Well," The driver smiled as he drove, "You're going to the right place."

"Awesome," Bakura grinned.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he peered back at them, "I hate to burst your hard-ons, but you're not taking any women tonight,"

"What! Why not? !" Mariku growled with Bakura.

"Because I said so," Kaiba retorted, "You can pick up a whore tomorrow night."

"And a burger," Atem added making Mariku and Bakura growl at him in annoyance.

"Hey, cheer up, we can still have fun." Mako smiled.

"If Atem can shut up about those fucking burgers," Bakura growled as he sent a glare Atem's way.

Atem matched it, "Shut up!"

Before an argument broke out Kaiba shut them up and they arrived at Lido. As Kaiba paid the driver the elder man spoke, "You boys be careful on the streets, there are many thugs loitering around."

"We can handle ourselves, thanks." Kaiba raised an elegant brow as they got out, their eyes immediately drawn to the bright neon light above the open door way into the shabby looking building.

"Lido?" Kaiba asked.

"Lido," Mako sighed with a dreamy smiled then gestured to his mates, "Come on,"

They all followed, Kaiba and Atem last, both wondering if they will actually enjoy the night, not knowing what awaited them inside.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	3. Lido

Are there any fics with Mako in them? I never read about him.

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.**

**Chapter 3: Lido**

The Pacific Express seamen had entered the club Lido, the captain Seto Kaiba, along with Atem, Bakura, Mariku, and Mako. As they climbed the stairs the music became much louder. When they reached the top they entered a rather wide room with a low ceiling. Atem looked around with a smile making its way onto his face as he saw women in abundance, bare legs and flesh everywhere which clearly screamed 'Come get me!'.

As he turned to his friends, he saw Mako with a huge grin on his face, as well as Bakura and Mariku. "I'm in heaven," Mariku stated.

Mako chuckled, "Come on, let's get a table." Mako led the way into the crowd. Atem couldn't help but grin himself; it had been three months since he last got laid and now he had cheap sex being thrown at him like confetti at a birthday. He wasn't a sex addict but lonely months at sea made you crave it, as well as junk food.

He also noticed there were tables full of other men from other countries and ships. It was also hard not to notice the club prostitutes. The women weren't bad looking and were fairly young, '_Such pretty girls should be models…_' he thought to himself. He had the irritating habit of wondering people's background stories.

Before he could wonder anymore their group stopped and settled at a table, Kaiba and Bakura sitting on either ends of the curved table so that they would have to move if the others wanted to get out.

"Hey guys-!" Mako called over the music, "-best seat in the house!" he said as he pointed past their table, everyone looking in the direction and widening their eyes. They were sitting next to the dance floor where they had a clear view of the hot dancers.

"Now we talking," Bakura grinned as he watched one girl in particular as she shook her body to the current song.

"Told you guys you'd enjoy it," Mako chuckled.

"Drinks?" Atem hinted as he watched fellow sailors drown themselves in alcohol.

"Of course," Mako nodded, and with confidence he raised his hand and ushered over a women with a round tray in her hands. All the men except Kaiba and Mako ogled at her as she grinned naughtily and popped her chewing gum, her pink wig giving her a naughty school-girl look.

"Mako, Mako, Mako," the waitress cooed, "been a while since I seen your face."

"Same here, Miho," Mako smiled, "Meet my crew, Atem, Mariku and Bakura." He indicated, "And our captain, Seto Kaiba."

At the words captain, her eyes lit up, "Captain?"

Kaiba raised a guarded and suspicious brow, "Yes."

She giggled, "I'll spread that around for you, Cutie. You'll have the girls flocking like geese," Before Kaiba could recover from the surprise of being called a cutie she spoke again, "So what can I get for y'all?" 

"Maybe a bottle of Jack Daniels and whatever tequila you have." Mako asked.

"Right away, Mako." She winked back and quickly skipped off.

Mariku was first to speak, "She's cute."

Mako nodded but frowned slightly, "She is, but she's not a hooker. Loves to tease though…"

Atem smirked as he glanced up at their captain, "So, _Cutie_, what do you think so far of Lido?"

Kaiba shot him a glare before shifting and pulling his lips as if smelling something foul, "It's like all the other whore houses."

"Have you slept with Miho?" Bakura asked Mako who sent a scowl his way.

"I just said she wasn't a whore,"

"So? Not all sluts want money for sex."

Mako growled, "Leave Miho alone, Bakura, she's not for sale."

Mariku huffed as he cut in, "What does she mean Kaiba will get all the girls flocking?"

Mako shrugged as if the answer was as clear as day, "Because he's a captain, he's got the most of the money and power."

"…Oh." Mariku deadpanned.

Kaiba sneered as he hunched his shoulders, "And that's exactly why we aren't taking any women! A bunch of greedy vultures they are."

"It _is_ their job," Atem pointed out.

Mako then coughed purposely into his hand, and grinned at his friends creepily. Mariku shifted away and bumped into Bakura who shoved him back, then cringed at Mariku, "What's the pedo grin?"

Mako shrugged superiorly as he continued to grin, "Captain said we couldn't take any women."

"And that amuses you? You harpoon obsessed idiot," Bakura growled.

"No," Mako rolled his eyes and nodded towards the dance floor, "But maybe we could replace them with boys."

None of the men were sure they'd heard him correctly, but their necks snapped toward the dance floor, their jaws hitting the table once they hit and observed their target.

For a second, Atem wasn't sure where to find the 'boys' as he was captivated by a little group of dancers. They were dressed sexily enough to enslave all of mankind, their bodies jerking to the rhythm of the current song.

One dancer in particular caught his attention; her hair was just like his! It had the same spikes and golden bangs! Minus a few but it was eerily similar. She was short and very petite but had delicious little curves that made Atem's hands twitch, and a tight body. Licking his subconsciously, Atem's gaze found their way to her shirt, expecting to see those beloved bouncing breasts but-

Frowning when he couldn't spot them at all, he looked over to her tall blond friend, '_What the-?_'

"Holy shit!" Bakura exclaimed making everyone jump, clearly having caught on faster than the others, "Those are guys? !"

"No way," Mariku breathed as he stared in captivation.

Atem swallowed thickly and looked back to his little dancing look alike. He and his shipmates were all bi-sexual, it just depended on what was available at the time, and right now his gay side was throbbing. Literally.

"Now that's drag…" Mariku nodded to himself, having never before seen such feminine men, his eyes focused on his own look alike.

Kaiba himself regretfully couldn't pull away his stare from the tall blond. He was never shy about his preference for men, and at the moment those long, black-clad legs were calling out to him.

Mako began laughing as he watched his friends' expressions, "I know them from my last trip here, they're good boys."

"You haven't fucked the little white haired one, have you? Have you? !" Bakura almost yelled over the music, pointing shamelessly to the small, innocent looking boy dancing behind Atem's look alike.

"No!" Mako exclaimed as he held his hands up, "They're just my friends! Geez, calm down. What is he? Your brother!"

"Ra…I hope not…" Bakura shook his head as he licked his lips, watching his little jerking eye-candy.

Atem looked to Mako, "They're also prostitutes?"

Mako confirmed with a chuckle, "Yeah. It's actually nice having them around. I mean, the women get boring, you know, so they are actually quite popular."

"Drinks, boys!" Miho announced as she brought over their booze, snapping them out of their trances. She set the bottles on the table and a bunch of shot glasses, "Enjoy, I'll come later for the bill. And my tip."

Mako chuckled, "Sure thing, Miho."

As soon as she left their eyes returned to the captivating dancers as the song changed, Atem grinning as he began bouncing, "Oh, I know this song," he nodded in time with the song. Mako chuckled and shook his head, deciding to pour the shots for his temporarily lost shipmates.

The other men listened, the song 'Champagne showers' by LMFAO coming on. Almost as if it were planned, the group of dancers rearranged themselves in an order, Atem and Bakura's look alikes in front with the tall blond and Mariku's look alike at the back.

As the chorus came the group began movingly seductively and in sync, their hands groping their own bodies in ways the men only wished they could, jerking their hips and asses to each beat the song had. They moved their young bodies easily, their asses rolling freely and fluidly like the video girls in rap music.

Everyman who could see them was watching, gulping and staring, even Kaiba. Atem only had eyes for his pick though, and he realized what he hadn't seen yet. His eyes left the boy's tight rump and traveled to his face. Atem gasped softly as he stared; he was so young! The boy couldn't have been more than fourteen! He was ivory pale, had a round cherubic face and plump pink lips. His eyes were closed but full of eyeliner and mascara to add to his beauty.

'_He could pass for a girl,_' Atem thought ravenously.

Suddenly Bakura's shuddery growl broke their trance, "Oh, Raaa…."

"Drink?" Mako offered with a smug smile, Bakura snatching it up and downing it without a flinch.

"Are they expensive?" Mariku asked over the music but Kaiba cut in with a growl.

"What did I say-?"

"I can plan for tomorrow!" Mariku shot back, forgetting his place for a second.

"They're normal price I guess," Mako pouted in thought, "Never asked."

"I bet my little one is priceless," Atem smiled dreamily, "But I'm sure I can afford him."

Bakura snapped his fingers rudely at Mako, "Another shot!"

"Don't you have manners?" Mako muttered but poured him another.

"Mind your fat head!" Mariku hissed as he struggled to see around Bakura who hissed back, "Don't touch me!" then got up in huff, "See you old farts later,"

"Bakura!" Kaiba yelled after him, earning a zap in reply. Mariku growled but stared as Bakura approached his little look alike, whispered in his ear and then to his shipmates' complete jealousy, he began dancing with him.

Atem's jaw dropped as the boy let Bakura touch and hold him as if they were lovers, Bakura shamelessly grinding against the little hottie. Atem looked back at his dancer, wondering if he should do the same, Mariku on the same mind track.

Kaiba then scoffed, "They look too easy."

Atem raised a brow at him, "What?"

"I said they look too easy. They probably let any Dick, Tom or Harry bed them," he sniffed, folding his arms but gave a sideways glance over to the blond.

"Again, it's their job." Atem rolled his eyes.

On the dance floor the young boys danced their butts off, Ryou in the arms of the man that could be his older brother. The others had moved back to give them some space, but not failing to notice where the sailor came from. Joey leaned over to Yugi, "I think we have some admirers," he called over the beat.

Yugi smiled, "You mean Ryou does,"

Joey shook his head, "Your twin at the table has been staring at you,"

Yugi's eyes automatically shot to his older look alike. They locked gazes for a second before they both blushed and looked away.

"He's right," Malik called, "We're all being checked out. And I think the brunet is liking you, Joey,"

Joey glanced at the blue-eyed seamen whose eyes were on his legs, "He's cute. It would be nice to finally have a guy taller than me!"

Yugi and Malik giggled and focused back on dancing, the song changing to 'S&M' by Rihanna.

'_Please, God, let me get lucky tonight,_' Yugi prayed silently then cringed at the thought of God blocking his ears and blubbering out obnoxious noises just to ignore him. After hearing he was being watched, he couldn't help but glance at his admirer, '_He's really handsome,_'

He bit his lip silently at the thought; he was actually finally attracted to a potential customer. He was tired of having uncomfortable sex when he wasn't interested at all, the thought of actually enjoying it with this handsome man made him feel excited.

He glanced up to see how Ryou was doing but stopped dancing when he couldn't find him. Joey noticed it and nudged Yugi, "Yug'?"

"Where's Ryou?" Yugi called in concern.

At the table Kaiba, narrowed his eyes as he downed a shot of tequila, "Where is that insolent thief?"

"Who cares, I'm watching an angel at work," Mariku muttered in reply.

"Maybe he's at the bar," Atem shrugged, watching his own angel who had stopped dancing.

On the dance floor Malik called to his friends, "Maybe they went for short time,"

Joey pulled his lips in surprise, "That's a bit fast for Ryou, dontcha think?"

Malik giggled, "He's got his eyes set on these boots he wants so I don't think he's caring right now. Plus his guy was kinda cute,"

Joey rolled his eyes and spun to begin dancing again but came face to face with a pale, scruffy looking man with black hair, "Oh! Hey," Joey blinked, his eyes glancing to the brunet at the table then back to the man.

"You free tonight, babes?" he drawled, stinking like stale beer.

Joey cringed, feeling slightly disappointed, "I…I guess."

At the table Kaiba almost got angry; someone had approached his blond! '_Wait, he's not mine. What are you thinking?_' Kaiba looked away but to his irritation he couldn't stop himself from glancing back.

"Hey, Cap, looks like someone is stealing your boy," Atem sniggered, easily picking on his captain's body language.

"He's not my boy."

Joey stared at the stinking man incredulously, his eye twitching, "How- how much did you offer?"

"Thirty dollars," the man grunted, oblivious to Joey's rising anger. Being the hot-headed man he was, Joey fumed. "What! Thirty dollars? What do I look like t' ya? A rag doll? I'm not that cheap, ya fuckin' bastard!"

Mako and Mariku choked on their drinks at the blond's loud outburst, Atem laughing in his seat while Kaiba gaped openly. Yugi and Malik stopped dancing and shifted nervously, "Joey?"

"What? !" the man growled in shock, "I said-"

"And I said I ain't some cheap slut!" Joey cut in dangerously, "Go find Tea or somethin' cause I ain't fuckin' ya for peanuts!"

Yugi and Malik held back squeals of embarrassments as everyone stared at them. Atem grinned and at poked Kaiba, "Easy, huh?"

Kaiba, to their surprise, pulled a smile, more like a smirk, but it was enough as he stared at the blond now in fascination. The man who had approached Joey trudged away in embarrassment as Joey yelled after him. Joey clicked his tongue after a short rant and pushed his hair out of his face, "What the hell do I look like? Cheap labor?"

"So then how much are you worth?"

Joey and his friends turned around, looking at the table full of men, the tall brunet smirking superiorly.

"E-excuse me?" Joey asked, blinking at the handsome man. Kaiba inwardly chuckled, '_A hooker with confidence as well as manners,_'

"I asked, how much are you worth? Thirty dollars isn't enough?" Kaiba asked as he watched Joey intently.

Joey huffed as he raised a brow, his hands finding his hips, "No," his gaze then ran over the table and his eyes widened, "Mako?"

"Hey, Joey," Mako nodded with a smile, "Guys, this is Joey, Yugi and Malik," he indicted, "Boys, this is our captain Seto Kaiba, Atem and Mariku."

Joey's eyes bulged at the word captain, "You're…_captain_ Kaiba?"

Kaiba leaned back smugly in his seat, "I am."

Yugi bit his lip to hold back a smile; captains were rich and a real catch, women here had even psychically fought over them.

"So, er…you guys all friends?" Mariku asked, smiling at Malik.

"Yep," Joey nodded, pulling his two smaller friends next to him.

"Sexy…And if you're not cheap thirty bucks then what is your- I mean all of your er…prices," Mariku asked for Kaiba and Atem's sakes.

"At least sixty dollars for a night of sex," Joey answered straight forward, Yugi blushing off to the side, his eyes darting to Atem who was watching him, "Forty for short time."

"What's short time?" Mariku asked.

Mako looked up, "They got these rooms in here where you go for quickies. Hence, short time rooms."

Mariku grinned but tried to hold it at bay, "Oh,"

Joey rolled his eyes but they fell on Kaiba, '_Handsome, tall and a captain…I'd better work the magic._' "So…captain Kaiba," Joey smiled as he noticed the alcohol, "Can we join y'all?"

"Yes," both Atem and Mariku synced. Kaiba stuck his tongue in his cheek as he debated. Joey was looking down rather eagerly at him, looking cute. Kaiba sighed quietly but got up, "Sure."

"Malik, right?" Mariku asked.

Malik nodded with a small smile, "Yeah,"

"I got a place for you here," Mariku grinned as he patted the spot where Bakura sat. Malik looked pointedly at Yugi before joining Mariku, inconspicuously nodding Atem's way. Yugi tried not to blush as Joey grinned at him and pushed him into the seat, urging him along until he reached Atem, then getting in himself, followed by Kaiba who sat at the end again, Malik ending the other side of the curve.

"Ain't this cozy," Mariku commented gleefully, "Tequila or Daniels, honey?"

"Tequila," Malik smiled, flicking his hair back.

"Hi," Atem smiled at Yugi who smiled back.

"Hey. Atem right?"

"Yeah, Yugi?"

"Yep…so…how are you liking Lido?" Yugi asked as he crossed his legs, facing the handsome man, his thighs bared in those tight jean shorts.

"It's nice, interesting." Atem smiled, noticing Yugi's bared flesh.

Joey poured a few shots and handed one to Kaiba. "Lookin' for a good time t'night?"

"No," Kaiba shot back with a raised brow.

Joey pouted, "Jus' here t' watch us dance?"

Mako shook his head, "We only scoping the place out tonight."

"But tomorrow…" Mariku trailed off as he stared intently at Malik who stared back as if frozen in time.

"By the way, do you know where Bakura slipped off to?" Mako asked Yugi who frowned, "The one with Ryou,"

"Oh," Yugi blinked and shook his head, "They disappeared."

"I'm going to drown him," Kaiba growled. Yugi blushed and tore his gaze from Atem's perfect face and looked around, instantly the blush fading and a scowl replacing it. On her way to their table was Tea, dressed in almost nothing, her big breasts jumping out of the tight bra as if trying to escape a death trap.

"Guys, Tea." Yugi warned as he glared at her. Joey and Malik looked up with a groan and subconsciously shifted closer to their guys.

"Tea?" Atem frowned.

Yugi nodded darkly, "Queen bitch of the club. She steals everyone's men," he explained. Kaiba growled in disgust; he hated women like that. As the female approached the table she posed with a hand on her wide hip, leaning to the right in an attempt to be provocative.

"My, my, my, what do we have here!" she exclaimed with a sweet smile that the boys saw through.

"Tea," Joey acknowledged.

"I heard there is a captain aboard," she grinned as he battered her eyes at each sailor, completely ignoring Yugi and the others.

Kaiba rolled his icy blue eyes and threw an arm around Joey's shoulders who instantly lit up in a gorgeous grin and took the chance to lean back into Kaiba's chest. "And that captain and his crew are taken care of, so please, take your two cent worth body and go take a hike."

Yugi, Malik and Joey burst out into laughter as Tea's smile vanished like she had been slapped, staring at Kaiba in shock; no man had ever turned her down!

"That's right, Tea, this one is mine, so for once find ya own man!" Joey sneered, Kaiba smirking as he watched Joey.

"Fine," Tea snapped and stormed away, almost tripping in her extremely high platform heels.

Yugi sighed as she left and shifted closer to Atem, "Thank God."

"She did look annoying," Atem noted with a chuckle.

"You have no idea," Yugi nodded.

Kaiba hadn't taken his arm off of Joey who was practically glowing in excitement at hugging a rich captain. "So captain Kaiba, which is your ship?"

"Pacific express,"

The boys all gasped and smiled wider. Yugi poured Atem a drink as he looked up in admiration, "Pacific express? That's a really big ship! Really important too,"

"It is," Atem smiled then bravely placed a hand on Yugi's bare thigh. Yugi glanced at the hand and crimsoned, smiling back and not removing it. Atem's heart jumped at that beautiful face, '_He is so cute. Looks rather young but anyone underage wouldn't be allowed in here._'

"I've never had a captain before," Joey whispered as he rubbed his leg on Kaiba's. "Who said I'm yours?" Kaiba retorted but he didn't attempt to shove off the handsome boy. Chuckled softly, Joey leaned over and whispered huskily in his ear, "You will be."

Yugi and Malik both blushed and focused back on their own guys; they'd never had the confidence that Joey had to approach customers so bravely. Atem blinked away his own shock as Kaiba sat frozen, staring at Joey, then poured a extra glass and turned to Yugi, "A shot?"

"No, thanks." Yugi shook his head.

Atem frowned, "No?"

"I don't drink." Yugi explained as he looked down at his thighs.

"What?" Atem chuckled, "Don't you want to loosen up a bit?

"He doesn't drink," Malik cut in. Atem blinked with a shrug, "Oh…well… Okay. Must I get you something else?"

"I'm not thirsty," Yugi shook his head as he felt his stomach tighten as he watched Atem smile, '_Gods, he's handsome._'

"How long are you guys staying?" Joey asked.

Kaiba, having gotten over the weird situation shrugged, "I'm not sure, we haven't been told yet."

"Well, just so you know, we're here every night if you feel like some company." Joey hinted. Kaiba rolled his eyes but smirked back.

"I'll remember that, Puppy."

Joey scrunched up his face, "Puppy?"

"Yes, that will be my nickname for you," Kaiba said as he ignored the tabled confused expressions. Joey stared at him but sighed, "I guess it beats slut or bitch."

"So…Atem," Yugi bit his lip and fluttered his eyes lashes innocently, "Do you…want to go-? Tomorrow I mean, since tonight is off…"

'_I'd like to see your clothes off_,' Atem gulped then grinned and slipped a hand around Yugi's small waist, "I'd love to,"

"Great!" Yugi exclaimed loudly before he flushed in embarrassment and dropped his gaze. He sighed in relief, thinking about all the bills that would be paid.

Atem smiled down at the cute boy in his arm; he definitely preferred him to a burger.

"There's Bakura," Mariku chuckled as he stared ahead, everyone turning to spot Bakura strutting back with a large grin that showed his canines, towing Ryou behind him who was pink and flustered, their clothes ruffled. Yugi didn't fail to notice Ryou had the usual stiff walk he was famous for after a round of sex.

"Miss me?" Bakura asked as he nudged Ryou into the seat next to Malik, Ryou hissing softly as his butt hit the seat.

"More than you know," Atem said sarcastically as Mako, Mariku and Malik shifted so Bakura could squeeze in.

"Where have you been?" Kaiba hissed as he leaned over to Bakura, Joey slipping out of Kaiba's arm and pouring more shots.

"Away," Bakura shrugged as he pulled Ryou close who went pink, scowling as Yugi and Malik giggled at him.

"What did I saw about taking a prostitute?" Kaiba growled.

Bakura hissed back, "I didn't leave the club!"

"Short time," Yugi and Malik mumbling in sync as Mariku and Atem chuckled.

Kaiba rubbed his temple, "Bakura…"

"Kaiba, you know getting angry won't do any good, so just relax," Mariku shrugged. Kaiba muttered something about 'never listening' then jumped as hands began massaging his broad, tense shoulders.

"You're tight," Joey noted as he squeezed on the tension in the man's shoulders.

"I should be saying that about you, Puppy." Kaiba playfully shot back, the table erupting in chuckles and giggles.

"You'll be here tomorrow?" Bakura asked Ryou who nodded, "I'm here all the time."

Bakura grinned and kissed Ryou's neck making the teen shudder, "Great, then expect round two tomorrow."

Atem rolled his eyes at his friend's bluntness then nudged Yugi, "How much?" he whispered. Yugi felt a jolt of excitement shoot through his body at those words.

"W-we can discuss it tomorrow,"

"If you prefer," Atem shrugged as he put his free hand on Yugi's small thigh, "You're really sexy," he whispered in his ear, grinning at the shudder that rippled through the small body. Yugi held back a moan and put his hand on Atem's and bravely slid Atem's rough hand higher under the cover of the table, stopping just before his own hardening crotch. Atem hummed softly as he squeezed the leg, his pants becoming tight under the table.

Bakura looked away from Ryou long enough to notice the blond next to his captain, "Feeling frisky?" he smirked at Kaiba who sneered back with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm human too, you know."

"Really? I always thought 'robot' when I looked at you," he mocked then looked around the table, "These friends of yours, Ryou?"

Ryou nodded and introduced his friends. Bakura nodded in reply. Kaiba began craning his neck after Joey's massage, hearing it crack a few times, "Feels better,"

"My hands are magic," Joey grinned as he flexed his fingers.

'_I'm sure they are,_' Kaiba smirked then looked at his watch, "We should be getting back."

A round of moans were heard but quickly silenced by Kaiba's death glare. "We'll come back tomorrow, for Ra's sake." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

Joey and Yugi were happy but still couldn't hold back the worry, "You promise?" Yugi asked softly at Atem who frowned; did he dear desperation in Yugi's voice?

"Sure," Atem nodded making Yugi smile in relief.

Joey laughed nervously, "You'd better come back," He wasn't keen on letting go of a captain he hadn't of yet claimed. Kaiba stood and pulled out a few notes "Where's that waitress?"

"I can take care of it," Joey offered as he tried to grab the money, but Kaiba pulled it out of his reach, "Nice try."

Joey pouted and Yugi giggled as everyone also stood up. Atem took Yugi's hand gently to get his attention, "So, see you tomorrow night?"

"I'll be waiting, Atem." Yugi smiled happily. Atem felt his arousal twitch again, his name rolling so smoothly of Yugi's tongue. After a few goodbyes and raunchy promises and the waitress was paid, the seamen left, much to the boys' reluctance. The boys then slumped back down onto the seats but with naughty smiles on their faces.

After a few seconds of silence Joey spoke up, "Ha! Alright boys! I think t'night went well."

"For Ryou especially," Malik teased making all of them giggle at the white haired boy, "How much did he pay?"

Ryou flushed, "He paid me thirty five dollars for short time. He promised to come back tomorrow with more money."

"I thought we agreed on no less than forty for short time," Joey scolded.

Ryou cringed, "I know, I know, but…he didn't give me much time to decide." He defended.

Yugi giggled, "You mean you found him hot and didn't want anyone else to snatch him up."

Ryou looked away, "…That too." He sniffed causing more giggles.

Joey then grinned and boasted, "Well, I snagged myself a captain, how lucky am I?"

"Super lucky," Yugi nodded, "But if they don't come back we'll have to find substitutes…rent is way over due and I don't want to be late again."

Ryou frowned, "Do you guys want to borrow the thirty five?"

"No!" Yugi gasped, "No, Ryou keep it. You need it more than we do,"

"I don't pay rent remember?" Ryou urged.

"Because you're worse off than us, so keep it, we still have tomorrow to bank on." Yugi insisted.

"Will one night be enough to get the money?" Malik asked, "Because I can lend you guys what ever I make tomorrow-"

"Yeah, me too-"

Joey cut in with a hard look, "Guys, it's okay, we'll be fine. I'll just suck as much money from Kaiba as I can, he's gotta have enough to pay rent,"

"I'll get from Atem too, Joey, we'll make it." Yugi promised, his earlier excitement and bubbliness gone, replaced by his usual daily worries about money.

"'Course we will, pal." Joey smiled but somewhat weakly, "So, it's almost midnight. We can't leave until 2am unless we pay that damn fine so what are we gonna do?"

Malik scooped up the two bottles which still had some drink left and got up, "I vote going back to our room unless you guys want to get hit on by drunk sailors."

"Me too," Ryou jumped up and quickly followed with Yugi and Joey trailing along to the short time room Ryou and Malik shared as a bedroom. They all poured a shot each, even Yugi, and toasted, "To pay day tomorrow," the chanted each thinking of their newly found interests.

XxXxXxXx XxXxXxX

I'm using dollars as the seamen that actually go to Lido bring in all types of foreign money like the Dollar and Pound and Piso and such, which the prostitutes change at underground exchange places.

Comments anyone?


	4. Anticipation

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. Or Lido. Or any ships mentioned. Or Point Road…Okay that one I do, that's my hood!**

**Chapter 4: Anticipation**

The group of sailors had reached their ship again, the Pacific Express, with their minds buzzing from the interesting night. Atem, like the others, except Mako, could not stop thinking about their individual little dancers. Atem couldn't get Yugi out of his mind. The boy was absolutely gorgeous! He was insanely sexy and yet simultaneously exuded innocence; how was that possible? And those eyes, just beautiful! His thighs were as soft as silk, creamy and flawless, his hands small and dainty; he was perfect.

'_Why on earth is he selling that perfect body in a dirty whore house? He should be a prince! A rich heir at least!_' Atem thought as he made his way to his small private cabin, smiling as he went.

Yugi was lovely, and seemed to blush easily, was he perhaps new to prostitution and still shy?

'_No, he let me touch his sexy thighs…wait_! _Stop it, Atem, get your mind outta the gutter!_' he scolded himself as he entered the room and stripped. He then made his way into his cot with his boxers on.

Though there was something about Yugi that bothered him; the boy looked so young. '_He seems real young…maybe he__is__new to prostitution…He didn't seem inexperienced on the dance floor though…_' He smirked but bit his lip hesitantly as a memory flashed through his mind:

"_We'll come back tomorrow, geez._"_Kaiba rolled his eyes._

"_You promise?_"_Yugi asked softly._

Atem wasn't sure what he heard in the tone of Yugi's voice, it certainly wasn't lust or want, more like desperation or dependence. Now that he thought of it, he was sure he saw something in Yugi's eyes too; sadness? Despair? Maybe it was just nervousness since the boy was most likely still inexperienced and new.

Atem sighed and closed his eyes for some peace of mind but all he could see was Yugi's lithe form dancing erotically on the dance floor. He wanted Yugi bad, but he had a strange nagging feeling that made him feel hesitant… '_Nonsense, Atem, the boy is a prostitute, there is no reason not to take him._'

His thoughts flashed to Bakura who had already banged his pick, even against Kaiba's orders. He shook his head; his white haired friend certainly had no morals or sense of right and wrong. Atem and his shipmates had been to many lands and visited numerous whorehouses, but never had he been so intrigued by a prostitute. And judging by his crews words and actions, neither had they! Kaiba was big example; he had even held the blond in his arms whereas in another situation he would've shoved off the hooker like he would a hobo.

Maybe Yugi was different?

''_Cause he's new…_' Atem shrugged as he turned over to fall asleep.

-With Yugi-

According to Ushio's Lido rules, a prostitute was prohibited from leaving the club before 2am without a legitimate customer or paying a fine, so Joey and Yugi had to wait until 2am before they could leave.

As they walked up the stairs of their beat up building Joey gushede over the upcoming night.

"I can jus' tell we gonna make money t'morrow!" Joey exclaimed, making Yugi smile at the optimism. "I mean, I think Kaiba did like me, Atem definitely liked you…They said they'd be back. Hey! At least Ryou made some bucks t'night,"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, Ryou needed it, he's looking kinda…skinny lately,"

Joey shook his head with a chuckle, "Speak for ya self bud, you're jus' as thin."

Yugi sighed and looked down at himself, "Grampa said the same,"

"You need a burger," Joey grinned as he remembered Yugi's love for that junk food. "Or three,"

Yugi was about to add a few more digits to the number when he was cut off by a loud hiss making them freeze in mid step to the next floor.

"There you two! Guess who," the landlord sneered.

"Is that you, Satan?" Joey asked as innocently and mockingly as possible as they turned. Yugi struggled to hold in a giggle; he didn't want a backhand.

"Funny," the landlord growled as he spat on the floor, "My money?"

"Will be in your hand on Monday," Joey promised as he slyly put himself between the man and Yugi.

"Oh really,"

"We swear," Joey muttered lowly, "We'll make the money tomorrow."

The dirty owner scoffed and stepped menacingly towards them, his mere swagger intimidating them as the boys flinched back, "I want the money you made tonight, sluts."

Joey scowled and patted pointedly over his skirt, "We don't have any money, okay? A bad night."

"How sad," the man scoffed callously, "But I want my payment."

"And y'all get it Monday! C'mon Yug'," Joey turned as he grasped Yugi's wrist.

"Don't turn your backs on me, you filthy bitches!" the landlord growled as he grabbed Yugi's hair making the teen cry out.

Joey yelped as both of them were pulled back, "Yug'!"

Yugi struggled to loosen the man's harsh grip on his hair as the tears formed in his eyes from both pain and degradation. He had always been a soft person, he hated violence, but he'd learn he had to fight back or he'd be pushed around.

"You're comin' home with me tonight," the bastard of a man rasped in Yugi's face. Yugi's stomach twisted in disgust as cigarette and whiskey wafted through his nose. He knew it would probably earn him a huge bruise, but he jerked forward anyway and spat in the man's face.

Joey gasped out at Yugi's bold action and quickly used the opportunity to shove the surprised man up against the wall. Yugi yelped as he tripped to the floor over his heels and the congregation of twisted legs, his hair set free from the damned fingers.

"Get up, Yug'! Quickly!" Joey bellowed as he yanked Yugi to his feet and pushed him toward the stairs where they both stumbled and ran up as fast as possible.

"Get back here!" They heard the man's angry yells but there was no way in hell they would listen. Yugi honestly hated the man, he was always trying to pick on him, and he had a small feeling the man was a child molester.

Thanking God he didn't catch a beating, Yugi fell back against the wall to their apartment as he and Joey both panted heavily. Joey managed to dig the key out of who knows where and shoved it in the key hole, "I swear…one day…I'm'a hire…hire someone t' kill him!" Joey panted as he stumbled in as the door swung open.

Yugi gasped at the evil words; he was still a peaceful person, no matter how much he hated the man, "Joey!"

Once they were both in and the door was secure, they caught their breaths and trudged into the darkened lounge where they fell like logs onto the lumpy couch.

"I really don't like leavin' Serenity alone here at night," Joey muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Yugi nodded with a sigh of defeat and helplessness. Serenity shouldn't have even been in such a situation, living with prostitutes in a terrible building on Point Road; one would think it would negatively affect her.

"He makes me sick," Yugi mumbled as he recalled being groped, molested and almost raped countless times by the landlord, "I wish we didn't have to put up with him."

"…We could always ask Ushio to take him out," Joey suggested with a smug smile that made Yugi roll his eyes. "Anyway it wasn't our fault we're late again. The club has been dead."

Yugi pursed his lips, "It is our fault for not attracting anyone,"

Joey sighed through his nose and shook his head, "It's not,"

Yugi just blinked back but smiled briefly, "At least we have a fun night planned for tomorrow."

Joey honey brown eyes lit up, "Oh yeah! I wonder what it will be like in bed with a guy taller than me…"

Yugi giggled until his stomach began hurting, then sighed as Atem and his family flashed through his mind, '_At least I can give them some money too on Monday…_'

"Imma go conk out, Pal, night." Joey yawned and pulled himself up.

"Sleep tight, Joey," Yugi smiled and watched Joey leave before he pulled his feet up on the couch and rolled onto his stomach, resting his head against a small cushion. He didn't bother to undress or find a blanket either, he never did.

As he settled down his thoughts wandered to the handsome seaman, Atem. '_I wonder what country he's from, he's really tanned…and handsome…been a while since I had a nice guy…_' Yugi thought, cringing as a few old customers flashed through his mind. Many of them very disgusting and perverted or dirty and shamefully overweight.

He'd had a really nice man once though, who treated him well and always came to the club just for him. That was until the man's wife found out and almost had Yugi arrested.

He never liked his job but he couldn't help enjoying it when he had a cute gentleman to work with, and now he found Atem. He hummed in delight into the cushion and snuggled into the lumpy couch as he tried to get some sleep, though he could still feel Atem's warm hand on his thigh.

Many hours later after a long and peaceful sleep, Yugi began to stir. He yawned widely and felt a wet coldness on his cheek. He wiped his mouth from the drool and curled up into a ball before stretching like a cat, the kinks and joints twitching and he moaned in pleasure.

"Wakey wakey, Pal." Joey whispered as he poked Yugi's ribs.

"Ah! Joey! S-stop," Yugi gasped out as he yawned again, holding his chest and pushing himself up before rubbing at his eyes.

Joey looked at his phone before chuckling, "You were out long,"

Yugi hummed in response and looked around with small, tired eyes, "What time is it?"

"Around 3pm," Joey replied making Yugi double take.

"Wow, really? I must've been tired…" he mumbled as he looked down at himself and noticed yesterdays clothes, "I don't know why even bought pajamas, I never use them."

Joey chuckled, "Ya should go take a shower and get into somethin' comfortable, we still got a while before t'night."

"I think I will," Yugi nodded as he got up and made his way to their small bathroom, "See you in a few,"

After a warm bath and slipping into a shirt and old jeans, Yugi went back to the lounge and dropped down next to Joey. Yugi looked over to Joey and noticed the far away expression, "What are you thinking of? Kaiba?" Yugi teased.

Joey blinked but kept staring at the opposite wall, "I was, but now I'm worryin' about Serenity,"

Yugi made a sound of acknowledgment, "Oh yeah, she's out with friends today, right?"

"Yep, and she ain't back yet. I really-"

There was a click and a loud bang down the small hall, followed by a sweet voice, "I'm back!"

"…really need t' stop worryin' so much." Joey trailed off making Yugi giggle and shake his head.

"Hey guys," Serenity greeted as she walked in, looking pretty in a yellow summer dress.

"Hey, Serenity," Yugi greeted.

Joey nodded, "How was the…your day?"

Serenity smiled brightly and jumped into a seat, "It was wonderful! We had so much fun! We went to the park, then more! We saw Harry Potter and the…something half-prince thingy, it was so cool! And then afterwards, like as we left we bumped into my math teacher! Which was creepy, I mean, seeing teachers outside of school is weird,"

Yugi and Joey smiled and listen to her ramble on. They were both tempted to ask who 'we' was but they didn't want to pry; she was a big girl now.

"I wanted to say goodbye but you guys were fast asleep. So…how did last night go?" she asked with a smile.

Yugi scratched his head as he answered, he knew Joey hated talking about Lido to Serenity, "It was okay, we met a table of nice guys and-"

"And that's all, nothing happen." Joey cut in with a blush. Joey was as confident as a supermodel at a photo shoot in Lido, but to his sister he was a shy as a virgin school girl. Yugi rolled his eyes, "Of course nothing happened."

"Why not?"

Yugi shrugged, "Their captain wouldn't allow it but we're all meeting again tonight so…maybe-"

"Shh!" Joey cut in.

Serenity beat Yugi to the punch, "I'm not a child, Joey! I already know what happens when you guys come home with money, so save it."

Yugi had to look away to hide his grin as Joey gaped at his little sister who sighed. "Try to understand that, Joey, you don't have to treat me differently."

The blond male looked away as he muttered to himself. Yugi quickly spoke up to avoid an awkward silence, "Your brother found himself a captain,"

Serenity giggled as Joey found a sudden interest in the wall, "Is he rich?"

Yugi nodded, "Probably. We'll see how things go tonight, then I'm sure Joey will find out."

They giggled again at Joey who turned red and scratched his forehead with his middle finger to imply a zap sign though it only turned their giggles into laughter.

Serenity then turned to Yugi with an expectant shrug, "So? Did you find a guy? Or…a sugar mommy?"

Yugi blushed with a naughty smile, "I think so. He looks like me but only a lot more handsome,"

Serenity fake a swoon, "Sounds dreamy,"

"He is," Yugi sighed as he stared dreamily into space. The girl chuckled then jumped up, "How does an early dinner sound?"

"Great!" both boys synced, Joey immediately snapping back into reality. As she skipped off to the kitchen, Yugi called out to her, "Just don't make that spicy chicken stew like last time! Joey can't afford to have diarrhea tonight!"

"What! Come here you little-!" Joey crimsoned and growled as he lunged for Yugi who squeaked and jumped away in time, then began running around with Joey chasing him, Serenity in a fit of laughter in the kitchen.

Their home was a strange but loving one.

After dinner of egg sandwiches and noodles and a few games it was quickly 7pm and time to get ready for the club. Yugi and Joey fumbled around the bedroom as they got dressed in an attempt to look as sexy as possible.

"We should'a gotten ready earlier," Joey complained.

"You're the one who wouldn't accept defeat," Yugi shot back playfully. Joey stuck his tongue out at Yugi but frowned, "Say Yug', I'ma wear the black mini but should I the black stockings with it?"

"Are your legs shaved?"

"Yup,"

"Then no," Yugi smiled, "I'm sure Kaiba will appreciate your bare legs."

Joey blinked before grinning and pulling his skirt up, "True. Ya got that lace g string on right? That red one we found jus' now?"

"Yes, why?"

"Help me find the black one…" Joey asked as he pulled off his boxers from under the tight skirt.

"Sure," Yugi searched around the closet and clothing that laid around until he found it in an old boot, "Here,"

"Thanks, Pal." Joey took it and slipped them up his long legs which made many women envious. He then pulled on a glittery black vest. Yugi had on his mini leather skirt, a black lacey sleeveless top, his legs and arms bare for all to see; advertising was important.

"What shoes are you wearing?" Yugi asked as Joey sat on the scratchy carpeted floor to dig in the shoe box section of the wardrobe.

"I was thinkin' of jus' wearin' the gladiator sandals. I don't feel like heels t'night. An' Kaiba didn't seem to be very interested in how I looked."

Yugi pouted in agreement, then dug around for a silver pair of stilettos. He sat next to Joey as they fixed their shoes. After making sure they were looking good they quickly applied their make up, simple lip gloss and eye liner and grabbed their furry jackets and little hand bags.

"Okay, sis, we gotta go now. Be safe, be good and don't go t' bed too late," Joey reminded as he pinched her cheeks. Serenity sighed as he smacked his hands away but smiled, "I will. Good luck guys, make everyone jealous."

"We will," Yugi giggled and walked out with Joey, carefully locking the door behind them. Joey ruffled Yugi's hair, "Work again,"

"It better be pay day or we're screwed."

"We never get screwed without money in our pockets."

Yugi cringed playfully and shoved Joey forward, "Let's go already,"

**XxXxXxXxX**

I don't know if anyone knows, but the rapper Ice Cube made a movie in South African called 'Dangerous Grounds'. It shows a pretty good view of my life, the underground life, so if you ever see it on a shelf, you'll remember me and this fic!'

Thank you to all you have reviewed and supported me! I hope you are enjoying this! Thanks!'


	5. Work

**Chapter 5: Work**

-At the docks-

"You're not coming?" Atem asked Mako as he and his friends got ready to leave the ship. Mako had decided that he didn't want to go so he was staying behind.

"Nah, I'm not feeling up to it."

Atem shrugged, "If you're sure…Now…when I need to come back, I just get a cab?"

"Yeah any cab, they'll know since you're foreign. But just ask Yugi to see you off if you're unsure, the girls usually help us find a cab to go back."

Atem nodded. He wasn't scared but he didn't want to get lost as this was his first trip to Domino, he didn't need to be robbed. Not that he wasn't a good fighter, but four against one was never easy.

Bakura appeared with Mariku, feral grins on their faces that screamed 'I'm up to no good', "Ready bitches?"

"Mako isn't coming," Atem filled in.

Mariku scoffed at Mako, "Your loss. Where's el capitain?"

Bakura shrugged with a cackle, "Probably digging around for the lube he hasn't used in a few decades-"

"I heard that!" Kaiba growled as he approached, "You bastard,"

Bakura smirked as everyone sniggered, "Ooh, someone is cranky. Don't worry capitano, I bet that blond bimbo will blow the dust off your lube bottle,"

It only took a second for Kaiba to lunge at Bakura, sending them sailing to the wooden floor. The other sailors burst into laughter and circled the wrestling men with cheers before suddenly prying them apart after Bakura began getting out of hand.

"Can we go already?" Mariku grunted as he pulled Bakura by the scruff.

"Yes, please," Atem chuckled as he helped pushed Bakura along, the rest following off the ship and towards the cabs, Mako waving them goodbye. They chose the closet cab and jumped in, Kaiba sniffing and heading to the front seat.

"Where to gentlemen?" the old cabdriver smiled.

"Lido," was the simultaneous response from the men at the back.

He started the car with a chuckle, "Yes, sirs,"

Atem had a window seat so he looked out at the town as they went. The harbor and Lido area wasn't much to look at, but he didn't mind, he saw it in every city he went to. As they traveled closer he noticed the streets were full of people at night, but he could see these were the type of people who caused trouble.

Before he could see much else the car stopped and they had to get out, Kaiba paying the driver again. The logo Lido shone brightly and invitingly as if trying to attract people, a few women entering the club. Atem couldn't help but look at the revealed skin of their thighs, but as he did a thought entered his head.

"Hey guys, were we supposed to bring lube or something? You know…since we're taking boys,"

They were silent until Bakura shook his head, "Nah, it's their job to be prepared. Ryou had some in the room with him."

Atem accepted the answer and let Bakura and Mariku lead the way through the door, the bouncer nodding to them. As they entered and climbed the stairs their ears were filled with the beat of music that played in the speakers. The club was actually a lot fuller tonight than the last. Their eyes immediately scanned the room for their little dancers.

Bakura, being his pompous rude self, lead the way around, pushing aside whoever took too long to let them past.

At a table near the bar the boys all sat, waiting patiently for their seamen to arrive. Joey checked his outdated phone, "9pm,"

"Relax, Joey, they'll be here," Ryou smiled comfortingly, however it didn't appease the blond.

"So will my landlord, Ryou, if I don't get the money."

"We'll get it, Joey." Yugi promised but he couldn't help looking around himself, '_He promised._'

Suddenly Ryou squeaked loudly and bounced in his seat before coughing and calming down, but with a wide grin on his face as he stared over Yugi's shoulder. They all quickly snapped around in their seats, their faces lighting up. Strutting towards them was a superior looking Bakura followed by his ship mates. Yugi's hope lifted steeply as he sighed in relief, then blushed as he caught Atem's beautiful crimson eye.

Ryou quickly scrambled to his feet as the men reached their table, and smiled up widely at Bakura who grinned down at him and spent no time in grabbing the teen and pulling him close as if they were married. Yugi giggled softly as he watched them, happy that for once Ryou was happy with his client.

"Hey, babe," Bakura whispered lowly and gruffly making Ryou hum and gulp in anticipation, "H-hi,"

"Hey," Atem greeted, Yugi and the others quickly getting up to meet their guys, "Hi, Atem." He smiled happily.

"How are you?" Atem asked as he smiled back, staring at those luscious lips, '_Ra, he looks sexy._'

"I'm good thanks, and you?"

"Perfect," Atem smiled. Yugi smiled up at him and for a moment they just stared at each other, their senses not registering anything but each other. That was until Mariku yelled unceremoniously into Atem's ear.

"Hey, Atem! We're splitting up, so see you back at the ship,"

Atem nodded with a scowl, "Sure, see you guys later."

Yugi said his goodbyes to his friends who happily clung to their own seamen and left, leaving Yugi alone with Atem who chuckled.

"What?"

"Kaiba. I just can't believe he's actually going with your friend."

Yugi looked up at him with a sharp frown, "What's wrong with Joey?"

"Nothing," Atem blinked, then he blanched as he realized his words, "Oh! No, no! I meant- See, Kaiba doesn't often go with hookers, he's too damn uptight and snobby, so I'm just surprised he's going with Joey, he must be special."

Yugi 'oh'ed with a smile of relief, "Of course he is."

Atem chuckled and bit his lip, Yugi's youth and beauty was throwing him off. He coughed and shrugged curiously, "So, Yugi. Are we….?"

"Yes! I mean, sure, c'mon." Yugi grinned and happily grabbed Atem's hand before towing him along. Atem grinned to himself as he let Yugi pull him; he was enjoying watching the teen's ass sway in that tight leather skirt. He gladly followed Yugi through the noisy crowd and out of the club. Yugi's heart was racing as he pulled the man along, entering the night's air.

"Hey, Yugi." Tristan greeted.

"Hey Tristan!" Yugi smiled and hooked his arm in Atem's, "This is Atem. Atem, this is my friend, Tristan."

"Nice to meet you," the men synced and shook hands. Tristan smiled, "I saw the gang leave now, business is booming tonight,"

Yugi blew the air out of his cheeks with a small mumble, "Thank God…"

Atem frowned down at him but before he could open his mouth Yugi brightened up, "Shall we go?"

"Sure," Atem nodded and began walking with Yugi to a cab. He leaned over as they reached the vehicle to open a door for Yugi but he was softly pushed away. "Yugi?"

The teen looked up with large uncertain eyes, his lovely amethyst eyes looking almost worried. He bit his lip as he looked up at Atem, "I should have told you this before you agreed."

Atem nodded slowly, "Tell me what, Little One?" he asked as he took hold of Yugi's soft hands. Yugi groaned a bit and blushed at the nickname; he didn't want to lose a customer, especially not Atem, but he had to voice something.

"I just…have a few…conditions," he choked out.

The tanned man smiled and nodded him on, "What are they?"

Yugi bit his lip and fumbled with his hair as he spoke," It's not much…but we have to use condoms. No less than sixty dollars for sex, no threesomes or anything weird and I choose where we do it if we leave the club." He shot out in one breath.

Atem stared at Yugi who was standing and looking so cute in an attempt to be serious. He then smiled comfortingly at cupped Yugi's chin, "Anything you say, Yugi."

Yugi blushed and nodded, "Thank you…" Atem chuckled as he opened the back door and slid in with Yugi.

"Rockworld hotel please," Yugi asked sweetly and the driver nodded in response. Atem put his arm around Yugi and snuggled close, glowing when Yugi purred and cuddled back into his chest. Atem took a deep breath through the nose and sighed, "You smell good,"

"Thanks, so do you," Yugi's heart was hammering in his chest as he anticipated what was to come next. Before Atem could even get comfy they cab stopped making him look around with a frown.

"What was fast."

"It's not safe for sailors to walk around on the streets, there's too many thieves," Yugi explained.

"That's two dollars," the drier announced. Atem quickly dug through his pockets and pulled out his loose change, stuffing five dollars into the man's hand. Yugi then got out with Atem following. The older man looked up at the dirty, faded pink building. It looked extremely dilapidated and…run down.

"Rockworld?" Atem frowned.

Yugi nodded, "It used to be called Tonguelock. It's a cheap hotel that we use for a night. The other hotels don't er…allow us to use their rooms for sex."

Atem nodded to show he understood; it was similar to the other cities. Yugi then put on a dazzling smile and put his arm around Atem's waist, "Come on,"

They entered the building and walked up to the front desk. The foyer was really shabby, the walls faded and grimy, the white tiles stained and cracked. The teen slouching behind the desk looked up from his phone, "Yugi! Been a while man, where you been?"

"Business was bad," Yugi muttered as his smile faulted. The man nodded then smiled at Atem, "Hey dude,"

"Hi," Atem nodded back.

"…You two look hot together."

Yugi rolled his eyes with a sigh, '_He must be high again._' "Listen Rex, we need a room."

Rex put his hands up at Yugi's tone, "Chill dude, okay." He wrote something down in a dog eared book and dug through a shoe box which jingled like it was full of coins and pulled out a key with a tag that said '21' on it.

"Room 21, have a hot- I mean- good night."

Atem raised a brow at the small man while Yugi just shook his head, "Thanks, Rex." He then tugged on Atem and began climbing the narrow stairs with him. Atem opened his mouth to speak, "Is he always…?"

Yugi sighed, "He's a junkie. He's always weird when high."

Atem's mouth popped open with an incredulous expression, "They let him work when he's drugged?"

Yugi gave a half nod half shrug in reply, "Why not? He's not going to deal with anyone important this time of night, especially in this area."

Atem blinked and nodded at the explanation. After two flights Yugi turned a corner and stopped at a door. Atem noted that Yugi knew his way around well, "You er…come here often?"

Yugi nodded as he opened the door, "Yep, it's the cheapest hotel. Ladies first," he gestured to the door. Atem chuckled and made his way inside, his mind back on the topic of how new Yugi was to this job. The teen shut the door behind him and followed Atem inside.

The room was small with an adjoining bathroom, a double bed against the wall to the right and very few decorations. Yugi almost groaned to himself as memories of all his times here flashed through his mind, but he then remembered who he was with. Atem looked at Yugi who blushed and suddenly, he was speechless.

'_Poor thing,_' Atem thought to himself as he stepped up to the boy and placed his hands n his petite waist. Yugi blushed harder as Atem seemed to study him rather thoroughly, it made him self conscious.

"Wh-what?"

Atem sighed heavily as he looked into Yugi's innocent eyes, "Yugi…I can see you're nervous, but I'll be gentle with you," he comforted. Yugi stared at Atem in confusion. "I mean, I know this job is scary. How new are you?"

Yugi squinted harder at Atem, wanting to rudely blurt out 'huh?' "I'm…not new,"

Atem frowned with a surprised expression, "…You're not?"

"No," Yugi scoffed as if it was obvious, "I'm two years in. Why would you…?"

Atem stared back at Yugi for a second, again noticing his tender and young features, "…How old-?"

"Let's just fuck," Yugi cut in with a lick to his lips, the simple actions making Atem do a double take. The teen was so hot! Atem swallowed as he forced himself to not lose control of his thought, '_Maybe he isn't new, just…my mistake._'

"Time waits for no man!" Yugi chirped as he dropped his hand bag on the bed and pulled off his furry jacket. Atem drooled slightly at Yugi's revealing outfit; the boy was so gorgeous.

But…

Atem bit his lip and looked back at Yugi's round face, feeling some strange hesitance. As soon as he registered it was hesitance he mentally facepalmed. '_Am I fuckin' serious! Am I honestly going to turn down a hot piece of ass?_'

He glanced up guardedly at Yugi who was frowning at him. "You okay, Atem?"

The sailor's heart clenched at that face, those innocent eyes, how could he use the boy? He never worried much when with the previous hookers but somehow he could see more than the charade the boy had on, he could see deeper.

"I'm insane…"

"Sorry?" Yugi leaned closer.

Atem quickly straightened up and shook his head, "Er, nothing. I just…er…I'm…I'm not feeling up for sex," he said as he bit his lip, hoping it would work. Yugi's eyes widened in both shock and fear and his heart automatically clenched.

"We're already here," Yugi said.

Atem cringed guiltily, "I know…but…-"

"I can easily get you hard," Yugi suggested as he reached for Atem's crotch.

"Whoa! Hold on," Atem blurted out as he caught Yugi's hands, "We don't need to have sex."

Yugi could feel his mouth threaten to dry up. He raised a brow as he kept up his calm composure. "But that's what we came here for,"

Atem nodded slowly but pouted in thought, "We can…do something else."

"Like what?" Yugi asked in a harsh tone. He shifted slightly as he immediately felt bad, but he needed the man's damn money.

Atem cringed softly as he spoke nervously, "Talk-" To his shock Yugi burst out laughing, but instead of happiness, it was hollow and lifeless.

"I'm here to work, so what do you want?"

Atem held back a flinch at the tone Yugi used; it was filled with desperation. He then caught a hint as he put a few pieces together, "…Business has been bad?"

Yugi looked surprised for a moment but nodded, "Yes."

Atem nodded back in understanding, "And you need money,"

"I wouldn't be here otherwise," Yugi muttered then placed his hands on his hips, "Look Atem…I don't mean to be insensitive but I need the money, and if you won't let me work for it I'll have to go back to the club."

Atem held up his hands as he quickly shook his head, "No, no, don't go back, I want you here."

Yugi relaxed a bit. He really didn't want to lose Atem and have to go with some other man, but he really needed the money. He nodded as he felt the guilt for talking so harshly. "Good…so, we going to do it?"

Atem hesitated again then smiled before Yugi could get worried, "Do you give rubs?"

Yugi blushed and looked at the floor, "I can,"

"Great!" Atem exclaimed as he tugged off his jacket while Yugi sat on the bed and went through his small bag for the flavored condoms Joey had given him. He contemplated not using one as Atem didn't look diseased or gross…but decide to stick with his rules.

Atem pulled his shirt off and revealed his tanned chest which was lined with muscle. Yugi found the condom and looked up only to gasp at the sight.

"Wow…"

Atem chuckled and admired the blushed on Yugi's cheeks then noticed the little plastic square in Yugi's hand, "What's that?"

Yugi snapped out of his daze and looked up, "C-condom. Flavored. You know, supposed to make it more fun…"

Atem looked at Yugi, then to the condom, "What do you need a condom for to give a massage?"

"I-I d-don't really like to swallow…and I wanted to t-try it since it's flavored, I-"

Atem frowned and quickly cut in, "Whoa, slow down, Yugi. I…I was talking about a back massage,"

Yugi deadpanned and turned crimson at his pointless babbling but quickly recovered, "Atem…I need sixty dollars. A simple massage isn't going to cover that." Atem nodded in thought making Yugi frown, '_Why doesn't he want to do anything with me?_' "Aren't you attracted to me?"

"Of course!" Atem exclaimed then sighed, "You really want to do something?"

Yugi nodded, "I really need my rent paid, yes. I'll do whatever you want. As long as it doesn't break my rules…"

Atem bit his lip and couldn't help looking over Yugi's perfect body again, damning his conscience to hell. Yugi saw the thought going on in his head. He didn't understand what the hold up was but he'd try work around it.

"If you really don't want sex then I'll massage you and…I'll try out the flavored condom on you." Yugi offered with a small blush.

Atem smiled as he chuckled, how could he refuse? He brought him all the way here, he needed the money and Atem himself was getting frisky, so a massage and blow job wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Sounds great," Atem jumped onto the bed and laid on his stomach, baring his sexy back to his male hooker. Yugi gulped and blushed, he had not seen such a good looking back since…since he saw Malik's.

Yugi the blinked as he realized he only had lube in his little bag. "I don't have any lotion,"

Atem shrugged as he shoved a pillow under his chin, "It's no problem."

Yugi nodded and slipped off his heels before climbing onto the bed where he lifted his skirt up over his thighs so he could part his legs. He then climbed and settled himself gently on top of Atem's butt.

The man moaned lightly and closed his eyes, "That feels good,"

"I'm only straddling you," Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Exactly," Atem shot back playfully. Yugi smiled softly and somewhat unsurely; this experience was somewhat different from his others. He then remembered he was supposed to be pleasing his client, so he leaned over and put his palms to the smooth back. Both men shivered at the touch, almost feeling electricity flow from each other.

Atem hummed softly and louder when Yugi began massaging him. Yugi wasn't a professional but he wasn't dumb either as he worked his hands as best he could, his thumbs digging into the beautiful dips and curves, trying to dig out the tension.

Atem found himself moaning involuntarily at times; Yugi's fingers were doing the trick. The teen giggled softly as he worked, loving the rewarding sounds Atem made. He squeezed the shoulders firmly but gently.

"That's…so…good…" Atem mumbled into the pillow. Yugi giggled and let loose a bit, "You haven't felt anything yet…"

"I bet," Atem flirted back.

As Yugi stared into the lovely back he plucked up his courage and leaned down further and kissed it, making the man gasp, then Yugi kissed again between the shoulder blades, feeling a delicious shudder ripple through the man's body. Atem moaned in pleasure and for a second he wondered why he had denied Yugi.

Just as Yugi was about to plant another kiss, he yelped and was swung over as Atem rolled on top of him, positioning himself between Yugi's luscious thighs. Said teen gasped but certainly didn't fight as Atem dropped his weight onto him and caught him in a deep kiss. Yugi moaned genuinely and stuck his fingers into Atem's hair, holding their faces together; it wasn't often Yugi kissed his clients, he actually never did unless the man started it, but he wasn't going to pass this over, it was unlike anything before.

Atem found his way into Yugi's mouth and quickly dominated the kiss, '_He tastes so good!_' Atem gripped onto Yugi's small neck as he kissed him ravenously but too soon for his liking they had to part for air.

Yugi panted lightly as Atem lifted away, staring into each others eyes. "You…you kiss good," Yugi smiled with a dazed expression.

"I do many things good." Atem flirted. Yugi blushed and sat up as Atem move back, "Ready for my services?"

Atem cocked his head, "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ if you're ready?"

"I'm not an innocent virgin, Atem." Yugi rolled his eyes then pushed on Atem's chest, "Go lay down."

Atem happily co operated and moved to the top of the bed where he pressed some pillows behind his back so he was slightly propped up. Yugi followed with his condom. "Just so you know, I may not be as good as other women you've gotten from before," he mumbled as he sat between Atem's slim, muscular legs.

Atem wet his lips with a lustful gaze, "I'm sure you're better."

***Smut removed to separate fic. Easily found in my list of fics**

"Yugi?" Atem asked with a small frown. Yugi pulled on a smile faster than he had seen anyone ever do before and gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Was I okay? Do you want more?"

Atem stared at him before smiling sadly and taking Yugi's hands into his own. "It was perfect and I am fulfilled. Come on," he said as he pulled Yugi to the bedroom and picked up his wallet. He looked in his wallet to note how much money he had and swiftly pulled out a few notes and handed it to Yugi.

The teen took it cautiously. His eyes widened as he counted the money, "Seventy dollars?"

"You've earned it." Atem nodded and he stuffed his wallet away.

Yugi bit his lip as he studied Atem's expression carefully, looking out for any deceit, "You sure?"

"Positive, Yugi." Atem chuckled a she cupped Yugi's chin and pulled Yugi close for a heated kiss in which he lapped Yugi's mouth clean. The teen happily kissed back, the money feeling somewhat cleaner than usual. Atem pulled back with a smile, "If I say I'm coming back, will you feel better?"

"…It might."

"Then give me your number and I'll call you when I'm coming to the club. I'm working for two nights so I cannot come out but I'll call you when I'm free,"

Yugi beamed at him and they quickly swapped numbers, Yugi pocketing his money afterwards. Atem looked down at Yugi in concern, "Will seventy be enough for rent?"

Yugi frowned at the sudden concern but nodded anyway, "I stay with Joey so we split the costs. And er…thank you, Atem."

Atem shook his head as he stared into Yugi's eyes, "No, thank you."

After a quick kiss they collected their belongings and headed out, Atem paying the cheap hotel bill and once outside Yugi hailed him a cab and sent him back to the ship. Atem waved as he watched Yugi's form get smaller as the car drove further.

For a second, Atem felt like jumping out of the cab and running up to Yugi and protecting him; he looked so small, vulnerable and lonely standing on a dark and dangerous street corner.

The teen waved back as the car left. He was feeling rather happy than the usual self degrading low and disgust. He really liked Atem, the man was handsome, sweet and caring and had paid him seventy dollars for his rent.

Yugi giggled to himself and smiled widely; tonight was certainly a fun night.

**XxXxXXxXxXxX**


	6. In the mean time

**Disclamer: I don't own YuGiOh! Never will!**

**Chapter 6: In the mean time**

It was around midnight when Yugi returned home. He had a small smile on his face as he flopped down on the couch, still feeling his arousal stir between his legs. '_Damn, Atem is hot._' he thought as he flashed through the images he had of Atem's body, '_And real sweet too. I'm lucky he wants me…_'

Yugi hoped to see Atem again and he hoped he could keep the perfect man coming back for more. He dug through his purse and smiled at the money he made; he could pay rent, buy food and give some to his family. Yugi sighed as he thought to his family, his daughter would grow up without a father as he was already dubbed the mother. '_Grampa will fill in…_'

He felt his eyes droop so Yugi took off his heels and snuggled into the chair with his handbag in his arms. He couldn't help but giggle to himself as images of their night flashed past his eyes. He soon fell asleep and for once, and he had dreams instead of nightmares.

Many hours later Yugi stirred as he distantly heard a bang. Being who he was and where they lived, he shot up in a daze and automatically reached for the bat behind the couch.

He tried to wake up as fast as he could as he listened to the approached footsteps, his clouded mind already expecting to see their landlord. He rubbed his eyes and he gripped the end of the bat, then with a heavy sigh he saw Joey appear from the small, pitch black hallway.

"Hey, Pal. Did I wake ya?"

Yugi groaned with a relieved yawn as he let go of the weapon and slumped back, "Joey, you scared me. I thought it was the landlord."

His blond friend sat down next to him and mumbled an apology but Yugi couldn't miss his grin, even in the dark. Yugi chuckled weakly and urged his friend on, "So, how'd it go?"

Joey grinned and lifted up his right hand, something small stuck between his middle and index finger. Yugi took it and squinted at it in the dark. He gasped softly as he recognized the so sought after note, "A whole hundred dollars?"

"Yep! I couldn't believe it either! But he said there's more where that came from so…I've hit the jackpot." Joey beamed happily. Yugi 'wow'ed and handed the money back then playfully nudged Joey.

"And what's it like in bed with a taller guy?"

Joey blushed lightly, a lot less than Yugi would have, and nodded, "It was…definitely good enough for me t' run after him."

They laughed together, Yugi playfully gagging as Joey teased him with descriptions. "He took my number and said we'll meet up in two days time cause he gotta work or somethin'"

Yugi nodded, "Atem took my number too."

Joey then raised his brow with a sly smirk, "Oh yeah? And how'd it go with y'all?"

Yugi flushed, "We didn't sleep together."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I don't know. He said he wasn't up to it or something. But I made seventy dollars."

Joey tilted his head, "Seventy? Whaddya do for seventy bucks if it wasn't sex?"

"I gave him a massage…" Yugi shrugged as he looked away, "and…let's just say those flavored condoms tasted good."

The elder teen burst into laughter making Yugi smack at him, so he held his hands up in surrender, "Don't worry, Pal. I agree, they do."

Yugi coughed in embarrassment, "S-so, you did the usual?"

"Uh huh. Kaiba was happy with it. And believe me, he's just as commanding _in_ bed as he is outta it. Must be his nature…"

Yugi crinkled his nose, "Thanks for the image,"

"No problem," Joey smirked, "We got our rent money!" he cheered.

"Thank God." Yugi nodded the yawned again, "I'm going to visit grampa and Lin tomorrow before work."

"Nice, I was thinkin'a taking' Serenity out for a while after school. We hardly spend time t'gether."

Yugi nodded, "She'll love it."

"Ya look tired, I'll leave ya t' sleep." Joey smiled as he patted Yugi's arm and got up, though a little wobbly.

"Night, Joey," Yugi smiled back as he curled again onto the couch, Joey walking of and managing to trip slightly in the dark causing a small round of giggles. Yugi sighed and went back to his much need sleep.

-Later that day-

"Yugi! Come in, my boy!" Solomon smiled enthusiastically as he let in Yugi, giving his grandson a hug and a kiss.

"Hey grampa," Yugi smiled as he stepped in, his eyes searching the room for his baby girl, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm well as usual, nothing can get me down." Solomon joked as he shut and locked the door. He led Yugi to a seat, "Lin! Mommy's home!" Yugi rolled his eyes playfully at the name, Solomon chuckling.

"Mama!" Lin squealed as she ran into the room, her arms outstretched and straight into Yugi's clutches. Yugi groaned softly as she hit his chest and lifted her into his lap, squeezing her tightly, "Hey, sweety."

Solomon silently awed at the moment and proceeded to sit next to them.

"How are you?" Yugi asked his daughter.

Lin giggled happily before answering, "Ooookay."

Yugi's eye brows shot up and he turned to his grandfather, "She's learning fast, we're going to have to watch what we say around her."

The old man nodded, "Indeed, but neither of us use bad language so she will be fine." Yugi nodded in silent agreement, deciding his grandfather didn't need to know about his dirty language when in bed with a rough client.

"Soon I'll teach her colors and numbers and the alphabet. She is intelligent Yugi, just like you. I bet she will learn faster than any child her age." The old man explained proudly as he ruffled her thick flowing hair. Yugi nodded again and smiled in pride at his little girl.

Solomon looked up in curiosity, "I didn't think I'd see you again for a while. Are you working tonight?"

"Yep," Yugi answered softly.

"And Joseph? How has he been? Is his sister still living with him?"

Yugi smiled, his grandfather never forgot the good manners of checking up on his friends. "She is still there, she's doing good. Joey is fine too. Actually-" Yugi chuckled, "He's more than fine, he bagged himself a captain last night."

Solomon huffed in acknowledgment, remembering from previous conversations that captains were rich and sought after, but he knew that made them dirtier since they could afford anything. When Yugi didn't say anymore he raised a brow, "Did you 'bag' anyone last night?"

Yugi cheeks and ears flushed red as they started to burn in a second, mentally cursing his fair skin and his grandfather for asking such a question. He swallowed and ignored the question and began picking dirt of Lin's little dress. Solomon raised his grey brows; he always told Yugi that he could tell him anything, he was his grandfather. "Yugi?"

"…Mmh?"

"…Did you _go_ with anyone last night?"

Yugi resisted both urges to tell his grandfather not to be so nosy and to run out the door to find a hole to hide in. He hated the personal questions but he knew his grandfather only cared about him. He kept his gaze away from his grandfather and began jerking his knees lightly making Lin bounce, a habit he had when nervous.

He could feel his grandfather's gaze burn into him, and in a moment of weakness his gaze wandered and ended up stuck on Solomon's. He whimpered reluctantly as he felt his will break under Solomon's stare.

"I…"

"…"

"Kind of…" he finally choked out. Solomon's expression stayed blank, "What do you mean?"

Yugi sighed, "I mean…nothing happened. He's going to call me in two days time when he's free." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out some notes which he handed to Solomon, "Here's some extra."

"I thought nothing happened," Solomon noted as he grudging took the money.

"We didn't do it, he didn't want it."

"…What did he-?"

"Grampa!" Yugi exclaimed as he scowled. The old man shut his mouth and looked away. Yugi frowned lightly and sighed in guilt. "We didn't sleep together, that's all you need to know."

Solomon nodded with a guilty smile and nodded; he didn't need anymore nightmares. Yugi nodded gratefully and focused back on Lin. He spent the whole afternoon with them before heading back home and getting dressed for the club. Just because Atem promised to go with him again didn't mean he was allowed to skip the club. Joey was still out with Serenity by the time he got home, and as the sky got darker they still hadn't returned. Yugi wasn't worried though, he knew they were out enjoying themselves, probably at the cinema.

The landlord had been paid so Yugi didn't have to worry too much about him as he left the building, all dolled up for Lido. He didn't dress up as nice as last night, Atem wouldn't be there, and he wasn't very excited about going with anyone tonight, not with Atem in his mind. He made his way quickly down the road where Lido was situated, the sky dark and cloudy.

"Hey, Yugi." Tristan greeted from the doorway.

"Oh, hey Tristan." Yugi smiled as he stopped, hugging himself as a cold breeze blew past, making his bangs wave.

"How'd it go with your guy? Is he coming back tonight?"

Yugi's face fell a little, "No, he's working on the ship. But he'll be back on Wednesday."

"Oh, okay. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Yugi smiled at his friend's concern, "No, Tristan, I'm okay."

"All right. Just checking. You know I got your back." Tristan stressed as he patted Yugi's arm. Yugi nodded gratefully and gave a friendly wink as he left to climb the stairs into Lido. Once in, he automatically began bouncing as a song he liked was playing, and made his way to the back of the club and at the usual table he and his friends occupied. He frowned when he couldn't find his two little friends, but decided to check their room.

He slipped past a few drunk men and made it to the short time rooms. He knocked on the nearest closed door loudly so it could be heard over the music. After a few seconds it opened minutely to present a doe brown eye. It opened wider after Yugi waved happily and Ryou appeared to usher Yugi in. The teen hurried in the door closed again. The 'short time' room was small, two separate single beds against each wall, the sheets and blankets faded and dirty, much like the walls and floor. Yugi wished Ushio would make these rooms look as nice as his office.

On the one bed sat Malik with a smile as he zipped up his boot over his slender, tanned legs. "Hey, Yugi."

"Hey guys," Yugi greeted as Ryou pulled him onto his own lumpy, disheveled bed.

"Hello, Yugi. Where's Joey?" Ryou asked.

Yugi shrugged, "He was still out with Serenity when I left, maybe he'll come in later."

"He went out with her? Oh! Does that mean project '_captain_' was a success?"

Yugi giggled at Ryou's choice of words and nodded, "Yep, a hundred bucks."

"Wow!" Malik exclaimed with a small scowl, "I only got sixty from Mariku…"

"I got sixty too," Ryou added then joined Malik in staring at Yugi. The teen blinked then chuckled.

"Er…I got seventy."

"Seventy? Huh, well that's good." Malik nodded then grinned at Yugi, "So how was Atem in bed?"

Yugi pouted with a playful glare then huffed, "We didn't have sex, he didn't want it, for some odd reason…"

"How'd you make seventy bucks then?" Malik frowned.

Yugi sighed as he answered, "Gave him a massage and a becky…"

The boys 'oh'ed and nodded in understanding. 'Becky' was the new term for blow job or oral sex. Ryou smiled. "He must have been generous to pay you so much for that."

"Yeah, he's really sweet." Yugi confessed. Before Yugi could open his mouth again the door swung open, Ryou jumping to his feet in alarm. They relaxed when Joey slid in, but Ryou continued to glare.

"Don't you knock anymore? I could have been busy with a client and you just bloody barged in."

"Then I'd be able to finally get a picture of your expression when you're cummin'" Joey teased and dodged a slap form Ryou who turned red.

"Joey!"

"I'm kidding!" Joey cried as Ryou threatened another slap before he sat down next to Yugi in a huff. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Joey. How was your day with Serenity?"

"It was awesome! We didn't wanna come home! I had t' rush getting' dressed or I'd be late. How's Lin and gramps?"

"Yeah," Malik nodded, "How are they?"

"Grampa is fine, Lin is staring to talk now, it's so cute." Yugi smiled happily.

Joey grinned, "I'd better come over an' teach her a few things then."

"Oh please, "Yugi giggled, "Grampa will cut your tongue out before you poison her mind."

Joey chuckled and held his hands up in defensive. Malik then stood up and gave a shrug, "Shall we get out there?"

Ryou pouted, "I'm lazy…What if someone wants me?"

"Then turn 'em down." Joey shrugged indifferently. Yugi sighed and stood as well. He had made his money last night but it went as soon as it had come, so he needed to make more for things like bread and milk during the week.

"We'd better get out there before Ushio find us hiding in here."

The three friends agreed in mumbles and headed out the small, dank room. They entered the scene and automatically drew attention as they were males. The men loved the possibility of taking a male prostitute, it was different, but many of the men were afraid of being seen by their friends who would tease them for being gay or bi so they often only tried it once.

Ryou and Malik headed off to the bar while Yugi and Joey went to sit at a table. Joey seemed to look at his phone more than at what was looking at him. Yugi sighed and sunk back into the seat, wishing Atem was here so he could see his handsome face, hear than deep baritone voice...

Memories of the night before sent pleasant shivers down his spine, landing between his legs. He tried not to get too excited though, an erection in public was humiliating.

Joey then sighed and turned to Yugi after the silence, "Anything on your mind?"

Yugi shook his head, "Nah…"

A few more minutes past, the boys bouncing to the beat of the songs, ignoring the looks the men were sending them. They weren't too excited about going with any men, so they didn't try to catch attention.

It didn't work though, and soon they were approached. Yugi looked up as a small man stepped up hesitantly to there table, his hood concealing most of his face. The man nodded to them both, but turned to Joey, his hands fumbling with the hem of his jacket.

"…Are you busy?"

Joey cringed ever so slightly and looked at Yugi, "Kaiba said I mustn't go with anyone other than him for now…Can ya fill in?"

Yugi blinked then nodded in understanding. Joey smiled gratefully and looked up at the man, "Can ya go with my friend? I'm…on my period."

Both Yugi and the man burst into soft laughter. The man nodded with a smile, his eyes hidden by the hood, "…It's o-okay."

Yugi smiled and got up with small sigh. Atem hadn't told him _not_ to go with anyone, and he understood Yugi need the money. He smiled softly at the man then looked at Joey who stretched his arms with a yawn.

"I'll see you later, Joey."

Joey nodded as he tried to stifle the yawn, then pulled his feet up on the seat, "Cool, Im'a have a nap…"

Yugi shook his head at his friend then gently latched onto the man's arm, "Shall we go?"

The man nodded with a few small coughs, and looked around. Yugi pouted in thought and began walking along with him, "…What do you want?"

"Short time," he mumbled. Yugi nodded, feeling a little grateful that it wouldn't take too long. He lead the man, who he noticed was rather young, through the club towards the short time rooms. He knocked on a selected door, and when no answer was heard, he opened it and stepped inside. The man followed quietly and headed to the bed where he sat down, now fiddling with his fingers.

Yugi was lucky enough to choose a room with a lock, so he locked it carefully and turned back to the man, smiling in an almost seductive way, "…What would you like?"

He lowered his head and rubbed his hands on his jeans as if he were nervous, then peeked at Yugi, "…Just a hand job…"

Yugi blinked, but shrugged and followed along with the request. It was over before he knew it, he made ten bucks and didn't need to have the usual pain up his backside. The man thanked him and left quickly, probably not wanting to be seen in such a place. Yugi couldn't complain, and it wasn't a hard job so he left the short time room in search of Joey.

He looked around as he walked past the bar when he bumped into someone. The two held onto each other to stay upright as hair bristled, Yugi smiling when he saw Malik. "Hey, Ma…Malik?" his smile faded as soon as it came. He kept his hold on his friend as he looked closely at him, then scowled angrily, "Malik!"

The blond flinched back slightly at the yell, but smiled goofily in reply and swayed slightly on the spot, "Yugi! I met this cool dude and-"

"No, Malik! Tell me you aren't high!" Yugi yelled as he held tighter to the other boy. Malik's eyes were red and glassy, his body lax and loose as he swayed, a stupid goofy smile plastered on his face. Unfortunately, Malik was famous for trying out drugs, and it often gave Yugi more responsibility as he had to look after another person.

Yugi growled when the Egyptian teen looked away, so he looked down as he opened the crook of Malik's elbow. Marking the skin were a couple dark injection marks, small bruises forming. He whined in frustration, then maliciously poked the wounds.

Malik yowled in pain and attempted to rip his arm away but Yugi kept a firm grip and began dragging him along to where he left Joey, multi tasking by looking for Ryou.

"L-let go, Yugi!"

"Shut up!" Yugi shot back irritably and stormed along with his friend. When he reached the table he let out a noise of anger and frustration. Just as he had said, Joey indeed decided to take a nap. He was laying on his stomach, slightly curved on the seats, his butt raised slightly as he slept, drooling on the seat.

Yugi let go of Malik who stumbled back and raised his right palm, just to bring it down with all his might, striking Joey's ass. The blond yelped awake, gripping at his butt as he attempted his get into a sitting position, "AH! Shit-! Y-Yug'? What the hell? !"

"You can't sleep out here, Joey! Remember what happened to Ryou!"

"What's going on?" Ryou asked as he appeared next to Malik who was slyly rubbing his drug wounds while Joey rubbed his butt, glaring at the smallest boy. Yugi grit his teeth and swirled to face Malik, "This one is on drugs again!"

"I am not! It was one hit!" Malik defended, then flinched as Ryou smacked him over the head, "Ow!"

"You promised us you would stop," Ryou scowled.

Malik growled but sighed guiltily, "I know…it was spur of the moment, guys….a customer had extra, he offered it…I couldn't say no."

Yugi narrowed his eyes in mockery, "Great defense."

"Whaddya hit _me_ for?" Joey cut in, but jumped further into the seat as Yugi plopped down next to him, looking very unhappy.

"You can't seriously sleep like that out in the open! Anything could happen especially when you're alone!"

Joey sighed and looked away, nodded his head guiltily. Ryou pushed Malik into the next seat and followed after him. He leaned over to look at Joey who was sending an apologetic glance at Yugi, "He's right Joey. Any bloke could've touched you."

"I know, I'm sorry." They were silent for a few moments, the four teens thinking about the time some man was fingering Ryou after he passed out from too much drink; he'd been lucky Mai stumbled across them at the back of the club or Ryou might've woken up sore and dripping some man's fluids.

Ryou then tapped Malik, "I thought you promised to be responsible?"

"I am!" Malik exclaimed then hung his head and looked at Yugi, " Sorry…"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "You won't even remember this tomorrow, forget it."

Ryou smiled and leaned over to pat Yugi's shoulder, "Thanks for looking out for us."

Yugi was silent as he looked at Ryou, but his scowl faded, replaced by a soft look, "You guys are my best friends."

"We love ya too, Pal. Sorry for worrying ya."

Yugi couldn't stay angry, so he sighed with a smile and chuckled as his friends hugged him, Malik mumbling something about wanting Yugi to poke his marks again as punishment. Yugi loved them to death, they always stood up for each other. He didn't want anything bad to happen to them, so he often got angry when they were careless with themselves.

The night ended with no more arguments or incidents. They were all excited for Wednesday night as they would see their seamen again.

**XxXxXx XxXxXX**

I giggle insanely when writing 'seamen'. I apologize for any typos and stuff, I had to redo half this chapter because I lost the work during a power outage, so inspiration dies when you gotta redo something. Thanks for reading and drop me a review!' *Hands out cookies*


	7. Finally

**Chapter 7: Finally**

The two nights of waiting for Atem had passed quickly and Yugi was excited to see him again. He had never gained an obsession over a customer before, but now he had and he couldn't sop thinking of the foreign man. He knew he shouldn't get attached, the man was probably married with children in his native country, but he couldn't help himself; he had a huge crush.

He was over the moon when Atem called him to announce that he'd be coming to Lido and immediately jumped to find an outfit. Joey's captain was also coming out so it seemed they would hopefully come home in the early hours with some money.

Yugi had settled for a plain black mini and vest with his fluffy jacket and pumps while Joey had on skinny jeans and other matching clothes. Yugi made sure to put on his sexiest g string; he knew he wasn't gifted in the trouser department, so he might as well as make Atem happy with the sexy underwear that fit him well because of his 'small size'.

Time passed in a blur and soon Yugi was skipping along to the club with Joey, laughing and chatting happily as they walked down the street. They greeted a few people as they went by, ignoring others who were famous for causing trouble. Tristan stood by the door welcoming the people as they walked in, giving Joey a fist bump as they approached.

"Hey Joey! Yugi,"

"Hey, Tris! What's up, Pal?" Joey grinned, giving Tristan a playful shove. Yugi always told Joey he should rather be a bouncer than a hooker, he had the build for it, but Joey found it hard to control himself when getting violent; he'd kill the troublemakers in a bar fight. He watched as the two friends chatted briefly, smiling at them but not adding any opinion. He waved good-bye to Tristan once Joey did and quietly followed him up the stairs into the upbeat of the club.

Joey was more jovial than usual and bounced as he zig zagged through the club. Yugi trailed right behind him, both their heads turning to look for either their seamen or their friends. The club was full tonight; Yugi suspected more ships and arrived into the harbor. The lights and music were hypnotic and made him bounce softly to be beat, a smile present on his face as he looked around, then sighing happily as he caught sight of hair similar to his.

"There they are!" Joey called over his shoulder and led Yugi to the table where the others all sat. Ryou and Malik were present and were draped in the arms of their men, Mako, Atem and Seto sitting near the outer ring off the table.

"Hello, one and all!" the blond announced with a grin as he and Yugi reached the table.

Atem quickly stood from his spot next to Mako, Yugi blushing as they came face to face. "Hello, Yugi." His voice was so deep, so sensual, it made Yugi shiver. He didn't notice Joey jump in the seat next to captain Kaiba, all he could see was Atem's handsome, tanned form. He had on the sexiest black leather pants and tank top, his arms bare to show his lean, muscled arms.

Yugi swallowed and felt Atem's voice reverberate through his lithe form and simmer down in his crotch; Atem turned him on so much. He opened his mouth with a smile, "Hi, Atem."

The older man gave a dazzling smile and gestured to the seat. Yugi smiled back and got in next to Mako, Atem following him in. He saw Joey and Kaiba opposite them, Ryou and Bakura next to them with Malik and Mariku completing the circle as they were next to Mako. Mako smiled happily and looked around, "We make one big happy family, don't we?"

"If you say so," Mariku rolled his eyes.

Atem slid a hand around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer, sharing a smile, "I missed you."

Yugi blushed, "I missed you too…"

"How was work?" Joey asked loudly as he leaned his elbow on the table and grinned at Seto. Said man raised a brow, "The usual."

Joey frowned, "That's it?"

"…Yes."

Joey pulled a face saying 'are you serious?' and looked around the table. Atem chuckled at the blond's enthusiasm and shrugged, "We're still trying to catch a mermaid."

Yugi and his friends' eyes all lit up at the mention, the other sailors chuckling. "Have you seen one?" Ryou asked with a cute smile. Bakura shook his head with a smirk, "Yeah, we caught one once. It had the body of a fish, but the head of a woman. Made a hell of a screeching sound so we had to toss it back overboard."

The younger males gaped at the white haired sailor, then all turned to stare at Kaiba. The brunet shifted under their gaze, "What?"

"Did you really find a mermaid?" Malik asked enthusiastically, Kaiba's word being most believable. Kaiba stared at them with an unimpressed expression and shook his head, droning an answer that made them sigh and deflate, "No, they don't exist."

Atem chuckled and shook his head, "Besides, mermaids don't look like that."

"This one did," Bakura insisted, "It was before Mariku and I joined you and cap. We were shipping around South America that time. Remember, Mariku?"

"Oh yeah," Mariku nodded, "We nearly went deaf."

"I told you!"

Atem and Kaiba rolled their eyes while Mako chuckled. Joey rolled his eyes and looked around the empty table, "No drinks?"

"No," Kaiba snapped, "I don't waste money."

"Cheap…"

"What?"

The table chuckled as Kaiba glared at the back of Joey's head. Yugi giggled and yelped slightly as Atem gave him a squeeze. He looked up and gasped as Atem pressed a kiss to his cheek. He made sure to enjoy the contact, feeling the butterflies in his stomach. He wished it was like this all the time in his job, the connection, being comfortable…

"Whaddya lookin' at?" Joey sudden yelled out as he sat up straight from avoiding Kaiba's gaze. Everyone peeked around each other to see what Joey was glaring at and saw a tall jean clad man. He had an arrogant smirk on his face and had his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants. He stared at Joey like he was some treat and cocked his head up.

"Looking for a man t'night, baby?"

Yugi, Ryou and Malik all scowled at the man's attitude, Joey grinding his teeth as he glared up at the man. Joey was a very proud individual, he hated to be patronized. Kaiba stared at the man in surprise; couldn't he see Joey was with him?

"I ain't available." Joey managed to get across civilly, and leaned toward Kaiba as evidence. The man's gaze flickered to Kaiba for a second before returning to Joey.

"You sure, sweet thang? Last time you said to me 'next time'. Now it's next time. I'll pay you well, you know that."

Joey bit his lip and sighed through his nose. He was purposely declining the man as he didn't want to go with him; couldn't he take a hint? "I'm taken." Joey insisted with a glare.

Kaiba stared up at the man, inwardly smirking as his expression fell at the rejection. Joey held a hand up as the man was about to speak again, and threw an arm around Kaiba's shoulders, "I have my captain here, so please, go away."

The man immediately snorted and pointed a thick dirty finger Kaiba's way, the crew gaining scowls, "What, him? I bet I could rock your world better than he can!"

"Watch what you say," Kaiba warned as he glared up at the man, though kept his cool composure.

"Kaiba rocks my world jus' fine, and he will again as soon as you can get ya stinkin' ass out the way!"

The table burst into laughter at the man's expense, and predictably he didn't like that. He growled at them and stepped closer to the table, Atem stiffening and pushing Yugi closer to Mako.

"A hundred dollars." The man offered stubbornly. Joey's expression flickered slightly but returned to his glare.

"Kaiba can afford that."

"One twenty," he added.

The table raised their brows. Was he so desperate for Joey? Atem himself had to admit he'd never seen a man fight for a hooker, only the other way around.

Joey sighed at the man and shook his head, "I can't-"

"One fifty." Kaiba spoke up, the man lifting his glare to Kaiba's superior smirk, "Top that?"

The man growled and pulled his hands out of his pockets to all them into fists, "One eighty-"

"Two hundred."

"Two twenty-"

"Two fifty."

Atem and the crew smirked. Kaiba was insanely rich and he could afford anything, the man could sell everything he had and Kaiba would still have more in his loose change. He was fighting a loosing battle, apparently he didn't know who Seto Kaiba was.

Joey had grown a blush at Kaiba's little battle for him, but he had a feeling the brunet just wanted to win for the sake of it, not necessarily for him. He enjoyed it though, it felt nice.

The man bared his teeth slightly and looked around the table of smirking males, then glanced back to the beautiful blond he wanted so bad.

"…T-two eigh-"

"Three hundred-"

"Oh, come on!" the man yelled as he threw a hand in frustration making Kaiba and the others smirk and snigger, "You can't be serious! Just for a hooker?"

Kaiba pulled his lips, "Aren't you serious?"

"I-"

"I bet you couldn't even pay two hundred. I can pay Joey five hundred tonight and make him beg me for more for no extra charge-"

"K-Kaiba!"

"-so can you beat that?" Kaiba asked with a cold tone, ignoring Joey hiding his red face in his hands as he looked between his fingers at the two men. The man gaped at Kaiba, then at Joey who was attempting to avoid anyone's gaze, then back to Kaiba and slumped his shoulders in defeat. Kaiba was wearing his unbeatable poker face, no one could handle or beat it. He exuded confidence and power even in his calm appearance; he was Seto Kaiba, go figure.

The man turned and left without another word, glaring daggers at the floor as he shoved past people. The table was silent as they watched him go, Joey pulling his hands down his face. Mariku was the first to break the silence, hitting the table with his palm making the younger boys jump, "Go, Kaiba!"

The table erupted in laughter and whoops as Kaiba smirked around as they inflated his ego, Joey smiling coyly at him, "…Would ya really give me so much-"

"I _could,_ not would. You're not that expensive, Pup,"

Joey scowled angrily and shifted away, but Kaiba pulled him back and ruffled his hair slightly with a smile, "Jerk…"

Atem chuckled and gave a shrug, "I say we celebrate with a bottle of wine."

"Screw wine, I say we get vodka." Joey grinned, and gave his most huge puppy-dog eyes that he could manage to Kaiba. The table added their agreements and soon there were three bottles on the table and a bunch of shot glasses being knocked together in cheers. Yugi smiled and happily celebrated with them, flirting and laughing with Atem.

Being true to the code, the more the men drank the rowdier they became, swearing and drinking just like a typical sailor would. Seto was the only one to stay sober, and both Joey and Malik were having a blast as they were louder of their friend circle. Yugi and Ryou were quieter in general than Joey and Malik so they had a little more of a hard time keeping up with the happy men.

"Drink, Yugi?" Atem asked as he stuck a shot glass under Yugi's nose. Yugi blinked and leaned away slightly, "No, thanks."

Atem squinted at him and lowered the glass, then brought it up to his own lips and downed it, cringing softly at the taste, then smiled widely, "It will help you loosen up."

Yugi sighed softly and shook his head gently, "I don't drink-"

"How can you not drink? Especially in a job like this,"

Yugi felt his heart sink a little at those words. He had his reasons why he did drink and he didn't want to discuss it. Atem was getting drunk and he prayed it didn't reveal a hidden asshole underneath. Other than those slightly harmful words Atem was fun and charming, making Yugi giggle continuously. The group sat and drank for a while until Malik and Mariku began dry humping each other, and that was the cue to leave.

Yugi was feeling giddy again and kept glancing Atem's wallet; hopefully he'd be able to seduce him now and make some big bucks. He was also curious as to how sex would be with Atem. He sighed at the naughty thought and shook his head; where was his blissful innocence? '_Out the window…_'

"See ya at home, Yug'! Gonna go bang Kaiba's brains out so he can supply a months worth of pizza for us," Joey called as he hung onto the brunet's arm and waved, quickly leading him out through the torrent of people.

Yugi giggled and nodded just before Joey turned his head, then looked up as everyone else got up and said their parting good-byes. He got up after Atem and chuckled as the man tripped slightly and squinted at the floor for the obstruction, though Yugi knew it was possibly his own two feet. He slid a hand around Atem's waist and smiled as he gained his attention, "…Shall we go somewhere private?"

Atem smiled down at him, his breath tainted with alcohol but Yugi endured it; Atem wouldn't hurt him. He hoped.

"Sure, Yugi, I'd like that." Atem knew he was drunk, and he had fought with his bloody conscience for two days until he convinced himself that he should sleep with Yugi, that it was stupid to think he shouldn't; and a waste of fine booty. So he wrapped his own arm around Yugi and cupped his hand at the boy's butt, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I'd like that very much…"

Yugi bit his lip to hold back the grin that was threatening to over flow. A few years ago he was the shyest person around, and now…well…things changed. He led Atem out and straight to the hotel from last time, giggling and flirting back as the man charmed him and made him blush with heart moving compliments. Atem was a lot more forward and loose when drunk, but at least he wasn't violent and mean.

They bumped into Malik and Mariku in the hotel and had their rooms booked on the same floor, and in a fit of childishness they raced up the stairs to see who could get to their rooms first, Malik tripping and sending them all crashing into a heap. Yugi was sure he'd have a bruise from being squashed, but made it to his and Atem's room in one piece.

Malik wished him luck and he did the same, then disappeared into their rooms, which were right next to each other. The night was passing in a blur for him, the time was flying too fast, and Atem might not even remember it in the morning.

Once inside Atem headed straight to the bed where he swirled and flopped down on his back, his hair and arms spread out. Yugi locked the door so Malik couldn't sneak in and video tape him like last time, and breathed deeply before turning and spotting Atem.

The man was gorgeous even like that, and Yugi wished to just ravage him, savour those muscles, those strong arms, to just get lost in them. He didn't even want to get started on those tight leather pants…

Atem a dreamy smile on his face as he laid on the bed, and with his eyes closed he looked so peaceful and happy. Yugi smiled and approached him, the man opening his eyes at the sound of Yugi's shoes on the floor.

The man smiled seductively and patted his lap. Yugi took the hint and slipped off his shoes and jacket before climbing onto the bed and settling himself down on Atem's lap, his skirt pulled high from the stretch. He placed his hands on hiss chest and shivered as Atem placed his larger hands on his hips and purposely jerked him forward, both males moaning as their crotches met.

Yugi became highly aware of how quiet the room was, save for his and Atem's breathing. His skin tingled from Atem's touch, and he instantly felt himself get hard. He stared down at Atem and cursed at how attracted he was to the man. He hoped he didn't regret how he felt for him, and it was way more than average.

"Yugi…" Atem whispered out, and Yugi finally realized the light in the room was off. The light from the window shone and lit up Atem's features beautifully and made Yugi want to beg for him. Yugi swallowed and licked his dry lips, "Yes, Atem?"

The man below him raised his hips as he pulled Yugi's down, crushing their crotches together and stimulated them both, Yugi letting out an involuntary whimper and bucked his hips back. Atem groaned his approval and tightened his grip on Yugi's soft body as he began a slow but firm grinding of their bodies. The younger male let out a moan as he felt the friction and started to heartily dry hump Atem. He could feel the man's erection begin to strain against its confines, rubbing sensually against his own which was only covered by the thin g string he had on.

*** Smut removed to separate fic, can be found in my list of rights there there :-)**

Yugi wasn't sure what happened after that, his body shaking with pleasure and exhaustion, then everything went black as he collapsed on top of Atem.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Thanks for reading, and I promise to get back on a happier note, and please leave your thoughts if you're kind enough to do so.**


	8. Gone

**I don't own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 8: Gone**

Being a cheap hotel room, the curtains it had were…more or less useless. Yugi groaned and pulled his arm up, throwing it over his eyes. The bright sun was invading the room, and he sure as hell wasn't a morning person. After laying for a few minutes like that he groaned again as the sharp rays began burning at his white skin. He grumbled under his breath in his sleepy state and attempted to roll over. Keyword: 'attempted'.

"AH! Shit!" he yelped as he collapsed onto his back. He gritted his teeth as he panted and tried is best to relax his body, is rear aching like hell for the first time in a while. He whimpered as he felt his muscles cramp, so he laid still until he was relaxed again, the sun burning his face and chest.

Once he was more alert he cracked open his eyes and saw the peeling, dirty ceiling. A sigh escaped his lips as déjà vu consumed him. How many times had he stared at this same ceiling, his vision bouncing in reaction to the different clients' movements. He hated this ceiling, it reminded him about what he was; a prostitute, a hooker, a slut.

He swallowed his shame, thanking the gods he didn't suffer from bad morning breath, then jumped slightly as he felt movement besides him. He _knew_ there would be someone there, obviously, but it scared him to find out _who._ He turned his neck to the left, the sunlight helping him see better as his gaze wandered over the sleeping for next to him.

The man next to him was Atem, laying on his stomach, his face facing Yugi, his breathing light and peaceful. Yugi cracked a smile, and relaxed even further. It was only Atem. The sunlight poured over Atem as well, making his tanned skin light up as if it were gold, the sight mesmerizing Yugi as he stared at the man. He was so beautiful, and he was Yugi's. Well…kind of.

The sun didn't seem to be bothering Atem due to his darker skin, but it was beginning to burn for Yugi. He didn't want to move, given the pain in his backside, but he was burning up. With a small whimper, Yugi pushed himself into a sitting position, gasping slightly as his lower body cramped into slight pain; it almost felt like there was still a dick in him, pushing up every time he pressed down against the bed. His legs were stiff and his thigh muscles were tight, but he forced himself out of bed as sitting up only made it worse. This had to be punishment for selling his body.

He silently and shamefully apologized to any god who would listen and shakily stood up. He was stark naked, but that didn't bother him anymore, nothing on his body was sacred. He looked at Atem and smiled; the man seemed content and comfortable, a serene expression on his sleeping face.

'_I caused that,_' Yugi thought with a hint of pride. He turned to glower at the flimsy curtains that had woken him, then headed towards the adjoining bathroom with a limp.

He relieved himself shortly before jumping in the bath tub and splashing around in some water, cleaning himself of sweat and who knows what else. He vaguely wondered where the condom had ended up, but he didn't find sperm on himself so he didn't panic.

Once he smelled like cheap soap he dried up and headed back to the bedroom, chuckling as he saw Atem hadn't move an inch.

He left the man to sleep and padded quietly around the room as he got dressed, muttering silent curses as he was inflicted with sudden bursts of pain when he bent too far down. He had just finished putting on his shoes when a loud ringing sounded through the room, making him jump once again.

He swirled around for the source, and quickly retrieved the cell phone on the floor under Atem's shirt. It was Atem's phone. He saw the caller id and it said 'Captain'. Yugi hesitated, but quickly answered when he saw Atem moan and stir.

"H-hello?"

"Who is this?" demanded the cold voice from the other side.

Yugi flinched and looked towards the bed, "Er…Yugi?"

It was silent before the man spoke again, Yugi recognizing Kaiba's voice, "Right. Tell Atem to get his ass back to the ship, we're shipping out this afternoon so we have to rush preparations."

Yugi's heart dropped into his stomach, and he clutched the phone tighter, "Shipping out…?"

"We have a change of instructions, so make sure he is at the ship in an hours time."

With that the line went dead. Yugi was too saddened to feel offended. He lowered the phone slowly and looked longingly towards the bed where Atem laid. Shipping out, that meant they were leaving the town. Would he ever see Atem again? He was having such a nice time with him…

But Kaiba wanted him back, and he didn't want to face the captain's wrath, so he gathered Atem's clothes and put them next to Atem, and sat down next to the sailor.

He wanted to savour the image of Atem's toned back forever, and trace his fingers over ever line, every curve…but he shouldn't, Atem was a rare treat, and he wouldn't have him again.

He sighed and placed a hand on Atem's shoulder, and nudged him. "Atem? You gotta wake up now."

Atem stir slightly and pressed his face further into the pillow. Yugi nudged him harder, "Atem, wake up."

Atem moaned and shook his head, "…No…"

Yugi sighed sadly, then leaned over, gritting his teeth as he suffered for it, and planted a kiss on Atem's neck. He smelt musky, spicy. The man hummed at the touch, and rolled over with a grumble, his eyes cracked open minutely. He smiled as he saw Yugi's wide childlike eyes staring into his, and raised a hand to pet his cheek, "…Mmh…G'mornin'…"

"Morning," Yugi smiled and kissed his forehead before pulling away slightly. Atem sat up as he rubbed his eyes clean of sleep, then looked around with a small frown before looking at Yugi, seeing he was dressed.

"When did you get up?"

"Just now," Yugi shrugged, then handed Atem his shirt, avoiding his bare chest, "…You should get dressed, Kaiba called. He said you guys are shipping out today."

Atem did a double take as he took his shirt, "We're leaving?"

"Yeah."

"…Did he say why?"

"Not really," Yugi mumbled, but gave a small smile, "He wants you back soon, so you'd better hurry."

Atem watched as Yugi got up and collected his own things. He slowly put his shirt on, glancing at Yugi's silent form every now and then. He slipped on his other clothes as they were at his feet, and stood up with a stretch. Yugi gave him a smile as he stepped past him and to the bed, and began scratching around the tangled sheets.

Atem looked around him with a frown, "…Are you looking for something?"

Yugi nodded but kept his gaze down as he fiddled, "The condom…"

Atem straightened up with a frown, "…Why?"

Yugi glanced back at him in confusion, "I don't want the cleaners to find it, that's disgusting for them."

Atem blinked as Yugi went back to pulling open the sheets, then gently gripped his waist and pulled him back. Yugi opened his mouth to reject his advances but he was met with warm lips, and sighed into the kiss, figuring one kiss wouldn't hurt.

Atem kissed him gently and lovingly, almost gratefully, and pulled away before he became tempted to continue. He held Yugi flush against his body, his larger hands resting on Yugi's slim lower back as he smiled sadly, "I flushed the condom last night already, then I wiped you clean a bit, Yugi. You were sleeping."

Yugi stared up at Atem, his hands on the man's chest. This was something he had never heard before. "…You…what?"

"I got rid of it." Atem answered smoothly, rubbing the back of his hand against Yugi's cheek, "…I didn't think you'd appreciate waking up sticky."

Yugi blushed heavily and closed his eyes, lowering his head against Atem's chest, "…Thank you."

Atem kissed his head and smiled. Then out of nowhere, his vision swirled, and a heavy wave of nausea clouded the man. He groaned and released Yugi in favour of clutching at his head.

Yugi panicked slightly and held Atem's arms, "Atem!"

"'m okay…" he mumbled, then looked at Yugi sheepishly, "Hangover…"

Yugi stared at him, making sure he was okay, then smiled back. Atem lowered his hands and blinked a few times, rubbing a hand on his stomach as it bubbled. Yugi had all his things collected, and quickly collected Atem's phone and wallet as the man put on his belt and shoes. He handed the items to Atem as the man stood again, and they shared a smile. Atem sighed almost longingly, and glanced at the door, "I'd better go."

Yugi nodded with a small, reluctant smile, and bit his lip. Atem smiled as their eyes connected, then frowned at the look Yugi was giving him. He was about to ask what was wrong when he began slipping his items into his pockets, his hands feeling the leather of his wallet. He almost blanched, and quickly yanked the wallet out of his pocket, "Oh! I'm sorry! I almost forgot!"

Yugi looked down in shame, but he was grateful he didn't have to verbally ask the man for his well earned money. Atem blushed, though Yugi couldn't see it, and pulled out most of the notes he had. He held them out with an apologetic smile, making Yugi look up shyly. When Yugi didn't take it he stepped closer, "It's yours Yugi."

Yugi sucked on his bottom lip, and looked at the money. He didn't know how much was there, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to ask. He reached out slowly and took the money, lowering his head as he attempted to count it. His eyes widened as he counted over one hundred and thirty dollars, and quickly stopped after that. He felt he earned the money, but he didn't want Atem to think low of him. Which was pointless, as he was a freakin' whore…

"I…I really hope we'll come back." Atem said as he put away his wallet. Yugi nodded and slipped the money away, "Me too."

Atem wasn't happy that he had to leave, he was really starting to like Yugi. But this was all part of the job.

"I'm sure we will be back," Atem smiled, "I heard Kaiba say we have a lot of business happening here."

Yugi was grateful for the comfort. Their goodbyes were strange and awkward. They hardly knew each other but they felt attached, they had a connection. Yugi had happily drowned himself in a few last minute kisses from Atem, and sent the man off in a cab to the harbour. He watched longingly as the cab disappeared, and turned in the direction on the stores.

He was happy to see he had one hundred and eighty dollars, and did a trolley full of shopping for their neglected kitchen. He made sure not to over spend though, and when he arrived home he didn't find either Joey or Serenity. He was still tired, and sore, but he decided to go see Lin and grampa. He filled the kitchen and once he was dressed more appropriately he hurried to his grampa's place.

"Yugi! Come in!" was the hearty greeting he was given, as usual. After hugging his grandfather and entering the small apartment he was suddenly tackled, stumbling backwards as the little person hugged his knees tightly.

"Mama!" Lin squealed happily. Yugi smiled lovingly and shared a chuckle with Solomon. He bent down to pick up Lin, only to yelp and shoot up straight, Solomon jumping next to him. Yugi's cheeks burnt red as he felt the pain in his rear, then felt his ears burn as he faced his grandfather's raised but concerned brow.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Yugi squeaked, and picked up Lin as proof, then quickly retreated to the lounge. Solomon shrugged it off and followed after, settling down in a seat. Yugi sat down reluctantly next to the man, but focused on Lin. He kissed her cheeks and tickled her for a while, laughing and inquiring about her well being.

"How have you been, grampa?"

Solomon smiled with a small shrug, "Just fine, Yugi."

Yugi accepted the answer and reached into his pocket, pulling out the fifty dollars he had put aside for grampa during his shopping. "Here."

Solomon stared at the money in Yugi's palm, his eyes slowly flickering up to stare into Yugi's eyes as he reluctantly accepted it. Yugi smiled in comfort and went back to giving Lin attention. Solomon glared at the money, but Lin needed it, so he had to keep it. He then looked up, "…Yugi?"

Yugi looked away from the small girl with a happy smile, "Yes?"

"…"

"…"

"…There is an opening at Burger King."

Yugi stiffened and automatically broke their gaze. His grandfather was always looking out for opportunities for him, always trying. He was grateful, but unfortunately _Burger King_ was way out. Sure he _might_ get a job as a dishwasher or waiter, but…he had slept with the manager. The man had walked in Lido one late night and recognized Yugi as the teen had been a regular customer at the store when he was younger, then he just disappeared.

Yugi was embarrassed and shocked when the man asked to spend the night with him, but he had money, so Yugi went with him. If he went to work at Burger King the man could try take advantage, use his knowledge for black mail. He couldn't do it, he'd rather hide in Lido than become a free booty call for some bastard.

"…Yugi?"

"Thanks for looking out grampa…"

"…But?"

Yugi sighed and looked away, "…I just can't."

"Why not?" Solomon demanded. Yugi could hear anger and determination in his voice, and he didn't blame him, "I'm sure you could get a job there. We can save up for college too-"

"I can't-"

"Yugi, if you just go try-"

"You don't understand-"

"I asked the manager and he said he'd be happy to help!"

Yugi's blood ran cold, and he looked back at Solomon. The old man had on a desperate expression. Yugi wasn't sure what his own expression was conveying, but he was sure it wasn't polite.

"Grampa, I can't work there!"

"It's better than what you have now-!"

"I slept with him!"

Silence

It was deafening, he didn't know the silence could be so loud. He felt the blush creep up again, but his face was set into a scowl. He could feel his stomach tighten as Solomon's face twisted into a combination of shock and horror, so Yugi looked away.

"…He came to Lido one night." And that was all he needed to explain. Solomon hung his own head in shame for his inability to help his grandson and both males sat silently, listening to Lin's curious coos.

"Shall I make some breakfast?" Solomon asked softly after a few minutes. Yugi nodded gratefully but didn't meet his gaze. It seemed all they did was argue nowadays, about his job, and he hated it. He sometimes wished things could be back to the way they were, when he was innocent and life was easy. Though he knew he could never give up Lin or his friends.

He spent the morning with Lin and his grandfather, the conversation steering away from the depression and back into a happy chit chat. Around two o clock Yugi said his goodbyes, his eyes drooping again in exhaustion and left back home. He wasn't happy about leaving Lin, especially as she cried for him, but he promised to be back.

When he arrived home he found Joey sprawled out on the floor, staring at the ceiling blankly. Yugi would've panicked, if not that Joey was in normal clothes with a bowl of cheese puffs net to him. Joey's head turned as he heard Yugi approached, and a pout made its way onto his face.

"…Didja hear?"

Yugi sighed and leaned against the wall, "Yeah…did Kaiba say how long they'd be gone?"

"Nah…he jus' said…he'll _try_ come by again. Yeah, _that's_ comforting."

Yugi pouted and hugged himself, "…Well, at least it was good while it lasted."

"Yeah," Joey sparked up a grin, "Thanks for buyin' the cheese puffs, I was really wishin' for them."

Yugi smiled sweetly with a shrug, then glanced around the room, "I have some money put aside for the rent."

Joe groaned and threw a puff at the wall, Yugi watching it with small purse of his lips. The blond hated parting with his money, especially to the landlord. "Yeah…me too."

"Where were you this morning?" Yugi asked.

"Took Serenity t' school."

Yugi smiled; he loved how much Joey loved his sister. The smaller teen then yawned and tried to stifle it, "I'm gonna sleep for a bit…"

"Hey! You didn't tell me how it went with Atem,"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you later, Joey."

XxXxXxXxX

Later came quickly and Yugi unhappily trudged to the club with Joey. He only had a slight pain now, but he knew he'd literally cry in pain if he had to be used tonight. He already missed Atem, and the club seemed so empty without him and his ship mates. Though, the club really was empty, and the four friends ended up sitting at a table, staring off in different directions. None of them were happy that their latest honeys had shipped off, especially with no word on how long they'd be or if they'd come back.

"…Anyone get a message?" Malik asked. Everyone shook their heads as their eyes flashed to their phones.

Ryou sighed, "Guys…they might not come back, so we can't just sit every night and hope they do. Besides, who's to say they won't take other women if they _do_ come back."

Joey growled, "Hey! I gave Kaiba a damn good time while he's been here, I'll fuck him up if he dares to take one of these other sluts."

Yugi nodded to himself, he had also worked hard for Atem, he would be heartbroken if his effort was disrespected in such a way. Joey folded his arms angrily, "Well if they do come back, they'd better not try it."

Ryou shook his head and lowered his gaze, leaning on his left elbow off to the side as he tried to relieve the ache in his backside, Yugi following suit and doing the same. Joey and Malik didn't seem to have any pain, which Yugi was always amazed at.

Though Yugi knew he couldn't hold it against Atem if he never came back, he couldn't really control where the ship was headed, he was only a sailor, even Kaiba still took some orders. He had to admit he'd be sad if Atem did come back and took someone else, but he had no room to complain, it was all just business. And he was grateful to have had Atem for that short time, he'd relish their touches for a long time to come.

But he still prayed Atem would come back.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

And he will. But this is a normal thing, some ships only dock or a few days then leave, some times they even stay for weeks at a time, it all varies. So the men come and go, they can't help it.

And it was mentioned that the lemon wasn't lovey dovey like usual puzzleshipping, but it couldn't've been. I'm trying to make this as real as possible, and sex for money is never lovey dovey, especially not the first time. It will be once they have bonded more of course, but it is all business now.


	9. The inbetweens

**I don't own YuGiOh. *Warning tiny bit of smut in beginning after "XxXxXx" proceed with caution.**

**Chapter 9: In betweens**

Atem did not want to leave Yugi. That he knew. He had grown a liking for the young boy and he had really wanted to get to know him. Unfortunately, their ship, Pacific Express, had indeed sailed the same afternoon in a rush order to get the cargo it was currently carrying to its intended destination a week before schedule. There wasn't anything he could do, all he could do was pray the ship went back to Domino City some day; preferably sooner than later.

The male stood casually leaning against the silver railing on the deck as he enjoyed the sun flare against his face and the wind soar through his hair. He loved the sea, the traveling, and the adventure, so he signed up as a young teen to be a sailor. It worked out well, turns out he was made for it too. Though there was still one thing he wanted, and that was a partner. He wasn't fussy, a woman or a man, it didn't really matter. Though he didn't know how it would even work out with him on the seas all the time. He wanted his cake and to eat it.

Kaiba had advised him to work until he had enough in the bank to settle down then find a partner. Bakura and Mariku advised him to do what they did; proclaim love to a different whore in every city they stopped at so they had eager and fast company whenever they docked. The women, believing the carefully chosen words, would often cook for them, give them free-bees and treat them like husbands. Atem had never been cruel enough to do that.

He wondered if Yugi had family, and if they knew what he did. He also wondered how old he was, he looked so young, so tender. Though he didn't act so innocent when they had sex, he was like an expert from what he remembered through the alcohol. Atem smiled softly at the thought, Yugi was such a dark angel, innocent and yet oh so sexy.

This current journey was taking him a distance away, back to the Philippines. It had been two days already and unfortunately they had a shitty cell phone signal so he hadn't been able to contact Yugi. He promised that he would, but he couldn't control the signal, so he just prayed Yugi understood.

**XxXxXxXx**

Yugi grunted as he bit onto the dirty pillow he had his face pressed into. He could hear the heavy pants of the man on top of him and the obscene slapping of skin as the man's thighs smacked against his backside with each enthusiastic thrust. He was in an _extremely _foul mood tonight, not to mention he was as flaccid as a wet noodle. Usually he tried to make the best of his _work_ and reach climax as well just to release some pent up tension, but tonight he just couldn't.

"Ngh…you like that, _baby_? Huh? You like that?"

Yugi had to breathe deeply and screw his eyes up tight just to resist the urge to grab the bedside lamp and beat the man to death with it. He knew he couldn't though, he didn't want to be _not_ paid or sent to jail for murder. His current customer was having the time of his life, holding Yugi's lithe hips in a vice grip as he pounded himself between the boy's spread cheeks, moaning whenever he wasn't panting.

Yugi was used to the rough handling by now, but it was still painful and having not being a fraction of excited, he just felt completely uncomfortable. The condom he had forced on the man was cheap and not very lubricated, so he was beginning to suffer terrible internal burning from the friction, and the man would just not finish! He wished he still had some of those fancy condoms Joey had bought, but those were finished and he didn't have money to waste on fancy condoms.

"…Gonna cum in you, baby…ready for it?"

"Just-just do it already!" Yugi managed to pant out as he threw a glare over his shoulder. The man blinked in surprise at the anger making Yugi temporarily regret bursting out, but he gained back his arrogant smirk in an instant and began pumping harder and more erratically, "So eager for my cum, I like that."

Yugi scoffed heavily and dumped his face into the pillow, sinking his stomach lower to the bedding and pushing his ass back in an attempt to make the man's climax quicken. They'd been at it for almost two hours, and Yugi was grateful when he heard the man's breath hitch to signal his release. He groaned as he was yanked back on the hardness invading him, the man's thick pubic hair tickling his thighs as he pressed himself as close as he could get between Yugi's legs to climax into the rubber.

The teen wasn't impressed as he was suddenly squashed into the bedding, the man collapsing on top of him, pulling out at a snail's pace and still having the audacity to attempt to cuddle Yugi. Yugi felt sick, he wanted to seriously vomit, but he had to keep his cool. For Lin. For the money. For living. For surviving.

He wanted to cry when she crossed his mind as he laid pressed up against this stranger's chest. He and his grandfather had been wrong when they thought her cold had cleared up, she had actually gotten worse over the last two weeks. Yugi didn't know why, but she was becoming seriously ill and the cheap medicine the local clinic threw his way did jack shit.

He had been trying to 'up his game' to make extra money to take Lin to a private doctor, and he almost had enough, one more customer or so should do it. He did two the night before, but he was sore as hell, and he didn't want to go back to Lido for another, he wanted to sleep. But just as the night before, Lin raced through his mind and he forced himself to get up, and made it back to Lido at about one o'clock in the morning.

The prostitutes weren't limited on how many men they could take from Lido, he could keep coming back if he wanted, which was good as it was fast money, but he was so out of it tonight. He hadn't been sleeping well at all lately, stress had begun to gnaw at his nerves. Besides Lin, there was rent. It had gone up in the neighborhood, so he had his _and _grampa's rent to see to. It simply had to be paid or else… There was NO way in **hell** that he'd let Lin or grampa end up in the streets. It was scary to think they were mostly dependent on him and grampa's little pension money, but he was comforted by the fact that he could scrounge up money in a second, all he had to do was spread his legs.

Yugi caught a glimpse of himself in a small reflection on a wall in the club as he passed, and even he had to admit he looked like shit. He had dark circles from the lack of sleep and stress, his hair was messy and damp from the sex he just endured and he was shambling along like a zombie. He was surprised no one screamed at the sight of him, then again he probably just looked like a regular whore high on drugs or something.

The club wasn't very full, but he wandered around aimlessly, hoping to catch someone's eye so he could make the last ninety dollars he needed to cover Lin's medical bills, grampa's rent and a few other bills. He had the rest in a savings at home, just ninety dollars more…

"Oh my ball sack," Yugi heard a woman gasp as he passed her without recognizing who she was. He gave a silent groan as he felt a hand fasten around his wrist and was pulled back into the view of a tall, busty blonde woman. Yugi realized it was Mai, and relaxed a bit, giving her a tired smile as he yawned widely.

Mai was one of the older ladies in the club, but still the sexiest. She'd been the one to teach Joey the trade years ago, and Yugi admired her. She was as proud and strong willed as a queen, even though she was a hooker. She also looked out for him and his group, though…she tended to go 'motherhen' on them.

"You look like you were dragged through a grinder!" she exclaimed as he began inspecting him, fixing up his hair, wiping dirt off his chin and leading him out of the walk way. Yugi whined in protest but he had no strength to push her away, he was exhausted mentally and damn well physically.

Mai had been away for three months, she'd gone to visit family overseas, but it seemed she was back now. "What the hell happened to you while I was away, hun? You look terrible!"

Yugi winced at her loud tone, and shook his head in hopes to appease her, "I'm fine, Mai, just…really tired-"

"Then get your ass home and sleep," she cut in, "Remember how important sleep is? You can't neglect that need," she scolded. Yugi nodded anyway, and she seemed to see it wasn't as simple as that. She cupped his chin and rubbed his cheek, her tone a lot softer as she spoke again, "…in a rough patch?"

Yugi sighed into her warm hand, and nodded weakly, his voice barely making it over the music, "Yeah…but I just need one more tonight and I'll be okay."

Mai frowned at his stubbornness, "Can't it wait?"

"Lin's sick and grampa's rent is due…"

"Oh…I see."

Yugi could see the worry on her face, and he could sense she was going to offer to help, but he couldn't ask her to, she was no better off than he was. He shrugged out of her warm, motherly comfort and leaned against the wall for support, "'m fine. And…and you?"

"…I'm okay. The trip was good-Yugi? What's wrong-? Are y- YUGI!"

**XxXxXxXx**

"C'mon, pal, ya gotta wake up…"

Yugi groaned as he felt light flickering to his cheeks, and sluggishly attempted to swat away the nuisance. He recognized Joey's voice, but he didn't want to get up. Obviously he was needed in the land of the living as he began feeling pokes on his arm, and after failing at pretending to be asleep he groaned loudly to his friend for bothering him and forced his eyes open.

The room was dark, not black, but just not illuminated by the ceiling light. He saw Joey leaning over him with big worried eyes, and stuck a hand on his cheek, pushing him away in annoyance for waking him up. Joey sighed in relief and took hold of the hand, squeezing it tightly, "Glad t' see ya awake man, I was beginnin' t' freak. Mai didn't have much of an explanation so I was worried when she dropped ya off here like this."

Yugi squinted up at him as he tried to reassess his thoughts. He looked up at Joey, and looked around questioningly, "…Where…?"

"Home. Mai brought ya home after ya fainted in the club."

Yugi's eyes widened at the information, and he looked around, indeed seeing his home. He relaxed into the couch for the moment of being safe, then looked back to Joey, "…I fainted?"

Joey nodded gravely, "Yeah. Ya ain't done that before, what happened?"

Yugi wanted to give him an answer, but all he could remember was that he'd been feeling like shit. "I…I don't…I wasn't feeling good…"

"Ya been eatin'?"

"Yeah…"

"I hope so," Joey mumbled lowly as he stared into Yugi's eyes, then leaned away slightly, "You should take a night off t' recuperate-"

"A night off? I can't do that," Yugi disagreed and fumbled his way into a sitting position on the couch, wincing at the pain in his lower half. Joey stared at him and shook his head slowly, "You need it. It's already two o clock. And ya got blood on ya skirt-"

"What?" Yugi squeaked as he lifted his butt off of the couch.

"Yeah, ya shouldn't work if ya hurt, ya can't heal like that."

Yugi groaned as he rolled his head back on his shoulders, grinding his teeth, "Great…just what I needed…"

"A night or two won't kill ya-"

"I have to do it, Joey!" Yugi insisted as he scooted away from the male, wincing at the pain in his body, "Lin is counting on me! She's sick!"

"And how's your being sick gonna help her!"

"The money will! I don't care if I'm sick, _or_ hurt, as long as she's okay!"

"You'll get the money! There's always money! Jus' rest first-"

"Just stop acting like my father!" Yugi yelled back as he shot up from his seat, immediately crying out in pain and tripping blindly as black dots blurred his vision, stumbling towards a sharp collision with the wall. Joey was fast enough to grab him in a firm yet painful grip on his arm, and hauled the tired body back to the couch. He never took Yugi's angry words personally, Yugi never meant them, he was just having a rough time.

Yugi bit his lip to hold back tears and let Joey tuck him into the couch, sweetly pulling off his shoes and placing a thin blanket over him. He felt guilty for taking out his anger on Joey, but he knew he was forgiven as Joey smiled down at him, and ruffled his hair, "Just rest, Pal. At least for t'night…"

He supposed he could, for tonight. He was already at home anyway. He was grateful when Joey sat next to him and gently massaged one of his feet, humming softly. He wished he could lay here forever, but all good things came to an end. Just like Atem…

"…Any…any word from _him_?"

They often hinted to each other about their elusive catches, but it had been two weeks and none of them had received any contact from their guys. Yugi was more disappointed than he thought he would be, and like a fool he waited a few days in hope that Atem would come back, but he didn't. He'd lost money in those days, and he had to work extra hard to try make up. He felt so stupid for waiting, as well as angry at himself for letting some man control his actions.

Joey knew who he was taking about, and sighed as the handsome brunet captain entered his mind, "Nah…I think their ship crashed into an ice berg…"

Yugi smiled weakly at the joke, but closed his eyes, morbidly hoping they'd forever stay closed. He didn't speak again, and neither did Joey, and eventually he drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXx

"Stupid…fucking medicine is useless…one more, Lin…." Yugi muttered to himself as he tried to coax his daughter to open her mouth. She'd been wheezing from the time he arrived and she was reluctant to take the medicine. It wasn't terrible tasting, but it was bitter and thick, she didn't like it. Though if his grandfather managed to get her to take it, he could too.

"Please, open up," Lin shook her head stubbornly, her mouth puckered up tightly. Yugi sighed and lowered the spoon. He was exhausted this week, not to mention limping, even grampa saw he didn't want to be pestered. He held his forehead in his free hand, and sighed deeply as his eyes closed. He'd fainted again two nights after the first time, and he was still lacking money for his duties, the money went as easily and quickly as it came.

He'd all but forced himself to forget Atem, what help was it to dwell on a man he might never see again? He still checked his cheap phone every now and then just in case there was a message, but nothing.

He sighed again and shook his head sullenly, then looked up as he felt a tug on a blond lock. He found Lin watching him with a worried expression, pulling lightly on his bangs. He cracked a smile for her, and blinked his tired eyes. He was about to give it up as a bad job when Lin squeaked and opened her mouth as wide as she could, playfully sticking out her tongue.

Yugi giggled and gratefully gave her the last spoonful of crappy medicine, and watched her face screw up as she swallowed. "Good girl, Lin. Let's get some juice to wash away the taste, okay?"

In the kitchen Solomon stood leaning against the counter, his head hung as he stared at a piece of paper in his hand. Yugi smiled as he walked in and set Lin on the counter against the wall next to Solomon where she couldn't fall off easily, and pulled out the small bottles to prepare her juice. He noted Solomon's grim expression, and felt more dread fill his already congested system.

"What's wrong, grampa?"

"…Nothing, Yugi."

"Please tell me," Yugi insisted as he scooted closer, trying to peer into the letter.

Solomon looked up with small, almost defeated eyes, "…The…the rent…is going up by fifteen percent."

Yugi remained silent after the news, and stared blankly at the paper, Lin bouncing in his peripheral vision. '_A whole fifteen percent? That's great, just…peachy._'

"…We'll manage." Yugi commented after a heavy silence and pushed himself off the counter, resuming Lin's juice. He wouldn't freak out in front of his family, they didn't need to see that. Well, tonight was coming fast, he'd see what he could make tonight. He'd better get home though if he wanted to get ready.

At around three in the afternoon Yugi took his leave, his tears rising as Lin cried bloody murder for him, and headed to his and Joey's home. When he arrived Joey was watching some crappy TV show, staring blankly at the screen. Yugi headed over and plopped down next to him with a small grunt.

"Hey, Joey."

"Hn…"

Yugi looked up, "Something wrong?"

Joey didn't look his way, but Yugi could see him grinding his teeth, his jaw straining. He and Yugi had been fine before he left, so he couldn't have caused it. "Joey?"

The blond-haired person's brows furrowed and he tore his gaze away from the TV, only to force it to the ceiling, his eyes blazing, "…Serenity has a boyfriend."

Yugi's eye brows shot up to the ceiling, leaning forward automatically, "What?"

"She told me she's bringin' him t' meet me…" he growled out lowly, glaring daggers at the paint. Yugi gaped slightly, then shut his mouth and scratched his forehead, "…when?"

Joey's glare seemed to deepen, and when he spoke, it was more like a spit, "…Now."

Just as Yugi was about to comfort his friend they heard an echoing click, and Yugi leaned to the side to peek down the hallway, his eyes widening as he saw Serenity walk in with a tall male.

_This_ would be fun.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

So! Who is Serenity's boyfriend? And will Joey kill him? And will Yugi survive or drop dead? I'd love to hear your thoughts on the developments. Please review! Stay tuned!'


	10. A big favour

**I don't own YuGiOh!**

**Chapter 10: A big favour **

Joey shot to his feet as they heard the approaching footsteps, Yugi slowly rising as he watched Joey nervously. He knew the blond male was capable of serious bodily damage, and he just hoped this 'boyfriend' was not an asshole.

Coming around the corner with a cheerful smile on her face was Serenity, towing with her a tall man with sunglasses adorning his broad face, dressed in what seemed to be a 'bad-boy' outfit. Yugi glanced to his blond friend and saw the tendons in his neck expand as he took in the male that was touching skin with his little sister. Joey was extremely over protective, sometimes too much.

Serenity waved with her free hand as she neared Yugi and Joey, a light blush on her face as her gaze settle on her older brother. "Hello guys."

"Hey…"

"Serenity…"

The room was silent as everyone looked at each other, Serenity sucking in her lips as she looked up at Joey who was staring at the man who seemed to have some dumb flag on his head. The man was a lot taller than Joey was, a little taller than Kaiba even, and he was ripped with muscles. Yugi felt slightly intimidated by the man's size, but Joey couldn't have cared less and stood his ground; he'd taken on worse before.

"Joey…this is Keith Howard, my boyfriend." Serenity introduced, Joey's fist clenching at the words, "Keith…this is my big brother, Joey."

"Nice to meet ya, man." Keith smirked as he held out a large hand. The visible tension was rolling in the air as Joey glared Keith, but he slowly reached out and they clasped hands. Yugi cringed as he noted their sly squeezing of each other's hands, Serenity painfully oblivious to the challenge between the males. Keith kept his smirk of amusement as he and Joey let go of their hands, placing his hand on the young female's shoulder. Joey was close the swatting the man's hand away, but Serenity had already placed hers over his and smiled happily.

The room was silent again as the two larger men stared at each other. Yugi shifted nervously, then clasped his hands together, "…Er…so! How long have…have you guys been going out?"

Joey was glad for the start of the conversation as he had no idea what to say, and everyone sat down in a seat, Serenity with Keith on the couch, Joey on the chair with Yugi sitting on his armrest. Keith had his arm around Serenity's shoulders as they sat, her radiant smile making it difficult for Joey to be furious. However, both Yugi and Joey were wondering the same thing; how old was this guy? He looked like a grown man!

"So…um…Keith and I met at the music store! We were in the same isle and ended up picking up the same CD, but he let me have it."

Joey would have dramatically scoffed at the cheesiness, but he didn't want to upset her, so he pulled a smile. "…_Really_…what CD?"

"Oh, I can't remember. It just had a pretty cover, I didn't have enough to buy it so I left it," she shrugged.

"I offered to buy it for her," Keith suddenly added in a heavy American accent, "but she refused-"

"Thank God-" Joey blurted out making everyone stare at him, "-cause nuthin' is for free. People usually want somethin' when they give ya somethin' for free." He hinted. Keith smirked slyly at the hint, Serenity blinking around the room.

Yugi bit his lip and coughed softly at the awkwardness. Joey went back to staring a hole in Keith's face, and Serenity began noticing it, so Yugi shifted and straightened up to quickly change the atmosphere.

"So...um…Mr. Howard…are you in…college? Or working…?"

Serenity instantly became distracted from her brother's odd behaviour and beamed up at her boyfriend who leaned back comfortably in his seat, maybe a little too comfortably.

"I deal in many fields. I'm'a Jack of all Trades, if you may."

"…Okay…" Yugi glanced at Joey, the vague answer making the man even less welcoming.

Joey pulled his lip up at one side, clearly unimpressed, and jerked his hand, "Oh yeah? Any _examples_?"

Keith raised a brow at Joey's wilful attitude but continued to hold his smile anyway. "I manage a few companies that make and distribute American logos, like my bandana-" he pointed proudly to his colourful head, "-and I make sure America is well known, so I travel a lot to spread the word."

Joey was not sure at the present which choice he would prefer: 'beating the man with the bat behind the couch' or 'strangling him with his stupid patriotic head-flag'. The man was an utter idiot in his opinion, a patriotic fool that had a huge ego on him. '_To spread the word?_' Joey thought with a mental scoff, '_As if America isn't successful enough._'

"Why'd ya come t' Japan?" Joey asked, "And don't say '_t' spread the word_'. Why else?"

Keith smirked at Joey, clearly finding his reactions funny. "Japan needs more American influence, in my opinion."

Yugi and Joey frowned at his reason, but Serenity found no fault in it and smiled at them, "He wants to bring the world together."

"More like drill 'America' into everyone's heads." Joey countered under his breath. Yugi looked around at everyone to see their reactions, and Serenity was finally frowning. Keith didn't look affected in anyway and he continued to hold his calm composure.

Yugi did not like him every much, he was too proud, especially to walk into their home (no matter the state of their home) and act like he owned it. First impressions count a lot, and he did not like this man's first impression at all. Anyway, who wears a friggin' flag on their head? He was probably some regular jerk looking to get lucky with a naïve young girl. Yugi wanted to warn Serenity, but she looked so happy…maybe later.

"I prefer to think of it as…educating the masses." Keith chuckled, a hint of superiority in his voice.

"Educating the masses? What, ya lookin' into global brainwash? So everyone can buy ya stupid American stuff-?"

"Joey," Serenity piped up with a warning glare at her brother. Keith gave her a reassuring squeeze and laughed it off.

"Don't sweat it, babe. I don't expect everyone to understand. He ain't American."

"Neither is she," Joey growled, "Maybe you should go find yaself an American chick."

"…I quite like what I have here,"

"Oh yeah? Then maybe ya better 'unlike'-"

"Joey!"

"Quiet, sis!"

"He's my boyfriend!"

"Well, I think he's got more than friendship on his American infested mind-"

"Joey! Stop it!"

Yugi had his mouth agape as he stared with bug eyes at his blond friend. Joey was now leaning of his seat with a livid glower on his puckered face. Joey was never one to keep his mouth shut when he was not happy with something, though he did try for Serenity….

Nevertheless, he failed. He did not like Keith one bit. He could see through the man, and he was just like every other jerk. In addition, in the end, all men wanted was sex, no one could say he was wrong.

Serenity was his little sister, he couldn't sit around while she was manipulated by some American idiot! She was innocent and still very naïve, the man could trick her into anything! He could drug her, and use her, and-and-!

The thoughts that popped up into Joey's mind scared him half to death, and before Yugi could calm him down he jumped up out of his seat making Yugi and Serenity flinch, and thrust a finger towards the door, "Out."

Serenity's scowl faulted as she watched her brother glare at her boyfriend. Joey looked furious, and he had never acted this way to her before. She didn't want him angry at her, she wanted him to be happy for her! She had her first boyfriend!

"…Joey-"

"I want him out."

"But-"

"OUT!"

"FINE!"

Joey flinched as Serenity yelled back at him. The young female shot up from her seat with a heated glare, and jerked down to grab Keith's wrist, "Let's go."

Yugi shook his head, "Wait-"

"No, let's go, Keith." she insisted with a tug to his large wrist. Joey's own glare faded slightly, but he was too angry to compromise. Keith got up and smirked smugly as he followed her out, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. Joey stood fuming on the spot as he watched his sister storm out, then when he heard the door slam shut he let out a shaky breath and dumped himself back against the lumpy couch.

Yugi was fumbling nervously with his hands, watching Joey fearfully. He knew Joey wasn't angry at his sister, but now Serenity was mad at him.

Joey pushed his head over the headrest of the couch and rubbed his hands on his face, a loud sigh escaping his lips, "…She's gonna hate m'…"

Yugi frowned sympathetically and looked down to his thighs, "She'll understand…In time."

"He's all wrong for her, Yug'…I can jus' see it. He'll hurt her. And not jus' break her heart, but a lot more." Joey mumbled in a muffled voice.

Yugi nodded sadly in agreement, and glanced towards the door, "…I hope she comes back before it gets dark."

"Shit," Joey cursed as he dropped his hands, staring in concern at the tiny hallway, "I shouldn't have let her go, it's gettin' dark."

"She'll be back." Yugi comforted.

Later that evening Serenity did return, but she was still upset so Joey gave her some space like Yugi advised. He was only worried about his sister, he knew what the world was like, and he didn't want her to find out the hard way. Yugi tried to keep the peace between the two siblings and made dinner that night before he and Joey had to be off.

**-With Atem-**

"Thinking about baby-face again?"

Atem looked up as Bakura sat down next to him. They were in the Philippines now, and their superiors were in the process of giving them new coordinates. The man sighed with a smile and nodded to his friend, doodling aimlessly with his shot glass.

"Yeah…just wondering how he is doing."

"With a friend like that blond I'm sure he's fine," Bakura rolled his eyes, then gestured around the pub they were sitting in, "Plus there's many women here to take your mind off of him."

"This isn't a strip club," Atem frowned as he noted some professional looking women amongst the seamen who popped in for a drink, "And unlike you and Mariku I can control my sexual urges."

"Like that time in Rio when you shagged that dancer in the bathroom of the sauna-"

"I told you she drugged me! She used some local voodoo-!"

"Save it, Atem." Bakura scoffed, "Besides, I bet he's been through a dozen bloody men by now. Be careful you don't go back and you dive into someone else's juices."

Atem cringed at the mental image and shoved Bakura away. He had once referred to Yugi as his baby-faced angel, and the crew never forgot. It was three weeks now that they were gone, and he had managed to get through to Yugi, only his angel's network of choice did not support international calls. The same applied to his friends who obviously had similar phones and such to him, so he ended up giving up on the phoning and settled on just sending a message. Then again, who is to say Yugi had not forgotten about him by now too…

"Think we'll head back after this? I thought Kaiba said we were gonna be in Domino for a while."

"I dunno," Bakura shrugged as he looked off, "Apparently we are going to do some major trading for Domino, but I guess it hadn't been finalized…Why…why are you so worried anyway? He's only a hooker, Atem, there are thousands more-"

"I'm just concerned okay?" Atem shot back, "He was a good kid, I don't see why he had to be doing what he was doing."

Bakura was silent for a few moments before answering lowly, "…Ryou was a good kid too, but I ain't gonna obsess over him when he is miles away."

Atem frowned at Bakura, but kept his mouth shut. He could not expect the man to understand, he never became emotionally involved with his prostitutes. '_And I'm not obsessing…I'm just concerned._' He corrected mentally with a physical pout.

**-A week later, with Yugi-**

Yugi stared heavily at the rows of medicine in the local drug store. He could not believe the prices of the medicine; it was insane! It was like literally paying for your life. He had not had enough money to take Lin to a private doctor, but he couldn't wait any longer with her sickness, so he decided to visit the drug store. He knew it wasn't smart to just get any medicine because he didn't know what she had contracted, but he was loosing hair from all the stressing.

He softly recited Lin's symptoms as he scanned the shelves. He wasn't sure what Lin had, but anything was better than nothing. Once he was happy with a few similar bottles he paid for them, immediately noticing the weight that disappeared from his wallet and sniffed, forcing himself not to think about the money that was now gone.

Lin wasn't any better, and he was really beginning to worry. Grampa was becoming aggravated as he could not help either, and they were having more and more disagreements every day.

Serenity and Joey had begun talking again, but she refused to speak of Keith, so they had no way of knowing what was happening in their relationship. The two males only wanted her to be safe, and she knew that, but she also knew she was a big girl now.

Business at Lido had been fair for the teens, and Joey had recently found a female customer that he met at a bar instead of Lido. Yugi could never imagine himself pleasuring a woman and playing the '_man's_' part; he was too used to being the girl. He was a comfortable submissive, the idea of taking charge and fucking someone made him shiver and hide his face; it just wasn't him. Joey seemed to have no problem though, and enjoyed less ass pain for a change.

Once he had the drugs for Lin, he headed home to get ready for Lido and decided he'd give Lin the medicine tomorrow after he made some more bucks. Though the night hadn't worked out like he planned, and only Joey ended up with a catch while Malik disappeared with some women, which left Ryou and Yugi sitting around bored in the dead club. It was rather empty tonight, a slow night.

By two 'o clock Ryou had given up and succumbed to exhaustion and retired to his room. Yugi followed along, and sat on the bed that 'belonged' to his friend, the sound of the blasting music penetrating the thin walls.

Ryou yawned widely but cut it short as he groaned, placing a hand over his stomach as it growled. Yugi frowned in concern.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little…"

"…Didn't you eat tonight?"

Ryou smiled softly and let out an amused 'ha'. "Eat? I haven't eaten properly in a while. The last thing I remember eating was a piece of candy a client brought in last night. Or was it the night before…?"

"What?" Yugi gasped, "Ryou if you need money just tell me and I'll make a plan!"

Ryou blinked at Yugi then patted his knee, "I'm still living and walking, so don't worry. If I'm fainting like you _then_ worry."

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it again and lower his gaze. Ryou was a lot more fragile than the rest of them, and Yugi hated seeing him go hungry. He hated all of them going hungry. Yugi always hated when people thought prostitutes had it easy for money, because that wasn't true. They were still _guys_, after all, no matter how sexy, and not all men could stomach sex with another male, especially if they were brought up with the strict mentality that it was wrong. And sometimes only a few men came, and if they didn't like what they saw, they simply walked out. The money was there, getting it was easy, but only after you passed the tests.

After a long silence Ryou looked up with an expression of defeat. "Yugi…I…I think I'm going to ask Ushio for help."

Yugi tilted his head and frowned, "Help? What do you mean?"

"Well…I heard that Ushio gives out loans and helps the girls when they ask him. I was thinking of asking him to…lend me some money."

"Oh…"

The last time Yugi had asked Ushio for a favour he'd been pounded into the desk. It wasn't a pleasant thought to go through it again but maybe Ushio could lend him some money as well, God knows he needed it. Moreover, judging by the bones poking out everywhere on Ryou so did he. And a double cheese burger with extra fries.

"Do you…think I should too?"

Ryou pouted, then shrugged, "Why not? You need it just as much as I do. Maybe then, you can take Lin to the doctor. And get grampa that book he wanted."

Yugi's face lit up at the possibilities, and looked up for reassurance, "Should we?"

Ryou giggled, "I think so. What do we have to lose?"

"True," Yugi sighed, "It's not like he hasn't taken our dignity before."

"_What_ dignity?" Ryou scoffed as he jumped up, holding a hand and grabbing Yugi's wrist, "Let's go ask him now."

Yugi bit his lip in a slight moment of hesitance, but they _did_ need the money. If he could borrow enough, he could spoil his family a bit, put away for a month or two of rent, and then pay it back slowly every week. Ryou began towing him along happily, so Yugi assumed he had already spent time thinking about it. He didn't blame Ryou, the poor guy was-well…poor. Ryou had no family what so ever, as well as no money or general belongings. At least Yugi still had an apartment and he had grampa and Lin. He did wonder what Ryou would do with the money, but he supposed his friend just needed to go spend some time to himself, maybe book in a spar, go eat as much as he could and visit the cinemas for a change.

Ushio's office was just a few doors down, so it only took them a few seconds to approach the door. Ryou gave Yugi a happy smile and knocked on the door, taking hold of Yugi's hand and held it in comfort. They tilted their heads towards the door and just barely heard the distant 'Come in' over the echoing music from down the hall of the club.

Ryou turned the knob and pushed open the door, his smile faltering slightly as they entered the room the screamed 'Mafia'. The room was so well dressed and furnished; Yugi was always jealous at the money Ushio had to waste on his stupid office.

In said office, their boss and pimp, Ushio, sat in his leather chair, leaning his elbows on his table that was rather neat today, no money and paper stacked up. His brows lifted as he caught sight of the two small males, his chin resting on his fists as if he were bored or deep in thought.

Ryou cleared his throat softly as they entered and gently closed the door behind them, smiling humbly at Ushio. Yugi shivered involuntarily and tightened his grip on Ryou's hand as he tried to keep his breathing in check.

Ushio pushed off the table and leaned back in his seat, a small smile on his wide, imposing face.

"Ryou, Yugi, to what do I owe your visit?"

Yugi always felt inferior around him, just the man's voice made Yugi want to curl up and beg for mercy. Ryou approached his large wooden desk, pulling Yugi with him, and gave a happy smile, his tired face looking even prettier.

"Hi, Mr. Ushio. Yugi and I came to ask you a big favour…"

Ushio's brows lifted once again at Ryou's happy aura and poked his tongue into his bottom lip, running his eyes over them in a way that made Yugi want to disappear. "A big favour? Need body guards now or something?"

Ryou giggled and shook his head while Yugi simply smiled politely, "No sir. We…we just…well, you see- er…we need…help."

Yugi swallowed and lowered his gaze. He _did_ hope Ushio would lend them some money, he hadn't even thought about it all this time. But perhaps that's because he was afraid of the payment he would have to give in return. However, it would only be money or sex, and he had slept with Ushio twice before, it's not like another couple rounds would change anything…

"Help?" Ushio repeated in his gruff voice.

Ryou nodded, his white fluffy hair waving gently, and tilted his head as he lowered his eyes, picking at his skirt, "Well… I was just…See, Yugi has been going through a really bad rough patch, he needs money to take his daughter to the doctor and pay rent and such. And well…I just could really do with some money…I'll pay you back I swear! I just-! I just really would like to borrow some…"

Yugi wasn't sure if he was happy Ryou brought his part up, but Ushio would ask their reasons to borrow money anyway. Ushio stared at them with an indecipherable expression, his fingers tapping on the ends of his sleek, hard armrests.

Ryou bit his lip and looked up, "…please? It doesn't have to be a lot, for me at least- I just-"

"How much?"

Ryou hesitated, but quickly mumbled his amount. Ushio pulled his lips as he debated the amount, then rolled his eyes in Yugi's direction, "And you?"

Yugi blinked at the question, and 'Um'ed in thought as Ryou nudged him inconspicuously. He was going to borrow enough just to finally take Lin to a doctor and get her proper drugs, but if he was going to take a loan he might as well take a little more. He quickly deliberated with himself and mumbled out the amount, Ushio's brows raising a little.

"You two going on a shopping spree?"

"No," Yugi quickly answered then looked Ryou who blushed and shrugged. Yugi didn't really mind what Ryou used his money on, but he'd spend his wisely and get things in order so he didn't have to strain himself for a while.

Ushio was surprised at their visit, and he did have the extra money floating around his office, but he was not a very generous man. Leaning back in his seat as if he owned the world, Ushio shifted a bit to get comfortable and gestured for them to come closer. Ryou automatically stepped forward, pulling Yugi with him so their thighs hit the edge of the desk.

Ushio let out a heavy sigh as if he was settling a difficult matter, and gave a small nod, "I can lend you the money."

Ryou face lit up and he gave a small squeak of excitement, giving Yugi a twinkling smile before directing it at Ushio, "Thank you! I was really praying you would sir!"

"Y-yes, thank you, boss." Yugi nodded quickly and gratefully, smiling as much as he could, his stomach tightening at the good news and possibilities for tomorrow.

Ushio nodded blankly as if he was bored, then cocked his head to one side, his small eyes narrowing into slits. "How and when will you pay me back?"

Ryou hesitated for a moment, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, then smiled and gave a shrug, "I'll just give keep aside money from every time I work and at the end of every week I'll give you the money."

Ushio was no fool, and he was sure it wasn't going to be that easy since the boy was here begging for money now, who's to say he'd even make enough money to repay him. Nevertheless, he turned his gaze at Yugi and raised his brow.

"And you?"

Yugi gave half-shrug half-nod, "The same."

Ushio hummed in response, and grinded his teeth together as he thought. Ryou didn't see what there was to think about, and felt slight fear that they might be rejected.

"I promise we'll pay you back. I'd never steal from you!"

Ushio chuckled and nodded, "I know, honey. But I'm just not sure that you'll make it to get my money, seeing as how you are already struggling to get _any_ money."

"N-no, I swear-"

"I'm not done," Ushio cut in with a glare, silencing Ryou. "I know you'd _try_ get it, but there is no guarantee that you will."

The room was eerily silent as the two small males watched Ushio uncomfortably, lumps forming in their throats as Ushio gained a perverted smirk. He gave a shrug that would knock Ryou off his feet and ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

"However…I think I will accept a better payment."

'_Oh no…_' Yugi groaned mentally, wishing he had a magical bottle of lube somewhere.

"What's that…?" Ryou asked softly, his sweet voice with a hint of dread in it, but it was barely noticeable.

"The simple way. The…_usual_ way." He hinted, smirking as he glanced over their young bared flesh. Ryou's mouth popped open in surprise, "O-oh…"

"How do you think the girls do it? Most of them never pay me back in money, they just give me some entertainment."

Yugi swallowed and looked away; would it be worth it? Would it be worth sleeping with Ushio again for a bit of cash to see to his family? Make sure their needs would be taken care of, make sure they were fed…warm…dressed…

He had done _it_ with Ushio before, so why was he making such a big deal about it? It was just sex. Besides it might only happen tomorrow, Ryou might choose to go first…

Ryou chewed on his lip but quickly nodded, his eyes uncertain but held a hint of determination. Ushio smirked at Ryou's eagerness and nodded, then looking over to Yugi who was glancing nervously at his friend.

"Well, Yugi?"

Yugi groaned to himself as Ryou gave him an awkward smile, and looked back at Ushio with a reluctant nod, "O-okay…I guess so…"

Ushio grinned and slapped his large hands together, the sound echoing and making the boys jump, "Great! Ryou, lock the door."

Ryou gave him a questioning look, but let go of Yugi and did as Ushio commanded. The elder man in the room watched them with playful, almost predatory eyes. He had been sitting bored in his office for a few minutes after sorting out the club's income and expenditure sheets, and was debating on whether to go home or find something to do. He hadn't needed to look far, he had now found something to 'do'…pun intended.

Yugi felt claustrophobic with the door locked, and he was kinda confused; what was happening?

"It's locked," Ryou announced as he skipped back, his expression curious yet apprehensive. Ushio nodded his approval and waved a finger at Yugi.

"Begin."

Yugi and Ryou stared at the man blankly, uncertain of what was happening. Ushio scowled and raised a brow when they seemed to ignore him. "…Well?"

Ryou looked at Yugi who looked just as puzzled as he was, then scratched his head, "Er…what?"

Ushio rolled his eyes dramatically, "And I thought blondes were dumb…I want my payment now."

Ryou frowned and pointed to himself, happy to go first. He wasn't sure why Yugi was still in the room though. That would be weird…having sex in front of him…"Er…okay…so what must I…-?"

Ushio's next words sent both Yugi and Ryou's jaws slamming into the floor, their hearts literally skipping a few needed beats, their breaths automatically halting in their throats causing them to choke and stammer as the blood and warmth drained from their hearts, rising to paint their cheeks, leaving their insides cold as ice.

"Make out with Yugi."

"…WHAT?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Oh, I'm baaaaaaad. And thus, there will be Heartshipping next chapter! Mwahahahahaaa! This will be their payment to Ushio! So, get ready for some steamy Heartshipping next chapter where I degrade them once more. Though I don't think they will actually 'lemon it out', it don't think it would be good for their friendship, but let's just say…heavy petting to come…


	11. Degradation

***Smut removed, see my fic list for it, it's right thurrr no worries**

**I do not own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 11: Degradation**

"...WHAT?"

Their high-pitched cries echoed loudly though the small office, but Ushio did not flinch in the least.

Yugi was absolutely dumbstruck, completely flabbergasted! His organs had detached and dropped like heavy bags of sand, landing in an icy gooey mass in the pit of his stomach. Consciously he could not believe what Ushio had just ordered of them, but his subconscious had been expecting something completely degrading, and the chilling feeling of dread crawled its way through his system to prove it.

He had to..._what_? !

Ryou was just as shocked as Yugi was. While Yugi let out confused and horrid squeaks, Ryou remained silent and still, staring with wide eyes at their boss.

Ushio had gained a fat grin on his face to promote his perverse thoughts, a blush dusting the boys' cherubic cheeks. He loved making people uncomfortable; it was a winning strategy in any...'under the table' operation.

Yugi swallowed the gigantic mothball that lodged itself in his small throat, his eyes already brimming with tears. He could not form any words, he tried, but all that escaped were squeaks. He slowly began shaking his head, his breathing picking up a notch as he looked between his white-haired friend and their demon boss.

Ushio let out a short bark of laughter and began to nod his head obnoxiously, speaking with a tone that dripped of derision, "Oh, _yes_, Yugi. If Joey and Malik could do it for me, then so can you."

Both Ryou and Yugi jerked back in shock, their mouths hitting their feet. Joey and Malik did WHAT?

"What?" Ryou blurted out as he held his hands up to his mouth. Yugi shook his head even more vigorously, a small tear escaping and running down his plump cheek.

Ushio grinned widely, leaning back happily in his seat with a superior expression as he watched the boys. "They didn't tell you? It was a few months ago, they came begging for money and we came to the arrangement. Though it wasn't as pleasing as I hoped…Malik passed out before they could even get naked…"

Yugi rolled his eyes closed and silently thanked any deity that was listening, then clutched at his churning stomach and looked back to Ushio.

Ryou's lip quivered and he glanced at Yugi, worry etching over his Lolita features as he watched the younger panic.

Ushio shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, his expression expectant as he stared at Ryou. "…Well? Can you boys do that one, _little_ favour for me?"

Ryou's face fell a little, and he hung his head to the side a bit as his hands went to fiddle with the hem of his top, "..Th-that's not little…"

"It's only kissing. I'll do the fucking-" he smirked, "-but I need to '_get it up_' first."

Yugi almost dry heaved at the filthy image of Ushio's dick, and threw his head back to gulp down some more air. Ryou glanced at him in worry again, wishing his could comfort his friend, but now didn't seem the right time. They needed the cash…

"…s-sir-"

"I won't beg, Ryou." Ushio warned, "You'll get the money as soon as we're done, so are you going to relax and enjoy yourself or not?"

Ryou cringed and fumbled uncomfortably with a strand of his hair, "…W-we have to…do it…_in front_ of each other?" he asked hesitantly. Ushio responded with wide, perverted grin and Ryou had no choice but to whimper in defeat. He did not want to do this; Yugi was his friend! It would be so…wrong!

"Do you want the fucking cash or not?" Ushio suddenly barked making the two jump and yet out started yelps. Yugi whined as if he were a dog being kicked, and looked desperately to Ryou who was staring right back at him. Yugi needed the money…he needed it to help Lin…get her healthy again…make grampa smile…stock the food cupboards….buy some clothes…pay rent…He could **really** use that money.

But…could he really make out with Ryou?

Ushio was looking forward to the show, so he gave them a little extra time, routing them on in his head.

Ryou saw Yugi debate with himself. He didn't want to do this with Yugi, but they both really needed the money. He didn't need it as much as Yugi did, but he might as well spoil himself before he died of starvation in the short-time rooms…Yugi needed it, his family needed it, and he knew the only thing that was holding Yugi back was the fact that they were friends…

…so he chose.

He knew Yugi could never have done it, so did it for them both. He did it _because_ they were friends…

With a trembling sigh Ryou reached out and grabbed a handful of Yugi's hair. He yanked Yugi forward causing the smaller male to yelp and stumble forward and clutch at Ryou's chest as their bodies were suddenly pressed together. It was difficult, but Ryou switched off his emotions and took a deep breath before he forced his lips onto Yugi's.

The initial shock of the kiss caused Yugi to jerk and scream, but Ryou refused to release him and held his head in a firm grasp, his other hand gripping onto Yugi's lithe waist to hold them together.

…It was so strange to be kissing his friend, it made him feel so…unnatural.

Tears dripped down Yugi's cheeks and the kiss deepened quickly, much too quickly for him to adapt and soon Ryou was dominating the kiss and tonguing him furiously. Yugi could only whimper as he fastened his hands around Ryou's neck and shut his eyes tightly. Ryou was taller than he was, so he naturally felt submissive, and whimpered as Ryou's grip tightened on him. The hand in his hair travelled to his neck where it held him securely, and the hand at his waist slowly glided further back where it rested on Yugi's lower back. Yugi was grateful Ryou took the lead; he doubted he would have been able to.

Yugi had never thought of being sexual with his friends, but now that it was happening, he could not help but notice a few things. Ryou really was considerably taller than he was; exactly just how short was he? Ryou was also somewhat blessed with larger bones than he was. The white-haired male seemed to be quite confident in taking charge too, though Yugi doubted he had ever been dominant with any clients as only men took him.

Ryou was blushing furiously as he felt Yugi melt in his arms and begin to kiss back, and enjoyed the soft flavour of strawberries, probably from the smaller teen's lip-gloss. He had to admit he had once or twice imagined what it would be like to kiss his friends, but he had never imagined a kiss like this. '_It's good…_' he thought shamefully and promised never to think of it again.

Yugi had begun to pant by now, and had to push at Ryou's shoulders pointedly before the elder teen allowed them to part for air. When their lips disconnected they shared a short but shy stare, their cheeks as red as their blood.

To Ushio, the sight was sinfully erotic. They were panting and holding each other, their lips wet and swollen while blush now layered their sweet faces. Before they could look at him with pleading eyes, he shot up from his seat and quickly approached them around Ryou's side of the table.

The two teens separated but stayed close as the man approached with a lecherous grin, and seated himself on the table, opening his legs with a gesture, "Join me,"

Yugi was reluctant, and he was slightly unhappy that Ryou obeyed so fast. He sighed and followed Ryou so they stood between Ushio's thick legs, pressed almost against his chest, not to mention each other's.

"Now ain't this cosy, my beauties?"

"Y-yes…" Ryou nodded. Ushio smirked, slid both of his hands around their waists, and roughly shoved them against one another, gaining slight groans of complaints as they stumbled onto each other.

Yugi sniffled and kept his head hung as he laced his arms back around Ryou's neck, biting his lip as he felt Ushio nudge him closer to his friend until their bodies were pressed against one another; he could feel Ryou's ribs on his own.

"That's it…now hold Yugi, Ryou."

Ryou did as he was told and slid his hands around Yugi's waist. He felt his friend shiver as the contact through the thin clothing, then shivered himself as he felt his lower regions nudge against Yugi's.

"Good boys…" Ushio praised as he rubbed up and down their thin backs, making cold shivers crawl through their veins. It was not a pleasant feeling, not at all!

"Now…kiss again, just like before,"

Yugi looked up with a cringe, but before he could send it to Ushio Ryou caught his lips again and drowned him in a wet kiss. Yugi hated to think it…but Ryou _was_ a good kisser. His lips were soft and yet so sure, so warm and the tongue…

***smut gone sorry sorry. Find it in a separate fic in my list**

As he hurried over on his hands and knees, Ushio cackled to himself as he trudged back to his seat, tucking his member back into his trousers. Yugi was arching and rolling onto his side as he whined in pain, trembling from head to toe. Ryou gaped at Yugi's state and flapped his hands as he couldn't decide where he was and wasn't allowed to touch.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, I'm so sorry…" Ryou breathed as tears rolled down his cheeks. He caused this…he caused this because he was greedy for money…

Breaking Ryou out of his thoughts Ushio tossed a small envelope at the boys, hitting Ryou on the arm, "There, now please leave."

Ryou stared at the man in astounded shock, Yugi whimpering and forcing himself slowly into a sitting position. Ryou wanted to throw the money back as well as a few knives, but Yugi tugged his shirt gently. When he looked at Yugi his heart broke into pieces. He knew Yugi could never manage this life style like he and the others could, he was too fragile. Yugi was sweating heavily, his hair matted on his forehead. His skirt was still pushed up to his stomach and his abdomen was full of white gooey liquid, his thin legs were trembling against his chest and his face held an expression that was full of misery.

Ryou's heart sank into his stomach, and he cupped Yugi's flushed face, "…I'm s-sorry…"

Yugi didn't offer him a smile, but swallowed his groans and hung his head, "T-take me home…"

Ryou did as was requested and helped his friend home. They took some time as they were both limping and exhausted, Yugi a lot more than Ryou. Once they were a distance away from Lido Yugi broke down in tears as he leaned on Ryou for support as they trudged along the dark streets.

Joey went hysterical when they arrived home, and immediately cleaned up Yugi, first bathing the reluctant teen before tucking him in bed with Serenity who prepared soup for him in the early hours of the morning. Ryou had cried harder than Yugi when explaining to Joey what happened, pulling at his hair as the guilt gnawed at his chest. He hadn't stopped to think about how Yugi felt about the situation, he just threw them both in the deep end, and Yugi suffered for it.

Joey comforted Ryou and let him sleep on the couch with him for the night while Serenity cuddled and sung Yugi to sleep. Yugi mumbled out that he wasn't angry at Ryou, but that was all he said.

He couldn't speak, he didn't want to, he just wanted to sleep now. And if he didn't have a family, he would have taken a few pills to make his sleep permanent.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Comments? Hate mail? Praise male? …Male? DA YAOI HAS INFESTED MY BRAIIIIN**


	12. Reunion

**I do not own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 12: Reunion**

**-A month later-**

Yugi hummed softly to himself, as well as to Lin, as he gently rubbed the foamy sponge in circles on her small back. The little girl giggled happily and hit her palms onto the water causing little splashes as she enjoyed her bath. Yugi giggled with her and wiped off some foam from under her eye, and carried on washing, moving to clean her arms. He loved bathing Lin, it made him feel useful, his grandfather did everything for Lin; he was a terrible mother.

He had just taken his family shopping, and bought everything he could. He was flat broke now, but everything was paid for and bought so he didn't need to worry about anything. He had paid grampa's outstanding rent and had a head start for the next month, he had his part of his and Joey's rent locked away at home, and he had done major cupboard filling. Grampa's kitchen was stuffed to the brim with food and supplies, it made Yugi's heart swell with happiness. He had taken Lin clothes shopping and bought the child pairs and pairs of new clothes and toys; she had been getting too big for her old attire.

Yugi felt deep relief and happiness at supporting his small family, and he knew they were grateful, but he also knew his grandfather wasn't as happy at all. The old man knew how Yugi was getting all the money, at least, he knew the gist of it, and it obviously bothered him. He wondered if his grandfather would ever let it go…

Yugi felt as if he should tell his grandfather to be grateful that he at least _had_ the money to spend on them, they could be much worse off. Saying those words would be rather insulting, but that was how he felt. After the 'actions' that happened in Ushio's office with Ryou, Yugi had found himself in a deal with the boss. The money was incredibly refreshing in his hand when he recovered enough to go spend it, and it made him itch for more. He felt like an animal that was accustomed to being starved, then when it finally found food it would eat as much as it could, taking as much of the precious food as it knew it might not find that food again. He felt good with the money in his pocket, it felt good to pull out the money and buy stuff, stuff he _needed_, stuff he _wanted_.

Yugi was highly ashamed when he found his way back to Ushio's office, glancing around for any witnesses before slipping inside the office. He would stay for no longer than a half hour to an hour, and when he finally re-emerged he would limp his way around and try act as if he hadn't been there. Oh but he had…Ushio was rolling in the dough, it was ridiculous! Yugi could not understand how the man had so much money to waste; it was terrible-! Wasting money was bad…so Yugi decided he'd put use to Ushio's money.

One night, a week after the incident with Ryou, Yugi had drugged himself on an aphrodisiac he had nicked from Malik, and gave Ushio a visit. It was fairly simple to get across his offer, Ushio was eager and willing. Yugi brazenly and almost passionately banged the man in his office, high on the pleasure giving drugs that coursed through his system. He made a deal with Ushio that he would sleep with the man _whenever _he wanted, in return for a stable supply of money. It was well worth it, Yugi was immensely enjoying the extra cash.

Of course, though, once the sexual high had worn off he felt sick and dirty, but the cash made it better. Money can't buy happiness, but it can buy things that bring you damn close to happiness! It was soon a month later, and Yugi had just finished blowing his weekly pay, but damn…it felt good.

He and Ryou and spoken about what happened between them and managed to work things out, but they still blushed deeply whenever their eyes connected. Things were better between them, but it would always be weird now. After all, unless you are friends with benefits, you can't make out and dry hump your friend to an almost climax without it being weird afterwards…bastard Ushio…

Nevertheless, Yugi was grateful it happened, it opened a doorway for more money, and as it turned out, less sex. Ushio was not as demanding as he would have thought, so it saved him some pain, but he still had to go with other men to put on a show for his friends, they didn't know he was in a deal with Ushio.

Amidst the new developments, Yugi would wonder every now and then about Atem, and where the man was. He missed him, but there was no crying over spilt milk. It was almost two months already and no word. Though sometimes that was the general time it took ships to leave and return. He couldn't help hoping Atem would return; 'hope' was all he could do.

**-On the Pacific Express-**

"This is so cool, nii-sama!" a young male cried as he leaned dangerously over the railing of the ship, his black hair splashing around as he looked around wildly like a person seeing the outside world for the first time. "Wow! This ship really is bigger than the rest!" he cried out over his shoulder again while Seto barked orders to the crew as they docked in Domino's harbour for the second time.

"Seto! Didja see the other-?"

"Mokuba, I am trying to get this vessel safely docked! I am the captain right now, not your brother!" Seto yelled back. During their journey, they had stopped off back in Egypt, their homeland, and Mokuba, Seto's little brother, had insisted he come along. As the captain it was Seto's call, and he never could deny Mokuba what he wanted, so he surrendered to the puppy-dog eyes and let the teen board with them for the trip back to Domino City. Though being the famous captain Kaiba of a highly respected ship he had to maintain some level of professionalism, so when he was needed as the captain Mokuba was to treat him as the captain, not his big brother.

Mokuba pouted at the curt reply and turned away from the elder Kaiba, just in time to see Atem and the others approach. Marikuu threw an arm around Mokuba's shoulders and grinned at him, wagging his one brow suggestively, "Ready for a fun night, kid?"

"Marikuu, Kaiba will have your balls if you get him drunk," Atem warned as he and Bakura leaned on the railing, watching the lower level and less experienced sailors scramble around to follow Kaiba's continuous demands.

"I wasn't talking about booze, I was hinting on the women." Mariku corrected. Mokuba flushed and shrugged out of his embrace, looking around the group of men.

"W-women?"

"Yeah, kid," Bakura smirked, "We'll take you to a place where there is nothing but pretty girls."

"I don't know if nii-sama will allow that," Mokuba blushed as he glanced over his shoulder, "He already warned me about them being vultures for money."

The men rolled their eyes, Mariku playfully swatting Mokuba up side the head, "Boy, how old are you?"

"Er, sixteen…?"

"And have you banged a chick-?"

Atem's eyes bulged, "Mariku!"

"Answer, or I'll call you Mokie in front of the crew!"

Mokuba flushed deeply as he gaped at the man, but shook his head to avoid further embarrassment.

Mariku nodded with a knowing expression and jabbed his thumb at Seto, "Don't be like your brother who has a huge stick up his ass and gets laid once every century. It makes you…" he trailed off and glanced at Seto who was currently hissing at two cabin boys, looking like an army general, "…like that. You gotta have fun, kid. Let it all hang out, the ladies love it."

"For a price, of course," Bakura added, "Nothing is free."

"…are you guys telling me to go sleep with a prostitute?"

Mariku and Bakura looked at each other, "…Yes."

Atem scoffed and placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder to gain his shy attention, "Pay no mind to them, or they'll get you kicked off by your own brother."

"Don't be like Atem either, he has wet dreams about junk food."

Mokuba burst into laughter at Mariku's joke while Atem stared with narrowed eyes at the tall male, "…Nice one, Mufasa."

For the remainder of the docking Mokuba laughed himself sick as the males bickered and teased each other. He was extremely glad he was tagging along this time.

Atem was ecstatic that they were returning to Domino, he could see Yugi! He had by no means forgotten about the small male, in fact, he was thinking about him more often than not with each nearing second. He hoped Yugi would understand the communication problem and decided to just pop up in Lido and surprise the teen. He pushed his group to arrive earlier to the club, he did not want to risk Yugi being spotted and taken by another man.

He prayed every few nights that the teen was doing well, and had set aside some money for when they docked, so he always had a good amount to pay Yugi. The teen was so unlike the others, he wasn't greedy, he wasn't selfish; he was kind hearted. Atem could see into his heart, it was pure, but clouded by sadness and concealed pain. He wanted to get to know the teen a little better, and not just sexually.

After a few hours of gruelling docking and the carrying of boxed electrical goods and products from the ship to the trucks waiting for the merchandise, it was late in the afternoon and the sun had set, an orange hue glowing in the background. Atem wiped the sweat of off his brow with a short sigh, his muscles feeling tight from the labour; though he had to stay fit somehow, and being a sailor was an excellent way.

Mokuba was excited to visit Domino City, and Seto promised to take him to a few places. Lido was not one of them. He had reproached Bakura and Mariku for their disgusting suggestions and banned Mokuba from ever going near Lido. Atem agreed with Seto on that part, Mokuba was a happy go lucky boy, he didn't need to be tainted with watered-down alcohol and become addicted to prostitutes like many seamen were.

By the time it was seven o'clock Atem was dressed and readying for Lido, bouncing impatiently on the deck. Once his group all collected, Seto included, without Mokuba, they squeezed into a taxi cab and were on their way, grins on each of their faces as they thought of who was waiting for each of them.

**-With Yugi-**

"Say, Yug'…do ya think I could get pregnant?" Joey wondered out aloud making Yugi drop his shoes, looking up abruptly with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I just…I'm just wonderin' if I could get pregnant. I mean, I know it's possible, but I ain't small like you, I'm…ya know…manly."

Yugi raised a venomous brow, "You saying I'm not manly?"

Joey pouted with tired eyes, and shook his head, "C'mon Yug', ya know I don't mean it like that…"

Yugi softened his glare and stepped up to Joey, gently linking their hands, "You look down, Joey. What's wrong? You…you don't think you're pregnant…do you?"

"No, no," Joey quickly amended, "I was only thinkin' about it."

Yugi stared at him for signs of deception but Joey was talented on masking his emotions. Shrugging, Yugi decided to give Joey his space; if Joey wanted to share his problem, he will when he is ready.

Once they were dressed in their Lido clothes they bid Serenity a good night, who was on good terms with Joey again, and left the building. The night was rather hot, and stuffy. Yugi had a good feeling about tonight, so he made sure to dress up sexy; maybe he'd catch a few big fish. With Mai back and a few new young girls it was becoming difficult to get a man to want you, but they still managed.

The walk to Lido was quiet between the two besides the automatic greetings to a few people on the way to the club. Yugi heard the harbour was full of ships, he hoped dearly the men decided to come out for some fun. He preferred working with foreign men, they just wanted straight sex at an hour or two at the most, _or_ a sensual night where they would sleep at the prostitute's place or hotel like Atem had done with him. _Local_ men on the other hand, they were weird, almost always trying to play out their sexual fantasies with the hookers.

"Hey, guys." Tristan greeted from the entrance, sharing a cheerful smile. Joey smiled back half heartedly and bumped his shoulder.

"'Sup, Tris."

"Hey, Tristan."

"How are you guys?"

"Eh, fine." Joey shrugged, then gestured inside, "How's the catch?"

"Busy tonight, and a few more to come I hear."

"…_Hurray_, more penises to please," Joey cheered with a voice drowning in sarcasm. He waved his hand at Tristan and gave him a smile to show he wasn't being sarcastic towards him, and began heading inside, "See ya later!"

Yugi and Tristan shared a thoughtful look and shrugged, Yugi bidding his own good bye and following after Joey. The club was indeed full, there were bodies everywhere. Joey seemed to brighten up some, and led the way through the sea of bodies. Yugi trailed after closely.

Before they could reach their regular table however, Ryou came crashing into them, his expression fearful and anxious at the same time. Joey managed to steady them as they all let out small yelps and grabbed onto each other, Ryou babbling apologies over the music as he stepped back out of their personal space.

"Guys! Sorry, I just really think you should see something. Mainly you Joey."

Joey glanced at Yugi, but Yugi was just as confused. He shrugged and turned back to Ryou, "…Okay, what's the matter?"

Ryou pulled a face and began fumbling with his fingers, looking almost guilty, "Okay…before I show you, I just want to say I didn't know who he was! He-he just came, and groped me and whispered something about fifty dollars. I went and had a drink with him when he said…"

"Said...?"

"Uh…he said his name was…Bandit Keith."

Joey stared at Ryou who was looking like he was ready to dodge a slap, then jerked his shoulders indifferently, "So?"

Yugi frowned as the name rang a bell in his head. Ryou groaned and flapped his hands as he bounced nervously, "I think he's the American dating Serenity! The one you said that wore some dilly flag on his head-"

"WHAT? !"

Ryou yelped as he was abruptly shoved out of the way onto Yugi, the two stumbling on their heels while Joey stormed off. Yugi squeaked and dashed after his friend as anxiety filled his system. He did not want to believe that Serenity's boyfriend was here in the club, there would be no innocent explanation. And judging by how much Joey already disliked the guy, that meter when up a notch from 'Dislike' to the blaring '**Hate**' level.

Ryou scrambled along behind Yugi. Joey had quickly found the accused man from the perk of being tall and seeing over everyone's heads. Keith was indeed in the club, draped in the arms of two young women who were full of giggles and sultry looks. Their table was full of drinks and some cheap snacks, a few jealous girls hanging around in hopes of being asked to join the table.

Joey was a proud and fierce individual, so it was nothing for him to march up to the table in his mini skirt and heels, and slam his fists onto the flimsy wood causing the table to sway. The girls all yelped and jumped at the sudden intrusion, Keith looking up in anger at being so rudely interrupted. Though as angry as he was, it soon turned into complete shock as he stared at Joey who was glaring daggers down at him.

Ryou and Yugi staggered to a halt behind Joey with a light pant, Keith's eyes glancing their way briefly, enough for him to recognize Yugi as well. Once the initial shock wore off he all but ripped his glasses off, leaning forward to get a better look at Joey. Joey was slightly taken aback, but kept his fierce glare and stood up straight, his fists balled at his side.

"...What…the _**fuck**_…are you _doing_ here?" he breathed out. Yugi could almost see the steam airing out of his nostrils.

Keith gaped at Joey, looking him up and down, then glancing at Yugi to do the same. Yugi wanted to disappear as the male realized they were prostitutes, and could almost feel the amusement seep off of him.

"I could ask you the same thing, Wheeler, in here lookin' like a cheap slut."

The surrounding women gasped and immediately backed up, the two women who were sitting with Keith quickly getting up and evacuating the scene. Everyone knew of Joey's short temper and street fighting skills, they all knew he could kill a man easily, so they made sure to keep out of harms way. Yugi himself gasped and felt his fists clenching at the insult.

Joey, surprisingly, managed to keep his cool and held his ground. "…What are you doing in here?"

Keith slowly stood up in front of Joey, putting his glasses back on his sly narrow eyes as if he were in a James bond movie. "What does it look like, dude? I'm getting me some pussy-"

The man was sharply cut of by the swift upper cut thrown by Joey, Keith falling back and hitting the table, glass falling and shattering as alcohol splashed onto the floor. The surrounding people cried and gasped, depending on their feelings, and the scene immediately called more attention. Yugi and Ryou both squeaked and jumped backed, staring wildly as Bandit Keith quickly recovered and got back to his feet, his glasses now strewn on the floor.

"You fuckin' little bitch!"

"Ya cheated on my sister!"

"She wasn't giving it up! What was I supposed to do? Beg the bitch?"

And then Joey saw red. He hadn't gotten into a fight for a long time, but this man was just asking for it. He cried out in anger as he threw another punch, just missing Keith's face before dodging a punch from Keith. Yugi and Ryou cried out and clung to each other with each punch sent, screaming out loudly when Joey took a hit. Keith was good, Yugi had to admit, but Joey was too. Though he prayed someone alerted Tristan, and soon!

"Ah! C'mere-! Ima-! Fuckin'-AH! KILL YOU!" Joey roared as he speared his shoulder into Keith's gut, sending them to the dirty tiled floor. The skirt he was wearing was preventing him from getting any good kicks in, but he was still doing okay. He had gotten a few hard punches at the man's rotten face, but received a few of his own. The crowd cried and screamed in excitement as they watched the fight, the two men beating the crap out of each other.

Yugi would have jumped in, but he was useless in a fight, even Ryou beat him at arm wrestling! He wanted badly to help, and once he saw Keith reach for a broken piece of glass he shrieked out Joey's name loudly, reaching out as Keith grinned evilly and took a swipe, catching Joey on the arm.

"AH!"

"JOEY-!"

Joey scrambled to his feet, his heels of his shoes good and broken by now and thrown aside. His feet were wet and full of the split alcohol, not to mention his clothes, as well as shards of glass. He jerked back as Keith took another swipe at him, holding his injured arm in slight throbbing pain. He grit his teeth at Keith, glaring at the cowardly approach.

Keith, thinking slyly, aimed another swipe of the broken glass at Joey, the male automatically dodging, but Joey did not see the kick coming from Keith, sending him onto his butt on the floor. The crowd swayed and screamed along, a few men making their way over, some watching with amused grins, others looking on with concern etching their faces. Keith was still bigger than Joey was, he was gaining the advantage.

"Not so tough are you, huh?" Keith taunted as he towered over Joey with an arrogant smirk, twirling the glass in his hand. When Joey didn't reply, Keith grunted and lunged.

Then all happened so fast. One second Keith was aiming at Joey with the sharp glass clenched in his hand, Joey sitting, almost paralysed with wide, almost fearful eyes at the approaching danger. He would have rolled away, and Yugi was about to take a wild chance and throw himself into the fight then a new figure intervened. It was a blur as Keith was taken by surprise, doubling over and dropping the glass as he suffered a punch to the gut. The new figure swiftly raised his leg, slamming it into Keith's chest, sending the man flying backwards with a pained cry.

Keith groaned and winced as his back slammed down onto the shards of glass on the tiles, his vision swirling and blackening as the pain assaulted his body. He hadn't even seen where it came from.

Joey panting lightly on the floor, holding onto his wound as he watched Keith go down. Everyone was as shocked as he was, and slowly, he looked up to his saviour, and felt his jaw hit the floor.

Yugi looked up to see the new character, his jaw falling open as he saw Kaiba standing over Joey, glowering heatedly down at Keith. Yugi's heart skipped a few beats, a smile spreading across his terrified features, and he mechanically looked around for the man that made his cheeks turn pink.

And there, Atem, in all his glory, stood guarded at Kaiba's side, glaring down at Keith. Yugi whimpered slightly as Kaiba blocked his vision as he helped Joey up from the floor. Atem was here, in the club, in Domino City! They came back! They were back!

Yugi choked on his excitement, and all but forgot about Keith. His heart jumped into his throat and began thumping erratically as he stared at Atem, the man's sun-kissed face now looking up.

Atem glanced around, looking for his little look alike. If Joey was here, then Yugi was surely-

"Yugi…" he breathed as he caught sight of the young teen. Yugi looked radiant tonight, he looked absolutely stunning! Atem stared at him in awe, his face lighting up at the beautiful boy, a grin jumping onto his face as he and Yugi's gazes connected. He could see the teen jump and take a sharp intake of air, the blush rising to his cheeks. Atem had missed him so, and all of a sudden he longed to have the small body in his arms.

"Yugi…Yugi!"

When Yugi was sure it wasn't a dream, he squealed excitedly and bolted from his spot, and throwing himself in Atem's waiting arms. His body heated up as he felt Atem's warm arms enclose around him, and laughed happily as the male lifted him and swung him around. He held tightly to Atem's neck, smelling his deep musky scent and humming lowly in approval. When he was set down he loosened his grip around Atem's neck and leaned back abit, getting a better look at the handsome man.

"You're back!"

Atem nodded and squeezed Yugi's body closer as if to prove the point, "Yeah! I thought I'd surprise you! Didn't forget about me, did you?"

Yugi giggled nervously and shook his head. He had been trying to forget Atem, the longing was causing him heartbreak. But now that he was back, it was all fine, right?

Yugi was so entranced by Atem's appearance in Lido that he missed Keith being escorted out by Tristan and a fellow bouncer, Joey seething in a seat while Kaiba ordered drinks and a few bags of ice. Atem didn't seem to care much either for what was happening around them, he was perfectly happy with holding Yugi.

"You never called," Yugi called over the music, his expression falling somewhat. Atem's face fell too, and he shook his head helplessly, "We couldn't get contact to anyone that was too far away, there was a satellite problem."

Yugi quickly accepted the answer, and leaned his body on Atem's, his heart still hammering in his chest. Atem noticed Yugi's strange behaviour, and hug him a questioning squeeze, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just thought I'd never see you again. It seemed too good to be true…"

Atem's heart clenched. He raised a hand and placed his fingers under Yugi's chin, tilting his head up, "I couldn't leave forever without seeing you at least…a dozen more times." Yugi giggled and jumped on his toes for another hug, the heels making him almost Atem's height. Atem chuckled and gladly returned the hug, smelling Yugi's provocative perfume.

He looked over Yugi's shoulder and saw Kaiba handing Joey a shot of whiskey as the blond male applied an ice pack to his forehead, wincing as he downed the drink. Atem shook his head, and gestured to Joey as they parted, "Your friend sure isn't someone to mess with, is he?"

Yugi snapped out of his infatuated stupor and glanced at Joey, biting his lip as he noticed a few cuts and bruises on him. He then looked around quickly for Keith. When he saw no sign of him, he relaxed and gave his attention back to Atem, but not before catching a glimpse of Ryou being smothered in a forceful wet kiss by the man he remembered as Bakura, the male all but squashing Ryou into the seats behind Joey and Kaiba as he ran his hands all over Ryou's body, Ryou's legs waving in the air.

Yugi giggled and approached Joey, cringing slightly, "Joey?"

Joey looked up, a light bruise under his right eye, "Yug'? Ah, don't worry about me, I'm just glad I got t' punch that bastard."

"Terrible timing too," Kaiba half-heartedly grumbled as he stared at Joey's bruised body, "I just arrived now I have to nurse him."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Clearly, that's why you're cut and full of bruises."

"Shut up!"

Atem shook his head at the two, and turned back to Yugi, squeezing his waist with his hand, "I missed you."

Yugi beamed, "I missed you too!"

Atem smiled; he was glad Yugi had not forgotten about him, and he was glad the teen was eager for his company. Yugi looked extremely happy to see him, and he felt the same. He didn't care for the club, he just wanted to go somewhere quiet with Yugi and catch up.

"Yugi, I think we-"

"Yugi!"

Yugi's attention was stolen as a shadow suddenly cast over them, the two smaller males looking up to see Ushio standing behind them. Atem blanched; the man was huge!

Yugi cringed slightly as Ushio smiled down at him, and moved further into Atem's arms, "Y-yes, Ushio?"

"I need you in my office." Ushio ordered. Atem raised a brow at the word office, and took note of the suit he was wearing, then linked him to being a probable owner of the club. Yugi's face fell and he shook his head, steeping in front of Atem so the man couldn't see his face.

"I have a customer-"

"He can come back tomorrow, it's urgent."

Yugi groaned and shook his head, and mouthed the words, 'Please, not now'. Atem frowned and tried to see what Yugi was saying, but the teen was making it difficult. Yugi could not believe this, Atem had just returned and Ushio picks tonight of all nights.

"Now," Ushio ordered with a dark expression, then looked at Atem who leaned away in shock at the expression, and eventually walked past them. Yugi bit his lip harshly and clenched his eyes shut, his chest clogging up with stress. Ushio was going to pound him into next week, he wouldn't be able to sleep with Atem in the same night! He doubted Atem would even be okay with that! '_SHIT!_'

"Little One?" Atem asked as he turned Yugi's face to him, noting the sad expression. Yugi opened his eyes and looked at him, his eyes brimming with tears. He wanted to go with Atem so bad, they had just been reunited! But he also could _not_ ditch Ushio; that would be disastrous. Atem cupped his cheek in concern.

"Yugi? Who was that man?"

Yugi swallowed and gently placed his hands on Atem's chest, "I…I'm sorry…I didn't know you were coming, I have something to do tonight…"

Atem's face fell, and he looked over his shoulder with a sharp expression to where he saw Ushio disappear. He didn't like that Ushio man, he didn't look quite right.

"I'm sorry…you'll still be here tomorrow, right?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Atem grudgingly let go of the teen, and nodded, "…I'll still be here."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's okay," Atem frowned, "I understand, I should have called."

Yugi swallowed his guilt and held Atem's hands, "Y-you'll come back tomorrow night?"

"As long as you're here," Atem smiled. Yugi's face crumpled and he threw himself against Atem, the man stepping back a few places from the sudden weight as Yugi hugged him. He hugged Yugi back tightly, smelling his perfume and ran his hands down Yugi's smooth body for quick pleasure. Yugi shivered, and kissed the man's cheek firmly, "You can take me tomorrow, I swear."

And he was gone. Atem felt slightly frazzled. One minute Joey was fighting, the next he was hugging Yugi, and now Yugi was gone again. The teen took of like a bolt of lightning and he could swear he felt Yugi trembling. Kaiba sent Atem a questioning look, but he simply shook his head and mouthed that he was leaving for the ship. He wouldn't take another woman, or man, he'd wait for Yugi.

The teen's ending statement about letting Atem take him tomorrow somehow caused a sting in Atem's chest. He didn't want to be treated like just another customer; he didn't want Yugi to just think he had to just produce sex for him. But tomorrow he'd change that, he'd have some innocent fun with Yugi. That is…if the boy didn't seduce him…

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Next chapter will be some quality time between Yugi and Atem-! You have no idea how many times this chapter I called Atem 'Yami'…so if I missed a spot tell me. And sorry for any misspellings, I'm too busy to proof read.


	13. First Real Date

Thank you to all my new reviewers, and my regulars! I am extremely grateful for your shown support.

And Ryou didn't sleep with Keith, in case anyone thought that. He and Keith just had a drink.

**I don't claim ownership of YuGiOh**

**Chapter 13: First real date**

If there was one thing Yugi disliked, it was persistence. Especially when Joey was concerned. The night before, after he had survived another torturous round with Ushio, he had snuck home while instinctively searching for Atem on his way out. He was somewhat glad that Atem wasn't still hovering nearby; he didn't want to be answering questions about his strange actions. Though he had escaped Atem, Joey had confronted him at home about it. It took an hour of lies and shrugging off Joey's suspicions before the blond male gave him some space and dropped the subject. Yugi did not want anyone to know of the deal he made with Ushio.

Atem had looked so handsome, he had even looked genuinely happy to see Yugi. Maybe Atem did miss him, and he really does like him!

Yugi scowled as he zipped up his knee-length heeled boots; he shouldn't get personally intimate to a customer, when Atem disappeared the first time it was painful enough. Unlike the majority of prostitutes around Yugi did not resort to drugs and drink to forget his life and lose touch his feelings, he held onto the part of himself that was still relatively human and childish; he did not want to lose it.

With Joey dropping Serenity off at a friend's apartment for a sleep-over, Yugi left their apartment and headed to Lido, clad in a dark maroon silk vest, a short black mini skirt that complimented his slim, smooth thighs, and completed by the high boots that practically swallowed his legs.

The night was chilly, suspiciously quiet, and undisturbed. The streets were as clear as the sky, a spec or two here and there. Apprehensively Yugi hugged himself and took to a soft jog to his luminescent destination. He had been cornered one-too-many times in these streets and back-alleys; he did not wish to have another encounter. He just wanted to see Atem.

**-With Atem-**

"I cannot believe you are doing this."

Captain Seto Kaiba, for the umpteenth time that afternoon, rolled his eyes into the back of his head. Atem had been pestering him for an hour now since he had revealed what he had in mind tonight for his blond bombshell in Lido. Apparently, Atem could not digest his plans.

"…Especially for a hooker."

"Atem…could you _kindly_ drop it now!" Seto grunted as he pulled a shirt on, fastening the buttons with lightening speed and accuracy. Atem pulled the corner of his lips into his left cheek and sighed through his nose.

"Besides, it's simply dinner. I haven't had a good five-star meal in a while and I decided to take a date. Why is that so astounding?"

"…One…because you _never_ go on dates. And two…because you're taking a male hooker! It's just not like you-! Excuse me for noting a change in my captain."

A sigh. "I just feel like a change. Or am I too _emotionless_ for that?"

"No, it's just…strange for you."

Seto scowled and leaned over to yank his belt from underneath Atem who was sitting on his bed, and fastened it through the loops in his pants while sliding his feet into a very expensive pair of shoes. "If this is _your_ reaction I won't even dare tell the rest of the crew, Marikuu and Bakura will print it in the newspapers…"

"I think Mokuba would be excited."

"Atem, you will not tell anyone! I don't want Mokuba to know just yet."

Atem opened his mouth, then closed it and repeated the actions a few more times before surrendering. Seto was right, in a way, how could he lead by example for his little brother if he was dining and cavorting with a prostitute? Well, not _cavorting_-or was he-?

"If I think it's important enough I will tell him myself, until then I visit normal bars and restaurants."

"Then you'd better tell Mariku and Bakura to keep their big mouths shut or they'll spill the beans to Mokie and say it was by accident."

Seto stared and him, before dropping his hands and heading swiftly out of the door, "I think I should."

Atem watched him dart out to ensure Mokuba's ignorance. It made Atem smile; Seto was a very responsible and caring older brother.

It was not like Seto to take someone, especially a prostitute, to dinner. The cobalt-eyed man said he was taking Joey to a rather notable restaurant. Situated by the seaside, with magnificent service, décor and all the qualities expected in a five-star restaurant, Seto was eager to enjoy pleasures. Atem could not help feel perhaps Seto was doing it to simply show Joey a good time, Seto had not once before commented on an urge to go wining and dining. _Or_ perhaps Seto simply wished to show off to Joey and berate him a little to spark the untamed beauty in the blond before proving himself superior, then finally spoiling him so he could be forgiven.

Atem guessed it was the latter.

However, this strange development gave Atem an idea! Maybe he should take Yugi out to dinner too! Or to gamble at a casino (people in Yugi's profession were easily excited by money), a relaxing walk on the beach, or go to see a movie-! No, too much meaningless snogging…

With thoughts now swirling around his head, Atem got up and left Seto's private cabin with a new and exciting plan for the night. He would take Yugi out for a fun and pampering night just for the two of them! He was originally hoping to spend a night of chatting and cuddling with the cherubic cutie in a hotel room, but he disliked the dingy place to which Yugi took them. He wanted to show Yugi a good time, not give him nostalgia about the previous times he had sex in the same room over his taboo profession.

Once he was dressed smartly and financially equipped, he and Seto left together in a taxi. Their usual company Mariku and Bakura were still on duty for an hour and so would only be at the club in two hours or so. They texted Malik and Ryou respectively to tell them to wait and not run off with another man as both men were possessive and dangerous when rubbed up the wrong way.

The club was its usual self, though a lot more quiet tonight. There were more local men roaming the large room in search of company, and there were plenty of it to go around. The two men kept together in search of their intendeds, knowing well by now that Yugi and Joey were close friends and usually together.

Finding them was not a problem; Joey was one of the four blonde-haired people in the club, consisting of Malik, Mai, some other woman, and himself. The rest of the woman all had darker shades of hair. However, Ryou was the one exception. Joey's hair caught Seto's immediate attention and their meeting came next.

Atem had eyes for Yugi only, and once he reached the table he grinned as Yugi struggled awkwardly to get out of his seat and throw himself into his arms. His excitement was clear and encouragingly good to see. Atem embraced his little look-a-like for a few moments, nuzzling his sweet smelling skin and hugging tightly to his tiny waist. He took a mental note to make sure Yugi ate a lot tonight.

The cold night had instantly warmed up for Yugi once he was in Atem's strong arms. He remembered now why he had missed Atem, who wouldn't miss this?

Once they pulled apart, Atem hummed and allowed a dazzling smile to grace his already dazzling face. Yugi's knees grew weak at the sight, and held onto Atem's neck securely, ignorant to the stares they were receiving from the surrounding women, and unaware that Joey had happily slipped away with his captain.

"…So, can I book you for tonight?" Atem teased with a small bump of his body against Yugi's.

Yugi could do nothing but nod enthusiastically. Atem could book him forever and take him any which way he wanted, as long as he was with him.

"No interruptions tonight?"

"No," Yugi shrunk slightly, "Sorry about that…"

Atem nodded that he understood and dropped the subject. "I'm glad you're here."

"Ditto."

Atem chuckled at Yugi's response. He nodded his head towards the entrance to the club. "Shall we go?"

"Sure!" Yugi exclaimed, his eyes twinkling in the light of the club. The music was not loud, a slow song playing, so they did not strain to hear each other. It did not make Atem want to stay anyhow, so he was fervent in pulling Yugi through the feminine bodies to exit the club together.

Once they were outside on the street, they shared a giddy laugh and held hands, staring at each other with genuine zeal. Atem's hands were so warm and firm, so much firmer in comparison to Yugi's own.

Atem's expression caused a flicker of curiosity in Yugi. "What are you thinking?"

Atem shrugged as gently as he could, and smirked to one side. "I was actually hoping I could take you out tonight. For dinner. I think it would be nice, no?"

Yugi's whole expression dropped in an instant. There were a few reasons as to why his gut went cold at the suggestion, but the two most prominent were 'Why would Atem want this?' and 'I can't go dining…' Yugi had never been to a real restaurant before, burger joints didn't count, and he had a hunch that Atem wasn't talking about a burger restaurant. He did not feel comfortable in formal places, even in normal clothes- Oh, shit…

Yugi looked down at himself, noting with sudden displeasure at his choice of outfit, then glanced up to be met with Atem's furrowing expression.

"…Yugi? Do you not want to go to eat?"

Food was an appealing taunt to Yugi's incessant hunger, but he hadn't expected this. He did _trust_ Atem, but…he had sworn he would never go to unfamiliar places with a customer, he could end up murdered. However, a restaurant wasn't so bad; there were many people around…but what about his clothes?

"…Where…-where did you want to go?" Yugi asked softly, his excitement fizzling out like a burning match in water. Atem noticed the change, and lifted Yugi's hands.

"I thought you would like a night out. Or do you have something better in mind?"

Yugi blinked up at him, then peered at the taxi-cabs waiting in a line behind them, until he finally stared down the road with longing in his expression. "…I thought we were going to the hotel…?"

"I was going to say we do that, but wouldn't a restaurant be better?"

Yugi looked back at the sound of Atem's eager tone, and smiled with small shine in his eyes, "I don't think sex is permitted in a restaurant."

Yugi had expected Atem to agree and laugh with him. Instead, it was Atem's turn for his face to fall.

Atem felt slightly irked by Yugi's comment. Was sex all Yugi thought about? He had only been teasing about his 'booking' comment, he had not meant that sexually. He simply wished to enjoy a night out with Yugi; why was that so hard?

The atmosphere became awkward and Yugi regretted opening his big mouth. He shifted on his feet and softy cleared his throat. He stared down at the tips of his boots as he spoke, "…I thought…you'd want…since you were gone for a while…."

Atem pulled his lips slightly, but decided not to be upset. Yugi _was_ a prostitute, and Atem hadn't given Yugi much reason not to think of him as a customer; he'd pounded the boy in his drunken state, that couldn't have left a very friendly memory in Yugi's mind. That reminded Atem about money; Yugi was entertaining him for money, so he could return home and fill his empty belly with the hard-earned cash. Atem felt his stomach tighten at the thought of Yugi selling himself just to survive, and swallowed with difficulty.

"…Atem?"

The said man exhaled heavily, and started to rub circles on the backs of his hands.

"I will pay you for tonight Yugi, even if we don't have sex. I'm renting your company, it's the same thing."

The words made Yugi feel better; there was truth to them. It was Atem's choice anyway, maybe he'd feel differently after a few glasses of wine. Yugi felt a smile creep onto his face at the thought of a sex-free night, with Atem, and nodded with newfound enthusiasm. There was only one thing that stopped him from grinning.

"I want to go, but…I'm not dressed for going out."

To Atem, Yugi looked gorgeous, a bit seductive, but he didn't see the problem, today's generation clothed themselves as minimally as possible.

"I think you look fine."

Yugi groaned minutely. "I dunno…"

"You look stunning, Yugi."

Yugi blushed, then noted Atem's fine clothing, "You're dressed well, I'm not."

"What are you talking about? You look great!"

And with that Yugi was ushered into a taxi. He _supposed_ if Atem was happy with the way he looked then it was okay.

Atem had, in last minute preparations, found out about a nearby entertainment centre that was just what he had been hoping for. It had a grand casino, multiple restaurants and cafe choices, a cinema, and a block of four-star rooms that turned out to be the company's hotel for honeymooners and visitors. _Sun Coast Casino_ was its name.

It was a fifteen-minute drive, in which the splendour of the area they were now in compared to the dingy corners Yugi wandered around in shocked Atem.

Once they had arrived, Atem paid the driver and they climbed out, their eyes widening in awe as they took in the impressive sight of Sun Coast Casino. Yugi had heard of this place, but _never_ had he imagined he would ever come here, only the rich did! He had been fumbling nervously with his skirt in the cab, and now he was outright trying to pull it lower to it covered more of his bare legs.

Atem caught his actions and took hold of his arm to steer him up a few steps towards the entrance. "What are you doing?" he whispered as Yugi struggled with his skirt.

"I-I-I can't go in looking like this!"

"You look good!"

"I look like a two-cent whore!"

"Shh-!"

"They'll know! Especially when they see I'm a guy!"

The points Yugi dished out were valid, but Atem wanted Yugi to enjoy himself, not worry over anything. He linked his arm with Yugi's and pulled him close. "You're with me, no one will say anything."

Yugi was not happy with the answer, but if he wanted to be paid he would have to be a good boy. With great reluctance and a few last attempts at covering his legs, Yugi let Atem guide him inside.

It was like nothing he had ever seen before. The long hallway was grand and impressive, certainly boasting high ratings and fantastic services. There were fake plants next to multiple benches outside every story, miscellaneous paintings and light fixtures adorning the silver sparkling walls. There were ATMs fixed every few metres to encourage its bypasses to spend their money, and many cafes and little novelty stores neighbouring one another.

Yugi's shame temporarily washed away as he took in his surroundings, greedily taking in every detail, tightening his grip on the man that made it possible, and felt his body drift forward in response to Atem's guidance.

There were restaurants of all kinds: Italian, Portuguese, Sushi bars, Chinese specialties, mixed cuisines, Middle Eastern, grilled food, all-you-can-eat-buffets, then there were even restaurants that catered to families, which thoughtfully had a small play-centre to keep the children entertained.

It was all so much for Yugi, Atem's question did not even register to him so he shrugged in response. In his daze, he did not see into which restaurant Atem pulled him to, and only once they led to their seats did he notice all the wood and natural colours.

"…You like grilled food?" Yugi asked as they sat at a table for two, across from each other.

Atem smiled guiltily. "I've been wishing for some grilled meat for a while. But we can go somewhere else if you want," he offered generously. Yugi had no reason to leave as the delicious aroma wafting passed them had already captured his senses. Grilled meat actually sounded _**really**_ good.

"You sure?" Atem asked when Yugi shook his head.

"Yes, I'm sure." Yugi smiled. He was delighted when Atem smiled back, and after sharing a blush, they looked away and admired the décor in the restaurant. Yugi thought it was amazing and very well done, the food and the theme of the restaurant complimented each other.

However, as beautiful as it all was, Yugi caught attention, and felt his stomach drop in reaction to the stares he received. He glanced back to Atem who was painfully oblivious to the stares, and when he saw he would get no help, he dropped his gaze to the table.

Almost immediately, interrupting his sulk, their assigned server placed down their menus with a cheerful smile.

"Good evening, I am Tina and I will be your waitress for tonight. Here are your menus, please order to your heart's content."

Yugi thought that statement was ridiculously shameless as it was openly implying that the customer should spend as much as they could. Well, that was how _he_ saw it.

Atem smiled back politely and thanked her, looking to Yugi for his participation. Yugi quickly mumbled his thanks, shrinking slightly at the young woman's shocked analysis of him, then looked back down to his menu. He only looked up again when he saw her leave from the corner of his eye, and when he did, he met Atem's cautious expression.

"Are you okay?"

Yugi grit his teeth, and pulled a fake smile, one he had mastered. "Yes. What are you ordering?"

And so their dining began. Atem had ordered a variety of small dishes so he could try everything. Unfortunately, his eyes were bigger than his stomach, so Yugi decided to share everything half-half with him. That would also cut the bill that was already rising. The food was insanely expensive, Yugi couldn't help but hope Atem had enough to still get them home.

Besides the food, their conversation was interesting, and Yugi was excited to learn Atem was Egyptian. He loved Egypt, and now he could say he had _physically_ loved it too. Atem was a cheerful man, optimistic and good-natured. Yugi found himself blushing on more than one occasion, then biting his lip to hold back naughty grins. Atem made him laugh as well, more than he had ever before in one night, and for once, Yugi felt cheerful himself.

It was all good and well, but it did not completely distract Yugi from the continuous looks and glares he was receiving.

"Wine?" Atem offered as he tilted the half-filled wine bottle towards the empty glass sitting awkwardly next to Yugi's other glass which was full of Pepsi.

Yugi shook his head politely. "No, thank you."

Atem leaned back with a puzzled expression, and rested the bottle on the table. "You seriously don't drink?"

"Not anymore."

"Since when?"

Yugi shifted. "My…first few experiences with alcohol didn't go so well…I promised myself I wouldn't drink again."

Atem pulled his lips in thought, but shrugged and poured himself a glass. Yugi smiled weakly and looked towards his Pepsi, leaning over to sip at it.

"So…do you want to tell me how you…ended up in this business?"

Yugi's head snapped up, and he stared into Atem's genuinely curious eyes. Yugi sucked his lip in, and stiffly shook his head. Atem hadn't expected a 'no', but he accepted it respectfully.

"Okay…have you had enough to eat? Do you want more?"

"No, thank you."

"I can get you more," Atem assured. Yugi blushed and patted his slightly expanded stomach, "I'm full."

"If you're sure." Atem mumbled, and finished off his drink. He and Yugi had enjoyed a tasty meal, it had been good to see Yugi fill himself; the teen needed more flesh on his bones. He could tell by the way Yugi acted that he had been hungry all along, and so it filled Atem with strange pride at feeding him.

The exit out of the restaurant reintroduced the awkward atmosphere for Yugi, his self-confidence taking a hit at the incredulous and offended glowered he received from his attire. He was pleased when Atem noticed, and they left quicker. The looks didn't stop once they exited the restaurant, but it wasn't so bad out in the busy hallway. Atem finally agreed with Yugi on his clothes; this place was for more formal attire. He felt bad for dragging Yugi here and shoving him in the hot spot for criticism and degrading insults from the higher-class citizens.

Yugi clung to Atem and tried his hand at ignoring the stares in favour of paying more attention to his 'date'. Atem had said that they were on a date, and Yugi loved the sound of it.

They strolled around for a minute or two, pointing out things to each other until they approached the luxurious Casino. It looked so… magnificent.

"Hey! Let's gamble!" Atem sudden suggested, pointing a finger in the obvious direction. Without waiting for a reply, he began forward, but Yugi refused to move. He looked back at Yugi with a softer tug, but found Yugi staring at him sullenly.

He did not like this look on Yugi's face; it spelled trouble. He let go of the casual way he held Yugi and linked their hands gently, leaning over a little to be at Yugi's height.

"Yugi? Did I offend you?"

Robotically, still trying to please, Yugi turned his head from side to side.

It was not convincing. The sailor furrowed his brows, and stepped closer into Yugi's personal space. "Yugi, if you are against gambling then we can go somewhere else."

The dry, cold conditioned air felt like drafts of ice travelling through Yugi's nasal passages. He had his mouth clenched shut, and unknowingly tightened his grip on Atem's hands.

How was he supposed to explain this? He had never been gambling for a very good reason; he was underage. That would have been fine to admit to Atem, had he not slept with the man. He did not know how Atem would react to the news that he was a minor, Atem might freak out and run from him.

"…Yugi?"

Yugi whined in discomfort, but he couldn't tear his sad gaze away from Atem's.

Worry began to spike Atem's system. He quickly led them near a wall where no one would knock into them, and once he had their gazes locked again, he held a serious expression. "Yugi talk to me. Did something happen? Did someone say something?"

Yugi's face crinkled further, but he shook his head.

"Then what? Is it the casino?"

With great hesitance and even greater uncertainty, Yugi nodded.

Atem exhaled at the small progress. "Okay. What about it bothers you? We'll use my money, I wasn't expecting you to pull out money."

Yugi looked down with a nod of understanding. Atem kept silent, but gave Yugi's wrist a small squeeze, asking for a response.

The consequences could be horrible, Yugi knew it, but…Atem had understood and showed genuine care and interest the whole time, so…maybe he would understand and not freak out…? He didn't want Atem to think low of him, but he felt that maybe if he came clean about his age Atem could try see past it. He wasn't _so_ young anyway.

"I…I'll tell you…bu-but only in private. Not here…"

Atem accepted the answer. Yugi was shocked when he found them at the reception desk. Atem rented a room, to which Yugi protested against the extra costs, but Atem was determined.

A swarm of locust were buzzing inside Yugi's stomach as Atem towed him out of the lift and down the corridor where he searched for their room. He comforted himself by knowing he could walk home from here if Atem left him, and that he was simply deluded to think there was a decent man out there.

However, a small part of him disagreed; wouldn't a decent man debase himself for sleeping with a minor? Yugi did not know which to wish for.

The suite Atem booked for them was simple but elegant. Yugi was afraid, in a slight moment of insanity, that his blood would soon be splattered over the clean, white room.

Atem suddenly grabbed him, to which he jumped in response, and led him to the bed, sitting them both down with some space between them. When he looked up, he saw Atem's face tight in anxiety. His handsome features were marred with lines that indicated worry. Yugi's heart lifted; Atem was worrying about him.

Softly, and reassuringly, Atem spoke. "…We're alone now. Can you tell me what is bothering you?"

Yugi closed his eyes and clenched them tightly, slipping his hands to hold his stomach, which was now very _queasy._ How should he tell Atem? _What_ should he tell Atem? He hadn't had time to think about it on the way to the room, there had not been enough time.

"Please, Yugi…I care about you. If something is bothering you I can…I can try fix it…I can try make it better."

Yugi unintentionally let out a short cold chuckle. To hear Atem cared about him was amazing, but to know that could all change at his confession was deeply saddening. But like he tried to believe; everything happens for a reason.

He took a deep steady breath, and peeped up from underneath his thick lashes. His beautiful eyes made Atem's stomach flutter, and he nodded encouraging. Yugi took in another deep intake of air, and shrunk in a little, hoping to look more 'forgivable'.

"Please don't…don't…I…please don't hurt me or…or go ballistic if I tell you…"

Atem grunted in offence, "I would never harm you."

"Please, Atem," Yugi begged, "Try not to panic."

A few silent seconds ticked by, then Atem leaned closer. "Yugi…you are frightening the hell out of me, please tell me what is wrong!"

Yugi took a deep breath and closed his eyes, seeing Atem's anxious expression for the last time before he spoke delicately,

"…I'm seventeen years old. And…I have a baby."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Yugi has spilled the beans! Not as fluffy as I had hoped but the circumstances wouldn't allow it, you try be comfortable when looking like a hooker in a fancy place. Not to mention listening to angry music doesn't make you feel tender.

Sun Coast Casino is a real place here.

All comments, questions and thoughts are welcomed and adored, I talk back.


	14. Only some

**I do not own YuGiOh, I am simply telling a story with the characters.**

**Chapter 14: Only some**

Last time:

_A few silent seconds ticked by, then Atem leaned closer. "Yugi…you are frightening the hell out of me, please tell me what is wrong!"_

_Yugi took a deep breath and closed his eyes, seeing Atem's anxious expression for the last time before he spoke delicately,_

"…_I'm seventeen years old. And…I have a baby."_

XxXxXxXx

If Yugi were a wizard, his whisper would be the cursing spell. Icy tendrils slithered up Atem's spine, veining their way through his body until he felt frozen and physically sick. The words sunk in painfully, yet swiftly. He'd been straining to hear, and so caught every word. How he wished he hadn't. He could not break the penetrating stare they were locked in, his eyes burning into the helpless gaze of amethyst.

The young prostitute drew his hands in comfort and hugged himself, shrinking under the intense crimson eyes. He wanted to shut his eyes, he felt as if Atem was peering into his soul. _His rotten, dirty soul… _

His little heart skipped a few beats in anxiety, expecting a slap or a chorus or vulgarities before the pounding of footsteps and slamming of the hotel door. Atem looked so stunned …so angry…Yugi feared this reaction.

Atem felt a burn begin in his eyes, so he blinked to spread moisture; how irrelevant that tiny need seemed in this situation. His mouth was just as dry, yet he couldn't swallow to ease the burden, his oesophagus felt constricted. He felt a light tremble flow through his body, the small tremor of his hands as his heart raced in his chest, reminding him that he had not imagined the boy's words.

The room was silent. Yugi feared to move even if it caused the smallest of sounds, so remained stationary. He hated that Atem was so silent, so immobile, but he _wanted_ a response, he _needed_ to get through it as fast as possible so he could run home before the murders hit the streets.

But Atem was kin to a museum statue, his blazing eyes and heaving chest were the only signs of life. Yugi's face crumpled, and he finally dropped his gaze, closing in on himself more, biting his lip to fend the tears away. If only he had kept his mouth shut…if only he had convinced Atem to go to the hotel with him…Why did he continue to ruin things for himself? Could he do nothing right?

Had it not been for the combination of defeat and loneliness etched onto Yugi's ivory features Atem might not have escaped his stupor. He flinched lightly as Yugi's eyes clenched, and watched as the beautiful face fell, replaced by the large crop of hair. Atem was shocked, but it did not stop him from noticing Yugi's sadness, evident in his stance. The latter looked as threatening as a kitten, hugging himself, knees somewhat bent, his chin laying on his chest and his shoulders hunched over; he looked like he needed a very big hug…-

And that was what Atem did.

Part of him could not understand his sudden actions, but he almost threw himself forward as he grabbed onto Yugi's arm. In response, the teen jerked and automatically screamed as he struggled to get away from the sudden callous hands. The sailor refused and crushed the younger to his chest, locking his hands around the teen's back as he tucked the spiky head underneath his chin, his own expression regretful.

Yugi lost his strength and cried into the warm chest, pushing uselessly against his comfort yet whimpering at the strong warmth of his arms. He smelt Atem's musky scent before his nose clogged up with mucus, and pushed a little harder on Atem's clothed chest. His breathing was ragged, but slowed once he felt no infliction of pain.

Lost for words, Atem settled on holding Yugi comfortingly, pressing the teen against his broad chest but made sure to keep space between their lower bodies. He relaxed when Yugi softened against him, his cries becoming soft echoes, his pushing now mere nudges as he tried to mumble out what Atem thought were explanations.

There were so many voices blaring in Atem's head, so many issues to see to, he didn't know which to address first. He could not get the fact that Yugi was a minor out of his head, but neither could he forget the _baby_; what was he supposed to do? Say? He was completely lost!

He decided to collect his emotions first. The seamen gently steered a reluctant Yugi to the bed where he sat them down on the edge, Yugi leaning into his chest, sniffling against his shirt, his legs hanging off the side. Atem squeezed him closer to make sure he wouldn't slip off.

Atem let out a deep breath he hadn't known he was holding, and stared down at the bush of Yugi's hair in thought.

How did he feel? Shocked…definitely…he was astonished by the sudden news, but a part of him screamed '_You knew it! You knew he was young!_' He mentally winced; he hadn't bothered to find out Yugi's age, he tried once but let it drop…he was a disgusting perverted man…

Atem may be a seamen, and he _had_ experienced his fair share of one-night stands, but that did NOT mean he was a paedophile, he did not fantasize over sexual encounters with underage people. He felt appalled.

Was he angry? No…why would he be? Yugi did nothing to him…-well, he _could_ have been honest about his age, then Atem wouldn't be carrying this guilt-! Ah…guilt…another emotion. He had fucked the teen…in both orifices…treated him like a lover…yet he was still a kid.

'_No…he's seventeen, he's practically an adult now…_'

The teen himself had admitted that he was no innocent virgin; clearly he had done the job many times over. So he shouldn't feel guilty…it's not like he robbed the teen of his childhood.

_Childhood…_ the kid had a…kid?

The thought whirled in Atem's mind, and yet, he was curious. Atem was naturally a happy optimistic man; he always looked for the silver lining. He did not hold grudges, and he believed in the phrase 'Make love, not war'. He was curious about this 'baby'. How old was it? It couldn't be very old…Yugi was young…maybe the mother was an older girl…

It explained why Yugi needed money so badly; he had a baby to feed, and possibly a girlfriend. Atem quickly frowned at the thought, it didn't sound right. How could Yugi go into male prostitution if he had a girlfriend, even if they were destitute? That certainly didn't sound right…

When Yugi's body shook with the last of his small sobs Atem realised he could simply ask Yugi instead of insinuating.

Atem cleared his throat, Yugi stiffening at the foreshadowing sign, his eyes cracking open. The former swallowed thickly and prayed Yugi did not look up. He did want to talk to the teen about this, but he didn't want to see those shining eyes yet, he would burn in more guilt.

"…Yu- …Yu-Yugi…."

Yugi whined.

"…Yugi… why…why did- …I…you…you're sev…seventeen?"

Yugi's heart clenched, as did his hands, but he nodded in confirmation. Atem sucked his lips in and reminded himself to take it easy, even nonchalant. Yugi had taken a step to talk about this, and clearly it was bothering him, so the least the seamen could do was make it a little easier.

"…Turning eighteen this year?"

Yugi sighed, sniffled and burrowed deeper into Atem's arms. "No…I turned seventeen about three months ago…"

Atem's jaw slackened reluctantly, and he spoke with a tiny squeak to his voice, "So…you were…sixteen this year?"

Yugi nodded, silent. Atem swallowed the ball in his throat, and reluctantly shivered when he registered that Yugi's hands were pressing onto his stomach and lap while his flushed face was against his chest. This was NOT the time for a boner.

He quickly shoved the thought away, and stared at the black hair. "…Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Yugi froze, but quickly loosened up and pulled out of Atem's grasp, sitting up next to him with a cross between exasperation and sadness. Atem wanted to wipe away his tears and see him smile, he wanted to be the one to make him smile; yet he felt almost silly for actually thinking it; damn his soft heart.

"Be-because if I told you you might not have slept with me."

Atem stared at him. He felt an aching twinge deep inside his chest. How could he handle this discuss and stay sane and rational? "…Yes, I wouldn't have."

Yugi's bottom lip trembled, and he began kneading at his thighs to release pent up frustration, "S-see? I couldn't tell you or you would have taken someone else!"

"But Yugi- I- don't you…don't you think it's wrong…? You're underage and I slept with you-"

Yugi's following rebuke was harsh, bitter, and dripping in regret. The older man could almost feel the emotion from the words, as if _he_ was the person speaking them, and he did not like the feeling. "Atem, I've been fucked more times than I can remember. I'm no longer a child-! I- I wish I was…" he trailed off, lowering his watery eyes, "I wish I was…but…I'm not. I didn't tell you my age because it wouldn't make a difference. I'm a working adult, and I couldn't lose work over that. I couldn't lose you…"

Atem let the words swirl around his head, digesting Yugi's thoughts before he parted his lips to speak, drawing the attention of Yugi's beautiful eyes. He didn't know how to act on the information on the youth's age, so he chose to skim to another situation, "You…you said you have a child?"

Yugi's eyes automatically softened. He nodded and subconsciously furthered his hold on himself, and smiled minutely, "Lin…"

"Who?"

"Lin. My daughter."

Atem's heart skipped a beat; Yugi had a daughter? She was probably adorable…Atem blinked at the automatic thought, blushing lightly, then smiled for the first time, "…A daughter? How old is she?"

The smile on Atem's face was warm and benevolent; it warmed Yugi's heart. He found it easier to smile back, and wiped away a tear as he explained. "She-she's two now."

"Two?" Atem exclaimed, then recoiled in embarrassment. He smiled apologetically and rubbed his palms together, "I…you had her young then…how old is her mother?"

Yugi opened his mouth to answer, but halted when he registered the question. He sighed and looked away, a hint of self-degradation stinging him. This was an awkward topic, but truth was generally better.

Atem stared at him, waiting patiently.

"…I…I _am_ the mother."

Atem stared, then gaped, then paled. Yugi winced at each development, unable to keep from glancing at the man. He fidgeted and fingered the hem of his skirt. "I…I got pregnant when I was fourteen…Lin was born when I was fifteen…and now she's two."

If this was a joke, it was not funny. Atem did not want to believe this. He had nothing against babies, or males who could conceive, but _why_ had Yugi gotten pregnant so very young? Was it a result of unprotected sex? During his early days into prostitution? No…wait…Atem paled once more.

"…You-you-you…how old were you when you b-began pros-prostitution…?" Atem stuttered, panic crawling beneath his calm tone. He was trying very, _very_ hard **not** to panic.

Yugi could sense it anyway, and leaned away slightly, "…When I was…almost fifteen."

"You were fourteen then?"

Yugi cringed at the accusation, "…yes."

"WHY?" Atem almost cried into his face, sending the teen jerking back, startled. Once the startle wore off, Yugi couldn't help feel slightly offended.

"Because I h-had to,"

"…Bu- Yugi…you were fourteen. _Fourteen_! I've been all over the world and I've never met a prostitute younger than sixteen-! How-! How did you even end up in the job? !"

Yugi heard the panic, care and concern all mixed in Atem's voice. He knew Atem was different, but how much truth could the man take? When would he snap? How would he feel about certain parts? Would he be disgusted? Be indifferent? Maybe even try take advantage…?

"I only got into Lido when I was fifteen…"

"And before that? What, were you hooking on the streets?"

The blatant truth spewed at him burnt his emotional wounds, but Yugi's heart could not find the chains to link Atem with hatred, he couldn't find the strength to hate the man, even at his callous comment. He answered as honestly as he could, not bothering with his physical presentation. "…yes."

Atem had not expected that, he had expected a sarcastic quip. Guilt threatened to drown him now, he was up to his neck in it! Another pang he felt was the queasy feeling rising in his gut at the thought of a tiny, child-like Yugi standing on a street corner to sell sex. The image repulsed him, it made him want to gag and vomit until he passed out. What monster could have sex with a child? He comforted himself in the thought that Yugi _was_ technically grown up now after all the straining years, but who had slept with the teen in his early years; who the fuck _impregnated_ him? !

"…Yugi…I…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,"

Yugi accepted his apology, he could see the authentic emotion in Atem's eyes. That was all he wanted…some real care and love… He didn't want to believe the small part of him that told him not to believe Atem, he wanted the love, he wanted to believe their was someone he could depend on… who could blame him?

Atem rubbed his forehead with his fingers, and shifted on the bed to face Yugi better. "Do you know who the father is-? Of your daughter?"

Yugi did not answer, he stared for a long time at Atem, his mouth sealing shut. Evidence of debate was shining in Yugi's eyes, and eventually he nodded, but his face was blank.

Atem nodded and raised a brow, "…and? I'm guessing he isn't around, but do you know him? Does he live in town? Do you see him?"

Yugi quickly shook his head, his chin trembling as memories flooded back, memories he would not share with Atem.

The sailor's gaze darkened, "…Was he a customer?"

The teen paused, frowned deeply, but eventually nodded.

Atem grit his teeth, a glare now plastered on his face. "What kind of sick bastard has sex with children?"

Yugi dropped his head, sucking in his lips in shame. He felt so dirty. What kind of _child_ had sex at all? He had his private reasons for his choices, but still… What kind of person was he to have sex with strangers for money? What kind of child was he? He was used and filthy, having partaken in lascivious activities with men aged to be his father, in disgusting conditions; he was a filthy human being…there was no hope for him. No decent man would ever want him, he could rule out finding a 'good' father for Lin; that would never happen.

Honestly, Atem knew there was much more to Yugi than the teen was giving. He had not revealed his reasons for his prostitution, but he didn't think he should force an answer out of the teen. Forcing anything never helped, it only made things worse. He wished he could coax the information out, but secretly he was afraid of the answer. He was. He was afraid of the life he boy must have to be such in a muck; it was terrifying. He could not pretend to know how the teen was feeling, but he was somewhat happy to be talking to him about it, Yugi's mysteriousness was unravelling.

He decided to drop the rhetorical question, and for the sake of both their hearts, he tried a lighter topic.

"…Lin…I…I bet she's beautiful…like her mom."

Yugi let out a short chuckle, void of negativity. He glanced at Atem with a rare shine in his eyes, "She's gorgeous…but I'm still wondering if I should be called mom or dad…"

Atem chuckled and widened his hesitant smile, "I can imagine you'd have that problem…what does she…call you as?"

"As mama," Yugi blushed, "She stuck with it, I think grampa taught her that…but I don't really mind. Maternal figures are generally better for babies anyway."

Atem blinked. "Grampa? You…have family?"

Yugi 'um'ed and looked down, nipping his cheek in thought. "I…I have Lin and my grandfather. Grampa looks after Lin for me, they stay in their own apartment, I stay with Joey. I don't have anyone else, my parents died in a car crash when I was young, so…there's no one else."

The thought of him being almost completely alone terrified Atem as well. Was there no end to Yugi's misery? He bravely extracted a hand and placed it on Yugi's arm, smiling an apologetic implication. "I am sorry for that loss Yugi. I cannot begin to imagine how hard it has been for you."

Yugi avoided his gaze with another wave of shame, "…I never imagined so much wrong could happen to one person. But I have to be grateful that I am still alive and working when I could be dead or being abused and tortured daily, at least I am still free."

Atem had a strong urge to ask him 'Are you really?' but held it. He dropped his hand from Yugi's arm, but titled his head, and took note of his calm heart.

"I knew there was more to you than these boots, and the make up, I knew there was someone behind 'Yugi'."

The teen wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but he smiled anyway. He was relieved to see Atem was looking less murderous and more calm, his smile not strained. That wasn't so bad…Atem hadn't freaked out completely and barged out, he was still sitting here…maybe Atem really was someone he could count on, a new friend perhaps? Yugi's heart lifted.

"A-Atem…how do you feel about this?"

Atem tried to choose his words carefully. "I honestly don't know yet…will you tell me more? Like what put you into prostitution?"

A tardy shake of a head was his answer.

He sighed. "…I respect your privacy, and that you have revealed some truth to me…but…you do understand this will affect our… affiliation, right?" he honestly did not know what to call their situation. Using the term 'relationship' was too intimate and he did not want to scare Yugi or insinuate the wrong idea, but using a term like 'business' would sound too blunt and distant.

Regardless of what Atem called them, it still panicked Yugi. He grit his teeth and instinctually shifted closer, never breaking eye contact even as Atem leaned away with a weary expression at their sudden proximity.

"It doesn't have to, Atem."

"I think it does. What if someone alerts the police, I could be jailed for sleeping with a minor,"

"If anyone will be jailed it will be me and Ushio. But that won't happen, there is no one around to inform the police."

"…Yugi…I feel bad."

"For what? I told you-"

"I know, but still, I feel like a used you-"

"You did, it's my _job_ to be used, Atem-"

"I-I know, but you're underage-"

"Only in physical years!"

Atem sighed and looked away. Yugi was a hard nut to crack. A thought then formed in his mind.

"Yugi, do you know how old I am?"

This got Yugi thinking. Honestly, truthfully, he did not care, nor did it bother him, he'd been with grey-haired men as well, so age made no never mind to him. Atem was clearly a young man anyway, so he could impassively shrug his shoulders and say no.

"I am twenty four, Yugi…that means when I was around seven you were just a baby."

For Atem, saying those words out aloud was a strange form of recognition. It made him feel old and perverted again, he could almost imagine Yugi as a child right at that moment sitting next to him-! If those slim flawless legs weren't in his damn view! The age gape seemed huge, but if it bothered Yugi he sure knew how to hide it.

Adverse to Atem's thoughts, Yugi was thinking the opposite. Twenty-four was young compared to most clients, but saying the age difference out aloud really did get him thinking on how disgusting he was…and just how good a man Atem was for thinking about it, and acknowledging that it was wrong.

"…Only twenty-four? I usually like them double your age." Yugi joked with a false laugh, trying but failing to make Atem laugh. When he received an unconvinced wave of emotion he dropped his gaze. "…Twenty four is nothing, Atem. I'm practically an adult, our ages shouldn't influence our actions."

"But-"

"At least not in this situation. We've already fucked so…we might as well carry on."

Atem bit his lip roughly; he was beginning to dislike how Yugi referred to their sexual encounters, even though they were true. He was boiling with guilt, and the teen's words made it worse.

Yugi noticed Atem had become rigid with evident thought going on in his mind. Selfishly, Yugi would rather dress up in a nurse's uniform and have public sex with Atem than part ways and watch the man pick up another slut from Lido. No, Atem was _his_, and he would keep this one.

He leaned on one palm towards Atem, then placed the other on Atem's thigh, successfully making the man jump. Yugi had expected it, so he held his grasp. Instinctually Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and shot him a puzzled look.

"Y-Yugi?"

"Don't worry about the age nonsense, it's not like I am a child. I still want you, I still want to work for you, if…if you'll let me,"

If Atem could have cried out in frustration, he would have. What was he supposed to do now? He knew the teen had himself, a baby daughter, _and_ a grandfather to support, and he was depending on Atem's wallet, so how was he supposed to tell the teen he thought they shouldn't sleep together again? Those pleading eyes were reaching into his soul, trying to sway his decision, but he wanted to be a good man. But what was the definition of a good man in such a position? If he denied Yugi the 'work' the teen would have no money and go hungry, eventually leading to him going to another man to whore himself off. Yet, if Atem continued to enjoy the boy's services he would be molesting a minor, even though he was 'employing' the boy and supplying his salary, which was good. But still bad…what was he to do?

He _could_ settle with the mentality that Yugi was indeed no longer a child and that age was simply a number. He could not deny he was attracted to Yugi, and besides, teenagers had more sex than adults in his day and age, childhood was lost early. Yugi admitted it himself, so…Atem was not truly harming him, sex wasn't traumatic for Yugi because he'd been doing it for years now! Yes…that did sound better, it made sense…but…

Now Atem felt bad for the simple knowledge that he had 'used' the younger. '_Of course you did! He's a prostitute!'_ a part of him would argue, but why was he feeling this way? Was…maybe…did he perhaps feel for Yugi _more_ than a booty-call? '_That's a stupid question, of course you do…'_ But to what extent? Atem cared for the latter, they had gotten to know each other a lot more tonight on their date, he found out all the small important things about Yugi like favourite colours, food choices and pet peeves. Could he call him his friend? He wanted to, but…friends didn't have sex together. Friends with benefits? That sounded closer…

Time dragged by, and Yugi became restless. He squeezed the muscle and felt it jump, Atem gasping and blinking out of his stupor. They locked gazes once more, and Yugi gave him an encouraging smile, one that said 'I'm yours for the taking', and brazenly slid his hand higher.

Before the shock wore off Yugi's little hand had reached the hidden manhood and had given it a delicious squeeze, thwarting Atem's attempts at pushing him away. He moaned involuntarily and watched as Yugi began massaging him through his pants, his young face void of emotion, save for the false smile plastered on his face. He wanted to stop Yugi, push his hands away, but the wine in his veins did not agree with that thought. It felt **so** _damn_ gooood.

Massaging turned into dry jerking and before Atem knew it Yugi was fighting with the zip of his black trousers. The teen was on his lap once again (how he got there so fast Atem couldn't recall) and was hissing curses as he battled to pull the zip down. Atem knew there was a manufacturing error with the zip, and he highly doubt Yugi could pull it open, it had taken him a whole fifteen minutes of struggling to zip it closed.

He watched the black crop of fidgeting hair helplessly and leaned back on his palms, waiting for the fire in Yugi's frenzy to fizzle. He did not want to cause the teen humiliation, but he couldn't find the will to stop him either; he was selfish that way. But he still prayed the zip held out.

And it did.

Humiliation stung Yugi. He could not get the damned zip open! Why was it fighting with him! He tried to do this as quickly as possible and show Atem just how good he could perform, and now fate decided to make him look like an idiot. His hands trembled as he stared down at the faulty zip, the bulging erection unrecoverable. He knew Atem's expectant eyes were burning into the back of his head, waiting for his servicing. It was a very humiliating feeling to dive into a sexual activity- only to hit a dry wall, or in this case a zip.

Deciding to relieve Yugi of the petty burden, Atem feathered a hand over Yugi and smiled when the teen's shy eyes met his. Shame and inadequateness covered Yugi's amethyst orbs, forlornness replacing the void expression. Atem did not want to see that on Yugi; he wanted to see happiness, no matter how far-fetched it sounded.

"…Don't." With that soft command, Yugi pulled away rigidly. The tone, calm yet hard, threatened to twist Yugi's heart into pieces, and Atem saw it. He quickly continued, drawing Yugi's damp face to his with certain reluctance until their breaths mingled. "…Just kiss me."

Yugi obliged him- contentedly. Atem's wish for snuggling and cuddling arrived, at the price of indulging Yugi in a short simple make-out. Yugi eagerly reminded him he was not a child, but Atem ensured their interactions stayed fairly decent. He did not feel right to jump into sex after such a discussion, but he would accept Yugi's age; seventeen was old enough. He still felt like an old pervert though. Yugi did not seem to have a problem with his age, which was a reminder of how many men the boy had been with.

Atem, sifting through his feelings while he held the boy in his arms, pondered about how many men had enjoyed the pleasures of Yugi. A normal man would be disgusted and label him a slut, but Atem, having been with just as many hookers, found he didn't care about who Yugi had slept with. He had conversed with countless prostitutes since he was seventeen and now the lifestyle was normal to him. What _did_ bother him, however, was the thought of the latter sleeping with anyone else _while_ he was in port. As far as he was now concerned whenever he was in Domino City Yugi would be all his, and he'd make sure he had enough money to keep the boy from having to stray to other men. He was still deciding how he felt about the teen still having to sleep with men while he was away, but unfortunately he doubted there was anything he could do; Yugi had to do it, and he wasn't Yugi's husband either.

Yugi was beyond relieved. Atem had accepted him, then indulged on light-hearted kissing and sweet cuddling. He really liked the cuddling, Atem was so warm and they pieced together perfectly, just like a puzzle. A weight felt like it lifted off his shoulders, and he still had his sailor. He thanked God a few times, hiding his face in the crook of Atem's arm when he felt God might be glaring at him. Besides everything, he was just glad to be laying in peace with a good man.

When the serenity became too overwhelming, Atem cleared his airways and whispered out.

"…So…without sounding like a creep, will I get to meet Lin and Mr. Motou?"

Yugi's heart jumped into his throat, raising his gaze so that he dug his chin into Atem's chest. He thought it was a joke, apparently not.

"You…you want to?"

"Yes, I do. I'd like to see the man who raised you and the bouncing baby girl."

Yugi's face lit up, and he soon nodded in agreement. He could not see Atem harming his family, and a small part of him wanted to show off his gorgeous child, he didn't often get to boast, 'normal' people would be offended. But he knew Atem wouldn't. He liked the thought, but there was one thing he needed to clarify.

"Just…just so you know, grampa raised me well, he had nothing to do with me being a hooker…he raised me well."

"I wouldn't judge him either way Yugi. When you are ready to open up I will learn more, but I promise I won't disrespect him, or your daughter."

"Thank you,"

Atem shrunk minutely in second thought, "…Won't your grandfather…pull a fuss? I'm guessing he isn't supportive of your work-? Or doesn't he know?"

"He knows," Yugi sighed, rubbing a hand over Atem's pectoral muscles, "He really doesn't like what I do…I might have to butter him up to meet you."

Atem swallowed, "…Does he keep a gun?"

Yugi laughed out, Atem chuckling nervously. The former shook his head. "Grampa doesn't. I don't think he will particularly _like_ you, because he knows why we're together, but…we should stop by the bakery first. Grampa loves cake, it might win him over."

Atem grunted in thought. "Yeah? Then I'll drag the whole bakery along."

Yugi giggled cheerfully, hugging Atem affectionately, nuzzling his face over his chest. "You're funny."

"It's good to see you smile. I want to see you smile more."

Yugi's smile wavered, but he didn't drop it. "I'll try…"

"So will I."

No more could be said between them. The basked in each other's company, admiring each other's beauty, communicating through glances and touches. It was not sexual or suggestive, but meaningful and beautiful. Yes…beautiful. And Yugi loved it, he loved it. He swore countless times that he hated sex, but laying in Atem's arms, he wanted to beg the man to make love to him, show him what real love is. He was torn between what he knew, and what he wanted.

And now, he was to introduce Atem to his family…which he did want, but damn…Grampa.

'_God pleasepleaseplease help me…'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**


	15. The family

Hello! Thank you all for the awesome support! I am grateful –bows- So here is more of this fic! Please forgive my tardiness, but I DO have a life, I work long hours but I still make time to write this, so please understand.

**I apologize early for any spelling errors. They stick to me. Like a fangirl to yaoi.**

**I do not own YuGiOh or its characters.**

**Chapter 15: The family**

"Do we have enough cakes?"

Yugi sighed and tightened his grip on Atem's arm. The man had not stopped worrying about pleasing his grandfather, he had already bought a whole pack of expensive cakes and pastries, but still he fretted.

Usually, Atem was a charismatic and friendly guy, but he was about to meet an old man that happened Yugi's grandfather. An old man that happened to know what his grandson did for a living. How would he strike up conversation? '_Hello Mr. Motou-! I am Atem! The man currently paying your cute little grandbaby for sex. And how are you today_?'

Nope…this was going to be difficult…

"If you spend anymore you won't have taxi fare to get back to the ship!"

"I have enough money, Yugi, your pleasing your grandfather is my worry."

"I already spoke to him, relax will you?"

Atem sighed but dropped it. He _had_ suggested he meet Mr. Motou, but he'd never met a family member of a prostitute before. Mariku and Bakura did it all the time, playing 'Husband' when they docked in each city, spending time with their main hooker and whatever family she had, acting as if they were they were part of the family, just to score more sex and free plates of food.

Atem had never done it, he didn't wish to, but if Yugi was his friend, he wanted to meet whatever family he had. He felt Yugi needed a new friend, the teen needed some love and care.

And then there was Lin. Yugi's little baby girl…

He really wanted to meet this little girl, he could already see her cuteness; Yugi was the mother after all.

That morning he had met up with Yugi outside of Lido, and they'd popped by the local Bakery before heading to Mr. Motou's residence. Atem did not fancy the area they were trotting around in; he had an itch to hold onto his wallet for dear life.

He didn't know how such a gorgeous boy like Yugi managed in this shady area, didn't he have problems with the crooks? Maybe he made customers out of them…Atem sighed mentally.

The building they stopped at was small, dirty, but intact. The sailor's heartbeat picked up pace as they entered, signed the guest book and journeyed up the stairs.

Yugi squeezed his arm every now and then, smiling encouragingly. For him, he'd never brought a man to meet his family, but Atem was more than a common customer now, he was quickly becoming a best friend.

He could sense Atem's nervousness, then felt a pang of nervousness hang in his own chest.

Grampa hadn't been thrilled at the idea of meeting one of Yugi's _customers_, but if Yugi liked the man as much as he said when he gushed over the phone then he would have to put up with the meeting, then be there to comfort his grandson when he got his heart broken; the idiocy of young love... or rather, _infatuation_.

They reached the fourth floor, Yugi panting slightly in effort, and lead Atem down the corridor. The paint was peeling here too; their town was deteriorating badly.

Yugi halted at a door labelled '44' and glanced back. His partner smiled nervously and shook the bakery packet. Yugi laughed out and shook his head.

His sudden cheerfulness warmed Atem's heart. The teen really looked stunning with a genuine smile on his face.

KNOCK KNOCK

The sailor gulped and shifted a little more behind Yugi, crouching a little so that he just peeked over the spiky crop of hair.

They stood with bated breath, and Yugi quickly checked that his clothes were appropriate. Though, when he heard a click from the door he had an urge to let go of Atem's hand and whistle innocently.

Two more clicks followed the first, and finally the door creaked opened.

A short, grey-haired man peeked out the small gap, and smiled at the sight of Yugi. _Briefly._

Almost immediately Solomon found Atem hiding behind his grandson. He let out a loud grunt and opened the door wider, but did not move.

Yugi cringed microscopically at the glower his poor Atem received, but urged him forward.

"Grampa…this is the man I told you about, Atem."

Atem bowed lowly at the introduce, getting a good look of his shiny shoes, and hesitated before straightening up, not quite meeting the elder's eyes. "Motou-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Solomon huffed and folded his arms, studying every inch of the male that Yugi was clinging to. He glancing briefly at Yugi and caught the pleading look. He sighed, but turned back to Atem.

"Hn…you're a lot smaller than I expected."

Atem's eyebrows clashed with his hair line, but he couldn't stop a smile from forming. "Y-yes…I never quite grew after the age of sixteen..."

Yugi blushed and looked away, inconveniently thinking of Atem's manhood that was not as small as the rest of him.

Solomon raised a thick grey brow, but inwardly he was highly grateful that Atem was not large; Yugi could fight him off if he ever needed to.

With a nasal sigh the old man stepped back and disappeared into the apartment, "Close the door after you."

The younger males sighed in relief. They shared a grin and rushed, Yugi making sure to close and bolt the door after them. He then lead Atem into the small livingroom where Solomon sat, already helping himself to a sandwich on a rather conveniently placed tray of snacks.

Yugi felt moved; his grandfather, even though he was not happy about it, had prepared some snacks for them. That gesture was surely positive.

Crimson eyes scanned the small room briefly as Yugi towed in towards a chair. The paint was dull, the couches looked springy and hard, and the carpet was holey and dirty. The décor was minimal and the furniture scarce, the adjoining kitchen looking just as empty. It broke Atem's heart.

But there was a small glimmer of happiness that shone in the room, and it filled Atem's heart with a fuzzy kind of excitement.

Stuck on the walls were sheets of paper that had scribbled but colourful drawings of adorably depicted 'stick people'. Clearly a small child made them.

"Help yourselves." Solomon grunted as he munched idly on his sandwich.

Yugi smiled at him and sat down on a separate couch with Atem, shaking the man out his stupor.

Atem blinked and looked back to Yugi who gestured towards the tray. He jumped and quickly reached out for the bread.

"Thank you, Motou-sama," he thanked before shoving the food in his mouth.

Yugi shook his head gently and patted Atem's shoulder to calm the man down, breathing deeply to calm himself. Solomon raised another brow but said nothing.

Just then Atem remembered he had the package of treats. He shot up, startling Yugi and Solomon, and hesitantly stepped over, holding the packet out. "I brought this for you, Motou-sama."

Solomon pulled a very light sneer, and sent a half-hearted glare towards the offered item. "…What is it?"

Atem blinked, and looked at the packet. "Er…treats."

Yugi sucked his lips in to avoid smiling, and cleared his throat to speak clearly. "Grampa, Atem bought some cakes for you."

Sudden offence was taken, and Solomon stood up as fast as he could for his old age, and glared at Atem. He thrust a finger towards the packet and furrowed his thick brows, "You think you can win me over with treats? Do you think I'm a child, _boy_?"

Atem gawked and shook his head furiously, shaking his hands as well to emphasis it response, "No! Of course not! I-I just-"

"-though you'd pay me off? Well, it won't work. Yugi may like you but I'm no fool."

Yugi blinked and stared off to work out if those words were an insult, while Atem stood immobile in front of the little man. Solomon had gotten extremely close to him, glaring up with a stubborn pucker of his lined face.

"S-sir, I have no intention of-"

"Don't lie to me! I know your kind!"

Atem whined lowly and looked down to Yugi for help. Said teen sat helplessly, looking up apologetically. The sailor sighed and looked back to his aged attacker, then held out the packet once more.

"…I have brought these for you as a peace offering, Motou-sama. I'm sure Lin would enjoy some too."

Shock splattered itself over the two Motou's and Atem almost raised a hand to defend himself from a possible blow of a cane.

"…You…you know Lin?" the old man asked.

Atem nodded and smiled briefly, "Yugi has told me about you both, Motou-sama. I have been eager to meet you."

Said man stood silently as he shifted left to right. He looked the seamen up and down, the glanced at the packet as the word 'cakes' wafted through his head- as well as nose.

"I humbly ask you accept them, Sir."

Yugi shivered at the baritone sound of Atem's voice. He sounded so sexy when serious, his voice turned husky and went a tone deeper. He gained command of his thoughts before they spun wildly out of control and bounced in happiness when Solomon accepted the gifts.

"Thank you," Atem said before bowing respectfully again. He would've stayed bowing if he could, he felt he owed the man a lot for sleeping with his grandson. He felt like a man who impregnated a young girl.

Silence dominated as the two oldest males took their seats. Solomon slowly pulled out the tasty treats and laid them out on the small table, his crinkled eyes growing wider with each treat. Atem smiled and looked down to his knees so not to offend the man.

Yugi placed a hand on his knee for comfort, but looked over his shoulder, "Grampa where is Lin?"

"Playing in the room, Yugi. Where else would she be?"

Yugi blushed and rose to his feet. He was eager to introduce Lin to Atem.

"Wait a minute, young man," Solomon called just as Yugi turned.

The teen looked back and swallowed nervously. "Yes, grampa?"

"Atem here will not see Lin until I say he can. You can't just trust anyone with your daughter."

Yugi flushed and opened his mouth to explain that Atem was completely harmless, but shut it at the look he received. He sighed and sat back down, reaching out instead to grab a piece of chocolate cake.

Next to him the sailor sat with a smile. He took no offence in Solomon's choice, in fact he praised it. The man was wise, and Atem now believed Yugi's comment that his grandfather was not responsible for him becoming a prostitute. There was no way this man had any responsibility for the tee's profession, he imagined Yugi and Solomon fighting about it.

"You'd better eat if you want to grow." Solomon taunted lightly.

Atem took the hint and reached out for another sandwich, glancing in amusement at Yugi who was stuffing his face with cake. He chuckled, and looked back at the older man.

"Unfortunately my years of growing are over now, I'm stuck with this height."

"Oh?" Mr. Motou hummed as he nibbled a cinnabon, "…and you are…?"

"Twenty four, Sir."

"Hnn…and has Yugi told you his real age yet?"

Atem was surprised the man took a gamble like that, he could have cost Yugi a client had this been a different situation.

"Yes, Sir."

"And you're fine with it?" Solomon blurted out. He looked ashamed for a second, as did Yugi, but cleared his throat and looked on expectantly.

Atem rubbed his palms together, uncomfortable with the weight of the question. He had to answer anyway however, if he wished to gain trust.

"Not particularly, no. But…I only found out last night…so…"

"…I suppose the damage is done?"

Atem blushed furiously, side ways glancing at Yugi who was hiding his face with his bangs. He shifted in his seat as Yugi tried to disappear next to him, but eventually gave a stiff nod. "Y-yes, Sir…"

Solomon sighed, and put down his cinnabon. He rubbed his knuckles against his forehead and mumbled under his breath. He then looked up with a scolding frown. "You'd better use condoms, you hear? Unless you are going to pay child support then I don't want another Lin to pop up."

"G-grampa!" Yugi squeaked as he grabbed onto his face. He glanced at Atem, blushing at the chuckle he made.

"I understand, Motou-sama."

"Hnn…" was his response. The silence that then was short lived, and the elder spoke up again. "You are rather dark, Atem. Where are you from? Singapore? Thailand?"

"No, no, I'm from Egypt,"

Solomon's eyes lit up, and he forgot about the newly acquired treat in his hand. He loved Egypt, he'd been a rather successful archaeologist back in his day, specializing in Egyptology. It was a beautiful land, with exquisite history, it was one of his passions. It's a pity his career ended so suddenly…

Yugi giggled and nudged Atem, smiling brightly. "Grampa loves Egypt, he used to be an archaeologist there, he would always disappear on trips."

Atem smiled back, "Is that so?"

Solomon hummed in interest. "Well…that explains your name and skin tone…you don't have an accent, so I was unsure…-"

"It's quite alright," Atem assured.

The greyed man smiled slightly, a flicker in his eyes.

Atem smiled back, then bravely spoke up. "Would you like to ask me more, Sir? I'd be happy to answer your queries-"

"Are you married?"

That was fast. "N-…Er, no Sir."

"You sure? Not married back home in Egypt?"

"N-no, Sir!"

"Any children?"

"…None that I know of."

"Diseases?"

"G-grampa!"

"None, Sir."

"Is the glass half empty or half full?"

"It-" the words died in Atem's throat, confusion clouding him. He almost looked around for a glass, but then he realized it was a test. Being the optimist he was, he proudly stated "Half full."

Solomon hummed his satisfaction, then narrowed his eyes, "…And you understand that 'no' is 'no'?"

"Of course," Atem breathed. He felt somewhat vulnerable under the scrutiny, but he had nothing to hide. He was a decent man, all things considered, he would never force himself on anyone.

"Grampa, _please_." Yugi begged as humiliation stung him. Solomon turned a small glare on him but focused on the seaman.

"You will never make Yugi do something he is uncomfortable with-?"

"Sir, I guarantee you that Yugi will be perfectly safe with me. I know that…that my business with your grandson is…unorthodox…-but I-I swear that I will not harm him."

Solomon and his grandson stared in silent astonishment. Yugi wanted to throw himself at Atem and embrace him with feathery kisses; he was being so romantic-! Damn handsome charmer…

The elder man seemed impressed, but held onto a hard expression. "My Yugi has been hurt enough. I will not have you come into my home to look me in my face while harbouring malevolent thoughts about my grandson, do you hear?"

Atem paused to show he was actually taking in the words, and nodded slowly afterwards. "Yes, Motou-sama."

The tension in the air wavered, then loosen as a small smile graced Solomon's face. He relaxed back into his seat, and took a more jovial bite of his treat.

Yugi sighed and slumped back, smiling happily at the elder's acceptance. He patted Atem's knee, and shared a small meaningful gaze with the man, until Solomon's voice interrupted them.

"I do not approve of what you are doing with my grandson, but I will be civil, you seem like a well-mannered young man."

"Thank you, thank you." Atem nodded gratefully. He felt as if the noose had loosened from around his neck. The confrontation had been short but stressful, he felt as if he had been walking on egg shells since he stepped into the apartment.

"Yugi, why don't you introduce him to Lin?"

Yugi shot to his feet instantly, jumping over Atem's feet with a loud "Okay!" as his disappeared out the livingroom.

Atem chuckled and watched Yugi go, clearing his throat when he looked up at the man across from him. Said man stared at him blankly while munching his treat, obviously trying his best not to picture Atem pounding the day lights out of his grandson.

Atem blushed and looked down at his knees, and traced a small pattern of the material. When Yugi return he looked up, and immediately fell in love.

She clung to Yugi's slim neck with a tentative expression on her round smooth face. She had on the cutest frilly dress, dark blue with white lace. Her skin was creamy ivory, just like Yugi. Her hair was long and black, flowing down her tiny back. Her cheeks were fat and pink, giving her the 'porcelain doll' look. Her eyes, though wide like Yugi's, were blue.

For a second, he thought of his captain, Kaiba. But that wasn't possible, they didn't know each other before they all met, and there was no way Kaiba would sleep with such a tiny person. On that thought, would it even be physically possible?

Yugi blushed and petted Lin's hair and whispered comforting words to her.

She was wary of this new man, but he looked just like her mom! Lin stared at Atem curiously, but didn't loosen her grip on Yugi's neck.

Atem stood slowly, and stepped over towards the two younger people. Solomon sat and watched curiously, a smile forcing its way onto his aged face at the sight.

"Lin…this is uncle Atem…say hi,"

Lin blushed and ducked her face in Yugi's collar. The adults chuckled, and waited for the little toddler to raise her face. When she did, she peeked at Atem from under her eyelashes. The seaman smiled and reached out his hand to her.

She glanced at the at large tanned hand that was so different from her mother's or grandfather's, then back up to the owner's face. Atem smiled encouragingly, and inched closer.

"Say hi, honey." Yugi urged, kissing her forehead.

Lin blushed again, but finally opened her mouth with the most adorably high-pitched squeak of "Hi…"

Atem let out a shaky laugh and nodded back, grinning widely as if he witnessed a miracle. "Hello Lin. I'm Atem, mommy's friend."

"I wish…" Solomon mumbled. Yugi rolled his eyes but placed his hand in Atem's, giving it a shake, then gestured to Lin to copy.

Lin was hesitant, but after approving of Atem, who looked so like 'mommy', dropped her tiny fist in Atem's.

Said sailor closed his large fingers around her tiny hand and shook it ever so gently. Her skin was the exact definition of 'as soft as a baby's skin'.

When the shake was over he let go and stepped back to give her space, and tried to subdue the grin of affection he wore. Lin let out a giggle and squeezed Yugi's neck for a hug, batting her eyelashes at her new friend.

"She is positively adorable, Yugi. You've been blessed," Atem praised.

Yugi flushed and nodded silently in thanks. Blessed? That was a new way to think of it…perhaps he _was_ blessed…in a way, she was his solace.

The child was lovely, she looked so like Yugi, but those eyes…it must have been a horrible reminder. To look at your own child and have memories of something you'd rather forget…Atem didn't know the story about Lin, but he knew it couldn't be pleasant if Yugi refused to talk about it. The teenaged mother had strength to love her as much as he did, Atem didn't know if he himself could handle such a situation.

"Does Lin want cake?" Yugi asked as he bounced the little girl. She stuck her tongue out and nodded her head enthusiastically.

Atem laughed and lead them back to the couch, he reached out towards the treats and paused, looking back at them. "What does she eat?"

"She's a plain Jane, anything is fine."

Atem took a piece of sliced chocolate cake and quickly handed it to Lin who was placed between himself and Yugi. The child grabbed the cake and quickly shoved an end into her mouth.

Yugi gasped and pulled her hands back and chided her for stuffing her mouth, but Atem noticed the slight embarrassment in his voice. He ignored it, then gasped and up looked up guiltily.

"Oops…"

"What?" Solomon asked.

"I shouldn't have given her the cake, she'll ruin her dress."

"Oh," Solomon blinked, then shook his head with a chuckle, "Don't worry, I hand wash our clothes, and I'll make sure to get out any stains."

Atem nodded and looked back down at the ravenous child, chuckling at her. She gulped the bites down, bouncing and humming her pleasure of the tasty food.

"Is that nice, Lin?" Atem asked. He was surprised when she actually responded, looking up with shining eyes and a mouth fully of chocolate. She nodded vigorously, and looked pointedly towards the table. The sailor took the hint and reached out for another cake, but heard Yugi 'um'. He handed it to Lin before looking up at his small lover.

"Something wrong, Yugi?"

"No…" he fidgeted, "…I just don't think she should have too much cake. She isn't used to rich food, she might get sick."

Atem knew all about 'not being used to rich foods'. It was just another way of saying you don't eat well, lacking in a proper diet. Usually because of money. He had been like that once, and it had been terrible, having little food was a nightmare. He did not voice his thoughts, then nodded and patted Lin's head. "That will be her last piece."

"Let her enjoy it," Solomon advised, "It will be a while before she gets more."

Yugi flushed in embarrassment at the comment. He knew it was not meant as an attack, but the truth hurt him. He could not afford to give his baby treats, not even a piece of cake on the weekends…

"Don't worry, uncle Atem will bring cakes when ever he comes over again, okay?"

Lin nodded happily in agreement, while Yugi stared at him. He ignored the stare, and purposely looked down to his lap. He did not want to explain himself; he was Yugi's friend, he was justified in visiting and bringing snacks, right?

"So, Atem," Solomon piped up once he stopped his own gawking, "Are you born and raised in Egypt?"

Atem smiled, and happily divulged the man in tales of his home land and his experiences of the world. Three hours later the two men were laughing and chatting like old friends, while Yugi slumped in the crook of Atem's arm and listened contentedly. Lin dozed off on Atem's lap, but did not release Yugi completely.

The conversation stayed light and neutral, Atem was grateful he survived the storm. He did not mind that he was seen as the bad guy, he had expected it, but he was not used to it, so it had been slightly terrifying to him. After an hour things got easier, and the topics came naturally, he and Mr. Motou seemed to have a lot in common.

The topic of he and Yugi stayed out of the conversation, surprisingly, so he eventually allowed Yugi to lay again the side of his chest while he held him with one arm. Lin and climbed onto his lap and fallen asleep, looking up at him with a strange glint in her eyes. He wished he had known what she was thinking.

For Yugi, the day went better than he could have hoped for. Atem wasn't beaten with an old boot and kicked out, he and his grandfather seemed to hit it off after talking about Egypt. He himself learned a few more things about Atem, like the fact that he was an orphan as well, he loved burgers, and he was rather passionate about his ancient ancestors. Solomon had complimented him and said he would have made for a handsome pharaoh, leaving Atem scarlet and flattered.

Eventually Yugi was sidelined and settled for listening to the men getting along, and savoured the fuzzy feeling that blew around in his chest.

When he looked around the small room he saw what he really wanted; a secure, loving family. He had grampa as a parent, Lin as his little daughter, all he needed was Atem to be his loving husband-! Then maybe his belly swollen with another child for Atem… then it would be perfect. Lin needed a good father, and Atem…he really suited the position. He was so kind and sweet to Lin… it made Yugi want to beg him to stay forever-!

But he couldn't…Atem could never love him. Atem deserved a better person, a good wife…a woman that hadn't opened her legs for every man that flashed money at her…

_Gods…he was filthy…_

Yugi held back the tears as he suffered in silence, content for now in Atem's arms.

A few hours and many snacks later Yugi and Atem decided to leave. Atem had pecked Lin on her nestle of black hair and shook her hand again, receiving a cheerful giggle from the sleepy child.

He and Solomon shook hands firmly but maturely, and Atem reinsured his promised of not hurting Yugi. Solomon accept it, but promised to hold it to him. The older man led the lovebirds to the door, but just at the threshold, Atem turned around, hesitance clouding his face.

"Motou-sama, here," he boldly grasped Solomon's hand and slipped something into it before the man pulled away.

"What is-?"

"It's for you and Lin, _please_ keep it, Sir."

Yugi looked between the two curiously, then looked down. He gasped along with his grandfather as the man opened his palm, a few notes unfolding to present themselves. Solomon seemed to choke at the sight, the thrust the offending hand back at Atem.

"I can't take this-!"

"Yes, you can. _Please_..." Atem begged and grabbed onto Yugi's waist as he pulled him out the door, leaving Solomon looking shocked. Atem smiled weakly and gave a quick wave before towing Yugi off. He did not want to give the man a chance to hand the money back, and he was sure he'd do it; Solomon was a stubborn and strong willed man.

Yugi called out his good byes quickly and followed after Atem, smiling widely up at the man's back. When they reached the second-floor stairs he halted and pulled Atem back, shoving the man into the wall as he threw his arms round his neck and smothered him in a bone melting kiss. The capture male groaned and grabbed onto Yugi's waist, pressing him closer as he let the teen dominate the kiss, their tongues dancing in his mouth.

Their bodies pressed warmly against one another, it sparked lust to spike in their veins. Not to mention Yugi tasted like chocolate, and Atem like cinnamon; they'd eat other on the stairs if they could.

Pausing to breath, Yugi rested his forehead on Atem's and panted lightly. "That…was very sweet of you Atem…"

"Think seventy dollars will be enough?" Atem breathed, and heard Yugi chuckle happily, a genuine happy tone that made him smile as well.

"Of course! It's plenty!" the little teen exclaimed. As his sweet laughter died down, looked up into Atem's eyes, and he blinked a few times at the penetrating gaze the crimson had on him. He licked his lips and pulled his arms from Atem's neck to drag them down his toned chest, keeping their bodies flush against one another. 

"We still have some time…want to check in so I can pay it off?"

Atem frowned at the suggestion, and gently massaged Yugi's sides. "It was a gift to your grandfather, I don't expect payment from you. If anything it would be rather crude."

Yugi blinked and leaned back slightly, cocking his head to the left, "…Why'd you give it to him then?"

Atem knew his answer was cheesy, but it was true anyway. "He needs it more than I do. I'll get paid soon, I thought it only right I help him along. And I'll certainly bring more cake when I visit again."

Yugi's eyes widened to the point that he looked like an excited child, and he tilted his head to look up eagerly at the sailor. "R-really? You want to come again?"

"Of course, Yugi." Atem smiled and gave Yugi a sweet Eskimo kiss. Yugi took it with a cheerful giggle, but he couldn't help instigating another kiss. Atem had no choice but to participate, then gasp out when he felt a knee massage his groin.

"Though…I really do want some time alone with you…_while_ you're sober…if you get my drift."

Atem's face lit up, and he grinned at the naughty hint. He bit his lip and gave Yugi a small glance from top to bottom, and could not deny the bulge that made itself present in his pants. He groaned mentally at his weak will, but why refused sex with Yugi? They'd established an agreement on the problem of age…so what else could stop them?

A naughty expression dominated Atem's face as he spoke in a husky whisper, causing Yugi to mewl like a kitten and press against him, "…So…should we buy more flavoured condoms?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

So Atem met grampa and Lin! And he didn't get killed by an old man! I am debating whether to write a lemon for next chapter…but my lemons tend to go on forever because I like being disgustingly graphic…So! Leave me a little note on what you thought of this chapter, even if you didn't like something. I can't please everyone, I am telling a story after all, from my insane view, but if you feel like something makes absolutely no sense just ask me, I will try to explain better' ^_^


	16. You are priceless

*lovely smut removed.

I do not claim ownership.

**Chapter 16: You are priceless**

Atem felt indecisive.

Brought up as a gentleman, becoming a charmer, then morphing into a mixture of the two, Atem was torn between being a gentleman- and an asshole.

To take the kid and screw him senseless in a cheap hotel right after meeting his family, or to decline suggest something decent like going to watch a movie? Those flavoured condoms were in the nearby pharmacy, the hotels were all around- temptation had him by the balls in a vice grip-!

Yugi was so beautiful, so sweet, so warm in his arms. Always so humble, so sweet- but so sad. His every movement exhibited his inner turmoil, those glistening orbs hiding dark secrets. The teen was happier when surrounded by his small family, but Atem had not failed to notice his lengthy silence during their visit. What kind of emotions was the boy hiding, what secrets did he have bottled up in that tiny chest of his?

Life was no easy ride for anyone, or in Atem's case, 'smooth sailing', but he had never met anyone as gloomy as Yugi was. He'd travelled the Seven Seas and met dozens of people but none were more despondent than his little Love from Lido.

Failed attempts at convincing himself otherwise fell on deaf ears, leaving him mute as he followed Yugi to their destination. The latter seemed enthusiastic and rather happy at their plans, but it only caused a pang in the other's chest. To watch Yugi showcase himself left his mouth feeling bitter. That tight little ass swaying in those jeans as he walked ahead, glancing back cheerfully to which Atem could not help but twitch his lips back.

When the atmosphere became sexual, Yugi treated him like a customer.

And as illogical as it was, Atem did not like it.

'_You__ are__ a customer, you idiot,_' he would think to himself, then sigh at the empty relief it gave him. He had never before felt this way with a prostitute, which fuelled his concern in the matter. Why was he feeling like this? Being a customer was the only way he could be with Yugi anyway, right? Perhaps they could become friends, real friends?

'_No…friends don't fuck._'

In any case, Atem didn't think he could be friends with the teen and watch him sell his body to strange men. If he were _really_ the teen's friend he'd help him out of that. That would be difficult…but he was trying to be friends anyway…

Whirlwinds of debate storming from the sailor's heart to his brain and back again left him a confounded daze. He shook away the voices in his head, and once he returned to reality, he raised a brow at the familiar room he found himself in.

Peeling waxen walls, two dollar decorations, a double bed, and the hesitant look on Yugi's face- oh yes, he remembered this damn room.

He wasn't sure if it were the exact same room from last time, but it had to be the same hotel.

Glancing at his little 'date', he saw Yugi's cheerfulness ebbing away as his steps slowed into tip toeing, his gazing falling to meet the cracked floor as he baby-stepped towards the bed. He swallowed repeatedly while he seemed to hesitate, his cheeks burning red each time he opened his mouth, but nothing except small breaths came out.

Yugi was treating him like a customer.

'_This is it_,' Yugi thought as he turned his back on Atem.

For unfathomable reasons, Yugi felt nervous. He felt so each time before sex, but this was different, it was _stronger_. The influence made his knees weak, and attracted a swarm of buzzing locust inside his stomach. If he didn't know his body any better, he would say he was getting cold feet!

No, that was ridiculous. He had gone all the way with Atem before, why was it so different now?

It was just sex, right? He'd had sex countless times, more than he could remember, so why was he so scared-?

'_I'm scared?_' Yugi mentally gasped. He wanted to smack himself, but that would alert Atem.

What was there to be nervous or scared about? It was just sex. Atem knew his conditions, he had already been paid (the money to his grandfather), he'd done it a hundred times, and he trusted Atem not to hurt him, so…what was his problem?

'…_just…sex?_'

Yugi bit his lip.

That was all he'd ever have…_just sex_.

Mentally scolding his useless dwelling emotions, Yugi swallowed for the umpteenth time and slipped his shoes off and forced any emotional barriers away. He would behave and give Atem a good fuck; the man had done enough for him to deserve it

In response to Yugi's disrobement, Atem mechanically began to discard his own clothes, his blank gaze burning into Yugi's now bare back. The skin was so fair and smooth; so unlike his own which was tanned and hardened from years of physical labour as a sailor.

Atem wished Yugi would speak, he could tell by the silence that something was wrong. Dread seeped into his stomach, but he did not know how to will it away.

He was making Yugi uncomfortable.

It was sudden acknowledgement on Atem's part as he noted the small stumbles and nervous movements from the smaller. He was making the teen uncomfortable enough to think of him as a regular customer.

But he wasn't.

Was he?

The seaman scowled; he would _not_ let that happen not after the beautiful day they spent together.

By the time Atem had gained his newfound goal Yugi was almost naked, clad in his tiny thong. Atem idly wondered if Yugi even owned a pair of decent boxers.

Atem sighed. The teen was so beautiful, such beauty belonged in movies and magazines, not here…not like this.

"…Yugi?"

The baritone voice hung in the air for a few seconds, clouding Yugi with chills. He licked his lips in nervousness and slowly turned around, looking up from under his eye lashes and bangs. He held his hands behind his back, his chest puffed out somewhat so his chin hovered over it. Pink hue dusted his cheeks, his ears burning red beneath his tufts of hair.

'_So beautiful…_'

The room rang with unspoken words, each male staring at the other, unable to speak yet longing for a verbal connection.

Had he not been so uncharacteristically shy, Yugi would have pounced on Atem the moment they entered the room, but now he could barely speak.

Having his visual fill of Yugi's beauty, Atem's fingers twitched to feel the soft skin against his. He decided to forget the talking; he'd _show_ Yugi how he felt.

Hearts fluttered as the sailor stepped forward, reaching out carefully. Upon destination, he placed his hands on Yugi's hips, and looked down into those amethyst pools.

Yugi's blush deepened when Atem took hold of him, and he glanced up, finding crimson orbs locked on him. His hands loosened from behind his back and immediately latched onto Atem's forearms.

He wanted to say something, he knew he did, but for the life of him he could not think of _what_ he should say.

That being said, Yugi tilted back his head with a delicate sigh, and let his eyes fall closed, parting his lips as an invitation.

And Atem took it.

He lowered his face and ever so gently placed his lips onto Yugi's. The contact made them both hum, their bodies clenching. A hand slid up the teen's back up to his neck where it rested, holding his head in place as Atem kissed his lips.

The swarm of locust stormed inside the smaller male's stomach, his face on fire as he kissed the sailor back, slipping his tongue out bravely to lick at the visiting lips.

The receiver hummed his approval and secured his grips, pulling the little body flush against his as he tipped the boy over in their kissing, responding by flicking his own tongue out. The action made Yugi moan and tighten his grip on Atem, and opened his mouth to give Atem further access.

Fire now merging with the blood in his veins, Atem slipped his tongue past Yugi's lips and kissed him passionately. He sucked firmly on the luscious lips, his tongue teasing the smaller as it invaded its home. The latter gave way and easily allowed him passage, sucking gently on the intruding tongue.

The larger male groaned from the soft ministrations and grudgingly pulled back, smiling at the whimper of need his love squeaked out.

They panted simultaneously as they locked gazes, Yugi's hands subconsciously itching their way to clutch onto Atem's neck.

"…I…d-…you-…"

Atem smiled a little wider at Yugi's failed attempts at speaking, and brought both his hands down to hook them just under Yugi's bottom cheeks. Swiftly he grabbed firm hold of the flesh, making the victim shiver, and yanked the body up to straddle his waist.

Expertly Yugi hooked his legs around Atem and hung on at his neck with a small start, blushing a deep scarlet. They shared a grin and quickly another kiss.

As it grew passionate Atem pulled away again, this time soothing Yugi with butterfly kisses down his jaw line.

The affection was welcomed warmly as Yugi hung his head back with a loud moan, giving Atem more skin to tend to. He groaned as a warm tongue flickered over his skin, biting his lip when teeth nipped and lips suckled, digging his finger nails into Atem's bare back. The attention aroused his young passion, his manhood arising and pressing into Atem's tight stomach. The little minx clung closer to his partner and began grinding himself forward, moaning passionately at the pleasure it gave him.

Feeling the hardness gave Atem the go-ahead for progress. He bit down on a spot of tender flesh, hearing a muffled gasp, and worked on a love bite as he lifted Yugi's body, then brought him down against his body to enhance the boy's thrusting. A loud yelp of pleasure was his reward, so he repeated the action.

The small prostitute was beside himself with pleasure. He was having a ball, still blushing furiously, but grinding and humping with all his energy just to make himself feel good. It left a small pang in his chest that made him feel selfish for giving himself pleasure, and at the same time he felt like a young girl who would force herself to sleep with her boyfriend just to get the 'love' she didn't get from her family.

When Atem began helping him along, he positively melted in his arms. No other man would have done that for him, no other man would have pleasured him back. He could barely breath, tilting his head as far back as possible to gulp down air between the thrusting, but he never got nearly enough. His heart was speeding, and with a small glance at Atem's eyes it sped up a mile faster.

Yugi shivered at the jump his heart gave at those crimson orbs, and quickly closed his eyes to will away the army of emotions that raced to fill up his heart.

It never worked, and with shocking acknowledgement, Yugi realised a reluctant truth; he had feelings for Atem.

He began panting harder, but not for the pleasure. His heart skipped a few more beats as his heart burst with emotions, his mind flooding with sentimental memories of Atem and how it made him feel. He clung tighter to the man, snapping his head forward as he rested his chin on Atem's left shoulder, and whined as his heart clenched painfully at his resistance.

'_No…no…no…_' he begged mentally. He could _not_ have feelings for Atem. He couldn't harbour feelings for this man, it would only lead to his heartache. Sure he would day dream about Atem's being his, but that's all it could be-! In serious terms at least.

But this was serious, serious enough to bring tears to his eyes. Tears because he knew he would never be able to have what his heart desired. He shouldn't feel this way.

He sniffled and clumsily wiped his eyes over Atem's shoulder, blinking away the wetness holding his eye lashes away. He failed at being secretive, and before he could turn his head Atem had his chin and tilted his face upwards.

A frown assaulted Atem's chiselled face as he saw the glistening in Yugi's eyes, and his heart twisted.

He hadn't thought he affected Yugi so badly…

Had Yugi acted this way last time…?

He couldn't remember…he was drunk…

'_Fuck…_'

Yugi blinked hastily and pulled a smile to fool Atem, but the sigh he received made his smile falter. Disappointment was evident on the other's face, did he know about his feelings? Or was it the self-pleasure? Had he hovered on it too long?

Afraid of the consequences, and automatically jumping to pleasure his love-interest, Yugi wiggled his bottom and untangled his legs, slipping clumsily to his feet, and mumbled out a meek apology.

Regardless of what Yugi was apologizing for Atem ignored it. The pathetic look on his young face would haunt him forever if he didn't remove it soon.

He would make sure he removed it.

Determination striking his tan features, Atem grasped Yugi by the arm and guided him stoically to the bed. He tried to recall the art of pleasure sex, for the 'receiver' that is.

He smiled; he would make love to Yugi. He wondered if the teen had ever been the focus during sex; had he ever screamed for more, begged and writhed in a pure ecstasy that he would smile over in the following days?

…Had he ever 'made love'?

Yugi inhaled sharply through his nose as Atem grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the bed. He didn't like the look on the older man's face, nor his silent actions. He stumbled over his feet, his palms hitting the bed as he caught his step. He winced at the pain in his arm as Atem's grip was still firm, and avoided meeting his gaze. When the hand left his arm and gripped his waist he shivered, and was lifted onto the bed. He didn't fight, but crawled and settled down in the middle of the bedding, pulling his knees up to make space for Atem.

The bed rocked as Atem climbed on. His eyes fixed on Yugi as he crawled over, and dipped his head to try see his eyes. It proved difficult as Yugi had his head hung.

With a mixture of a grunt and a sigh of frustration Atem sat back on his calves next to Yugi, digging the heels of his shoes into the bed, and reached out, sinking his fingers into Yugi's locks.

The feeling startled Yugi, and he had no choice but to look up as Atem used the grip on his hair. He looked up nervously at Atem's handsome face, and instantly yelped as he was forced into a kiss.

His hands shot out instinctively and pressed against the hard chest, his eyes clenched as he awaited the pain, slapping his knees shut. He moaned at the warm wetness of the kiss, but it took him a few moments to realise he wasn't in any danger.

Fingers loosened and his hair was released, as was his mouth, leaving him flustered and tense. He stared up in a fearful gaze, but saw no hostility in Atem's eyes.

Said man was sitting back on his calves, his hands laying in his lap. He panted lightly, and sported a tiny smile of benevolence. The look of fear in Yugi's eyes irked him, but he was determined to be different from the other men Yugi had been with. He held back a sigh at Yugi's curled in position, but forced his voice to rise; his actions were only scaring Yugi.

"…Yugi…I-…will you allow me to… make love to you?"

Caught completely off guard, Yugi's eye brows slammed into his hairline. His mouth gaped open, and hung ajar like an idiot.

Had he heard Atem right?

Catching onto Yugi's thoughts Atem chuckled and leaned forward on his palms, smiling genuinely. "I want to make love to you, Yugi, not just have sex. I thought maybe…you would want that too."

Previous tears returned to his amethyst eyes at Atem's words, and his heart sped up once again.

It was only moments ago he was mourning over the fact that he would only ever 'have sex' when it came to intercourse, and now Atem was offering a chance to make love. He'd made love maybe twice if he was lucky, but he had never had such strong feelings for a man before, that was only the tip of the ice berg, wouldn't making love to Atem be even better? Did this mean the man wasn't angry at him? He still cared? He didn't mind making him feel good? The possibilities excited him.

Yugi let out a shaky breath of a smile, followed by a small cascade of fresh tears. The sailor frowned in concern, so he quickly shook his head at the sweet care and reached out, sighing when his hands were enveloped in larger warmer ones. He swallowed and parted his swollen lips, and coughed gently to find his voice.

"…Please." He breathed out, his eyes softening along with his tense stance.

Atem gladly took the invitation.

"Thank you,"

Yugi became placid and relaxed in Atem's arms, letting the sailor mould him. He was gently nudged and laid on his back, his limbs laying still. His heart raced in his chest but it was not as frantic as before, it was a healthier pace.

***Smut moved to separate fic.**

On a sudden urge Atem claimed his lips in a short kiss, and when he pulled back he whispered softly,

"…You are _priceless_, Yugi…"

Yugi had almost denied he had heard that. Tears rolled down the sides of his face, smiling up at Atem with weak 'thank you'. His whole being filled with a bright spark, glowing and shining from the centre of his hollow chest, filling out the dark void spaces.

How could he pretend he didn't have feelings for Atem after hearing such amazing words? '_Priceless'…_

When looking up at Atem, Yugi was delighted to feel a warm fuzziness flutter in his chest instead of the usual disgust and self loathing. He had not even felt _this_ happy last time he slept with Atem, but then this time it was different. Atem was sober and paying extra special attention to make love to him, and he realised he really liked Atem. How could it get any better? No wonder the sex was so good! Nothing could ruin it, he loved being in Atem's arms, as far as he was concerned, Atem could own his body if he wished.

Though…was that all he had to offer Atem in return for all his kindness? His used body? Yeah…that _was_ all he had to offer…so… he'd better do it right.

With an inward nod he decided he would be Atem's 'wife' whenever the man came to Domino City. Yugi knew all about having a 'regular' from the seamen who visited Lido. He'd take good care of the man whenever he docked, he'd cook for him, spend time with him, pleasure him, and simply make him happy. He could offer the man an heir to his name since he wasn't married, but they weren't that close yet…they might never be… He could take a few notes from the girls, but he knew Atem would appreciate any of his efforts.

Just as he knew Atem would not sleep with any other prostitute in Domino, he just knew he wouldn't. He hadn't gotten a direct verbal promise, but so far all Atem's actions told him so. The acknowledgement raised Yugi's spirits until they soared, and motivated him to continue in their passionate love making.

He almost felt as if he loved Atem-...almost.

The man had not purposely hurt him once and showed a genuine interest in him and him alone, those were two things Yugi realised he treasured dearly in his life of misery and sadness.

Atem treated him like a normal person, not an undesirable, he treated him with love and respect and -

…_Love…_

_Love__…_

'_N-no…_'

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lol no, I don't think Yugi can fall pregnant with his own sperm.


	17. Changes

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 17: Changes

The harbour of Domino City was alight with numerous luminescent glows flickering off the sides of the ships, the waters dark beneath the metal beauties. The breeze brought soft melodies that followed the waves, flowing with the tides, then ending with a scattered crash as the murky water broke against the stationary ships and surrounding port.

It was the usual evening in the Domino City harbour, but not for a few seamen.

Said men stood leaning on the steel rails of the ship, staring off into separate directions. Each man had a similar worry on his mind, but each worry differed from the other. But being friends, they could share it with one another.

Atem hadn't spoken much about his sensual experience with Yugi, revealing only need-to-know details. His heart leapt a mile high whenever he thought of it, followed by a fuzzy feeling that made it all better. He was amazed at the level the little beauty affected him, Yugi was certainly unlike any other he'd known before. And yet…he still needed to know so much more.

He could still feel the feathery soft skin of Yugi's from the day before, when they made love. He could still hear the soft, breathless pant echoing in his ear if he listened hard enough. _How Yugi affected him…_

Flicking the ash build-up from his cigarette, Marikuu stared with a stony gaze at the wooden floor of the deck as if it were engaged in a contest with him, the loser being the one to blink first. He had is elbows pushed back and resting on the railing behind them, his feet crossed in front of him. Though his posture was relaxed, his emotions were flaring. And being _him_, his emotions never bothered him- nor did they worry Bakura, but even the white-haired man was in his own turmoil. But not for themselves, no, for others.

Taking a deep, long drag from his expensive cigarette, Marikuu offered it to his right, Bakura's way, and exhaled through his nose. Once pulling in another breath, a clean one, he finally opened his mouth to speak, staring ahead blankly.

"…Malik…he _lives_ in that place."

At the droned tone, Atem looked up from Marikuu's left, but saw no the owner's on his face. His gaze shifted as Bakura sighed on the other side.

"So does Ryou…Ryou doesn't even have any living family."

"At least your boy _has_ a family, Atem. Even that blond of Kaiba's is better off than Malik. And Ryou…" Marikuu trailed off, shaking his head at the comeback of the cigarette that Bakura was all too happy to keep.

"…They really live in there?" Atem asked as gently as possible as his gaze flickered between the two.

Marikuu grunted in confirmation, his expression holding a far away look. Had Atem been any younger he wouldn't have realised his friends might just be as smitten as he was. It was a long shot, but if they were worrying about their teen's living conditions then he guessed they really did care.

And, having a big heart, Atem worried for them too.

"Are they okay there…?"

"Who would be okay living in a whore house, Atem." Bakura retorted callously. Atem did not take offence, he was used to his friends' attitudes, it was not personal. But he understood their concerns. He worried for Yugi, but the two other boys were dirt poor, sleeping in a club where they prostituted themselves, no family, they were practically nobodies. If Yugi or Joey were to suddenly die, people would notice, but if Malik and Ryou had to disappear, the only people that would notice would be Yugi and Joey. It was heartbreaking.

"…Malik is a junkie." Bakura wasn't as surprised as Atem when Mariku muttered out those words. Mariku didn't look very bothered, more peeved than any. Atem hadn't known that- and he certainly hoped Yugi did not partake in such things.

"Have you found out where they come from?" Atem inquired collectively.

Both men gave scattered shrugs. Bakura blew out the white smoke from the cigarette as his eyes trained on something far away. "…Ryou was born in the city. Same for Malik, I guess. Mariku?"

Mariku merely grunted in reply.

Atem sighed, and leaned back against the railing, staring up at the black sky as he tried to enjoy his half hour break-time. He'd been so happy yesterday, with Yugi, but today he felt rather unhappy. It did not help with Mariku and Bakura suddenly deciding to dwell on others' misfortunes. The short sailor had a weakness for helping people, but he learnt you could not help prostitutes; they never utilised the help. It was unfortunate but he'd learnt the hard way that giving free money to a prostitute was like putting the money through a shredder; no good came of the money. Though…Yugi didn't seem irresponsible with money…

If he had a say in it Yugi would be far away from this place, living like a prince. With his family, and his group of misfortunate friends. And Lin…little innocent Lin…

That poor child needed a stable home before she got any older. For Joey it was okay living with his little sister, she was mature and already understood the situation, but for Yugi to bring up a little girl while doing his profession did not seem right at all. How would he answer the questions she'll have? What if something (Ra forbid) happened to him, who would look after her? Mr Motou truthfully only had so many years left, and with his small pension- Atem shuddered at the horrible images it conjured.

With a heavy sigh, he shook his head. He was in too deep now…he could not bare the thought of Yugi dead, or he and his family starving or destitute, or-or anything negative, the thoughts swallowed him whole and left him feeling sick. No… he could not even think about turning his back on them now.

Following their passionate copulation the day before, Atem and Yugi laid in each other's arms for a few hours, in complete silence where they communicated every so often with small movements. They stared into each other's eyes, capturing every detail of each other. Fingertips feathered across the contours of their features, tracing invisible lines. Atem's arms made sure to keep hold of his little prize, rubbing circles into the small of his back, watching the flickers of pain flash across his face in response to the pain of their lovemaking. Sex for Yugi was different than for a woman, and Atem knew that, so he paid extra attention to caressing away the kinks and giving his silent thanks.

Yugi seemed completely at ease, he had practically been a limp doll in Atem's arms. He barely moved an inch, only moving his arm to drag his fingertips over the seaman's body, praising the outer, _and_ inner, beauty. When it came time to leave, the little one was most reluctant, and Atem could not blame him. The bed, albeit lumpy and springy, was warm, and he was in a small amount of pain.

With a start, Atem remembered his promise to be different from Yugi's other customers. He jumped up from bed, stark naked to Yugi's giddiness and quickly hurried off to start a warm bath, to which he practically carried Yugi. Said teen protested with as little heart as possible, and hung to his neck until he was lowered into the water. He was utterly flattered when he was washed top to bottom, mewling weakly when Atem gently cleaned his sensitive bits. Through the whole process, right up until Atem helped him get dressed, Yugi held in tears. It was stupid, but he was just so happy, so grateful, so- so…really liking Atem. The man treated him like a porcelain doll, he could not be lying about that kindness….could he? No…no man would go through so much trouble, what was there to gain anyway? They'd slept together twice now, so what did Atem hope to gain if he _was_ lying?

But Yugi hoped he wasn't.

And unbeknownst to him, Atem truly was not. Said man was literally glowing at being able to care for the teen without being asked questions, he finally felt no guilt. For a while…

But that was all yesterday, and he was working to night, while Yugi would be sitting in Lido. It wasn't the teen's choice, it was club rules, but Atem did not like the idea of a man approaching him. Just as Mariku and Bakura disliked when their boys trotted off with other men. Malik and Ryou seemed less attached to them than Yugi was to Atem, and even Joey to Kaiba, but Atem guessed it was because they never held their hopes up high for anything; they'd given up on life.

Which was just what was happening to Yugi…he was giving up on life…

'_I won't let you, Yugi…we need you…_'

XxXxXxXxXx

For the first time in a while, Yugi truly felt happy. He had forgotten what real happiness felt like, but he was positive he was damn close to it. Not even having to go to sit in Lido and waste his night away could take the smile off his face.

No, he was happy.

And he would be forever grateful to the man named Atem for being so kind to him.

When Atem was safely in a taxi for the harbour Yugi quickly headed home, hell-bent on a long sleep. He hadn't gone in to work that night, he had 'special' arrangements made with Ushio, which he regretted, but he needed to sleep. And whether he was awake or asleep, he could feel the happiness bubbling inside him.

The time he spent at his grandfather's place with Atem went better than he had hoped for, it was as perfect as it could have been, and to make it better Atem had made love to him. Real, gentle, love. He didn't care about the ache in his backside, that was normal, and a small price to pay, especially for Atem's affections.

The teen could not stop replaying the moments over, and over again in his mind, smiling and cuddling his pillow at the memories. Why couldn't every time be like that? Why couldn't all the men at least try be half as sweet as Atem? It would make his job so much easier, but no, some men just loved to hurt others using sex. Ushio was a huge example, and Yugi wanted out of the small deal. He would accept no more money from the man, let him have his way two or so more times and then it would be equal, he could end the deal.

At least…that is what he told himself.

Ryou seemed fine with the deal. He'd put on some weight, choking himself daily on, strangely, cakes. The teen would spend most of his money in the bakery, eating as much cream and donuts as he could. All that junk-food could not be good for him, but if it helped him gain weight then Yugi would not stop him.

Their experience together brought on by Ushio was a eye-opener for the smaller, but Ryou was a good sport at keeping things normal for them. He'd never been very protective of his body, nor had he any self-pride, so it was only Yugi who would blush when they were in each other's company.

Besides those bits of negativity, life seemed a little brighter for the small amethyst-eyed boy. Not his future…but his today and tomorrow…and that was enough for now.

XxXx

In their little apartment, Yugi and Joey were shovelling down their food, humming and grunting in appreciation. Serenity ate more maturely, shaking her head in amusement as she absentmindedly blew the steam of the food skewered on her fork. It was 7 pm, and almost time for the boys to leave for work, and for Serenity to turn in.

"…Vis…is…sho…good!" Joey babbled through mouthfuls. He'd never been a decent eater, lacking a list of manners, but who gave a crap? He sure as hell didn't.

"Thank you, Joey. But don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude." She retorted playfully.

Joey rolled his eyes and swallowed another mouthful, sucking in a lung full of air that he had been putting back. When he'd recovered, he wiped the corners of his mouth with a chuckle. "Hey, no one said anything t' me when I ate like this at that fancy restaurant."

"You ate like _that_ with the captain?" she gaped in horror, hitting her fork back down against her plate.

Yugi sat equally as horrified, choking slightly on his own food as he looked up at Joey. The blond laughed heartily, and gave a smug shrug, "I told Kaiba straight, if he don' like the way I am then he can leave."

"And what if he _did_ get up and leave? You'd be stuck with the bill!"

Joey blinked, having not thought of that at the time, but shrugged blankly when he recovered. "Well, he didn't."

"Kaiba seemed refined, how did he manage to watch you eat?" Yugi teased, purposely slowly down his bites as the hungry ache died down.

"Nyeh, he was more focussed on my legs than anything else. He reckons I should be a model."

Both Serenity and Yugi pouted at the smart idea, and simultaneously looked down at Joey's legs. The male did have the body for it, he was tall and lean, with the right amount of muscle, and a nice bush of blond hair over his handsome face. Then again so was Malik, Yugi had always been a little jealous at his shapely body and exotic features. But Joey had the attitude _and_ body, Kaiba had a real good thought there.

"So…why don't you?" Yugi hinted, prodding his food as he awaited the negative answer.

The blond pulled his lips in a way to brush off the idea, and gave a small wave of his hand, "Nah, I'd never get chosen. Besides, ya gotta know people for that, who do I know?"

"Talent is always appreciated, Joey." Serenity hummed lowly. She knew it was not her fault, but she still felt terrible about how Joey suffered to keep them sheltered and fed. He never ever complained or expressed his hardships, but Serenity could see it in his eyes, and she admired him for being so strong.

As did Yugi.

Cutting off what ever Yugi was about to say, Joey shook his head and jumped up. He held a hand up, using the other to tilted his bowl of stew so the last bits slid into his mouth. His company watched silently, and when he had enough room to let a breath through, he smiled goofily and flagged Yugi over, 'C'mon! 'e odda go t' work now!"

With a roll of his eyes, and a giggle from Serenity, Yugi finished off his food and followed Joey. They were already dressed, nothing flashy, and began their night.

The streets of Domino were their rowdy self, people gallivanting when they should've been at home, settling down with their families. The boys walked hand in hand, smiling and laughing with each other. Yugi was happy that Joey had similar feelings for captain Kaiba that he had for Atem, it was good to see the blond complain about something as trivial as his 'boyfriend' being too flashy.

"I mean, we all know he's loaded, but he don' have to keep showin' it. If he was givin' me half then it's okay…"

Yugi let out a jovial giggle, and shook his head. Looking up with a sly grin, he nudged Joey with his elbow, "You're almost twenty, why don't you marry him then?"

"Ha! Marry Kaiba?" Joey scoffed. As an after thought he pouted, but shook his head at the impossibility, "He's prolly already married, a rich guy like him? Nah, he's prolly got some chick who he was engaged to from birth, that sorta thing."

"You think so?" Yugi raised a sceptical brow.

"I do. Now enough about me," Joey grinned, "I wanna hear about you and Atem."

Immediately Yugi blushed and looked away, but he did not want to keep it a secret, there was no reason to.

"…We're great."

"Details! How'd gramps take t' him?"

"Surprisingly well, actually," Yugi noted happily, "It was weird…but grampa gave Atem a chance, and it went great. They talked, Atem bought cake, even Lin likes Atem. It went great, Joey."

"I thought so, ya haven't stopped smiling since ya woke up. Which reminds me…" he trailed off, leering in a most awkward way, Yugi leaning away with a light cringe. "Did ya guys…?"

"Joey…!"

"C'mon! Ya slept like the dead when ya came back! I know how you are after a round of-"

"Okay, okay! Yes, …we did it. He…" he looked down to his moving feet, blushing deeply, "He said he wanted to…_make love_ to me-GAH!"

"AW! That is so sweet, Yug'! He's adorable!" Joey gloated as he strangled Yugi in a tight hug, ruffling his hair as he laughed. Yugi cried out indignantly as he managed to get away, and ran a few paces ahead- which only started a game as Joey took off after him.

They ran screaming and laughing like children through the streets, a warm glow filling them as they let loose for once in their lives. When they reached Lido they were panting and pink, laughing and leaning on each other for support.

They stood and spoke with Tristan for a bit, catching up and chatting lightly. Their bouncer friend was happy for their happiness, it was a good change from their gloominess.

Once done, they headed up the stairs and into the club, the music loud and the lights dimmed. The wide room was full, bodies bumping into one another, but they couldn't complain; this is what they hoped for every night. Without a full house, there was no money, and without money, they couldn't live.

But neither had come to work, they didn't need to, but they had to arrive to avoid a fine. Joey did not know about Yugi's deal with Ushio, so Yugi had to act like he was currently affected by it.

Spotting a few people, Yugi held back a glare when he spotted Tea cavorting on the lap of a man and his crew, cackling and flirting like the slut she was. He looked away before he could initiate eye contact, and followed Joey through the club, looking for their two friends.

When they established that their two friends weren't around, it meant they were either gone with customers or where still 'lazy'ing about in their 'rooms'.

"Let's check in the back!" Joey called over the music. Yugi agreed with a nod and they headed to the back of the club, Yugi carefully avoiding eye-contact with Ushio's door.

Upon reaching the flimsy door, Joey knocked thrice, and waited. He shared a look with Yugi when there was no answer, and leaned closer to hear as the music was still roaring in their ears.

Still there was no audible answer, except for one muffled thud.

And Yugi would have walked away assuming they were out with customers, but Joey wasn't naïve, and following his gut instinct he grabbed the door handle and shoved his shoulder against the door, creating a loud crack as the wood flew open.

Their previous jolly emotions were drained away as the tiny room was revealed to them, Yugi freezing in the door away as Joey stumbled in, immediately taking action.

In their line of work a 'normal' person would have walked out and thought it was a normal occurrence, but prostitutes knew when one another were rejecting 'advances', and this was one of those times.

Causing Joey to pull out his fists and what he dubbed his 'Brooklyn Rage' were the two men on top of Ryou and Malik. Each small bed had a struggling pair on it, the room aloud with yells and obscenities. None of this was heard from the outside of the room because of the music, but Malik sure had a voice on him, Yugi almost held his hands up to cover his ears, then wipe away the tears that followed.

He couldn't help it, both his anger and fear were hard-wired to his tear ducts, causing him to cry when in distress, instead of engaging into violence like Joey did.

Thankfully, under God's grace, Ryou and Malik were still clothed, but still had the lower-hand. Ryou had his face pressed into the lumpy bedding, his arms flailing as his attacker struggled to keep him still as he yanked at the zipper on his jeans. The teen's skirt was pushed up, just revealing his silver thong while his butt was forced in the air.

Malik was slightly better off as he had better fighting skills than Ryou, having learnt a few tricks from Joey. He was on his back, screaming obscenities as he scratched and hit the man above him, latching onto a chunk of hair and pulling with all his might as he pushed against the man's chest with his feet. The response was obvious, and the man cried out in pain as a nice match of hair dislocated from his head.

Within a few seconds, Joey took action, and sprang to help Ryou who was worse off. Only once Joey had ripped the man off his friend did the men notice the new comers in the room, but that was likely because of drugs, it slowed your responses to everything.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Malik gave a war cry and kicked the man off. Yugi cried out as he toppled backwards off the bed and landed at his feet. Looking back to the others, Ryou had slid off the bed and scrambled into a small corner, panting with wide eyes as he watched Joey wrestle the man a few feet away.

Suddenly his ankle was grabbed, and Yugi screamed, finding the man on the floor. He kicked his leg wildly in panic, feeling a familiar dread rush through him at the situation they were in, and found himself toppling backwards. He hit the floor with a grunt, and with a last look at the swaying people on the dance floor, he was dragged into the room, almost like a horror movie.

"GET OFFA HIM!" Malik screeched as he bounded off the bed and threw himself at them. Yugi screamed as he was squashed beneath them, and blindly began hitting his attacker. His body froze, his muscles clenching so that his every movement caused pain, a cold flush flooding through him in fear. He could feel that hot breath waft on his neck, the heavy body pressing against him…he didn't want this again…and not in front of his friends!

Resuming his post at the man's hair, Malik sat on his back and locked his fingers in his long hair, and pulled and twisted at it violently. The man cried out and jerked up a few times, the third time forcing Malik off him and onto the floor with a loud thud. With the new space, Yugi blinked his watery eyes and quickly rolled onto his stomach and began crawling, his destination the doorway.

"Where d'ya think ya go'in!" the man slurred as he grabbed Yugi by the waist band of his skirt, dragging him back. Yugi screamed in response and pulled forward desperately, clawing at the floor as he gasped deeply. Another hand latched onto his thigh, making him start, and yanked him off his knees. His stomach collided with the dirty tiles, forcing his breath from his clenched teeth as he hissed in pain.

Just then, before the teen could panic, the man was gone, once again crying out in pain as Malik gouged at his eyes from behind. Yugi blinked up over his shoulder, trembling and panting, and locked gazes with his friend.

"Get Tristan, Yugi!" Malik ordered as he struggled to maintain the upper hand. Yugi nodded frantically and scrambled up to his feet, staggering weakly as he collided with the door, and briefly looked back. He debated taking Ryou with him, but said teen was at the opposite end of the commotion, it would be fruitless trying to get there. So looking away and sucking in gulps of air, Yugi kicked off his heels and bolted out the door.

He ran through the club, pushing everyone out of his way as he went. The adrenaline raced through him, but it only worsened his state, broken sobs leaving his mouth. It was almost silly, he hadn't even been a direct victim, but he still couldn't help acting this way.

He ignored all the curses thrown his way, and ran straight for the entrance. He almost tripped down a few steps, steadying himself with the railing, but made sure to knock into his destination.

Tristan almost growled, but when he saw who had bumped him he swirled around and steadied his friend, immediately catching onto his emotions.

"Yugi! What happen?"

Yugi pointed up the stairs, swallowing a few times before he could find his voice over the blaring music. His legs were burning, as was his stomach, and all he wanted, was to be safe.

"M-M-Malik-! Up-! They're-they-re attacking th-them-!"

"What? ! Where? Their rooms-?"

Yugi nodded and let out a loud sob, collapsing down on the steps of the club as his thin legs gave out. He watched from the side as Tristan's legs disappeared, the loud steps echoing in his ears as he ran to help his friends.

It was weak, and he felt weak for it, but Yugi could not bring himself to go back there. He sat and panted on the stairs, breathing in the night air. He avoided the stares he received, and focused on calming himself. He knew with Joey and Tristan they could win the fight, so he didn't worry anymore about that. But the thought that his friends were almost raped threatened to send him back into tears. How could life be so fucking shitty? Why couldn't everyday be like yesterday? What the fuck was wrong!

…He knew what was wrong…

It was _him_.

_He_ was what was wrong, he was too weak for the world, that's why it swallowed him and shat him out in his hellhole, because the world didn't need a little reject like him.

How had he survived all this time? _Why_ had he survived…?

Did Atem think he was just as worthless? Is that why he treated him like that, as if he would break down? Could he see just how messed up he really was? If so, would that chase him away?

When had he become such a pessimist? He had always been a strict optimist…

'_Who am I…_'

XxXxXxXxXx


	18. Backfire

Hello all. I apologize for the long wait everyone, but I had to finish Unnatural Bond and one other stupid fic before carrying on with this. I am going to be rereading all my work too, to fix errors and stuff, and as I am reading this fic again I can't believe how sucky it is. Seriously, it sucks, my grammar, my emotions, details, everything etc. Fucking stinks. I even friggin called Mariku MELVIN a few times! DAFUQ OMG. But you guys were gracious enough to still read on, thank you. I'm not sure if I should even continue this though, I just feel it really does suck… I was thinking of deleting it all together, but that isn't like me.

T_T OTL

**I do not own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 18: Backfire **

Pacing fervently in a tight circle, Joey ground his teeth, changing direction erratically whenever his knees met an obstacle. His hands shook, so he shook them purposely, sniffing nervously. Several pairs of watery eyes followed his form, trembling, silent, and desperate.

The tiny livingroom held more tension and heart-wrenching grief than that of a child's deathbed. The dark walls seemed so close, so thick… suffocating. But it was better than the rooms at work…_much better_.

And they were through with it.

"You two are not goin' back there, ya hear? I dun' care what you say, but ya ain't goin' back and stayin' in those rooms! You two can crash here till we figure somethin' out…"

Ryou wiped his hand under his nose, his shaking eyes darting from Joey to Malik, then to Yugi. He wound his arms tighter around his pencil thin body, humming appreciation when Malik secured his hold around his shoulders, nuzzling his fluffy hair.

Thanks to Tristan, the drunken rapists did not accomplice their goals. Ushio granted the boys a pass to go home, but it wasn't as easy for Ryou and Malik. Technically, they _were_ home, Lido was their home, but they were sick of it now, all their lives consisted of was that fucking club. They needed some separation from it.

Ryou hadn't spoken since, not a word, yet he was not as shook up as Yugi was. Malik was fine, pissed off and hyped up, but he was more concerned for the two smallest of their group. Yugi had calmed down much, but he hadn't stopped shaking. Getting him to walk on his own two feet had been a terrible mission, but they made it back to Joey's apartment in one piece.

Too many memories had been dug up, too many emotions had boiled up to the surface of his heart, his skin, his being. It sent Yugi down a road he did not want to go back down, but he was not strong enough to keep up the fight, and lost miserably. He had barely fought to stay strong… he had barely lasted a few seconds. After so long of telling himself he had gotten stronger, that he had gotten over it, it had all been a lie.

But he was not _that_ stupid, he knew he had been lying to himself, they all did, even grampa knew he had been fooling himself, but it had kept him going that long, so it wasn't all bad. However, Joey had once compared his method of forgetting to that of drinking away your sorrows; it was a temporary fix, and when it all topples over, it becomes worse than before.

All it took were a few touches and he was right back where he started. He had been so careful… so cautious, and yet… trouble found him. Well… not him, his friends, but seeing them like that-! Seeing that happen- almost happen-! It bought back too many feelings, too many that he would much rather forget forever. It was enough looking into Lin's blue eyes, he had only just learnt to live with it. It made him feel, terrible, heartbroken that he had once loathed his daughter for having the colour eyes she did. But after going through what he had, he hadn't cared for a long time…

As much as Malik appreciated the concern, he did not see how he and Ryou could move into the already crammed apartment. "…There isn't enough space here, Joey…"

"You guys ain't own nothin' but clothes! We'll sort out sleeping arrangements soon, jus'…ya ain't gonna spend another night there, right?"

A sweet smile danced on Ryou's face with a bob or two of his head, and he glanced at Malik. Said male sighed, and nodded his agreement, smiling a crooked smile up at his fellow blond. Joey forced a smile in return, then breathed deeply, stopping his pacing to drag his fingers through his hair.

From his seat on the single couch, Yugi smiled at the love Joey had for them. God knows Joey hadn't happily taught them to be what they were, he simply helped them do it with the least accidents. He'd been their mentor, their protector, and still, even now, he was like their mother, and they his babies.

"We still gonna work there though, I am_ not_ going back to standing on the streets." Malik mumbled.

"We'll work there, yeah, but you guys are livin' with us now. I told ya a hundred times t' come live with us, and now it takes _that_ t' make ya see why I kept askin'."

"We hear you… I just…I don't want to intrude-"

"You're not intruding!"

"Joey your sister stays here too, how is she gonna feel about this?"

"She won't mind! She knows you guys, she'll understand. 'Sides, we sleep all day, and out all night, she won't even know you guys are here."

Yugi looked around and nodded, trying to pull a convincing expression. He really wanted Ryou and Malik to stay with them, he always had, it burned him that they had to live in the short-time rooms. They were so much worse off than he was, living in those conditions, having no family to go to, no family that loved them, no one to turn to. It was no surprise why Ryou could bed anyone, why he never complained about his life, why he could do it all with no more than a light blush; he honestly didn't care about himself or his life, as far as he was concerned, he could die and be grateful for it. Malik was similar, yet different in his will to live. The young male, who knew only that he was of Egyptian decent, was easy to do drugs, drink, and disappear with strangers for days at a time, but he had never shown suicidal tendencies, fighting tooth and nail whenever he was in danger, which was often with his risk lifestyle.

Though, this was also Serenity's home, and it hadn't been good in the first place for her to live with prostitutes. What would she think of this? She was a kind soul, but everyone had their limits. The poor girl shouldn't had to live with such low-lives, and apparently Keith had humiliated her quite a bit because of Joey's job when she called him to announce that she was breaking up with him. She shed a tear or two, not because of the break up, but because of the horrible words the stupid American bastard used against her brother. Joey had called him after that to screech a few of his own words, but the receiver kept ignoring the calls.

For Ryou and Malik, living in a real apartment would be heaven. It was not safe sleeping in Lido, and they were often locked up in there during the daytime when Ushio went home, he couldn't leave the club doors open. A real home sounded great, especially if they were all together. "Only if you're sure…"

Joey was more than sure. "I am. In fact…I think we should look for another apartment, all four of us, with more space."

Eyebrows shot up to the ceiling, jaws dropping an inch. The expressions were not of horror, more of jovial surprise. Ryou had new tears brimming in his eyes, Yugi was outright nodding his head, and Malik looked like he was excited, but unsure if it was for real or not.

Seeing the positive feedback, Joey swallowed and allowed a real smile to feather across his face, "We would split the rent easier that way, and we'd be safe, ya ain't gotta sleep in that hell hole!"

"S-sounds good to me," Yugi hinted, sniffling, looking at his friends.

Malik smiled softly, and closed his eyes for a second before looking up, appreciation simmering in his lilac orbs, "Thank you."

Joey nodded, and peered down at the smallest. "And…Yug'?"

The hesitant tone in Joey's voice gave Yugi no choice but to look up, and the doubtful expression he found worried him. He gestured with his head for Joey to continue.

"… I was thinkin' about this for a while, and… when we get a new place, I think Serenity should go live with gramps."

That was unexpected. "With gramps?"

"Yeah… I _really_ don't like her livin' with us, it ain't good, but with gramps she'll live better! I swear I'll pay him for her accommodation! She needs a real role model, a proper home to live in…I…do ya think grampa will let her?"

Yugi didn't like Serenity living with them any more than Joey did, it really wasn't the best environment for her, not to mention the landlord was a drunken beast that could corner her when they least expected it. It didn't sound like a bad idea, and there was no way grampa would say no, he adored Serenity. And, if Joey was willing to pay for her accommodation, why turn her down?

"That…sounds like a good idea, Joey."

Said males face lit up, his body visibly dropping whatever tension he held, "Really? Ya think so?"

"Yeah, but it's grampa who will decide, so we should visit him before we make any plans."

Joey smiled happily, and looked towards the bedroom where he sister still slept. It was only midnight; she was fast asleep.

"That _is_ a good idea," Malik smiled mischievously, "With two more of us here, she's going to see more naked men in one night than she will in her life time."

"We don't walk naked in front'a her!"

"I'm just saying, with all our shaven legs and g-stings, she won't know what a real man is supposed to look like."

Ryou and Yugi burst into giggles as Joey pouted. He placed his hands on his hips, raising a brow, "Excuse me, but I _can_ look manly when I want. Looking like _this_ is difficult, when I take it off I'm pretty manly!"

Eventually Joey joined in on the laughing until they had to quieten down in fear of waking Serenity. It had been a while since they'd all sat together, outside the club, and enjoyed each other's company. They had many times when they first all became friends, but as the days went by, things got harder, and there was less time for fun, less time to smile.

With his friends with him, Yugi knew he'd feel safer, and he'd know they were safe, it was better all round. He had recovered from the near rape episode in the club, shaken up, but he was okay. The thought of getting a place together sounded great, things would be easier on their wallets as well if they would split the costs. And- and…that meant that he could cut his deal with Ushio! He was only in it because he needed the money for all his bills, but if Ryou and Malik were being added to the household, he wouldn't need to hold onto his deal with Ushio, he could manage just fine then! Also, he didn't want them finding out about the deal, they would give him grief about it.

Though… now that he thought about it, confronting Ushio would not be easy, the man had a horrible way of turning everything into a disagreement for his own gain. In fact, Yugi was almost certain there would be pain involved when he ended his deal, but he wasn't comfortable with being Ushio's booty call. He did it out of desperation, and for Ryou, and it was good for the while, but the longer he stayed in the deal, the more power Ushio would establish over him.

Yes… he would end the deal, help his friends move in, see to it Serenity got a better home, and try to raise their living standards…yes…

…But still…he felt lost. He felt empty… he was tired of it all.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Thanks again, gramps, we really appreciate this."

Embracing the tall blond, Solomon chuckled. "It's no problem Joseph, I'm glad to help."

That very following day Yugi and Joey had paid a visit to Solomon, to put forth their proposition. Solomon understood their need, and accepted Serenity without much fuss. His only concern was money, he didn't want her to stay with him if he couldn't feed her, but Joey assured him he'd provide funding for them. With that, Solomon happily accepted it.

Yugi had a fun few hours showing Lin off to Joey who hadn't seen her in a few months. Joey was highly impressed with her progress, and doted over her the whole time. He had to watch his language of course, seeing as how she was at the age of picking up words.

Spending time with his family helped to relax him further from the previous night's ordeal, but he didn't tell his grandfather about it- he never told him about those things. He had once, but he hadn't had a choice then, his growing stomach was not going o grow undetected.

In the morning, before they left for Solomon's, they spoke to Serenity about the plans, and after some debating she agreed. She honestly did not mind Ryou and Malik moving in, and moving in with grampa wasn't bad either, she loved his cooking. She was hesitant on leaving her brother, but she wasn't a child anymore, she could live without seeing him everyday of the week.

Now that everything else was sorted out, finding an apartment would be difficult. After visiting grampa, the two went home to get Ryou and Malik and the four of them went around the neighbourhood in search of a new home. They were only looking for a two bedroom flat; they would share bedrooms respectively. An apartment with anymore bedrooms were insanely too expensive, even for the four of them considering their 'salaries' were not set in stone. All they needed was a place to share and call home.

Soon it was time to head home and get ready for work, and nothing had been found. They were disappointed, but there were still a few places they hadn't checked, because it would be like moving from one dump to the next. But you know the saying, beggars can't be choosers.

By 6 o' clock Serenity had served their dinner, which Ryou and Malik ate like they had never eaten before. Again it broke Yugi's heart, but things would definitely get better from here, they would stand together and be strong.

When dressing for the club Yugi lent some of his clothes to Ryou and Malik, they would retrieve their little bits of belongings tonight.

Their seamen wouldn't be out tonight, unfortunately, but they had to attend the club lest they be fined. Malik was itching to make money, but he was honestly afraid Mariku would find out, the sailor didn't seem to be joking when he said he wouldn't be happy if he went with another man.

When they were ready, they all left together, and it was amazing. They were happy, laughing and chirping as they walked to work, feeling safer than they ever had. It was always safer to travel in groups, but they attracted more attention with all the noise they were making from their excitement.

Yugi, however, was a little more quiet than the others. He was happy, of course, but for him there was still one more obstacle to pass.

Ushio.

He wanted to cut his deal, to end it, and in all honesty he hadn't taken _that_ much money from the man. Ushio wouldn't get angry…would he? Yugi was nervous, but what was the worst that could happen that hadn't happened before? Well… besides being throttled and killed, but that was too extreme for this situation.

The club was lively tonight, and Tristan was quick to reassure them that their attackers last night would not be allowed in. It made them feel safer, and already they begun to have fun, dancing and socializing for a while.

When his friends seemed most occupied, Yugi opted to get Ushio out the way. The panic of thinking about what was going to happen felt worse than going through it. He was scared of Ushio, he truly was, but he did not want to be in the deal anymore. He was tired of being scared to begin with, and he had gotten himself into all these problems, so if he wanted to be free, he had to step up and do something.

"Yug', where ya goin'?"

Crap, Joey never missed his suspicious expressions did he? "Er…I promised Malik and Ryou that I'd tell Ushio that they're moving out."

Joey's expression darkened. "…Want me to come with?"

"No-! No…I- er, no, I'll just be a minute."

"Ya sure? 'Cause I can-"

"It'll be fine, Joey, I'll be back before you know it." Yugi tried to look as convincing as possible, ushering Joey off to dance with the others. Joey gave him a miffed look, obviously reluctant to let him go alone, but relented. Yugi held onto his smile as he stepped back, waving a parting goodbye before turning and walking off, his smile falling faster than he hoped.

Every few steps he glanced back, whether for his friends, or even for Atem, and quickly made in through the crowd. His heels weren't high tonight, so he jogged for the most part. His stomach was clenched in a tight knot, a cold sweat broken down his neck…_he felt sick_.

He tried to regulate his breathing as he approached Ushio's door, knocking and entering soon after. He closed the door after him, and kept his gaze lowered. He could see Ushio behind the desk in his chair, writing on some paper.

Biting the inside of his lip, Yugi stepped forward in the silence, hearing the muffled music from outside. He peeked up, and froze, finding Ushio's eyes on him.

The large man raised a brow, looked at the time on his wrist, then back up. "Yugi, can I help you?"

'_Here it goes…_' "Er…yes. Um…Malik and Ryou aren't going to stay here anymore, they're gonna live with me and Joey now."

Ushio pulled his lips in a way that looked like amusement, "Oh really? Well, that's good for them, my babies are finally growing up and leaving the nest."

Yugi nodded robotically, rubbing his palms against his sides. Ushio's smirked dropped slowly, and he shrugged impatiently. "…And? Why are you still here?"

It was obvious Ushio could see his hesitance, he was often a terrible liar when he was scared. For a second, he wished he _had_ asked Joey to come with him, at least he wouldn't be alone. Even- …even Atem being here would have been good, he'd have someone to hold onto as he tried to keep control of his queasy stomach.

"…I …. Thank you, Ushio, for…for our deal, b-but I want to end it now."

The sharp outburst Yugi had feared did not come, all that followed was silence. The large man behind the desk stared darkly at him, tapping his pen against his table. His expression did not reveal much, but the silence was not good.

"…Sir?"

"…So… _you_ just decide to end it? What if I don't want to end it?"

Yugi recoiled. "What?"

Raising from his seat, Ushio slammed his palms down, watching in perverse pleasure as the teen jumped back, clearly fearful. Oh, he was not angry, he was not disappointed, he honestly did not care if Yugi wanted the deal to end. It was fine with him, but why not enjoy this opportunity? Pulling an enraged expression, Ushio hid his smirk in favour of a snarl, pushing himself away from the table, marching around its corners.

Yugi would have screamed as Ushio headed for him like a bull had he not lost his voice with a loud squeak, and stumbled back until he hit the door. Before he could defend himself two large hands were slammed down on either side of his head. He shook violently, clenching his eyes tightly and shrunk in on himself.

Grinning as Yugi shut his eyes, Ushio grabbed onto his chin, revelling in the cry, and lowered his mouth to boy's ear.

"…You think you can just decide what happens? Huh? You think you have any say in what I do with you?" Yugi's lip quivered, and he turned his head away, only for the repulsive man to follow, "You're mine…Yugi. I don't know many times I need to tell you that before it _fucking _sinks in!"

He could feel the tears coursing down his cheeks, and with the little bit of strength he had left after last night all he could do was agree. He nodded furiously, blubbering out apologies, and begging to be let go. He just wanted it over.

Humming in satisfaction, Ushio moved closer, watching the teen shrink further. "…You want to end our deal?"

When Yugi did nothing but tremble, Ushio soothed a finger gently over his pink wet cheek, "Tell me Yugi."

It felt as if he was suffocating, all his senses could detect was Ushio, and it was not pleasant. The warm hard body was pressing against his, smothering his, that hot breath on his ear, down his neck… he wanted to leave ASAP.

"Y-yes…please…"

"..I can't hear you."

"P-please sir…"

"Huh?"

"Y-yes please sir, I-I want to end it."

"…I see…"

Yugi looked up at his calm tone, half expecting that to be the end of it- only to receive a heavy clout across the face. He cried out, but instead of falling to the floor like he was headed, his arm was caught in a vice grip and he was heaved in another direction, his eyes widening as they made contact with Ushio's table. He gasped in pain as his stomach collided with the edge of it, and hands scattering the table's contents all over.

He out-right screamed as those familiar hands were slammed down on either side of him, squirming as the heavy weight was pressed against him. His mouth watered like it did whenever he felt like throwing up, his insides felt like mush, the hair on his body standing.

Ushio leaned over with a rasp in his voice, "Fine, have it your way, but not before I get _my_ way…"

Yugi shut his eyes, large tears brimming over. That was a fair deal. One more round of sex and the deal was over. He could handle that right? It was fair. It would not be pleasant however, clearly Ushio was pissed as hell, but at least this would be the last time, he wouldn't owe him anything after that. He could make it one last time.

His cheek stun terribly, Ushio's hands were hard as rocks. His face almost felt like it was on fire, but with the forceful parting of his legs, he knew a new fire would begin soon.

**XxXxXxXx**

Stumbling his way towards the bathroom, Yugi stiffly avoiding eye contact with anyone. He didn't know where his friends were, and right now he didn't care. He used his weight to shove open the restroom door, wincing and hissing as he tried not to cause himself anymore pain. Thankfully the dingy tiled room was empty, and he pushed his way towards one of the dirty stalls.

Usually he hated coming in here, it was disgusting and filthy, but he couldn't care less at the moment. His sucked in breaths through his teeth and slammed the stall door shut, tripping slightly in his rush. He ripped his skirt up to his waist, and dropped his bundled up g-string in his fist to the floor without a second look, dumping himself down on the toilet.

He gasped in harsh breaths, and adjusted himself, spreading his legs, and reached for the toilet paper. He was trying very hard to hold back the panic, his heart felt like it was trying to hammer through his chest. None too gently, he shoved a finger into himself, whimpering as he moved it around in an attempt to dislodge the semen in there. Most of the thick substance had dripped out and dried up between his thighs, but he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing he had Ushio's cum inside him.

He wiped roughly with the toilet paper, slowly growing more and more frantic as he vigorously wiped and cleaned, swallowing the bile as the blood and semen seemed to have no end. He felt sick, it took all his will power not to drown himself in the toilet bowl. He scratched deep red lines between his thighs as he fought to remove the sperm, eventually throwing his head back screaming….screaming until he couldn't anymore… screaming as he kicked and punched the stall walls…screaming until familiar faces were seen, faces full of fear and concern…

…screaming until he let the darkness take him under.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

…Er…. I know this wasn't my best, but I also have decided to change the plot. Nothing from previous changes change, but the following stuff will. I planned this when I was an anon reviewer and well…now as I look at the plans its sucky and stupid. So I need to think of a new path for it. I kinda have, so bear with me? Again, I know this wasn't my best, but after leaving it for so long, the inspiration died…like, jumping from the Twin Towers died. But, I honestly tried. This is just a kick-start anyway, to get back into the grove of things, and now, I will go tackle chapter 2 of my Sweeney Todd adaptation! YAY!

I apologise for all errors. All…thousand of them.


	19. New Beginnings

_**I do not own YuGiOh**_

**Chapter 19: New beginnings.**

"…So…ya set? Nothing else we gotta take care of?"

Adverse to his previous excitement, Joey was now nervous about leaving his sister in another home. Yes, she would be safer and well taken care of, but…he was still used to looking after her. He had been raising her himself for most of her teen-hood, sometimes he felt like her father, as well as her best friend. He knew it was silly, but he wasn't used to being separated from her.

Putting down her suitcase next to Solomon's three-seater couch, Serenity tilted her head and peered at him. "Joey, are you…are you crying?"

"N-no…I-I-"

Serenity pouted, lightly smacking her palms against her thighs, "Aw, Joey! You big dope, c'mere!"

She gladly accepted her big brother into her arms, laughing sweetly as he sniffled over her shoulder, clumsily rubbing his eyes, blubbering what she suspected were apologies.

"You don't need to worry, big brother, you know I'll be fine, and if anything happens I have your number. And Yugi's. 'Sides, you'll be visiting won't you?"

"Of course!" Joey spluttered, pulling back, looking almost offended, "I jus' don' wancha t' think I'm abandonin' ya!" Joey threw himself back into a hug, screwing up his face adorably as he fought the tears.

Serenity rolled her eyes playfully and hugged him tightly, then pulled away, wiping her thumbs beneath his eyes. "You're not speaking clearly anymore, I think it's time you headed home."

Joey sniffled sourly and nodded, staring at the floor sullenly. "M'kay…I…I better go…"

"Oh my gosh, you're _such_ a drama queen, go! Go on! I'll see you in a few days time!" Swiftly Serenity hushed out the emotional male, making sure to give him a bunch of kisses before pushing him out the door. She had been surprised when she was moved out so soon after hearing the suggestion, but as each of her little items moved into Solomon's home, the more Joey came to realise what was happening. By the end of it he was in tears, as if they'd never see one another again.

They had all expected Serenity to be the one to cry, but she admitted to being more concerned about how the boys would eat without her being there to cook. Solomon stood in and commented that the boys would have to learn how to cook eventually, and this was a push in the right direction. After mentioning the food predicament, Joey had panicked and tried to reverse the changes, but after some reassurance from Yugi, he relented. He himself _could_ cook, but he wasn't any good. Yugi could cook, but it was no Serenity's. Or grampa's…funny how the two cooks ended up living together. What a waste of talent…

Serenity was fine with moving out, she truly was. She loved Solomon as the grandfather she never had, and now she could play 'mom' with Lin; one could never have enough of good wholesome love, and that child sure needed some motherly affection.

"Is he finally gone?" Solomon asked as he stepped out the kitchen, a light blue apron over his clothes.

"Yes, _finally_. He's acting like it's the end of the world."

"He'll snap out of it. Till then," he tossed her a yellow bundle of fabric, "What say you about making some cookies?"

Serenity smiled brightly, unrolling the spare apron, "That sounds yummy."

"Great! I'll clean the kitchen quickly, you raid the cupboards for the ingredients."

Serenity nodded happily; this will be a lovely home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

RING RING

… …

_RING RING_

Yugi groaned and twitched.

… …

_RING RING_-

Cracking his eyes open, Yugi whined irritably. He had tried to ignore the ringing but the phone kept going. The darn contraption was so close to his head that he could feel it vibrating. He was finally sleeping in the bed in the room, and it was mighty comfortable compared to the couch, but he just wished Joey hadn't left his phone here while he was out shopping. He _would_ answer it, but that would be delving in Joey's privacy. And he was too comfortable to-

_**RING RING**_

"FUCK SAKES!" He screeched, throwing an arm out and grabbing wildly at the bedding. When the tiny device was capture, he roughly poked a button he assumed was correct, and slammed it against his ear, "Hello?"

It was silent on the other side, the latter obviously shocked at the foul attitude used. He did not care at the moment, he was tired and in pain, he wasn't about to apologise to a stranger who was probably some dirty man-

"Yugi? Is that you?"

Sitting up a bit, Yugi's weary eyes widen at the baritone voice the recognized and loved so. "…Atem?"

There was a deep sigh on the other end, sounding almost like relief. Yugi, however, was relieved himself. He had thought about Atem a few times, but he wasn't sure whether he wanted to see him or not, he wanted to swallow bleach first, clean his entire system, then maybe bath in the bleach, then get back to Atem.

"I spoke to Joey earlier, he told me what happened."

Yugi froze. Joey told Atem? Why would he do that? !

"I've been trying to call your phone but you aren't picking up, so I got Joey's number from Kaiba, I knew it was the second best way to contact you."

Yugi swallowed, and inched up straight, gritted his teeth at the slight burning between his legs. "Y-you guessed right."

It was silent for a few seconds, a few seconds that frightened Yugi, but Atem soon spoke again. "Yugi are you okay? Joey said you had some episode in the restroom in Lido. Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it?"

Honestly, he did not. He had a temporary loss of control, and allowed all his bottled up emotions to flood out. Anger at Ushio, fear of Ushio, anger at his life, frustration of their living conditions, panic at the near rape, sadness at being a failure for Lin and his grandfather, anger at himself for loving Atem…

He wished he were a robot. A lifeless doll that could work and perform without emotions…

But… wasn't he happy with Atem? Even if it was only temporary and perhaps an illusion? Atem could leave suddenly and never come back, it was part of his job as a sailor. Hadn't he just promised he'd been a 'wife' to the man whenever he was in town? Their lovemaking had been amazing, it made him feel so alive, so loved… and here he was thinking about death.

He couldn't die…not yet…Lin still needed him… grampa needed him.

Atem…?

No, Atem didn't need him, but it was nice to know the man might mourn a few minutes at the most if he found out he had died.

"…Yugi?"

Yugi blinked out of his trance. "Oh-! S-sorry…what…did you say?"

"I asked must I come over?"

"What? No, no, no, I'm fine!"

"… Your voice is cracking."

"I-is not…"

"Yugi what happened to you? Did someone hurt you?"

Yugi prodded his left temple with a knuckle, closing his eyes with a deep breath, "…I am fine, Atem. Truly."

"…You do know you can talk to me, yes? And I'll try help you as much as I can, you know that Yugi."

He didn't know why it broken his heart so much, but it did, forcing a tear to escape and race down his cheek. He wanted this, he _wanted_ Atem to care for him, but when he did, he felt as if he did not deserve it. He couldn't understand it… '_The fucks wrong with me…_'

"Yugi?"

"Y-yes Atem, I know."

"…Will I see you tonight?"

"Tonight? What's the time?"

"It's 10 am."

Yugi mentally groaned. It seemed like only five minutes ago he had been taken home by his friends and put in bed, and only seconds ago when they put on normal clothes and left to go food-shopping, leaving him to his sleep. His butt still ached, as well as his face from the slap, he really was **not** in the mood for more sex, even with Atem. A tiny part of him reminded him that Atem might not want sex like he so often said, but if he wasn't paying attention to his ass, then he'd notice the small mark on his face for sure, and he didn't want to be explaining that to him right now. It had been horrible enough explaining it to his friends in his frantic state, he did not want a repeat.

"…Do you want to sleep in tonight perhaps? Get together the next night?

"No…I gotta go to Lido anyway so… I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure? Because if you aren't well you should rest. I could bring some food, or cake if you like, and we can just hang around where ever you're resting-"

"Atem I'm fine!" he did not know how much Atem knew, but knowing Joey, he probably spilt the entire can of beans. Sex was his job, but he knew Atem wouldn't appreciate him sleeping with another man right under his nose. It wasn't like they were in a relationship of course…but…it was similar, and he wasn't sure what Atem would do about this. He sounded fine over the phone, so either he knew and he was planning calm murder, or he didn't know and was still painfully oblivious.

Yugi almost hoped for the latter, but explaining the situation himself would be painful, so maybe death was better.

"…I…I'm fine," he felt bad for bursting out, and weakly tried on his 'wife' mask. "I'll see you tonight, love, okay?"

"…Okay, rest well till then, Yugi. See you soon?"

"Very soon."

"Okay. Good bye then."

"…Bye…" he hung up first. He wasn't in the mood for pretences, he still needed a few hours sleep before he could rise out of his zombie stupor. He was amazed he hadn't fainted again, he'd only blacked out for a few seconds when everyone came to the toilet to see what all the racket was about.

He hoped Atem wouldn't be upset by his cold demeanour over the phone, it wasn't personal, but he didn't know how else to handle it.

Dropping the phone, Yugi turned around and lowered himself back into the warmth of the bed, cuddling back beneath the covers in hopes of more sleep.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Ryou, hold still!"

"I'm trying but- AH! It hurts!"

"All in the mind…."

"It's too tight!"

"You're a big baby! Just-one-more…"

Ryou hissed as Malik twisted his hair around for the umpteenth time, pulling it through the smallest hair band possible. He itched to slap his friend away and nurse his aching scalp, but Malik always gave him the same answer-

"Beauty is pain, Ryou-"

"Oh my God, I KNOW! But it doesn't make this any better! OW!"

"That's for being ungrateful. There! All done, you baby."

Ryou pouted as Malik playfully pushed his head to the side as he released him, leaving him to stare at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked so different, hairstyles really changed person. In fact, he looked beautiful! With his hair up in a pony tale, he had his frontal bangs hanging just above his eyes, which were looked sharper than usual. His cheekbones were more pronounced too, and his neck-! He gulped; he was going to get it from Bakura.

Smiling at the thought, he gave a happy twirl in the mirror and rushed out to get ready.

Spotting Ryou dashing to the bedroom, Malik didn't look away from the hand mirror as he applied mascara. "Like it?"

"Love it, Malik! Thanks!"

"That's the price of beauty I'm afraid…" he mumbled to himself,

Joey watched as he widened his eyes to apply the black liquid. "… Why does ya jaw drop when ya put on mascara?"

Malik gave Joey a two-second look before looking back into the mirror, "What do you mean…"

"Whenever I see ya guys puttin' on that stuff, ya open your mouths."

Glancing down into the mirror, Malik chuckled. "I dunno. Feels right."

"It's weird, everyone does it. Like… brainwash stuff."

"I highly doubt it…"

"You know what I mean."

"I think you mean, it's naturally programmed in us."

"…Still weird."

Batting his lashes, which now looked three times as long, he offered the mascara to Joey.

"Oh no. I make way too much mess with that."

"Maybe it's because you don't open your mouth when you do it."

"…Just looks weird."

"Must I put it on for you-?"

"No thanks, I look better without all that."

Malik shrugged, "Suit yourself."

In the bedroom, Ryou watched as Yugi downed a few painkillers. Their tiniest friend looked much better after a long nap and a genuine cheeseburger. Ryou was relieved that it wasn't the issue of him and Malik leaving the short-time rooms that got Yugi into trouble with Ushio, he had jumped to that conclusion at first and almost puked from the guilt. After hearing the real story, he felt just as guilty for leading Yugi into such a deal. He teen wouldn't have done it if that awkward threesome hadn't happened, so…it still felt like his fault.

"You can tell Atem to wait one more night you know."

"…I know, but I don't want to."

"He's not running away."

Yugi sighed, and stood from the bed. He gave one spin, opening out his arms, "How do I look?"

Debating whether to answer or not, Ryou eventually smiled weakly. "Lovely."

"I'll take your word on that. I like your hair by the way."

"Oh, Malik's idea. Bloody hurts…but looks smart if I do say so myself."

"I'd love to try that style, but…my hair doesn't work that way." Yugi rolled his eyes, laughing with Ryou as he twirled the end of one of his spiky tips.

Getting up, Ryou slipped on his heelless shoes, and gave a nod. "Okay, we're ready. Um…I wonder if I should take a bag…"

"I'm not, not in the mood to be carting something around."

"True…I'm gonna pee quickly, don't leave without me!"

Yugi chuckled as Ryou ran out. He looked around the bedroom for anything he might have forgotten. He had a few condoms stuffed in his pockets. He had on tight-fitting jeans, only most of the legs were cut out, leaving his thighs bared, accenting his slim form and pert tush. He loved these pants, but he was self-conscious about how they held his butt, it felt like there was a spotlight shining on it and drawing attention. He too opted for normal un-heeled shoes, and fiddled with his hair a bit before sighing and leaving it as is.

He left the small room and entered the livingroom, meeting with the two blond's who looked just about ready.

"Ready, Yug'?"

"Yep. Just waiting for Ryou."

"Cool. Hurry up Ryou!"

Once Ryou was done, it was time to leave. It was almost 8 o' clock, they should've been ready an hour ago but after pigging out on junk food, they felt fat and lazy.

Their trip to the club went without trouble, by 8:10 pm they were sitting at a table, looking around for the arrival of their dates. They didn't have to wait too long, and by 8:40 their Pacific Expression seamen had arrived. Their reunion was filled with kissing and groping, and some taunting between Kaiba and Joey, and after finishing a small bottle of tequila, that Yugi refused, Atem spoke up with a proposal.

"…To the ship?" Ryou parroted.

"Strip poker?" Malik grinned.

Atem grinned handsomely, and gave a shrug equal to that of a mischievous schoolboy, "Why not? Kaiba's room has a table, we can just drag in a few extra chairs, it'll be fun."

"I haven't been aboard in a while, it sounds fun!" Malik nodded, sitting up straight with his agreement.

"Why must you get _my_ personal space involved?" Kaiba sighed.

"C'mon, Kaiba, it's just for a few hours of fun."

The Captain stared at Atem, "And I must end up with a bunch of naked men in my room?"

"…Wouldn't be the first time."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, landing on Joey. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. He would get to see Joey naked, he knew the blond could never win against him, or Atem, but that meant everyone else got to see him naked too.

"Up for some strip poker Ryou?" Bakura teased, and wagged a brow at said male. Ryou flushed, but shrugged, clearly game for anything. Looking up from Malik, Marikuu grinned, tracing lightly over Ryou's form, but he said nothing.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up, and wondered what to say to Atem. He wasn't too shy to play strip poker, but going all the way to the ship? Joey and Malik had done it may times before, it saved the expense of a hotel, and they were allowed on the ship as long as they had certified sailors with them in case they were thugs trying to rob the ship.

Going to a place he didn't know of meant he would have limited control, and that wasn't a good idea. What if he was kidnapped? Killed? Then thrown overboard for the sharks to eat? It wasn't a good idea, but it was Atem, _and_ Kaiba, so, it would be safe, right? He didn't know how to feel with Bakura and Marikuu who were clearly eyeing out each other's boys, but he didn't see any malevolence in Atem and Kaiba. He wanted to make Atem happy and have some fun, but he wanted to be safe too.

He sighed, and thanked God he chose to put on shoes he could easily run in. "Sounds fun, Atem."

"YAY!" Malik cheered, "Let's go then! Wait, there's drinks there, right?"

Marikuu grinned, poking his tongue out briefly, "Oh yes, but only if you earn it."

Malik rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively, "Like that's a problem."

Ryou and Yugi rolled their eyes at him, everyone soon looking back to their captain. Said male frowned under the stares, and gave a glare. "What?"

"Can we go now?"

"…Still my room?"

Atem pulled a pleading face. "Please! C'mon, Kaiba, it's just a few hours. If Bakura and Mariku can't keep it in their pants at any stage I'll personally kick them out."

Kaiba wasn't feeling very irritable tonight, he was feeling as cool as a cucumber in fact. He could last a few hours. Throwing in his agreement with a grumble for appearances sake, the cheering table got up and headed for the ship.

They split in two teams for the journey, two taxi's had to be taken. Yugi was nervous, this would be his first time on board a ship, but with Joey next to him he felt better. Atem comforted him the whole, promising it would be okay. There was a certain shine in his eyes, and Yugi knew he had not forgotten about whatever Joey had told him. There was no mention of it inside the club, but sooner or later it would come up.

The journey was relatively short, in no time they were looking up at the humongous ship. It intimidated Yugi, but he bit his lip and hung onto Atem's muscular arm. The sky was alight with stars tonight, it looked so beautiful against the darkness of the surrounding water.

The ship itself was quite bright, and filled with many sailors that Yugi had never seen before. He and his friends received many lusty gazes, but they were only for a few seconds before the men looked away. Yugi supposed many of them were already happily married, and steered clear of whorehouses to avoid temptation.

He was in awe at the ship, taking in all its details. Malik and Joey paid more attention to their men, Ryou paying more attention to the ache in his scalp, especially with Bakura fiddling with his pony. Yugi had expected the ship to be rocking because it was floating on water, but once he entered the ship's inner corridors he came to forget they were on water as it was relatively stationary.

Kaiba's cabin was large, larger than their bedroom at home, and had a double bed and a square table with four chairs, with a bunch of other stuff like a few cupboards and such. Seeing as there weren't enough chairs, Bakura and Mariku went off to retrieve a few more, Malik rushing out with them with a bubbly giggle. If Yugi didn't know any better, he'd say the teen had taken some sort of drug when they weren't looking.

Soon the chairs arrived, as well as the alcohol and cigarettes, and before they knew it they were in the middle of a deadly game. By 9:30 Kaiba and Atem were still fully dressed. Yugi and Bakura were only missing their shirts and shoes, while Joey, Ryou, Malik and Mariku were almost naked.

"Aw, this stinks!" Joey fumed, throwing his cards down on the table.

"Down with that thong, Joey," Malik cackled, swaying slightly as he threw back another shot of whiskey.

"You sound eager," Mariku grumbled, but Malik ignored him, his eyes drifting to Bakura's chest.

"Can I quit now?" Joey pouted, keeping his legs closed.

Atem dropped his whiskey shot to the table, giving Yugi a smile before looking around the group. "You know what, I think we should all quit now, I can't stand sitting next to Kaiba's boner. Which is your fault Joey-"

"Hey!"

"Besides, Yugi is clearly not going down easy." Yugi blushed lightly, and rolled his eyes for Atem's sake. He was good at card games, but not better than Atem and Kaiba obviously, seeing as they were still fully clothed. Atem seemed to be disappointed that Yugi's clothes weren't coming off fast enough. Yugi chuckled at the thought.

"I agree!" Malik added, his voice loud and obnoxiousness in the cabin. He dropped his back against Mariku's chest, raising a hand to run his hand in the man's hair, all the while stretching his legs in Bakura's direction, "We should all…separate now, don't ya think?"

Ryou watched his drunk friend parade himself, and pouted slightly, raising a finger to trace Bakura's arm in case the man fell into a trance, "Me too. Shall we go to your room, Kura?"

Pulling his reluctant eyes away from the caramel legs, Bakura looked at Ryou, and quickly remembered why he had chosen him in the first face. He lit up in a devilish grin, and shot up from his seat, grabbing Ryou by the waist and heaved him over his shoulder. The smaller cried out in surprise and amusement, lightly kicking his legs as he hung down Bakura's bare back.

"M'kay, see you chaps later." Bakura muttered, grabbing a bottle, his, and Ryou's clothes from their seats before turning and marching out.

Kaiba had already begun shedding his jacket, kicking out the extra chairs from the room. "Okay, everyone out now. You had your fun."

"Aw, but we didn't even get to see _you_ naked," Malik whined, leaning his elbows on the table, grinning lazily up at the captain. He was certainly beautiful and enchanting, even Atem stared for longer than he should have. Kaiba stared at the male, then blinked, and snapped his fingers Joey's way.

"Take that g-string off and get in bed."

"Nyeh?"

"I'm not waiting for them to take their time and leave. If they want to watch, fine, but I don't wait for anyone-"

"Are ya crazy?" Joey gaped, "I'm not doin' it with 'em here!"

"Then get them out,"

With that finality in his voice, Joey hopped up and began shooing everyone. Malik put up a drunken argument, to Mariku's entertainment, but soon pranced out hand in hand, with their clothes over their shoulders. Yugi took a minute to put on whatever clothes were missing before saying goodbye and leaving with Atem, heading off to Atem's private cabin.

Atem made quick work of it, and made sure to keep the younger in his arm, sending a knowing look to the other men. Yugi may be a prostitute, but he was his, and the other men would respect that unless stated otherwise.

His own cabin was much smaller, but snug and cosy. The bed wasn't a double like the captain's, but he and Yugi weren't very large.

"Nice room." Yugi commented, studying it briefly.

"Thanks." Atem dropped his jacket near the bed before dropping down onto in, leaning back against the pillows. He moved up against the wall, leaving just enough space for Yugi, "Join me?"

There was no doubt that he would. On the way, Yugi discarded his shoes, and climbed on, quickly snuggling into the warmth of Atem's chest. He felt firm arms wrap around his waist, warm fingers dipping into the curve of his back. He hummed lowly, nudging Atem's chin with his head.

For a while, they laid in complete silence, and strangely, Yugi, for once, did not feel compelled to offer any lewd services. Atem seemed perfectly content as they were, but even that was flawed.

"…Yugi… do you want to talk about it now?"

"… About what?"

"About you having some anxiety attack in Lido."

Yugi closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "What did Joey tell you?"

"That's all he told me."

"…"

"Yugi?"

"Mmh?"

"Did I say something?"

"…No. I just don't see why Joey had to tell you. You weren't even there."

"…Oh… he didn't just call, if that's what you were thinking. I called you and...he answered your phone, said you were sleeping and… mentioned what happened."

"…Oh."

"Why don't you want me to know? Is it a secret?"

Yugi shifted slightly. "No… I just…you didn't need to worry about that. I'm fine."

"I suppose. You were very quiet tonight."

"…Had to think sharp…didn't want to lose all my clothes."

Atem chuckled. "That reminds me, you are a darn good poker player."

"Clearly not as good as you and Kaiba."

"Still, you're good. Where'd you learnt to play?"

"An old customer… he was a huge gambler, always betting on something. Taught me a few tricks."

"So I see, you are talented. So that was your poker face? I thought you weren't enjoying yourself, that's why I suggested we split early."

Yugi looked up, "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to spend time with you."

A smile flickered over his face, one that began a simmer in Yugi's heart. He smiled back at Atem, and placed a palm on one of his sculpted cheeks. "You are…very handsome…Atem."

"As are you. My crew were mesmerised by your beauty."

Yugi laughed cheerily, but it was laced with implied disbelief. "Ah…thank you."

"I mean it." Atem cupped Yugi's chin, gazing down into his eyes. Yugi froze for the moment, the proximity to Atem's face took his breath away, leaving his stomach at the mercy of butterflies.

"You. Are. Beautiful. Yugi. Why do I have the feeling that you don't believe that?"

"… I… beautiful is… is…. is not me."

Feathering his lips over Yugi's, Atem kissed them gently, holding onto Yugi's chin firmly to prevent it becoming passionate. He pulled back, and trailed his eyes over the details of Yugi's face.

"What is beautiful then?"

"..." Yugi almost did not know what to say. There were many famous women he wanted to mention, many who were, in his eyes, beautiful, and yet, there was only one answer he knew he could give, and even Atem had not expected it.

"…Lin. She is beautiful. I…I am… just… attractive. Beauty is pure…and lovely. Not… I'm not beautiful."

Atem wanted to tell him he was wrong, to comfort him, but he was too shocked at Yugi's answer. He nodded gently to show he understood and agreed, because partially he did.

"Lin _is_ beautiful. But she got that from you."

Yugi sighed and shook his head, but to Atem's relief he looked up with a small smirk, "Will you ever stop being a charmer?"

Atem pretended to sigh heavily, and debate internally before rolling his eyes back to Yugi, shrugging as if in grief. "I'm afraid not. I fear you bring it out in me, I am cursed to be an eternal flirter as long as you are by my side. Oh, the horror!"

"Oh, knock it off!" Yugi laughed, burying his face in Atem's neck. He felt Atem squeeze him closer, and automatically his fingers curled into the fabric of Atem's shirt. It was so warm right now, so comfy, he could just fall asleep.

"…Spend the night with me? I couldn't bear to move right now."

"Mmh…me too. It's comfy…"

"Tired?"

"Mmh hmm…"

"Then let's nap."

Yugi nodded, and shifted a few times before he was just right, practically moulded against the man's body. He was still tired, he didn't even have the strength to pretend to want some action for Atem's sake.

He did however, need to ask one question.

"…Atem,"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"…You're not going to kidnap me are you? I won't wake up in Russia or something being sold as a slave, right?"

Atem burst out into laughter, cuddling the little body closer, "No, Yugi, I promise."

"Good…"

"Night, Yugi. Sweet dreams."

"Night Atem…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Okay, so I _actually_ like this chapter! BIG SHOCKER. But I think it was all the inspiration you guys gave me! AHSGASDHAS YOU'RE SO SWEET ZOMG. Thank you, for real, all my reviewers, and pms, thank you. ilovemanicures also pointed out that I don't spend enough time exploring the other characters and so I tried to do so again. I started off okay when I first started this story, then it just went haywire. But I am back on track! I hope it didn't mess it up though, I tried to spend a bit on the neglected characters, but still keep it Yugi-centred, because this is Yugi's story.


	20. Fun or Fault

I am so sorry for the long wait, I was messing around mostly, procrastinating because by the time work is finished I am dead on my feet and have no energy to think further than smutty one shots lol, so I apologize for the wait. A big THANK YOU for everyone who helped me reached 230+ reviews, I means a lot to me as an aspiring authoress, so my dear reviewers, I love you all thank you so much, here are cookies for you guys *Hands out cookies of all kinds*

I apologize for all errors

Long ass chapter

_**Chapter 20: Fun or fault**_

There was nothing Yugi wanted more at that second than to be left to sleep for a thousand years, wrapped in the woolly warmth of his blanket. Whether he was lacking sleep or vitamins made no difference, he was constantly tired. Sleeping with Atem on the ship had resulted in a full night's rest, but he was _still_ tired. He and his group had left the ship at 6 AM, visiting hours were over, and headed home. Yugi jumped straight into bed as soon as they entered the apartment.

Sleep came the second his head hit the pillow, but it wasn't long before he was awakened again with excited squeals of his friends. The sun was blaring from the wind as someone shook him awake, adding to his sluggishness and longing to turn into a dust mite and huddle back to the darkness of the bed.

"_Come on_, you lazy ass!" Malik whined as Yugi swatted him away. "We found an apartment! We gotta go see it!"

An apartment? When had they found an apartment? A whine of his own escaped, and Yugi slapped his palms over his eyes to hide them from the sunlight. He could feel Malik straddling him, leaning over him and gripping his shoulders, and even though he couldn't see it, he could mentally picture the excitement on his tan face. "Apartment...?" he croaked.

"Yes! It's a two-bedroom flat, not far from here. They're looking for immediate occupants, someone Joey knows told us."

The news was good; they had been looking for a bigger apartment to share. They could split the costs and actually have a nice home, it wouldn't be that hard if they worked together as a team. Yugi himself was eager, but at the moment he felt lethargic, all he wanted was to sleep. He hated being indifferent when Malik sounded so excited, but he'd make it up.

His reluctance won the war and the other male gave up with an exaggerated sigh. The smaller hummed when the weight and palms disappeared and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into the bedding. He caught the departure message of "Fine, we'll check it and if we take it and you don't like it then it's your problem." and raised a hand stiffly to acknowledge words.

He should have gone with them to view the apartment and all, but he trusted their judgment. He was fairly certain he heard Malik say it wasn't too far, so as long as he could still walk to Lido within a few minutes then he was happy. He wouldn't worry about the price of the flat, there was no chance the others would take it if it was expensive.

Minutes later his friends bid him goodbye, leaving him in the comfort of the bed as they left to find out about the apartment.

As Yugi lay waiting for more sleep, he idly thought of Atem, wondering what the man was doing, and going over their cuddle last night on the ship with a sleepy, dreamy smile. Being with Atem was a pleasure, it was fun and he never knew what to expect, from neither Atem nor himself. Despite no 'business' have been done, Atem gave him a small amount for his time. Yugi could not helping the part of him that thought he had wasted a night for earning so little when he could have done two men and made at least 150 if the night was good. Thinking such thoughts made him feel bad, and guilty. Atem was being so sweet to him, he should be thankful, not complain about not making a lot of money.

_Money_... he hated it.

**-Later that day-**

"No, no, baby! To the left! No- _yes_, that's perfect! Right there." Instructed Malik, waving his hand for emphasis.

He, Ryou and Yugi stood inside their new apartment, directing the men they'd called to help them move. Joey helped where he could, being perfectly capable of lifting furniture. Yugi and Ryou stood out of the way as everything was loaded in, and Malik took the role as the director, dictating where the furniture would go. It warmed Yugi's heart that Malik was so excited and enthusiastic about them all living together as a family, but it reminded him of the deprived childhood the blond had, and that made him sad.

There wasn't much furniture to begin with, so it was a quick job for four guys, including Joey.

Yugi had awoken once more that morning to hear they'd accepted the apartment and they could move in whenever they could. Malik had decided they'd move in the same day. The others were reluctant, but Malik knew a few strong men and one with a trailer so help them move, and so they did. By 3pm they were almost done, Yugi yawning his head off as he watched the move.

This apartment was much bigger than their old one, it looked very empty with their little bits of furniture. A bed would have to be bought for Malik and Ryou to share in the one room as Yugi and Joey shared the other.

The building was a few roads away from their old, further from Lido, which posed more problems. It wasn't safe to gallivant the streets at night, and in this area they (with the exception of Malik) didn't know many people here, so they'd have less defense. But as a group, they should be fine walking to Lido every night.

They all liked their new apartment, it was costlier than their old one, but together they could manage just fine if they worked at it.

"All done, babe," breathed one of the men that had been moving the furniture as he swaggered his way back to Malik. Malik welcomed him warmly, kissing the corner of his mouth with a grateful squeeze to his biceps, "Thank you, Love,"

"All done?" Tristan smiled as he and other man, and Joey, existed the bedroom that would belong to Yugi and Joey.

"Yep, thanks Pal!" Joey gave his friend and bouncer a grin and a knuckle pound. All that was left was to unpack their clothes and the kitchen accessories, which Ryou was glad to do to add his part.

Acting on a thought that had been bothering his mind, Yugi nudged Joey for his attention and spoke softly when he received it. "You sure we mustn't pay them? We still got the food money, we can replace it tonight."

"Nah, Malik said he's got it covered."

Yugi hated being in someone's debt, ironically, and he rarely escaped it unscathed, but dropped the subject. Malik seemed to be on good terms with the two strangers, flirting brazenly as he paraded around them, admiring their dark and muscular forms with suggestive winks and 'we'll-talk-later' gestures. Yugi knew thugs when he saw them, and promised he would never get involved with them, there was too much trouble brewing with them. Unfortunately, Malik was attracted to the bad boys, he always had one a call away. It came in handy today though, ordering a moving van and movers would have been above their pay grade, and there was no way they would have managed dragging their furniture down the concrete roads.

With a silent sigh at knowing how Malik would be paying the men Yugi looked away and admired their spacey livingroom for a distraction. He wished they had a flat screen TV.

"Wanna stay for some snacks? You guys must be hungry, I know I am," Joey chuckled, heading straight towards the kitchen to dig in the food boxes.

The group of males headed to the kitchen for some food, Malik towing the two strangers. Ryou skipped up next to Yugi once they were gone and nudged him playfully, sharing a smile. "We got a new place."

Yugi looked at him, and smiled back. It was getting easier not to blush when alone with Ryou, but it wasn't like their time with Ushio hadn't happened. It did, and they were both affected- it's not often you're forced to have dry sex and stick your tongue down your friend's throat… "Yeah... I just wonder what's wrong with it that made the owner so eager to give it to us. There's gotta be a catch."

"...Well, let's hope the worst is a homicide that happened."

"Or rats."

"Let's hope the plumbing is decent," Ryou chuckled, "Because with all the hair we have, those drains are going to be constantly blocked."

They laughed together and dropped down to the couch, Ryou pulling his hair to one side and petted it, a natural motion to try look his best for business.

"EY! I'm not into that!" Joey cried, his voice echoing from down the corridor.

The two in the lounge tilted their heads in the direction but heard no more other than normal conversation. Ryou hummed and sighed, thinking back to his previous night. Yugi noticed it, he made the same sounds when reminiscing his own memories, and gave him a thoughtful facial prompt.

"Something on your mind?"

"Just... thinking."

"...About what?" It was difficult to know what was going on inside Ryou's head, the male was worse than Yugi was when it came to keeping things inside. Instead of being reluctant to worry his friends, Ryou just didn't feel he was worthy to talk about. He had disappeared once for almost a week, and when he returned he acted as if it hadn't happened, speaking about it emotionlessly. Yugi was shocked that Ryou had been drugged and held in a warehouse with a gang across town like the gang's personal whore, but what shocked Yugi more was the stoic and empty attitude you had when finally forced to reveal where he'd been, as if it was a mere stone in his foot that he brushed off.

So, trying to guess what was floating in Ryou's mind was a challenge, it could be anything. Though Yugi always put his money on suicide, the stars and galaxies, heaven's angels, and... now that Bakura.

"...Just thinking."

"About nothing?"

"Not much," Ryou admitted, dropping his gaze with a shrug of his right shoulder. "Just wondering where I'll be in ten years."

Yugi's heart clenched. He shifted ever so slightly closer. "...You'll be here...with me. With us...where do you see yourself?"

There was a far away look in Ryou's chocolate orbs as he mulled over his answer, chewing on his lip softly. "...Nowhere."

Yep, Yugi was betting on suicide again.

This was not an attention-seeking act- Yugi knew that for sure. Ryou had tried a few times to end his own life and each time the others had only found out _after_ Ryou was healed, and from a second party source. If Ryou wanted to he would slit his wrists and throw himself off a bridge without all the dramatic complaining, and this was why his _lack_ of words frightened Yugi. What was going on in his head? It couldn't be good if Ryou had absolutely no aspirations for the future other than dying and being so secretive and nonchalant about it. He would much rather Ryou whine like a drama queen and make little nicks in his skin than brood quietly on how to attempt suicide again.

Unfortunately, Ryou was difficult to interrogate, fearing very little other than prolonged torture.

Yugi was jolted out his thoughts by his ring tone. He shot Ryou a concerned look that the other pretended he didn't catch, and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby-face."

A smile automatically graced his face, "Hey Atem."

"Tonight is the last night we can come out before our team's nightshift begins, are we going to meet up?"

"I don't see why not," Yugi chirped, "Meet you guys in Lido? Around 8?"

"We'll have to make it 8:30, but yes, meet you there."

"Okay, see you guys soon,"

"Bye Yugi,"

Yugi frowned as he pressed a button, hanging up. Atem sounded strange, or maybe he was just preoccupied and was multitasking as he called, he sounded distracted...or maybe Yugi was being paranoid. It wouldn't be the first time.

"They coming out?" Ryou asked vaguely.

"Yeah, we gotta be there 8:30."

Ryou nodded softly, looking off again. "Cool."

Yugi blinked. "...Since when do you say 'cool''?"

"...was the first thing I thought of," Ryou shrugged with a distracted chuckled.

At a loss of what to say, Yugi sat quietly, and jumped slightly when he heard Malik squeal. The obvious naughtiness in his voice made it clear what mischief was happening in the kitchen, so he didn't worry.

Before an orgy could break out Joey politely ushered out the men that struggled to let go of Malik who modeled and sashayed around on purpose in his cheeky jean shorts. Tristan said his goodbyes to them the old fashion way, a few hugs and hair rustles, and left soon after.

"We need to get a bed," Malik complained, "They can't be too expensive, can they?"

"There's a few second-hand stores around," Joey added thoughtfully as he remembered a few bargain prices some time back.

"A second hand bed?" Yugi cringed, "You don't know who slept in it last, or what they did on it."

"Oh please, I'll christen the bed before we use it. The things I'll do on it are nothing compared to what a sweet married couple could have done on it."

"...Now I think I want my own bed..." Ryou grimaced, a round of chuckles going around.

"We could do that," Malik shrugged, not offended in the least. "We can get single beds."

"I don't think a single bed will do for the type of men you go for," Joey warned playfully, hinting to the type of males Malik attracted, "You gonna need a strong bed for the King Kongs you bring home."

"Hnng, maybe one without those thin wooden legs..." Malik agreed, much to the other's amusement.

"Ugh, I'm all sweaty," Joey sighed, peeling his damp shirt from his chest. "I'mma go take a bath."

"I wanna shower!" Malik announced, "I always feel sexier in a shower."

"You do know the men are gone, right?"

"What are you talkin' about?" Malik feigned a frown, stepping back a few steps with an elegance, "I have all you studs here."

"Right, right," Joey rolled his eyes comically, Yugi and Ryou blushing with a chuckle.

"Anyone wanna join me?" Malik teased, turning around with a light sashay in his steps, turning to look over his shoulder.

"...With what?"

"A shower, silly,"

"Er...no, I- HEY! I said I was gonna bath now!"

"Too late, me first!" Malik grinned, dropping his feigned seductive prances and rushing in childish humour towards their new bathroom. 

"I will get in their naked with you if I have to!" Joey yelled after him as he chased him, knocking into the bathroom door just in time to prevent Malik from closing it. It began a battle as both males shoved against the door, Malik's cheerful laughter and squeals flooding out the bathroom as he struggled against Joey's strength.

Ryou and Yugi watched on happily, laughing as they watched from the corner of the corridor like floating heads.

"Let me in Malik!"

"Oh Joey, that's _so_ sexy, but you're gonna have to work to get in me!"

"I'm sticky, Malik! Stop messing-around-! Argh-! stubborn- pushin'-"

"Oh yes, _yes_ _Joey_, talk dirty to me!" Malik cried between fits of laughter, "You're gonna make me wet!"

"Yeah, with the water if ya don't move your ass!"

"YOU WANNA PUT WHAT IN MY ASS?"

Ryou and Yugi burst out into laughter as they watched on, clinging to the wall and each other as the door swung open and closed. Joey was obviously tired from pushing furniture around, his shirt wet from perspiration, but he entertained Malik, it wasn't often they all let lose and laughed.

Unfortunately, there was no more time for a nap, Yugi had to make do without it. They all had a refreshing shower/bath, fixed a light dinner and got dressed up for Lido. Getting read all together was fun, they enjoyed it, they felt like a family, something none of them really had.

Before they knew it, they were back in Lido, waiting at a table for the Pacific Express crew to arrive. They didn't have to wait long, ten minutes after their arrival came said men.

Yugi hummed as warm arms enclosed around his trim waist, and nestled his face into Atem's smooth neck, salivating slightly at the attractive cologne he wore. Joey and Kaiba met without any affections means, Marikuu and Malik with a deep kiss, and Bakura and Ryou with a squeeze and peck.

"You're looking as delectable as ever," Bakura hummed in delight as he pressed Ryou against his body.

"Isn't he just?"

All of the males turned slightly to see a tall blonde female, her hands on her hips with a small smirk. The Lido boys brightened up visibly, it intrigued the seamen.

Mai chuckled and gave said males a once over, pouting her full lips with an 'I'm-impressed' expression. She ended it by giving Yugi a wink and glancing at Atem, "So these are your handsome men? I almost wish I had found them first."

Automatically the four seamen were ready to get rid of her thinking she was yet another woman trying to pry and try for their money, but the mix up was soon cleared.

"Mai, this is Atem, captain Kaiba, Bakura and Marikuu," Yugi introduced, "Guys, this is Mai, our… club mother."

Atem gave the blonde female a suspicious glance, meeting her gaze for a few seconds before she broke it off and leaned towards the smaller form in his arms, "I think your hubby is worried I'm going to cause trouble."

"Well with tits like that who wouldn't be worried," Bakura retorted, unable to keep his own eyes from her chest.

"They're breasts, Snowy, not tits. I find that word offensive," Mai shot back with an icy tone as she straightened up. Malik and Joey grinned at her dominant nature, peeking at Bakura for a reply. Said male looked somewhat shocked, but shut his mouth with a dirty look.

"Is…Mai, your friend?" Atem asked politely. Yugi nodded happily, "She's the closet thing we call have to a mother." It was corny, but he was completely serious. His own mother and father had died when he was very young, Joey's mother was as much of a drunk as his father had been, Ryou had only ever known an aunty and Malik had been in an orphanage since he was a toddler. None of them had ever had a real mother, and Mai had taken a liking to them from day one and treated them like her own sons.

Yugi loved her, he truly did, and her approval of Atem meant something to him. However she didn't look upset or disturbed, he seemed to admire Atem, raking her eyes over his beautiful form with a small smile, then giving her attention back to Yugi.

"Aw, you're too sweet, hun," Mai cooed, and leaned over to pinch his cheeks making him blush and pull away with a squeak of indignation.

"…You also a hooker?" Marikuu asked directly, blankly.

"Yep," Mai answered without hesitation. "So you look after my boys, or there'll be hell to pay."

She looked serious, she sounded serious, and by the embarrassed expressions on the Lido boys' faces, she probably was. Kaiba and Bakura however were just surprised she hadn't played on the fact that Kaiba was a captain, like other girls did, while Mariku wondered if she could even see her own toes.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave," Mai pouted after being swatted away by Yugi who was blushing like a schoolgirl. She raise a finger shook it around, "Be good you guys."

"As if," Malik scoffed light-heartedly as they said their short goodbyes.

"She seems…nice," Atem chuckled.

"She is," Yugi answered with a tone that Atem only heard him use when he was talking about Lin or Solomon. With respect, with love. The seaman glanced to the female as she disappeared in the crowd, and gave a small smile knowing Yugi had another person to turn to when he needed help.

"So, shall we get a table, or just separate?" Bakura asked impatiently, swaying lightly to the music with Ryou.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Malik cried out before anyone could speak, "Let's go back to our apartment!"

Automatically both Yugi and Joey frowned at the idea. Their home wasn't even a day old, and it wasn't much to look at. They should have spoke about this before they left…

"The apartment?" Ryou voiced.

"Yeah! We can just hang there for a while, it's still early."

"I don't know…" Yugi mumbled softly, but loud enough for them to hear over the music. Atem held him securely around the waist, giving him a gentle squeeze, "We can if you like, there's no problem with that."

How wrong he was. Of course there was a problem with that. Their home was nothing, it was empty and poor, how could they show it to the seamen? There would be barely enough seats in the livingroom for them to all sit in. It didn't seem right to Yugi, it felt like an embarrassment, but with the excited look on Malik's face, how could he say no?

Malik won his request and within fifteen minutes they were in their new apartment. Well, all except for Joey and Kaiba, who changed their minds at the last second and left to spend the night out. At least there would be enough seats to sit on now…

Malik made sure explain why the place was so empty, assuring they were going to buy more furniture as soon as the rent and utilities were paid. Atem looked a little disturbed, his two friends didn't seem too bothered.

"Here's shots!" Malik chirped as he and Ryou carried a bunch of shot glasses and a few bottles of salvaged alcohol. They joined their men on the couches, plunking down happily and shared around the glasses and liquor. Yugi and Atem said on a single couch together, just sitting snugly.

Malik scooted over into Mariku's lap, facing Ryou and Bakura and happily clinked their glasses before throwing their heads back and downing the alcohol. Ryou's face twisted comically, sending Bakura and Mariku into laughter, but he held his glass out for another shot that Malik was all too happy to oblige.

Atem threw back his own shots, humming at the tinge and burn on his tongue. Yugi poured his next shot, handing it to him with a light peck to the cheek. The kiss was rewarded with a smooch, one to which Yugi happily leaned into.

The smaller leaned into Atem, a hand on his chest, the other clutching the bottle. One of Atem's tanned hands found the dip of Yugi's back, and slowly it slid its way up, sensually, tracing the curves, the contours, until it snuck across the small shoulders and onto the petite neck where it found purchase. Slipping his tongue into Yugi's mouth Atem turned a degree to face the teen better, securing his grip when Yugi prompted him with a soft but delicate moan.

Yugi cringed at the strong alcoholic tinge Atem shared with him, but endured it, encouraging the strong arms by pressing their bodies together. He titled his head, eager for more tongue action, his fingers closing around the fabric of Atem's shirt.

Flapping his hands around, Malik smacked a finger to his lips, wagging his brows to his three companions and slid off Mariku's lap silently. He tiptoed in exaggeration, giggling silently as he appeared the preoccupied couple.

When he reached them, he leaned over, his mouth falling open in effort to remain unnoticed until he was invading their personal space, watching their oblivious make out with silent with hysterical laughter. When he caught a grip on his giggling he licked his lips, and spoke in feigned pleasure, sending the three one the other couch into laughter, "_Ooh_, _**yes**_, Atem, give it to me!"

Yugi broke away with an embarrassed groan, pushing away slightly and dropping his gaze to his lap. His cheeks burned with indignation, but he kept his grip on Atem, hearing the surrounding laughter.

Malik skipped away with a giggle, shrugging when Atem gave a peeved and questioning look as he lowered his hand from Yugi's neck respectfully. He shot Bakura and Mariku a glare for their howling.

"Here, here, give the kid a drink!" Bakura offered, holding out a shot glass for Malik to pass on. Malik's smile dropped in a second, his whole giggly demeanour dropped, and he gazed at Yugi just in time to catch the smaller teen's jaw clench.

Bakura swayed his head at Malik when the glass wasn't taken. Ryou clamped his lips shut, and looked around warily, then 'um'ed when Bakura got up from the couch. The pale male sauntered over to the pair and shoved the glass under Yugi's nose, "Have a shot."

Yugi leaned away with a glare, pulling out of Atem's reluctant arms, "No, thank you."

"Take it," Bakura urged, swinging the contents.

Brown met amethyst as the two stared at one another. Yugi did not drink around men, and he'd never get drunk if he had a small sip with his friends, it was his golden rule. The situation had been brought up before, he was sure he remembered it, and he wished they would too. He was _not_ going to have a drink, not for them. Atem was his safe harbour, he did trust him…

But not enough. The revelation stung, horribly, like he had been whipped across the back, forcing him to shift away from Atem further …He didn't trust Atem as much as he wished he would.

'_Of course not…he's a stranger, and you were a _**fool**_ to sleep over at the ship like that…'_

'_Nothing happened, it was alright.'_

'_Really? Was it really? It was dumb of you, you keep ignoring your rules for _**him**_…'_

'_He's different-'_

'_He's a man, no different to the others. Birds of a feather, flock together. Just look at his friends, they're psychos, disrespectful _**men**_…'_

'_Atem is good to me…'_

'_They all start off that way. Remember why you have your rules, Yugi, _**please**_, we can't go through that again.'_

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and resisted giving in just to impress the seamen, and probably Atem.

"…No,"

"Um, Kura I-"

"Take it, Squirt," Bakura urged again, ignoring Yugi's and Ryou's protests.

"I don't want it," Yugi insisted with more gall than he had shown in a while. His teeth were straining against one another, the pleasant fuzzy feeling in his gut turning into a thick ball of discomfort. Atem's grip kept trying to re-establish itself but he resisted it, and threw dirty looks at Bakura, and a few to Malik who was looking guilty- good.

"Hey, Tiny, just take it, loosen up!" Mariku added obnoxiously, leaning over to hand Bakura another shot glass to shove in Yugi's face.

"Hey back off," Atem warned, holding a hand up to force space between his friend and Yugi.

"Just take the drink-"

"I don't want it-"

"Bakura stop it-"

"Take it!"

"One bloody sip-!"

"No, I-I- don't-!"

"Stop this, guys-"

"You'll feel much more relaxed honey-"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

Atem jerked back as Yugi practically screamed, lurching out of his arms and shoving past Bakura who got a shirt full of liquor, looking stupefied. Ryou shot up to his feet, flinching as the sharp echo of the front door slamming hit the livingroom.

Atem stared over in shoulder in shock, and slowly turned to look at the others, who looked just as shocked.

Ryou raised a hand to his mouth, and looked between Atem and Malik both who were panting slightly.

Bakura dropped the now empty glasses, and looked down at his wet shirt, turning to Ryou, "Help me out of this."

As inappropriate as it was at the moment considering Yugi had just stormed out, Ryou obeyed and began to unbutton his shirt. He sent Atem a knowing look when Bakura wasn't looking, and nodded when Atem got the message and followed after the distraught male.

They were all silent until the door slammed shut once more, then all focus went back to Bakura, the culprit. Mariku grabbed the bottle shoved between his legs and chugged down a few gulps, watching Ryou peel off the material leaving Bakura's toned abdomen bare. The largest man in the room blinked his eyes a few times and looked away, find Malik staring blatantly at the pale form.

He sighed, and chugged down a few gulps before grabbing onto Malik and whispering a lewd suggestion, pressing the bottle tip to Malik's lips to silence any resistance.

Rushing after the haze of hair, Atem followed Yugi up a few flights of stairs, calling after him. His calls were ignored, and Yugi rushed away, tears filling his eyes. A small hint of panic rose the hair on his neck knowing Atem was chasing him up a dark staircase, but he pushed himself faster, wincing at the low aching he still had from his last round with Ushio.

"Yugi! Please stop!"

His breath started to run away from him as he reached the top floor, and thankfully he found a door to the communal balcony, and shoved against it, bursting into the night air.

Atem panted lightly, making it to the top a few seconds after, watching the door swing, presenting the night air. Panic sprung and he bolted through the door, looking around wildly. He spotted the smaller standing at the brick railing, looking out at the surrounding buildings with a troubled expression.

Atem guessed they were on the seventh floor, the apartment being on the fourth floor. The night air was chilly, the sky pitch black, the concrete jungle illuminated by the artificial lights from the buildings and streets. The balcony wasn't large, but enough for a group of people to hang around on. The brick wall railing came to up Yugi's chest due to his small height, but one heave and he could jump right off.

Atem didn't understand it, the sudden fear that Yugi was going to do something extreme. He hadn't seen Yugi react so violently before, he was such a soft person, what could make him lash out like that? Bakura? The alcohol thing-?

…Oh…

Yugi had a problem with alcohol, a problem he never discussed.

The seaman approached slowly, hesitantly, ready to fling himself and grab onto whatever he could if Yugi jumped.

"…Yugi? Yugi, you're not going to jump, are you?"

Small lips parted, but no sound escaped. Corresponding amethyst orbs trembled slightly, but kept towards the buildings. Atem sounded honestly concerned, scared even, it helped to sooth the pain and memories rushing like a torrent. A cold shiver overtook him when Atem stopped behind him, but he didn't know if it was from the cold air or from the adrenaline from being pursued.

This wouldn't be the first time he'd run from a man screaming his name, chasing him into a dead end, blocking off his exists. He clutched at the short wall that kept him from falling off the building, and waited for his conscience to be proved right.

But all he got was Atem's concerned voice.

No hands, no grabbed, no yanking, no pain…just Atem.

"…Yugi? I'm sorry, for back there, they can be assholes when they want, I'm sorry. I get it, no alcohol, I won't ever offer it to you, or let anyone one else….okay? Please, just…come away from there."

Atem thought he was suicidal… did he react so badly? The anger inside of him boiled over, he couldn't stop it, but so did the pain. It took all his strength to hold the tears back, and a little more strength to push away from the edge and turn to face Atem. The older man looked very worried indeed, shifting from side to side uncomfortably.

It looked like…like he _actually_ cared. Yugi wasn't about to jump off the roof, but seeing Atem fret silently was most interesting. Maybe he really could be trusted… his conscience was only looking out for him, he _had_ to be careful. It wasn't personal against Atem, but he had to be careful, he learnt that the hard way.

"I'm sorry," Atem repeated softly, genuinely apologetic, and hoping to get the message across.

Now Yugi felt guilty for making Atem think it was his own fault. "No, I'm sorry…I just…"

Atem listened intently, giving over his full attention. Yugi sighed and looked away, he did not want to discuss this…

"…It's okay. I just… felt pressured-"

"And I won't let that happen again."

"…"

"…Alcohol must have…did something bad to you."

"…It did."

Atem dropped the hint, but he was met with a wall. Yugi wasn't about to open up. Atem was more than happy to sit down and talk to him about it, but it was clear the boy did not want to talk about it. The situation made his chest tighten, to know Yugi had been through horrors that left him in such a state and he wasn't even an adult yet… he was a child, a scared, alone child.

Atem wished to hug him, he wanted to hug him so bad, and hold him close, tell him it would be okay-! But he couldn't promise that. And it made his stomach sink. Any minute Kaiba could call and say they were leaving and never coming back, he would have to leave- leave Yugi behind, alone, alone and on his own in a place that was constantly trying to break him…

In fact, was it right for him to tell Yugi it would all be okay? He knew how the world worked, he knew how life worked, it was wrong to butter Yugi up, make him think they everything would work out when there was a huge chance that-

…No.

He couldn't think like that. There was something more in life for Yugi, he wouldn't live this way forever, he _couldn't_.

And if, by some chance, he _did_…then Atem doubted the existence of a god. _Life was suffering_, he knew that, but they all deserved peace at some point, and if Yugi would suffer all his life, never knowing happiness, then there couldn't be a god. No god could make such a pure being suffer so for no reason.

He did not know why Yugi was put into such a life, he didn't know why, but he knew he couldn't stand by and watch it happen, watch him waste away… he had to do something, anything. Anything was better than nothing.

Extending a hand, Atem allowed a peaceful smile to grace his face. Yugi eyed both, not in suspicious, but hesitance. Eventually, he reached out and placed his palm in Atem's, allowing the larger fingers to close around his. He swallowed, pushing away the fear and memories, and stepped closer, looking up with a determined expression. This was Atem, this was Atem, _Atem_.

"Shall we…go some place? I suppose you wouldn't like to see my idiot friends again."

Yugi smiled weakly, and gave an indifferent shrug, "I don't really…care… I don't feel like going out. We can go to my room, I don't think Joey will come home any time soon."

"Then it's a date," Atem agreed, and bought the palm up and pressed his lips against it. The action, so gentle, shocked Yugi, he felt like he was in a movie. A chuckle of disbelief escaped, pulling a frown from Atem. He shook his head in response, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

They left the roof top and walked back down the stairs, having a small bit of trouble remembering which floor the apartment was on. When they finally found it, and were sure it wasn't some strangers home, Atem opened the door and held it open for Yugi, who blushed but stepped in first.

Atem joined him soon after, closing the door softly and joining hands once more as they walked past the kitchen and down a short corridor into the lounge.

Atem almost walked right back out, had it not been for Yugi rooted in the spot.

It was not the first time Atem had caught or seen his two friends in an orgy, he'd seen them naked and getting right down to it, but it didn't ever soften the blow, it was still weird. The two other seamen were usually the last you'd expect to even get naked around each other, and they usually didn't, unless they were drunk or high and had more than two women with them-or in this case… near naked little boys.

Atem shot a very worried glance at Yugi, who stood transfixed watching his two friends bent over, facing each other on the couch, kissing passionately. Kneeling behind them were the two larger men, watching in acute pleasure as they caressed the young flesh, forcing moans and more passion into the small kissing pair.

He did not like this, it was on his list as a no-no, right there with the alcohol. Yugi's only relief was that no dicks were hanging out or shoved anywhere to scar his mind, but with the amount of clothes the four had left to shed, it wouldn't be long before they were naked.

The group hadn't seemed to notice the pair enter, or as Yugi left, marching around the corner and into one of the bedrooms. Atem sighed, and glanced back at the group, making sure the two smaller boys were consensual. Bakura and Mariku were his friends, but he couldn't sit by and let the force anyone into group sex if they didn't want it, prostitute or not. He didn't know how far it would go, maybe it was just a fetish to see the smaller two make out, but as the shorts were pulled down Malik's thighs, Atem knew it was his cue to leave.

He hadn't seen any tears or reluctance, both boys seemed okay. He hurried around the corner, desperately willing himself not to look back, imagining he'd be turned into salt if he did.

The door Yugi entered was ajar, so he slipped in, and closed it when he found Yugi huddled out on the bed. A click was heard as the door shut, a sigh flowing from his dark lips.

From the bed, Yugi watched him, lying on his side, his arms tucked around his stomach. There was no anger sketched on his face, but the troubled look had returned.

Atem took the spot next to Yugi, lying down besides him so they faced one another. And strangely…as much as he was tempted to pull Yugi close, or at least link their hands, he felt it was better not to.

They laid, crimson burning into amethyst. With the intensity in Yugi's eyes Atem was sure he was trying to communicate telepathically, it was unfortunate it didn't work.

And Atem wished dearly he had started talking or something, it may have been able to drown out the vehement moaning echoing from the livingroom. It was evident Yugi could hear it, his face screwed up slightly, but he said nothing.

For an awkward while they laid together, staring at one another as the muffled sounds of sex bombarded them rudely. Atem had to admit, Malik had a voice on him, one he was probably proud of, but clearly he was drunk, they all were, he wondered if they had stopped to think about how Yugi would feel about it, whether they thought he'd return or not. He'd have to speak with Mariku and Bakura as well.

The silence did not seem to be doing much good, but Atem did not know what to say. They couldn't just chat while an orgy happened in the livingroom. They could… get busy themselves, but with the dead look in Yugi's eye, he couldn't bare to ask for anything of that kind.

So he asked what he was most curious about.

"… …Have you been in… an orgy?"

"..."

"…Oh... was it a bad experience?"

"…Yeah..."

Atem was actually surprised, he had thought the no orgy rule had been there since day one. But he hadn't stopped to wonder _why_ it was there. And Yugi admitted it hadn't been good. No orgies, no alcohol… both those components could wreck havoc, Atem knew they had to be linked. Yugi had bad experiences, probably during his first days as a prostitute, resulting in his little list of rules, obviously to avoid a repeat.

…Yugi in an orgy…it was hard to imagine, the boy was tiny, he didn't even want to think about it, at all. He probably got drunk one night, and found himself with a group of people he didn't know, he forced into sex and unable to leave due to being intoxicated.

"…I'm sorry."

"…"

"… …I…?"

"…Do you want sex tonight? We should start now, or I'll end up conking off."

There was that emotionless and customer-service attitude again, Atem thought he'd coaxed it away. Technically… of course he wanted sex, he was a young man lying in a bed with a beautiful angel, but the situation wasn't right. Yugi wasn't in the best state of mind, having sex now would result in distance being put between them and Atem did not want that, not when Yugi looked like he was capable of jumping off a building.

"…No thanks, we can save that for Friday night."

"…That's in three days. You're working till then."

"I can last."

"…We need the money-"

"Then I'll pay you in advance. How does that sound?"

Surprised blinked onto Yugi's cherubic face. "…In advance?"

"I'll pay you tonight for Friday coming."

"Y-you don't have to do that," Yugi blushed, creeping his hand up to place it over Atem's. The action was accepted and cherished, his hand pulled into Atem's chest, "I want to. Shall we sleep?"

Yugi nodded, and sent a dirty look towards the door, "If they'll shut up soon…"

The moaning was certainly irritating. "They'll pass out soon," he comforted.

"…Have you ever…been in one?"

"Truthfully…no," Atem smiled, "I'm not into it."

That made Yugi feel a little better. He nodded, and shifting up closer into Atem's arms, allowing the man to hold him close, snuggling their bodies together. The contact was wonderful, Yugi couldn't help but shift as close as possible, but at the same time… he wanted it to be purely innocent, not sexual.

And to his he relief, Atem kept it that way, holding him so until they fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

PHEW! Finally done! Sheesh, I thought that would never friggin end. I apologize for the length, but I needed to work on emotion and stuff so it doesn't seem empty and cheap and OOC. If it still does then I admit defeat and meh. So there.

SO. Conspireshipping, the Ishtars and fluffballs, that's what their foursome shipping is called. And NO, it's NOT going to become a permanent hippie love triangle, they're drunk, horny, and if I know Malik, drugged. It was an orgy for fun. I have a beautiful image of it in my head, and I have to try so hard to keep psychoshipping out of it lol, because Bakura is a manly man in here, not a uke bitch, even for Melvin. They're only friends, who don't mind sharing once in a while when they feel generous and loose. Malik sure as hell wasn't about to complain, and Ryou couldn't really care. Poor Ryou, he's such a trouble character. Then again so if Yugi…why do I torture our babies so?

But anyway, reviews would be fantastic! They got a new apartment, Ryou is all doom and gloom, Malik is a provocative slut, but excited to be living all together (personally I loved writing his and Joey's scene after the move in), Mai met the seamen, Yugi was pressured into drinking, gave Atem a heart-attack like he was gonna jump, then the orgy, covered with all wild emotions. But yes, lots of happenings! Come on people, it took me time to write this, I would be SOOO happy to hear your fav parts, or a particular part that spoke to you most, or even freaked you out. Any suspicions arise? Anything you're wondering about, that you're thinking…?

Thank you all, I have moar cookies in replies!


	21. All Around Awkwardness

**I do not own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 21: All Around Awkwardness**

Why was it heaven to sleep besides Atem? Yugi _hated_ sleeping next to customers, it was weird, awkwardly intimate, and he didn't want to be pressed against their sweaty bodies as he fell asleep, _ew_. But once more, Atem was the special exception. For the second time now they fell asleep together on a bed, fully clothed, snuggled up to one another.

It was beautiful, and Yugi woke up smiling.

Atem was gorgeous when asleep, so _handsome_, so much better than his usual customers.

He couldn't stop comparing Atem to his other customers, he didn't like to do it, but whenever he looked at Atem he became angry that this was almost like a _treat_, and it would be soon pulled away and he'd be left to work with garbage again.

It wasn't fair…

A peek into the livingroom taught Yugi that the other four were asleep, Ryou flattened beneath both Bakura and Malik on the large couch, the other seaman snoozing on the single chair. He shook his head, wishing he had a slingshot to shoot something at Malik's bare thighs.

_Maybe he was a prude...? Maybe he was just too uptight about the whole 'rules stuff'..._

**No**, he wasn't being a prude, he was being careful, unlike the other two, who never ever listened.

…He did feel bad though, was Atem upset that his friends got action last night while he didn't? …No, he didn't seem angry last night... did he think he was a prude?

And why was this sudden bothering him? Atem made it more than clear on several occasions that his intentions weren't one track minded...

Still... he'd rather be safe than sorry, Atem meant so much more to him to lose over selfishness and laziness.

***Lemon removed to separate fic**

Once they regained control over their shaking limbs and they were clean once more, they got out and dried up, hurrying back to the room to dress. Malik wolf whistled at them as they hurried down the corridor, giving them suggestive winks that said "We-so-heard-you", while Ryou made breakfast for them.

They got dressed swiftly, Yugi taking a little more time as he stumbled around with the fresh throbbing in his backside, but Atem was quick and eager to help him along. Once fully clothed Yugi pulled out a shoe box with the label 'First Aid' scribbled on it with what looked like lipstick from the built in cupboard and rummaged through it, finding what he wanted with a smile, then returning the box.

Curiously, Atem followed Yugi back to the bathroom and watched him down a couple thick pills with the tap water. He voiced himself when Yugi turned back to him, smiling sweetly as he wiped way the excess water with the back of his hand.

"What were those?"

It would be a lie if Atem didn't slightly worry that it had been drugs. It was common for prostitutes to be drug addicts, and even though Yugi hadn't shown any signs of being a druggie, nor did he even consume alcohol, the worry was still there, and it made Atem feel bad for even thinking it.

"Just painkillers," the smaller shrugged and lead Atem out. The larger man grasped the smaller hand, encircling the wrist and pulling it to a gentle stop. Curious amethyst eyes turned. "Atem?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered, looking over Yugi's shoulder and down the corridor for prying ears, "I didn't mean to,"

Yugi's heart melted at the pure sincerity in Atem's tone. He wanted to 'aw' and coo and maybe clasp his hands and squeal a little, but instead he chuckled and pulled his hands down to place them in Atem's.

"It doesn't hurt _that_ much, I just don't want to walk around funny. Usually I get to sleep it off but since we did it now...I don't want to be obvious."

A weight lifted off his heart, and Atem sighed, "Oh, okay. Still, sorry..." he grinned sheepishly, squeezing the smaller fingers, "I couldn't help myself this morning."

"That's what I'm here for," Yugi sang softly, leaning up to press a kiss to Atem's cheek. "Also, I hoped we could go see grampa and Lin, but I didn't want to make him suspicious. I mean, I know he knows what we do, but...it's still awkward, the less signs the less he interrogates."

"OH," Atem clicked, and quickly nodded his agreement with a dark blush at the thought of grampa Solomon asking them sex questions. He certainly did not want that. He may be a grown man and a seaman, he may do and talk filthy things when the occasion called for it, but discussing is 'Yugi activities' with Solomon was most awkward.

"...Should I take a few as well?"

Yugi burst in to laughter, dumping himself against Atem's chest for a hug. They hummed against one another, then parted with content smiles. Atem patted Yugi on the back and ushered him to the livingroom.

"I'll be right with you, gotta fetch something quickly."

"Okay,"

Atem watched Yugi pad off, in jeans and a normal shirt, and smiled softly- he wouldn't mind seeing the teen like that more often. He turned and headed back to the room they slept in, and hurried to the cupboards. He found what he was looking for, searched for the right one, and looked over his shoulder once more to assure secrecy before planting his gift with a small smile, the tucked away the evidence.

In the livingroom, Mariku, Malik, and Bakura were pigging out on bacon and eggs as Ryou toiled in the kitchen, complaining about them taking thirds when he hadn't had yet. Yugi took over and allowed him to eat as well, throwing a dish towel over his shoulder as he prepared something for himself and Atem.

"You know Malik is going to tease you for this morning right?" Ryou voiced as he munched his bacon in the corner of the kitchen, finding it both useless to walk back to the livingroom just to eat and a waste of time as his food would probably be pulled off his plate. He leaned against a counter with his small plate, shovelling down the food, wincing as it burnt his throat.

Yugi looked at him, watching him chow like a coyote, and raised a brow. The question was hypocritical, and had it not been Ryou he would have snapped at the person for dampening his mood. Yes, he had been loud, yes he had enjoyed himself with Atem, but after the foursome last night he felt, that was nothing in comparison, in his opinion.

"He'd better not, after what you all did last night."

The chewing stopped abruptly. Yugi sighed and looked away from the wide-eyed teen and worked on scrambling the eggs. "I'm just saying, Ryou."

The white haired teen lowered his gaze and swallowed thickly. "I...sorry about that… hard to say no when it's three on one."

"It's your choice, I'm not judging. I'm just saying, I won't say anything about last night if you guys don't mention this morning."

"...Was this some type of payback?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, but chuckled lightly, "That wouldn't make sense. No, Atem just... woke up happy, and who was I to say no?"

"Oh. Okay then."

Yugi nodded and gave him a smile to show he wasn't upset, allowing Ryou's heart to lift and continue to eat. Yugi scowled at him in a scolding manner, "Don't choke please, I don't know CRP. I doubt Malik does either, and it wouldn't be air he'd shove down your throat."

Ryou choked, ironically, but cleared his throat and laughed, nodding that he understood. "I know, I know. I'm just so hungry. I was hungry last night too but I couldn't...move afterwards."

"I can imagine...-wait," Yugi leaned back slightly, lifting the fork out of the pan. He turned slightly, and raised his brows towards Ryou who was staring right back at him, chewing at a snails pace. "...You and Malik...did you...?"

Ryou's own eyebrows shot up, but he quickly shook his head, forced his mouthful down as he flapped a hand in the air, "No! No, God no, _ha_! Er...no. It didn't go that way. Bakura and Mariku...well they...-"

"_They_ slept together?!" Yugi gasped, shutting his mouth as an after thought and glancing at the archway in case someone heard him.

"_No_! Haha! No, no! No, not them, I don't think they're _that_ close," Ryou chuckled awkwardly as he tucked a strand of hair away, finding sudden interest in his bare feet, "But...they...don't mind sharing."

"..."

"..."

It wasn't much of a shock, honestly, Yugi knew it must have happened, but hearing it just made it more real.

"...I didn't think Bakura would allow something like that."

Ryou pulled his lips into a tight line and gave a 'Well-what-can-I-do?" expression, shrugging softly and turned back to his food. "Apparently he does."

"...Did he hurt you? Mariku?"

Doe brown eyes met amethyst, and yet Yugi still could not properly decipher what was going on in them. "...I'm alright. He was nothing new, I've had worse, you know. I don't know what Malik likes about him so much though, no foreplay for anything, just straight down to it."

"Malik's never been one for messing around," Yugi comforted, looking away, now slightly uncomfortable that he brought it up.

"Apparently neither is Mariku," Ryou laughed hollowly, and continued eating his breakfast, ending their conversation.

Joey and Kaiba were nowhere in sight, it was suspected they were at a hotel or even back at the ship. Once at turned 9 0' clock Yugi prompted Atem for them to leave and pay his relatives a visit, which Atem was more than happy to oblige.

The apartment was left to the care of the other four, Yugi hoped it would be in one piece when he arrived back, and hopefully not fermented with the smell of sex.

Outside, it was a beautiful sunny day. The short pair trotted happily down the streets, Yugi bouncing as the medication numbed the pain. They visited the bakery for a few treats before turning Solomon's direction. Yugi munched on a donut on the way, not yet full though he'd just eaten breakfast.

They soon arrived, and were greeted warmly by the old man who ushered them inside.

The treats were laid out on the coffee table and a pot of coffee was made to accompany it, making their little get together almost festive.

Lin stood between Yugi and Atem's knees, facing the table as she feasting on cake. Atem had volunteered and cut up a slice into small chunks, placing them on a plate and leaving it in front of her. To her, it was exciting, having her own small plate with her bunch of little brown squares that tasted so good. She stood contentedly and took her time, lifting piece after piece, watching the adults talk.

"Never thought about another profession, Atem? You sound like a smart man."

Yugi never failed to note his grampa calling Atem a 'man'. Which he was, of course, but he was very clearly drawing attention to the fact that Atem was a grown man while Yugi was still a teen. It made said teen feel a little worried that it would get to Atem and he'd cut it off between them, but he couldn't say Solomon used the word 'man' venomously either.

Atem smiled regardless, and answered in a fashion that made Yugi _feel_ like a child.

"I had opted to go into law, a few times in my youth, but...life some times has different plans for you. I feel I have a very level and just sense of right and wrong and I might have made an honourable judge, unable to be swayed from influence and bribes and rather focus on a fair system in which the guilty are punished accordingly, and the innocent find solace in my decisions."

Yugi was transfixed, staring Atem blankly as he tried to imagine him dressed as a judge, judging people's fate. Solomon looked extremely impressed, pulling his lips and brows in such a way.

"That is very interesting, Atem. You'd make a fine servant of the law; you have that aura about you. Perhaps Osiris and Ma'at are perched on your shoulders."

"Ahaha! Perhaps indeed. It's a pity I wasn't born a pharaoh though, that would have been nice." Atem mused, looking off in longing at the thought of jewels, gold, and being a king.

"Hard work," Solomon commented, "to be a pharaoh, but yes, wouldn't we all like that? Yugi would have made a fine prince, and a noble king."

"Of course, I'd be happy to be even a slave under his rule," Atem agreed, shooting Yugi a look that made him flush.

He was already blushing from the men gushing over him like he wasn't there, but now he had the image of him as an Egyptian prince with Atem as his slave, and of course the images were NOT innocent- wait, were royalty even allowed to bed slaves? Would he have to top? OH RA NO-

...Wait, when did he start saying Ra?

"You are well versed in Kemeticism?" Atem questioned the elder man politely.

Solomon's face brightened, his posture straightened, and some coffee flew over his shoulder as he swung his mug enthusiastically. "Of course! I was quite the Egyptologist back in my days! I made a good share of discoveries too. Ah, those were the days."

"You do have that aura of an adventurer," Atem complimented, blinking his eyes cutely when Solomon started mutely at him. "I suppose retirement isn't your cup of tea, is it?"

The old man's face fell drastically. Yugi bit his lip and glanced at Atem from the corner of his eye, who was looking increasing worried.

"Oh...I-I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I just-!"

"No, no, dear boy," Solomon heaved a sigh, making both younger males blink. "...I didn't retire. I was fired."

Yugi looked away as an expression of pain identical to Solomon's dawned on his face. Atem leaned back slightly, a frown following. "...May I ask why?" he asked softly, politely, with no accusation or blame in his voice.

"...I was framed, by an old colleague. He wanted the glory all for himself, and when he decided I was more of a threat rather than his friend, he framed me for the loss of countless artefacts, and of course I was fired. My glory was taken, my achievements, everything... all I have now are memories that my weary mind struggles to remember."

With his gut clenched Yugi fought not to get emotional. This had happened many years ago, just before he had become a teen, but it was still a significant part of there lives, because it left them destitute- it was the start of their financial problems.

The start of his own problems, the end of his childhood.

But he did not blame his grandfather, **never**.

Horror splattered over Atem's face, his mouth gaping as he sat, appalled. He didn't know what to say, he did not expect that, it was a horrible tale, which obviously affected the two Motou's seeing as how both their eyes trembled.

"...My goodness...I...I am terribly sorry, Motou-sama, I-"

"It's not your fault," Solomon smiled, wearily, "but if I could go back, I would have fought harder."

Fuck...here comes the tears.

"I-I'll be back," Yugi spluttered as he jumped to his feet, stepping over Lin and rushing off to the bathing, leaving Atem and Solomon to stare after him.

He slammed the door and locked it from the inside, dumping himself back against it as he breathed deeply through his nose, forcing himself to take it evenly and slowly. He blinked repeatedly until the tears disappeared.

Again his body was trembling and felt weak, like it had this morning, or whenever he was emotionally distraught. This was stupid, he shouldn't be acting like this, he didn't want to worry anyone! He didn't want to ruin their day! It was going wonderfully so far! Well, expect for that bit of history dug up.

He didn't blame grampa...did he..?

NO. How could he even think that! It was not grampa's fault for being tricked and losing his job, leaving them without proper income for a few months until his old age pension came in.

It was not his fault, it wasn't_, it wasn't_...

Still..._Solomon_ felt it was his fault that Yugi felt into prostitution, his unemployment an adding factor to the whole ordeal. The man blamed himself, he had never forgiven himself.

It was Yugi's own choice, he chose it himself, he had told Solomon that countless times. But the self accusation was still there, whenever that part of their life was brought up. It was painful, and heartbreaking.

"...Is...I apologize, this is a sensitive topic, I did not intend to pry, Motou-sama."

"It isn't your fault," Solomon comforted, looking away from where Atem was staring longingly for Yugi's return.

Lin seemed oblivious to the change in atmosphere, stealing a large chunk off Yugi's plate as she glanced around slyly in hopes that she wouldn't get caught.

They waited silently until Yugi returned, and when he did there was no evidence of tears at all. Solomon shook his head discreetly, which Atem caught, and wondered if he should be suspicious as well. The small teen plopped down next to Atem and immediately adopted a distraction, pulling Lin, and her piece of cake into his lap.

"You are getting bigger every time I see you! Before we know it you'll be a big girl and you'll be telling us you can't have cake because you're watching your figure."

Atem held back a chuckle simply because he expected Solomon to raise the questionable disappearance, but the old man humoured Yugi and laughed with him, effectively changing the subject. With a small chuckle Atem followed suit, but his brain couldn't quite drop the subject.

"Cake! Cake!" Lin cheered, holding up the piece to Yugi very unsteadily. Her mother cringed back slightly, he didn't want a face full of chocolate cake, but took a bite to amuse her. She cheered happily and took her own bite, then turning it back to Yugi in a cycle until it was finished.

"Was that good, Lin?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, sucking on her fingers. Yugi pulled out her fingers gently.

"Say good?"

"Gud."

"A little slower, 'goood'."

"GOOOOOOD!"

The group laughed as Lin squealed and hid her face as she slid off Yugi's lap and into the gap between him and Atem, facing the couch in her little embarrassment.

"Well, that's good," Solomon joked, his eyes sparkling as he watched the tot.

"She is gorgeous," Atem admired, giving Yugi a reassuring look, receiving a small smile in return.

It was still a little strange for Atem, seeing such a young person with a two-year-old child, but he couldn't obsess over it, he had to make Yugi feel okay about it. The boy was insecure about everything, the last thing he needed was to feel he had to hide his family.

Who Atem loved, by the way.

Lin, who arranged herself clumsily between her mother and the new man that she had grown fond of, reached over and grabbed Atem's dark hand, ogling at the contrast of his hard and tanned skin in comparison to her tiny white hands. She explored and observed every inch of it curiously, resisting the urge to stick a finger into her mouth and munch on it as she usually did Yugi's when she was teething.

She looked up innocently, watching the adults talk amongst themselves, understanding not even half of the words, then went back to the big hand she was holding. It was much more captivating.

Giggling, Yugi shook his head at his grandfather to answer a question, blushing at Atem's deep laughter in response. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand larger than Lin's against his thigh, and looked down, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of Atem grabbing his thigh in front of the elder.

It wasn't Atem's doing, apparently. Atem's gaze followed when Yugi stopped smiling, and only then realised where Lin had taken his hand. They watched as Lin pulled with a small grunt of effort and hit Atem's hand against Yugi's waist, pulling it over his stomach.

"L-Lin," Yugi flushed and hesitated, peeking up nervously at his grandfather who looked more interested than angry.

"Sorry," Atem chuckled, and pulled his hand from the toddler's grip, who pouted heavily and made a noise of annoyance.

"That's...okay," Yugi shrugged absentmindedly as he strained his mind to remember when he and Atem had embraced for Lin to think of doing such a thing. Nothing much came to mind.

"It's completely innocent Yugi, no need to blush," Solomon teased, surprisingly. Atem smiled and dropped his face as his own blush formed, and gave Yugi a sweet smile. The latter smiled back briefly, shifting a little.

"I've never been around children before," Atem commented thoughtfully as he allowed Lin to take back his hand, giving him a glare, "And clearly they are very commanding."

"Oh yes, _they_ tell _us_ what to do half the time. You'll find out when you have a few of your own."

Yugi looked away. He smiled, but sourly, and he wanted to slap himself for it. Why was he getting emotional for everything today? What was the meaning of this, God! How could he even _not_ want Atem to be married and have a family? It was a cruel wish!

...And yet, it was his instinctual thought. He _didn't_ want Atem to get married and settle down with a family, he selfishly wished this would last forever. He wanted Atem...forever? That seemed a bit serious...but he knew he did not like the thought of Atem leaving forever, marrying some woman and having a bunch of babies with her...it made him feel jealous...and sick...and alone.

How mature.

"Have you thought about a family?" Solomon pressed, watching Atem intently.

Said man pulled a funny face as if he was trying to remember something he had forgotten a millennia ago, blowing air out of his cheeks and gave an eventual shrug. "Er, I suppose so. Not with the job I have now though, it wouldn't work out. I'd be away took much, I'd much rather prefer to be settled in one place for marriage and children."

"That's a wise choice. I do wonder however...with your...gender preference...?"

Yugi kept his head turned, and this time dropped it a bit, his face red and burning at the question. Fertile males were not all that common, apparently it was a biological defect, or gift, as many chose to say, and only affected...well...affected males looked like him, small, and effeminate.

Atem stared stupidly for a few seconds, before realising how rude it was and blinked repeatedly, stuttering into his answer. "O-oh, I-I, er- ha...well, I er...how do say this...um...I... I- er..."

"Play for both teams?"

Yugi choked on his breath and openly dropped his face into his hands, squealing silently in embarrassment.

Atem chuckled at Yugi, and shifted a little himself, looking up sheepishly at the elder who smirked at his expense. "I-I suppose that is one way to say it. I've never discriminated, male or female, tall or short, dark or fair-"

"Young or old."

"- ..."

"...!"

"Oh," Solomon sat up straight, looking at both spiky haired males who were staring up at him, "I...I did not mean it like that, I apologize."

Yugi knew his grandfather enough to know he was actually apologetic, and personally he was thinking the same thing simply because age was also a factor people used when choosing partners, the same as gender and race. He should have expected it, and he shouldn't have gawked up at his grandfather either, now he felt bad.

Atem swallowed and dropped his face, "...Motou-sama I apologize, and...if you wish it I'll-"

"No, no!" Solomon shot out, shocking both Atem and Yugi, "No please, don't...I am the one that is sorry, I spoke without thinking. It was foolish of me."

"I-I…it is my fault for causing it in the first place," Atem offered humbly. "I apologize."

"Okay, we all apologize," Yugi cut in somewhat awkwardly and sharply, "Me too, I'm part of it, so…sorry. Let's drop it now?"

Yugi had cringed slightly, fearing he had been rude, but the two men smiled and obliged him, obviously aware of the discomfort. Yugi sighed thankfully, and once they chatting began again, he relaxed- and set his sights on more cake.

Soon the hours flew past and it was time for them to leave. And, of course, Lin began to cry.

"No, no baby, mommy will be back soon!" Yugi comforted as he hugged Lin over his shoulder, swaying slightly in hopes of soothing her. Her cries, while unnecessary and naughty, were heartbreaking, Yugi feared the neighbours would report them for child abuse.

"Mama!"

"_Soon_, Lin, mommy will come back soon, _I promise_!"

"Maaaa!"

The trio winced, unsure of what to do as Yugi placed the girl down on his hip, bouncing her lightly. "Please stop crying, Lin, you're going to make me cry! Puuurlease stop…-?"

"Dada!"

"I know, I know, but I- what?"

Two sets of amethyst eyes shot to Atem, who was gawking and leaning away slightly as Lin made grabby gestures in his direction.

"…Did…did she just say… 'dada'?" Solomon asked, looking from the child to Atem.

"I-I didn't teach her that," Yugi flushed hot red, sending Atem an apologetic glance, but the man didn't catch it, he was staring at Lin who was as red as Yugi was.

"DADA!"

"He's not your daddy!" Yugi cried awkwardly, struggling to hold onto the little girl as she began to squirm, "S-sorry, Atem- no Lin, stop-OW-! _Lin_!"

Atem stepped back as Solomon stepped up to help placate Lin, sending him a look that made Atem's gut tighten. When he looked back to the smaller two, he bit his lip, finding those wide blue eyes brimming with tears as Lin reached out for him, calling him 'dada'.

He'd been called 'daddy' by a few women, but coming from sweet little Lin, it meant so much more, he felt… honoured, and…honestly, like a real man, not just some guy. Was this what it felt like to be a father, to have a daughter who loved you and wanted you? Needed you? Atem hadn't given much thought to having a family, he always supposed it would happen anyway at some part in his life, but suddenly he didn't want to leave Lin, he wanted to take her and hug her, hear her call him her version of 'father'.

But…why was Yugi rejecting him? Yugi didn't seem to care about Lin's real father, so why was it so bad for Lin to be calling him 'dada' that Yugi had to scold her? He didn't mind it, it was sweet, it was…welcoming.

He was too far into his own world to put up much of a "No-let-her-call-me-that" argument, and found himself mumbling goodbyes as Yugi ushered him out. He waved at Lin just before the door closed, and felt a small piece of his heart crack at the glisten in her eyes. She was just baby, she didn't know any better, or anything else, it wasn't her fault.

Atem remained neutral as Yugi apologized a few times, clearly embarrassed.

Why? Atem didn't know, he honestly did not mind.

The two of them headed back to Yugi's apartment, with less talking, but they kept physical contact, holding hands to expel the awkward atmosphere. They arrived home, to find the door unlocked, evidence there were people inside it. Hopefully.

Yugi cringed slightly as he led the way in, hoping he wouldn't walk in on another orgy, and sighed in relief when he found on Mariku and Malik in the livingroom.

No, he _half_ sighed, the rest lodged in his throat.

Atem bumped against Yugi slightly as the teen stopped, and peeked over his head for the distraction, and what a distraction it was.

Malik was looking up, eyes wide in surprise, his left nostril filled with what looked like a straw as he kneeled over the coffee table. Behind him was Mariku, kneeling too, holding the boy around the waist, looking up from his neck with small hazy eyes.

There was a couple clumsy powdered lines against the wood of the table, as well as white powder dusted around and on their fingers and noses, the straw not as transparent as it _should_ be.

As much as Yugi did not want to guess it, or more realistically, admit it, Malik was doing drugs right in their home. It was barely the fact that it was drugs that upset Yugi, it was the fact that Malik refused to be responsible and look after himself for his friends' sakes. Yugi had told him countless times that he would be devastated if anything happened to him, and each time Malik would say "I swear I won't do it again!", and a week later he'd break it, without a care, it seemed.

He did look shocked though, and ripped the straw from his nose, knocking into Mariku's chest as he straightened up. "Y-Yugi-"

"Don't talk to me," Yugi snapped, and stormed his way to the room.

Atem watched as Malik made to get up and hurry after Yugi, but Mariku refused to release him, shaking his head and silencing any protests with a whisper Atem couldn't hear. Mariku looked up when he noticed Atem still standing there, and raised a brow, "I know Malik is gorgeous, but I'd appreciate if you didn't stare."

Atem's own brows raised. "So Bakura can bed him, but I can't even look at him?"

Malik's mouth popped open and he peeked at Mariku for an answer, but the seaman seemed speechless, his face blank. Atem shook his head, his expression darkening, "I wasn't looking at him anyway, I was looking at you. If Kaiba or the superiors find out you've taken drugs they'll fire you."

"And who's going to tell them? Only we know."

"…It's not the point. You shouldn't be doing that fucking shit in the first place. Both of you."

"Since when are you my keeper," Mariku asked as he rose to his feet, looking down slightly at Atem who looked back up at him.

"I'm your friend," Atem spat, then turned his glare to Malik who flinched slightly, "And Yugi is yours, and obviously he is upset because of what you're doing."

Malik gaped, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find the right words to defend himself. Atem didn't bother to wait for a reply, and backed up, not showing that he was least bit intimidated by the large Egyptian. He wasn't afraid, but he also didn't underestimate Mariku, OR care enough to give him a sob story about how bad drugs were. Mariku was a grown man, what he snorted was his own business. Malik on the other hand, was still just a teen, and if he wasn't so far gone in his life, and wasn't hanging onto Mariku, Atem would have tried sitting him down and talking to him.

They were both lost causes.

Atem headed to the room, and barely closed the door when a body was flung against him, lips pressing on his, fingers snaking into his hair. His back hit the door closed as they slumped against it. His hands found their way to the delicious curve of Yugi's lower back, dipping the pads of his fingers under his clothes and into the warm grooves as he allowed the teen to kiss him passionately, before regretfully breaking away with small breaths.

"…Dis…distract me?"

"Of course, my _prince_."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Some Yugi and Ryou time. Then grampa and Lin time! Isn't Lin adorable? I COULD JUST SQUEEZE HER LITTLE CHEEKS! She's really getting attached to Atem. And the cake. Some sad feels from Solomon, shedding some light on his and Yugi's life problems. Moar adorable Lin, and then family talk for Atem. Then MOAR Lin. And then finally the Ishtars being idiots and sniffing coke. I wonder what's next.

Oh, and see what I did there? Atem, and being a judge? Like, being a pharaoh, the mind crush stuff, he judged people, and as a pharaoh he decided stuff…? Geddit? Tried to work a bit more of his character in, because I realised that I've been writing Atem more 'Yami-like" than how he was as pharaoh Atem. I is trying. I'm sorry.

Thank you for the lovely support, I squee over every review!


	22. Why must good things come to an end?

LOL big thanks to GirlWhoHasNoName for mentioning my huge error in last chapter's lemon. Four pairs of arms against the wall? HAHAH! OMG Octopus Yugi and Yami... I'm a dork. . Sorry for all the errors too. I suck. I'm sorry. Ek is jammer...fok. FOK. Het jy my hoor, Lou? FOKKK MY LEWE. OF IETS…

So, we learnt a little more. Grampa was framed. I will give a shout out to those that guess right as to WHO framed Solomon. It's logical if you think about canon stuff… Solomon losing his job was not the 'direct' cause that threw Yugi into prostitution, but it was a main factor.

Lin…she's just too cute. Gawsh, lol, in all my fics, Yugi has had like seven babies all together, HAHAHAH! Ahhh, it's easy to see I like Mpreg…

I drew a book cover for this story, and if you wanna see the picture it's on my DA account which is highlighted and easily assessable on my profile. Nekoyasha12 is drawing some moar fanart for me *squeals* which will be for this fic, so when she has completed it I'll put a link on my profile as well and let you guys know!

_Thank you for the support my dears! _

**I do not own YuGiOh, and I apologize for my errors.**

**Chapter 22: Why must good things come to an end?**

The incident of Malik and Mariku taking illegal substances did not deter Yugi from enjoying his time with Atem. He was absolutely determined to be happy and smile for once in his damn life. Once he got Atem back in bed and forced the concern for his friend from his soft heart, he savoured the present as if it was a gift.

Their activities didn't have them shedding their clothes, instead they eventually found themselves in a battle of strengths, one that Atem courteously surrendered to a few times due to Yugi's lack of skill and his being hampered by their morning sex pain, just to see his adorable victory cheer. It was a clever distraction -Atem thought- than to use a round of sex that would leave the teen feeling used and conflicted.

Watching Yugi flop onto his back and pant after a playful tussle on the bed made Atem frown. He cared too much than he should. _Much too much_… He truly did care about this Yugi Motou; he cared about this person. Care was a positive emotion, to care for another was good, wasn't it? Then why did it make his chest tighten when he thought about how much he cared? Why did it hurt when Yugi would look at him, smile that sweet smile and whisper a simple 'thank you', oblivious to the tone he used, a tone as if he were revering Atem like he had given him a trunk of gold?

It made his heart ache. How could he ever leave this boy alone? With the job of a sailor it was never guaranteed that he would return to this city, they could leave tomorrow and never come back. He could sign on to work on another ship that would head to Domino City, but even then that wouldn't last, he'd still have to leave eventually. Leave Yugi alone…

That _shouldn't_ bother him. He was **not** in a relationship with the teen- he shouldn't even BE with the boy, he was sleeping with a minor and that could warrant his arrest. Still… he could not control how he felt, and he felt it wrong to leave this boy alone in the world, the boy who was barely managing to support himself and his family…

_Lin_…she called him 'dada'. It worsened the tightening in his chest when he thought about it. That poor child… He hated to think it, but there was a very slim change that she would have a better life than Yugi, it was extremely common for children in her situation to end up just like their mothers. Solomon would not be there forever, and when he passed on, who would be there for her when Yugi couldn't? What if Yugi trusted the wrong people to look after her and, Ra forbid, she was taken advantage of? There were countless sick people in the world who take pleasure preying on children for the thrill of it, the temptation of soiling an innocent soul like Lin's would be too strong to ignore.

Atem ran a palm up his face and through his hair, groaning softly at the thought. He hadn't intended to get so close, a small part of him was angry with himself for doing so. And yet, the larger part of him was more concerned with what he should do. He was a customer to Yugi, a friend at best, what could he do to help…? He could continue using the boy's services if only to make himself feel better knowing Yugi had money to get by, but what about when he wasn't in port? How could he help him then? Who would help them?

Yugi had managed before he came along, he would probably continue so if he left, but how would he know if he was okay? Atem could keep his number and phone him every so often…but that would only worsen his concern if Yugi told him he was struggling, he'd fret and he'd be stuck in some port in Africa or South America with little way to help. And besides that, what happened when he got married one day? He highly doubted his wife would be happy if he were to be pen pals with a prostitute. It did not even sound right for him to have a wife and children and still think about another person… did he _have_ to get married?

…Great, now he was thinking of postponing a major life event like marriage for Yugi. _This was going too far_.

…And yet, when Yugi smiled at him, he found he didn't care how far it had gone.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Fuck, this is good…" Bakura slurred as he shovelled down his portion of spaghetti and meatballs. Besides him Mariku ate equally as barbaric, chugging down his beer between mouthfuls. Malik had brown source all over his mouth, showing as much table manners as the other two. Yugi just smiled and pardoned his friend, the teen was not used to eating good food, thus his instinctual need to eat as much as possible as if he wouldn't eat for another few days. He sadly reminded Yugi of a starving animal.

The drug incident passed, Malik heartily apologized once Yugi re-emerged from the bedroom. Yugi did not ask him to promise he would abstain from drugs, he was tired of begging for that, so instead he gave the tanned male a "_just be careful_" warning. Yugi was not happy with Malik taking drugs, but Ryou had once told him it might be Malik's way of coping, so who was he to take that way? Lord knows they were only trying to survive with their sanity intact. Though…drugs did nothing to help one's sanity.

It was around 5 pm that same afternoon when they sat down to eat. Joey had returned, without Kaiba who had his little brother and captain duties to see to, in time to help Ryou and Yugi make dinner, while Malik entertained the three seamen lounging in their lounge. Yugi had to admit, Malik would make a good entertainer, he had the spunk and the confidence to get on a stage and dance and sing.

On a whim they made spaghetti and meatballs, and there was just enough to go around considering they there were seven of them to feed, four of them grown men. Yugi didn't hold back either, he took a generous helping, feeling more famished than usual, the morning sex and earlier roughhousing must have drained his energies.

Joey prattled on about Kaiba, complaining half-heartedly about the extravagance the man exhibited. Joey was miffed by the man's wealth, and his superior ego, but he wouldn't allow another hooker the task of handling it, he just liked to complain.

During their meal Atem's phone rang, and it was none other than said captain. A reminder that their group was working for four days on the ship was given and they had to return that evening. The men were reluctant at the thought, but if they wanted their salaries they'd have to be there.

They all agreed to spend their evening in Lido as the boys had to attend anyway, and so had dinner to keep away the munchies.

For the rest of the evening they sat and enjoyed conversation, joking and teasing light-heartedly. Yugi was perfectly content draping himself in Atem's lap, giggling with him as they watched Malik and Joey make fools of themselves. Ryou sat quietly for the most part; he looked tired.

Too soon for Yugi's liking it came time to get ready for Lido. He wasn't going to get a customer, so he didn't bother to dress up fancy, but he still felt extremely lazy at the thought of going all the way there. The painkillers numbed the pain in his backside for the most part, but he was still tender and it added to his lethargy.

Once he and his friends were dressed, they left and headed to the club. They took a walk, it was unlikely that with men like Mariku and Bakura in the group even a hardcore gangster would second think attacking them. Yugi held hands with Atem and led the group, Joey walking between Malik and Ryou with his arms slung over their shoulders, Bakura and Mariku trailing after the group and giving the evil eye to the men they passed for looking at their smaller look-a-likes.

Lido soon greeted them with its usual luminescent red sign and music pouring out of the doors. Inside it was busier than usual, bodies everywhere. There were many sailors in tonight from a dozen different ships. If they didn't already have men with them, Yugi knew they would've jumped for joy at the abundance of possible customers.

They were content though, and found a table to accommodate their size and bought drinks to accompany them. By 9:30 pm they were slightly buzzed, except for Yugi who stuck to non-alcoholic beverages, and they were enjoyed themselves. It then wasn't long before Malik's wildness jumped out and he all but rushed onto the dance-floor, flailing about that his song came on. The song that started was upbeat and had everyone bouncing if they weren't dancing. '_Where have you been_' by Rihanna.

Again, Yugi felt Malik should become an entertainer, he put all the women to shame, besides a few younger ladies who danced with him, obviously his friends. Malik was gorgeous, he looked like an exotic dancer as he took the spotlight without a hint of hesitance and danced in time to the beat of the song, lip-syncing with the most seductive half-lidded gaze that made men gulp. Yugi was not the only person to feel jealous as said male swayed and jerked his body at all the right times, his hips, his shoulders, his neck, his body language- it was all so perfect as if the song was made to match _him_.

Mariku and Bakura sat utterly transfixed as they watched the teen giving them eye-contact as he danced, mouthing "Where have you been all my life" as he belly danced like Shakira, running his hands over his body in suggestive manners while taunting them with "Someone who can please me, love me all night long,". It took a great effort and the help of alcohol for Atem to look away and give his attentions back to Yugi, but it didn't help that the little one was watching Malik as well.

Clearly Malik loved the attention as more people stopped dancing just to watch him and his apparent back up dancers, not missing a beat as he jumped from side to side, lifting his heels and jerking his shoulders, his blond hair splashing like the ocean against a cliff in the sunrise. He was utterly beautiful.

Ryou watched with less interest, having seen his skill a hundred times and feeling rather left out as once again he was less interesting and exotic than his friend.

Joey on the other hand, was not the jealous type and after having enough of Malik flaunting himself rushed up besides his friend and shoved him aside and began dancing, with **much** less grace and form. Joey was commonly known as a joker in their club, so he the crowd welcomed him, as well as Malik who laughed it out and joined, and they began to dance together, once more allowing the crowd to dance as well.

Back at the table Mariku and Bakura simultaneous grabbed their drinks and chugged them down. Ryou rolled his eyes and leaned on the table as if in boredom, and jumped when Bakura's arms slipped around his waist, pulling him closer.

Yugi smiled softly at the them, seeing the beam Ryou had for Bakura's attention, and turned back to Atem.

"He's good isn't he?" he called, gesturing to Malik.

Atem glanced over his shoulder briefly, "He is,"

"If only we were all so gifted," Yugi sighed half-heartedly. Atem chuckled and gave him a squeeze.

"Okay, I'll be going now," Mariku announced as he shot up, throwing back a last shot before straightening his jacket and heading in Malik's direction. They watched him leave, and Yugi could not help but be thankful he wasn't with Mariku, he was a little scared of the large man.

Across the table Bakura whispered something into Ryou's ear, and judging by the blush that sprung forth, it wasn't innocent. Yugi pretended not to see the few suggestions passed and occupied himself with Atem's handsome face. He wouldn't see it again for four days. He'd seen it enough to last a while, but Atem gave him butterflies in his stomach, so he HAD to look at him just to revel in the feeling teenage girls felt so often.

Before anymore time went by the white-haired couple got up and left as well, leaving all but Yugi and Atem's seats empty. The bit privacy it gave them -even though the seats all around them were busy- gave Yugi chills. He was momentarily lost for words as Atem smiled down on him, that beautiful ruby locking with purple, as if trying to convey a message.

Whatever that message was Yugi couldn't tell, there was such a strange expression on Atem's face-as if he were trying to convey some inner thoughts.

Yugi couldn't understand it.

Slowly and carefully, much unlike the morning, Atem dropped his head and kissed Yugi. He tilted his head and gently kissed the smaller lips, raising the chin with a few fingers. Yugi happily obliged and gave Atem all the access he needed. Their lips met tentatively, savouring the soft sweetness of one another. Lips are sensitive areas, and Yugi's were even more sensitive as it was Atem claiming them.

Kissing customers on the lips willingly was much too personal for Yugi, but Atem was one of his few exceptions. Atem wasn't just a customer…he was…a friend.

Yugi's heart began to beat faster, even though the kissing was paced, but he wanted more. And so, he took the initiative, and did something he never did before- he all but ravished another in public. There was no such thing as dignity anymore, there was no person in the club that could judge another for lewd acts, and since it was _Atem_, Yugi figured what the hell.

He climbed onto Atem's lap, feeling a thrill at the surprised expression given to him, and placed his knees on either side of the man's thighs. He knelt up, held Atem's head tightly, and initiated another kiss. The contact was deeper than before, their heads titled and tongues peeking curiously. Atem's hands claimed the lithe waist, one sliding down to grip at a firm thigh. The contact sent electricity through the receiver, forcing him to moan and pressed himself against Atem's body. Atem gladly pulled the body closer, his hands wandering further until they found purchase on the round buttocks and kneaded them as a cat would its master.

Before long they were they were out righting having dry sex, panting and grunting as they pulled at each other, knocking the glasses off the table, limbs flying, as well as hair as they switched positions a few times until Yugi was pressed into the seats, practically yanking Atem by the collar and locking them together with his legs.

It made no difference who saw them, Yugi found he didn't give a damn, he wanted everyone to know Atem was his, that Atem wanted _him_ and no one else. Since when had he become possessive? Well…who _wouldn't_ be possessive if they had a man like Atem.

He was just VERY happy at the moment, Atem made him feel special and happy.

Their arousals connected continuously as they grinded, dancing an erotic dance fuelled by their physical passion. Yugi threw his head back, the taste of alcohol on his tongue, groaning as Atem instinctively latched onto his neck and began to suck on his pulse. Sensual jolts flowed through his body, animating him, forcing his body to meet Atem's as though it had a mind of its own.

Inside he knew he was acting just like the common slut, he feared Atem was thinking it too, but who was he kidding by acting like an angel? Atem knew what he was, the club knew what he was, even his grandfather knew what he was- so why hide it, especially in here? He was going to enjoy his public make out with Atem, regardless of what people might think!

…That was what he tried to convince himself.

For a while longer they made out, ignoring those around them, not that anyone really cared. Slowly the heat of the moment died down and their contact went back to being gentle, until Atem was leaning over him, just staring into his eyes. Then Yugi noticed that searching expression again, and pulled his face in a way that said 'What's wrong'? Atem understood him, and shook his head with a small smile.

Atem pulled away after that, and helped Yugi up next to him, and gave him a sudden but long-lasting kiss, the kind that made Yugi's eyes fall closed by the mere magic in it.

Unfortunately, the kiss marked the ending of their meeting, and soon it was time for Atem and his two friends to leave. They were all rather reluctant, beside Joey who playfully tried to chase them away as fast as possible.

"See you soon, okay?" Atem whispered in Yugi's ear, loud enough to be heard over the music and soft enough to be a mystery to everyone else. Yugi nodded enthusiastically and hugged him back, smiling dreamily. They shared a peck and separated, the action dampening Yugi's mood a tad.

A few more goodbyes were passed and eventually they left for the ship, leaving the four teens sitting back at the table. After a while of silence between them, despite the music of the club. Joey looked at his three friends, and blew the air out his cheeks.

"Well…four days."

"Yeah…I'm going to miss them," Malik sighed, pulling a mirror out his small bag to straight his hair. Ryou nodded slightly, his own hair a wild mess after his quickie with Bakura.

Yugi pouted and looked towards the entrance of the club, wishing Atem would return to him, keep him company in his dreary life.

Then, suddenly, Yugi realised something…

Atem gave him hope.

Atem was a spark in his life, a spark Yugi wanted to compare to Lin and Solomon but it wasn't the same, it was _brighter_. He had felt bad for thinking it, but now he understood it. Atem gave him hope, the kind of hope that he couldn't get from his family because they were dependant on HIM.

But Atem wasn't. Atem reminded him that there was hope in the world…if you were lucky enough to have it.

With an exaggerated sigh Malik stretched his arms and got up. "We got two more hours to rot here before we can go home. Shall we get more drinks?"

"Yeah, why not. I'll come with." Joey got up and joined Malik, then glanced at the two smaller males, "Want anything specific?"

"No thanks," Yugi shook his head, then looked at Ryou. Said male nodded slightly, rubbing his throat, "A Pepsi would be nice, I'm really thirsty."

"Sure thing, Pal." And with that the two blonds left towards the bar.

Yugi sighed softly and looked away from them, and towards Ryou. He noted the withdrawn expression said teen held, but said nothing, he was not in the mood to be gloomy. Ryou would answer him vaguely anyway, if he asked; he'd brush it off. Maybe later they would talk in private.

A low grumbling from his tummy brought a sad sigh from Yugi. He was tried of being hungry, he wished he didn't have to eat in the first place, it was such a hassle. If he was rich then he could eat all he wanted, but now eating was a last priority. For him, at least.

The music was still blaring, people were still very much active, but now with Atem gone, he felt bored. Ryou seemed to be feeling the same.

Relieving him of his jaded attitude, he felt another annoying natural urge- he need to pee. It wasn't desperate but there was nothing to do at the table, he needed some distraction. He shifted and squeezed his thighs together, and looked at Ryou, then tapped his hand against the dirty wooden table. "I'm going to pee, coming?"

Ryou pouted lazily and tilted his head as he shrugged, clearly not bothered. Yugi resisted the urge to ask him what the hell was wrong and simply nodded, and got up. Ryou pushed up after him, wincing silently, and followed Yugi through the crowd.

Yugi kept a slower pace for Ryou, and tried to walk where there were less bodies, he and Ryou were very slight compared to most men.

Just as they reached the toilets a figure appeared in front of them. The person was female, her clothes skin tight and accenting her slim form. Yugi had always admired Mai's curvaceous form more.

It was Tea, who stood in front of them, hands on her hips, leaning to the right, her expression far from friendly.

What could she possibly now? Yugi was not in the mood for this. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "What now, Tea?" he drawled, dejected and uninterested.

She moved her jaw round, staring down at him darkly. "You just _love_ to show off."

His brows raised a millimetre. Who on earth did she think she was? "Is it against the law to enjoy yourself?" he asked evenly.

"You don't have to show every man in here how much of a cockslut you are," she snapped, slapping a shocked expression onto the two males, "Honestly, don't be so greedy that you must spread your legs in public. Ugh, if a man wanted backdoor sex he could come to one of us girls, not to you…_things_."

Ryou gaped widely behind Yugi, staring at the female as if she'd grown a third eye. Pain slashed through both their chests, but Yugi felt anger as well.

"I could never be as big a cockslut as you are!" he spat back venomously so that she stepped back, "And second, no one forces the men to choose us, they are just sick of you! Don't make it _our_ fault if you can't attract anyone!"

She gasped at the accusation and grit her teeth as she fumed, shifted from foot to foot as she stared down at him, "Of course I can attract men! It's just hard when they get distracted by you little freaks!"

"_Freaks_?!" Yugi's blood boiled like lava, he could see the hurt on Ryou's face. Their night was going so well, SO well…and now this…

"YES! And I'll prove it!" she pointed a finger towards the entrance of the club, a selfish sneer twisting over her face, "Next time your gorgeous man-candy walks in here, I'll snap him up so fast he'll be calling me his baby-mama."

The threat almost knocked Yugi off his feet. He froze, staring with wide eyes at the woman who began to laugh at his expense.

"That'll teach you for showing off, you little prick, and after I'm done wrapping him around my finger, that captain will be next, and I'd **love** to see Joey stop me."

And that was it for Yugi's self-control.

He did not condone violence, he hated violence, but _FUCK_, this girl brought it out in him. His palms literally flamed as the red anger clouded his vision. His gut clenched so tightly it left as if there was something in there, like a small bundle. His chest and face and hands burned severely as his body strung up like a knot. His jaw was already so taunt he couldn't even close it, and seeing her laugh at them after such cruel words- he painfully forced him to take action.

There was little thought to his actions as he let out an enraged cry and tackled Tea, shoving his shoulder into her stomach and sending them both crashing to the floor. She cried as she hit the ground with both their weights, and screamed as he began to lash out at her.

"YOU. EVIL. BITCH!" He shrieked, struggling with her as she tried to push him off. A very big part of him compelled him to get off of her and slap himself for attacking a woman, but she was larger than him, and it wasn't like she was defenceless, she's been in her fair share of cat-fights.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled, pushing against his chest hard enough to jolt him and ensure that he would have bruises.

Stubbornly he refused to move, and as her words replayed in his head, '_how much of a cockslut you are_' '_so greedy_' '_you little freaks_', he grit his teeth and reached out, wrapping his fingers in her hair.

A tinsy bit of guilt washed through him when she cried out as he pulled her hair, but she had hurt him so much more. He was NOT a cockslut, he was NOT greedy and he was not a freak! And he sure as hell was not going to let her speak about his friends the same way! _She_ was the bitch here, _she_ was the one who bullied all the other woman, stole customers, had abortions, whored for Ushio, and still tried to act like a queen. If she was even half as mean as she was then people might actually like her, but she made sure it was impossible to like her.

He yanked at her brown hair viciously, feeling neither pleasure nor satisfaction from making her hurt. But he continued. He wanted to slap her, punch her, even kick her, but his conscious wouldn't let him, he was not a monster. She wouldn't die from loosing a nice patch of hair, so he made sure to keep a nice gip, especially when he felt large arms encircle his waist and pull at him.

Finally he remembered the world around him, and noticed a crowd had gathered to watch them. He felt the person pulling him away from her, but he resisted and held tighter. He heard Tristan's voice booming over the blaring music accompany the tugging, he was begging him to let go. And he would, as soon as a bunch of hair came with him.

Unfortunately her damn hair seemed like it was glued to the scalp, or perhaps he'd taken too large a grip. Reluctantly he loosened his grip and as Tristan pulled at him once more, he tightened his fingers around a few strands and silently acknowledged the screech that followed. His world swayed as Tristan swung him around off the female to face the crowd. Immediately Ryou grabbed hold of him, his legs buckling as the adrenaline pulsed through him like a raging current.

Ryou struggled to steady his friend, shaking at the sudden violence Yugi exhibited and the concern that is friend was hurt- and at the consequences of attacking Tea. "Y-Yugi!"

"I-I'm fine-" Yugi stammered as he steadied himself, finding dozens of entertained eyes cheering on the spar. His eyes watered a little as the adrenaline coursed through him, almost like high- he wasn't an adrenaline-junkie though, he hated this feeling, it brought back bad memories, memories he wanted to forget.

He swallowed thickly, and turned, ready to face Tea's screeching and threats and Tristan's warnings to stay back- and was suddenly tackled violently with a flash of brown hair and a screech that of a banshee. He made contact painfully, his shoulder blades and head slamming the floor and momentarily incapacitating him, allowing Tea to begin the punches and slaps. Ryou screamed, Tristan's warning of 'stay back!' following before he jumped back in as well.

Needless to say a second brawl played out, this time it took four people to separate them. Yugi's heart ached at the physical confrontation even though he had started it. What had he ever done to this woman to earn her scorn? All he was trying to do was survive and be happy, what gave her the right to taunt and threat him when he had done nothing to her personally?

Everything was against him, _almost_ everything. When would it end? No wonder Ryou had tried suicide a few times, with each new problem it seemed less worth struggling for life.

…If he didn't have Lin and grampa, he would have consumed a handful of pills by now, and gone to that peaceful resting-place he longed to be. The rest where it was black and dark and he could sleep for eternity with no nagging needs and problems.

_Atem_….

…His spark…

Tea ruined his whole day, she took away his beautiful day of happiness, because of selfish envy…he may be a little sorry for attacking her, but she deserved it.

'…_Fuck that, round three._'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Oh my Ra, like, this chapter is so fucking boring, I DON'T EVEN- I'M SORRY. I WILL NEVER BE A WRITER ASDGASDHASDF But from here things will develop. As in, sad, and angsty. I had to get this part of the way before it moves on.

Bakura and Mariku scaring thugs? HOT. MMMH, I have a whole story written out on paper where Mariku and Kura are gangsters, and like, HOT, ehehehe. I'm sure they try rape Yugi at one stage…and like…Bandit Keith saves him…or…or Duke saves him…I dunno, but you'll read it one day when I get time to write it out.

Malik is one sexy bitch, like seriously, he's gorgeous. Him dancing and shaking it? YISSSSSS *Kura gets a boner* And that song, 'Where have you been' send me dancing like there is no tomorrow, I go in a damn trance and feel like I'm possessed omg noesss da illuminati sdasfasdasdf lol but no, the song is good man, in my opinion.

Tea so ruined Yugi's day, she needed to pay. But I do not bash her anymore, so, my apologies Tea, just grin and bear it.

So, shout out to those that guess right as to who framed Solomon. If you're interested.

Also, I would like to advertise Nekoyasha12's awesome Doujinshi called Soul Warriors. It is up on Deviantart and I recommend checking it out! Our YGO characters are these cool cat creatures in a kick-ass story! Here is a short summary:

"**YuGiOhx Warrior Cats' theme, crossover-combo.**

**The four Dragons have returned to the realm of the living in flesh and blood forms, but with no recollection as to who or what they are. Yugi Light, apprentice to the RedDragons, and his friends land themselves in situations they never wanted. **

**"A blinding fire will swallow all, that only the Dark-Soul can contain. But roots uprooted turn the souls upside-down. The Seven Ancients must then be found, thus before the earth bleed and all, once of flesh, nothing more but ravening death."**

It can be found here nekoyasha12 . deviant art gallery/#/d5b9v3d GO SEE IT MAN, IT DESERVES THE ATTENTION AND LOVE!

On that note, reviews and thoughts anyone?


	23. Going, going, gone

**A/N **Sorry for not updating in so long…Life and procrastination got a hold of me, it's hard to keep up…and not to mention the fact that every time I look at my work I see how much it sucks. Why do I suck? Honestly, I wish I had paid more attention in English class (Dammit sims2!). And now I suck. Hurray.

On the bright side, ALMOST 300 REVIEWS, I'M SO HAPPY YAY! Thank you SO much my reviewers, thank you for rewarding me!

Also, enjoy the overload of penis topics in this chapter

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 23: Going, going, gone...**

"Yugi! Yugi, I found it!"

Spiky tri-coloured hair poked up from behind a clothing rack. Amethyst eyes scanned the store for the source, and spotted the white fluffy hair a few rows to the right.

Yugi hurried over to Ryou with a longing expression, and found him holding up the exact item they had been searching the baby-store for. Relief settled over him, and he took the yellow cotton, holding up the tiny dress in awe. "Oh, it's perfect!"

"I think it really is the last one," Ryou mumbled as he rummaged through the rest of the clothes in the muddled pile. Ryou eyed the dress as if having second thoughts. "I didn't check the size, will it fit her?"

Unwilling to be let down, Yugi quickly turned out the collar. He sighed loudly in relief. "It's 2-3, it will fit her."

"Thank goodness," Ryou said, allowing Yugi to add it to their basket that contained a few other little outfits. The two young men were visiting a nearby baby-store for new clothes for Lin, while Joey and Malik were a few blocks away buying a secondhand bed for their second bedroom. Living as a group certainly had its advantages, there was much more money to go around if they shared, and so that is what they did.

Yugi petted the soft fabric, and looked around for anything else he'd seen in the pamphlet that was priced down. This store had a very good range of quality baby clothes, there was no way he was going to pass up a sale. Unfortunately he had been a tad late and lost out on quite a few outfits; just how many babies were there in this area? "I thought we'd be too late. You have to jump on a sale."

"Haha...man, they have some cute baby stuff here. Remember all of those dresses Lin used to have?"

"Those frilly ones? They were adorable, grampa bought at least two a week. It's a pity she grew out of them..."

Ryou smiled sweetly, and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. He held up a small jump-suit, looking over the soft fluff with concealed emotions. "Having a baby girl is like having a doll, you can dress her up all pretty, do her hair..."

The smaller male nodded, and hooked his arm around Ryou's and they began to walk towards the cashiers. "Yeah...I do miss when Lin was still a few months old. Just this tiny pink bundle that smelled like baby powder."

"She was awfully cute then wasn't she."

"But she grew up so fast...Now I know what grampa means when he says I grew up too fast when I was a kid."

They reached a counter, mumbled greetings to the pretty cashier and began emptying their content to be priced. As they did, Ryou gave Yugi a sly smile from under his fringe, "Sounds like you miss having a baby to cuddle."

Yugi smiled, but barely. He did, it was true. "Babies are costly. ...But I do miss it."

"Then make another one." Ryou suggested as if picking what soap to buy.

The cashier raised her brow and regarded Yugi as he let out a loud noise. "HA! As if...grampa would have a heart-attack if I bought home another baby. _I_ would have a heart-attack..."

Even though he had been joking, and they both knew it, Ryou continued on the subject, frowning lightly. "Surely he knows accidental pregnancies happen. I mean half the girls in Lido have babies from the seamen accidentally...But anyway, I didn't mean that. I mean...wouldn't you _like_ to have a baby from...well, Atem?"

Yugi straightened up and turned to stare at his pale friend as if he couldn't see properly. The cashier bit her lip in effort to act as if she was not currently listening to their strange conversation and packed their items into a bag.

"...What makes you ask that?" he murmured. A baby with Atem? Well...it would be a lie if he said he hadn't thought of it before, and as sweet as it sounded, it was absolutely no good for any of them.

The doe-eyed boy gestured around the store innocently, and picked up the bag. "Well, it's just in the topic?"

"...I...I guess I would. Having a mini Atem and me..." Yugi trailed off as he watched Ryou pay the women from their communal wallet, and smiled at her briefly before they headed out of the cool store and into the hot streets.

"Imagine the hair." Ryou teased as he pushed his own hair back, enjoying the sunlight on his skin.

The mental imagine made Yugi giggle. "Oh gosh, no chance of taming it. And what about you? With Bakura?" he shot back playfully.

Instead of blushing as Yugi expected him to do, Ryou sent him a mini-gawk as if he had grown a tail. "What? Me and Bakura?" he scoffed, "I'd make a terrible parent. And so would Bakura."

Titling his head, Yugi hooked his arm with Ryou's as they began to walk in search of Malik and Joey. "Hng? I think you'd make a great parent! ...I do agree about Bakura though, I don't think that man even knows what a child is. But I think you'd make a great parent Ryou."

Said male did not feel the same. He shook his head, and shrugged softly, pulling his lips to the side. "I'm not even sure if I _can_ have babies like you... but...a tiny Bakura_ w_ould be cute." A smile cracked over his pink lips.

Yugi smiled back and squeezed his arm, he had been afraid Ryou was going to be sad again, and when that started, it was hard to get rid of. "With big fluffy hair. But your eyes." he added with a nod.

Ryou returned the squeeze and rolled his eyes towards the sky as images played in his mind. "Yes, but he or she has to be big like Bakura. Being small...people walk all over you."

Yugi knew all about that. "Yeah...ugh, but really, I think I'd cry if I got pregnant again, even if from Atem. Sure it _sounds_ good but...he won't be around forever to help me with it."

"Well, it's better than from some stranger...or Ushio." Ryou grimaced.

Yugi's face screwed up at the thought and he stuck his tongue out comically. "Ugh! God _no_. I think I'd have an abortion, as much as it pains me to say so..."

Ryou glanced at him, then looked off. "Me too..."

They walked in silence for a few moments, until the curiosity building inside him couldn't stay put any longer. "...Hey Ryou?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"...Will you ever have kids?"

More silence surrounded them, despite the commotion from the streets and it's inhabitants. There was little the two of them did _not_ share, they found comfort in one another, they were never alone with their problems. There were some sensitive topics, and this was one of them; family. Especially when it came to Ryou.

The small male eventually gave a sigh and chose to answer. "...I doubt it. I don't want to put someone else in my position. Sure it was cute when you had Lin, and we dressed her up, and bathed her, and rocked her to sleep, but...people like us shouldn't have kids, they grow up to be like us. If I had a kid, what life could I give them? I barely have a life myself..."

Yugi's chest tightened painfully as he thought on those words. He avoided Ryou's gaze, and nodded his understanding. "...I understand." Ryou was right, people like them shouldn't have children. Lin wasn't planned, Yugi hadn't meant to drag her into this world...

"You still have grampa to raise Lin, so it isn't so bad," Ryou amended, "but for the rest of us...I'm just glad Tea hasn't had a baby, imagine _that_ poor child..."

Yugi smiled at the distraction, but a snarl played on his face. "True, thank God. ...Stupid skank..."

"I think Joey would make a good parent."

"Concerning the child's safety, definitely. He's done a great job with Serenity, if you think about it."

"Yeah, he really has...but you've done a great job too."

They shared a sweet gaze, one that made the both of them blush. They were shy individuals, and their incident with Ushio would not go away for a very long time. "Thanks..."

Ryou cleared his throat and nudged Yugi with his elbow. "I mean it. Yugi, you are a better parent than most of the people we know, Lin has everything she needs right now."

Coldness swept over Yugi's heart and soul. "I wish it could stay like that, but...I'm scared it's going to change when she's older and I won't be able to provide for her. I don't see me becoming a role-model for her, one day she'll be grown and she'll find out what I do. How would I explain...? I can't even imagine it..." It was a terrifying thought for him. How could he tell Lin he was a prostitute? He knew women that had brought their own daughters into the club to work, and it completely repulsed him. The mere thought of his daughter knowing what he did frightened the life out of him. But...there was no way out, so by the time Lin was grown (and judging by how fast time flies) he'd still be hooking...

"But...Serenity understands?" Ryou offered.

It wasn't the same. Not for Yugi. "I know...it's still a scary thought. I don't even want to imagine what my parents think of me..."

Yugi was pulled to a halt, and before he could inquire Ryou wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged him close enough to feel his breathing. "Well for one, they aren't judging you..."

A lump settled in Yugi's throat, but he gulped it away and hugged Ryou tightly for comfort, fighting the tears that were peeking. "I hope so..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Music played lightly in the background from Joey's old CD player as the four friends reclined around their livingroom, nibbling snacks and sipping fizzy drinks. It was just after 6 pm in the afternoon and they were procrastinating instead of getting read for work. The weather was chilly tonight unlike the sunny day, they didn't fancy getting frost bite of their legs on the way to Lido.

Nibbling on the end of a chip, Malik titled his head and stared at the invisible patterns on the ceiling, which were much more comforting than what he used to stare at on the ceilings of Lido. "Hey guys, we should visit Monte Carlo."

The other three boys looked at him, and shared a mixture of expressions. Ryou voiced his contempt with a small sip of his Pepsi. "That other club? I don't know... if Ushio finds out he'll be pissed."

A roll of violet eyes followed, and Malik passed around an annoyed look. "He's such a possessive old fart, what does he care if we go there for a night."

"He'll care b'cause we're the only guys he has in the club." Joey muttered, glaring lightly at Malik for his continuous nagging about the club. "Duke doesn't have guys in Carlo, it might lose Ushio money. If we go work for Duke and Duke's business picks up we'll all be on Ushio's hit list."

The thought sent them all back into their seat, all eyes on Malik who blinked, then stuffed a handful in his mouth and stared vaguely into space. "...I'd like to stay off it for now..." he mumbled with bulging cheeks.

"I wonder if Ushio has killed anyone with his bare hands." Ryou wondered aloud. The thought was frightening, especially when Ushio was involved. They were fairly certain he had killed at least three people in his own office, petty gangsters and dealers that got on his wrong side, probably over money.

"That must be horrible. I bet he'd strangle them and make it last as long as possible." Yugi mused darkly. It didn't quite faze Malik.

"I still wanna go to Monte Carlo though."

Joey rolled his eyes dramatically enough for the three of them. "What, ya got a secret lover there?"

Malik narrowed his eyes seductively, and stuck his tongue out to curl it around a cheese curl. "Actually, I heard Duke is quite the hunk."

"And ya wonder why people call you a shameless hoe." Joey dead-panned as Ryou and Yugi shared a giggle.

Malik threw a hand out. "Oh please! Like you haven't thought stuff like that before. I'd rather have a hunk for a boss than ogre-Ushio who could strangle us with his dick." Simultaneously cries of disgust were thrown around, amusing Malik into laugher.

"EW!" Ryou cried and slapped his palm to his face as Yugi joined him with a whine of "Gross! Malik! Too much information!"

Said male cackled, then tried to hide his amusement with a fake disinterested expression. "What? We've all met that anaconda. I'm surprised it hasn't swallowed us."

Joey slapped both palms over his face and leaned over his knees. "Oh _gawd_, the images!"

"Hahaha! I should be a poet..."

"Malik, I really don't think you should go. Ushio will be angry if he finds out." Ryou murmured a little more seriously.

Thankfully, Malik could hear the concern in his voice, and see it in his friends' faces. Some times he didn't quite understand why they cared so much about his safety…but he did appreciate it. "_Okay_, okay! I hear you. I won't. I still need to live."

Yugi rolled his eyes and stuffed another delicious biscuit in his mouth to hide his happiness. He promised himself he'd stop obsessing over Malik's safety, unless the boy showed concern for himself as well. "Don't sound so excited now."

"Do you think there's any pornography companies around here?" Malik droned in an extremely bored tone, flicking a curl over Joey's head. Ryou watched it irritably.

The eldest male pulled a face. "Why?"

"I think I'd get paid more, don't you? I'll be doing the same job really."

"Um... I wouldn't say the _same_...I mean, they'll record you." Yugi pointed out.

"For strangers t' jerk off to." Joey added callously.

Ryou hugged himself and shook his head lightly. "I could never..."

"I could. I don't know anyone so who the hell would I hide from?" Malik had no family whatsoever, he didn't even have a birth certificate, he was a no one, so what did he care if he became a porn star? He didn't have any shame anyway.

The thought made Yugi's toes curl. "Still...I can barely speak to a crowd."

"Same here." Ryou agreed.

Joey blew the air out of his cheeks and reclined further into the seat, folding his arms in thought. "I could like, pose naked, for playboy and playgirl or whatever, but t' have sex in front of a camera crew? I dunno..."

"By the gods, you are all chickens." Malik scoffed playfully, tossing another curl that Ryou glared at.

"Nyeh, what if I made a porno and Serenity found it? She'd be scarred for life!"

"I'll repeat, I know no one to care what I do. I could fuck a horse and no one that sees it would care."

Ryou shut his eyes instead of gawking like Yugi and Joey, and pressed a knuckle to his right temple. "...Ushio sounds appealing now."

_**RING RING**_

The foursome looked around, and it settled on Joey who pulled out his phone. He jabbed a button and pressed it to his ear. "Hello? …Huh? But- oh...okay then...yeah sure. I'll wait downstairs for you. Okay, bye."

Wondering which of Joey's friends were coming over, Yugi prompted him. "Who is that?"

"Er, Kaiba. He and the guys are coming over."

The boys all sat up straight, attention now alert. "What? But aren't they working?" Yugi asked, and felt strong tingle of excitement in his tummy. His snacks suddenly tasted incredibly bland in comparison to the thought of having Atem instead.

"Cap said they'll explain when they get here."

"It sounds serious..." Ryou mumbled, looking from Yugi to Malik.

Malik pulled his lips and gave a large uncaring shrug. "Serious? They're probably coming over for a booty call. And if so, I'll go get ready." And with that, he pushed off the couch and handed his chip packet to Joey, who gladly took it, but with a question. "The hell ya gonna dress up for if they coming here?"

"Not _dress_ up, gonna _lube_ up. It saves time, and chaffing." The male muttered with a stretch of his back, and he padded of down the hall.

"Too much information, Malik." Joey grimaced.

"You'd do the same if Kaiba was hung like Mariku is." Malik called over his shoulder just as he disappeared into his and Ryou's bedroom.

"Ay! Kaiba is prolly bigger than Mariku!" Joey argued.

"I doubt it, Mariku's big." Ryou added, thinning his lips at the looks Yugi and Joey sent him.

"Can't be that big... Ushio size?"

Ryou bit his lip lightly and scratched at the couch armrest. "Uh huh. Little longer. I guess 'cause he is tall."

"I don't think it works like that." Joey said as he looked down at his own crotch.

Yugi giggled and glanced into his box with hopeful eyes, soon appeased with another biscuit that he greedily munched. "I can't believe we're discussing it."

"Technically we're talking about work, that is considered responsible ain't it?"

"Should we change before they arrive?" Ryou asked as he wiped the embarrassing crumbs off his face.

"I ain't changing, it's not like clothes will make a huge difference t' spontaneous sex."

"Er...there are only like two bedrooms, unless...it becomes a lounge-party again." Ryou coughed softly, avoiding eye contact as he raised the topic.

Joey instantly raised his voice. "No! I ain't getting anywhere near Mariku's dick-! Or Bakura's! You can have the lounge, Malik can take Mariku to the bathroom."

Ryou's face fell and he pouted. "Hey, why can't _I_ get a bedroom for a change?"

"Kaiba won't whip it out in the livingroom."

Yugi let out a small noise and pushed back into the seat with a wide-eyed expression. "Oh God, I've had enough penis talk for one night."

Ryou nodded with a similar expression and got up to his feet. "I agree."

"Where ya goin'?"

"Bakura isn't a patient man when he has a plan, I think I will take Malik's advice."

Joey and Yugi watched Ryou walk off. When he was gone, Yugi weighed his own options and turned to Joey who was finishing off a soda. "Are you?"

"Nah, I doubt Kaiba will even ask for it here, he's too fancy, well prolly go to a hotel."

"...You think Atem is coming?"

"I think so, Kaiba said "We're coming". Anyway, I'mma wait downstairs for 'em, wanna come?"

"Sure, why not."

They two of them got up and collected whatever snacks were lying around and dropped them on the kitchen counters. Joey stuck his head down the corridor on their way to the front door. "Hey guys! Yug' and I are gonna fetch 'em downstairs!"

"Okay!" came Malik's muffed response from the bedroom.

As the two of them left, Yugi idly wondered if he looked okay. He patted his hair and straightened out his normal clothing. Joey was wearing similar clothing to him and he wasn't doing a thing, so Yugi left it too; surely Atem wouldn't mind.

They took the elevator downstairs, and hovered in the foyer for five minutes. Unnecessary anticipation tickled Yugi's nerves, while Joey was as cool as a cucumber. Yugi knew he'd feel highly intimidated if he was the one waiting for Kaiba, and yet Joey was picking cheese curls and short-bread out his teeth. Perhaps the novelty had worn off… then why was Yugi still breaking a sweat for Atem?

Time rushed by before he could even wave at it and the seamen arrived. Atem was first into the building, and swept an all too happy Yugi up into his arms for a twirl and a deep hug.

"Atem!" Yugi hummed into his neck, smelling his tantalizing cologne, allowing it to cause havoc with his senses.

Atem set him down, but kept his strong arms latched onto the boy's waist. "Yugi, good to see you again." He smiled dashingly, successfully turning Yugi's legs into jelly.

Joey stepped up to Kaiba and nudged him in the arm with a smirk, ignoring the superior brow raised at him. "Are you guys so needy without sex? It hasn't even been two days."

The captain smirked, but shook his head and let out a sigh, keeping his arms folded against his chest. "Cute. But we're leaving Domino tomorrow. I pulled some strings for us to meet tonight to say goodbye."

Yugi's heart froze dropped. He stared at Kaiba, reluctant to look into Atem's eyes knowing he wouldn't see them again for who knows how long. Instantly anger built up, anger at Kaiba, for he was the captain, why couldn't he insist they stay? "You're leaving, so soon?"

"I'm afraid so." Atem murmured as he leaned into Yugi's direction of vision, and Yugi reluctantly turned back to him.

It pained Atem that they had to leave. He didn't want to leave, but they were mere pawns on a chess board, they went where they were told.

Kaiba raised a brow at Joey and turned towards the entrance where Bakura and Mariku stood talking amongst themselves. "Unless you don't want to see us?"

"'Course we do, ya big palooka, come on up." Joey rolled his eyes and mumbled something about 'drama-queen' and hooked his arm in Kaiba's and pulled him off towards the elevators.

"Hey, where the hell are we all gonna fit?" Mariku barked as they waited for the lift to arrive. "Kaiba you should go, like last time."

Knowing it would come to that, Joey waved him down, ignoring the glare he was shot "Ay, lemme get dressed properly first before ya kick us out."

"Dibs on Yugi's room." Atem called out, grinning at the snarls thrown at him.

"What? Last time you guys got the room!" Bakura cried. The doors opened and they all stepped in. Yugi looked at the floor in hopes that it wouldn't fall from their combined weight.

Joey scoffed, and again ignored the dangerous glares passed at him, probably because he had Kaiba next to him. "Oh calm down, you showgirl. We got another bed today so the other room has one too-"

"Dibs." Mariku blurted out.

If he wasn't so gruff, Bakura would have stomped his foot. "Hey! Why must I get the bloody lounge?"

"I'm sure Ry-Ry won't argue."

"Bully." Joey muttered.

"Why don't you take Ryou to a hotel?" Atem offered, glancing at Joey and Kaiba.

Bakura looked back at Atem like he was crazy. "And waste money? ...The couch will be fine."

"Cheap." Most of the males muttered, followed by laughter that made Bakura boil further.

"Shut up..."

Soon they were back in the apartment, where Malik and Ryou were waiting with smiles. Malik glomped Mariku as they entered, and hung on his broad frame with a giggle. "Mariku-ku!"

"I told you not to call me that." Mariku growled, but enclosed his arms around the petite body with silent satisfaction.

"But it's cute..." Malik pouted, and silenced any more arguments with a wet kiss.

"Ryou." Bakura greeted as he headed over to said male.

"Kura," Ryou greeted back with a blush, and accepted a warm hug.

Yugi smiled at them, then squeezed Atem's arm, gaining his attention. "Atem, maybe we should give Ryou and Bakura the bedroom."

Atem pulled a face and chuckled lightly. "Who cares what Bakura wants?"

"I care about what Ryou wants." Yugi whispered.

Recognition dawned on Atem's face, and he blushed. "Oh, sorry Yugi."

"It's okay, but if you don't want to...I-I mean sure no one will barge in on us..."

"No, no, Ryou can have it." Atem promised, and kissed Yugi's forehead as if sealing a deal. The simple action sent Yugi's body clenching and unclenching in ecstatic thrills, and he hung closer to Atem with a hum. _Gosh…he did not want to let this man go…_

The next few minutes past in a blur for Yugi. He watched without hearing as his friends all sorted themselves out. Joey got dressed out of his holey shirt and jeans and into cleaner clothes, and left with the captain. Malik pulled Mariku off as soon as he could, and Ryou took a few seconds to thank Yugi for the room. Said male barely took in the words passed around, his emotions and thoughts too fuzzy to comprehend.

Once they were all gone, Atem pulled the quite teen towards a couch where they sat down together. He cupped Yugi's chin, and leaned over in hopes of breaking his stupor. "That was sweet of you, love." He said, thinking about the little white-haired male.

The proximity registered in Yugi's mind and he blinked repeatedly, and he smiled at Atem. "Thanks, but Ryou always gets the short end of the stick. I feel bad for him."

"He does have quite a sad aura."

"Ryou's had a hard time...I don't want him to have a hard time forever."

Atem had to manually keep a straight face. He felt as sorry for Ryou as he did for Yugi, but when he thought about it, he wouldn't have made the same effort for him as he did with Yugi…Yugi was special. "Well with Bakura I can't say there won't be anything hard around."

Giggles burst forth from Yugi, and he beamed in the laughter that Atem gave him in return. He lightly smacked Atem's chest, but took the time to rub his hand down the contours. "Ugh Atem! I'm so tired of hearing about penises…"

"What have you been listening to?" Atem laughed cheerfully.

"Malik and Joey," Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Haha! Well, I can imagine it's entertaining. But on the topic, if you're tired of penis stories I won't force another on you."

"Hahaha! Ah...I-it's okay, yours is special." Yugi teased, and shared a naughty smile with his seaman.

Said man chuckled, and raised a reprimanding brow. "Do you know something about it that I don't?"

Yugi faked a gasp and poked a finger in Atem's chest. "I hope not, then I'll know you've been socially neglecting it."

"Ahaha! Okay, enough penis talk."

"But what will we do then?"

"Well, we could try that fancy new thing called cuddling."

"Only if you're sure..." Cuddling sounded good, _real_ good, how could he pass it up? If Atem would be happy with it then so would he. Unfortunately…was now the right time for it?

"Of course I am." Atem promised, and pulled Yugi sideways into his lap so the smaller male laid against his chest with his shoulder. Yugi laid in content, and placed his hand back on Atem's firm chest; he couldn't get enough physical contact.

"But...you're leaving...don't you want to do it before you go?" If Atem was leaving again, surely he'd want one last round to last him for a while. Then again, he could just get sex at the next port they stopped at...

…But Yugi didn't like that thought. At all.

"It does sound appealing..." Atem stuck his tongue between his lips and looked off into space.

"Then we shall." Yugi blurted out, and before Atem could argue he shifted around so that he was sitting on Atem's lap facing him, legs on either size of Atem's thighs. He strung his arms over his shoulders and snuggled closely, smiling the type of smile he thought was seductive.

Surprisingly, Atem resisted it as if he couldn't even see it, and humoured Yugi by holding him by the waist. "I'm going to miss you," Atem said seriously. Yugi blinked, and his face went blank. Not from anger, or disgust, but from pure innocent surprise. It _still_ surprised him that Atem could act so legit about caring about him. Maybe he was being too hard on himself, but he couldn't help feeling Atem didn't need to be this nice to him.

He hesitated before answering softly, and honestly. "...Me too. I wish you didn't have to leave. How long will it be for? Will you even be back?"

"We will be back, but I don't know when."

"Do you _have_ to go?"

Atem smiled, and gave the teen the comforting squeeze. "I'll try be back as soon as possible."

It was something…"So...where are you going this time?"

"I believe France, or somewhere past France, I heard Kaiba talking about it, I wasn't paying attention at the time."

"...I hear the French ladies are beautiful."

Again, Atem smiled, and he stuck his hand into pocket. "Mmh, all lands have beautiful woman, but..." he lifted his cell phone, and just as Yugi looked up at his broken sentence, he snapped the most adorable picture of Yugi. Said male blinked and glanced at the phone. Atem chuckled and saved the picture, and slipped the phone away again, "I'll be too busy staring at that to notice."

Yugi's heart swelled. He was going to have a heart-attack soon if his body didn't stop over reacting to this charming man. The air escaped his lungs, and he struggled to regain it as he subconsciously kneaded the strong shoulders he was holding. "A-Atem, you don't have to-" His argument was cut off with a kiss, a sweet kiss that didn't go further than their lips, and Yugi didn't try to change that.

Atem broke away after having his fill of Yugi's sweet lips, and admired the hazy gaze that was fixed on his face. "That way you know I am guaranteed not to forget you."

Yugi gulped down the lump in his throat, and shivered as Atem ran a hand up to his face, and began to trail it across his face. "Thank you..." he murmured weakly. He felt so inadequate, Atem was…Atem was… he was more than he deserved, but he was grateful he had him.

The room was silent as Atem happily ran his fingers over the soft cheeks and savoured the feel of his little lover. "So lovely, Yugi…"

Yugi was absolutely gorgeous, he was a sweetheart, and Atem was determined to return to him. He knew they would come back to Domino City, but he could not say when. The life of a sailor was very unpredictable; they were always on the move. But he would be back, that was a promise, his only worry was that Yugi would have a difficult time without him. It was wrong to see Yugi as helpless without him, but he could not help worry and want to be that knight in shining armour to rescue the sweet damsel… Yugi would probably smack him if he heard those thoughts.

Why did he care so much…?

Atem had a guess… and it made him want to do and say things he had never said before.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And Atem is gone again. How sad. Poor hikaris...Man, I don't what happened, this whole chapter was filled with penises. I blame Malik. And now, after they leave, is when all the shit happens, things are gonna get bad. HOW FUN EHEHEHEHE.

So we had some Yugi and Ryou talking and quality time, then penises, they got a bed for the other room, then penises, then curls and drinks, then penises, then Ushio penis talk, then the seamen came, then Mariku-kuHAHAHAHA, then penises, then sweet puzzleshipping.

Comments please? And I apologize for errors, don't be shy to point them out


	24. Two Weeks

I want to give a big thank you to GirlWhoHasNoName for the amazing effort she put in to enact my birthday gift, and to all the authors who were kind enough to accept her wish and took the time out to write a dedicated story/chapter to me. Also big thanks to all my other friends who took the time to make me awesome art and such. So big thanks to:** GirlWhoHasNoName, s2Teennovelist, ****JollyBigSis,**** yugixyamiyaoilover, phantomworks, VannuroRB, ****Lonelyhearts2008, ****Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling,****ILikeInappropriateThings****,**** and ****Riku Animelover Butler.** I am truly appreciative!

Also, big thanks to Nekoyasha12 for the early birthday gift of a drawing tablet. Nope, I will not stop mentioning that whenever I can because I'd literally be killed here in my country if someone wanted to steal it and sell it, that is the value of such an item here. So again, thank you sis!

The 28th of November was my birthday, and despite that I had to work that day, it was still one of the greatest days as I was showered with so much love from my new family online. Thank you all!

On a sad note...I AM GETTING OLD asdfghjkl nuuuuuuu

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 24: Two weeks**

_Week one:_

Now that the seamen had packed up and left for God knows how long, life was visibly bleaker. Lesser... darker... Especially to Yugi. There was no Atem to hold him, to make him blush, to surprise him with romantic gestures...Atem was probably in the next harbour holding some woman...

To top off his emotional depression, his body decided to fall victim to a bug. He could barely eat without feeling as if his stomach was going to reject every morsel, leaving him trembling like a leaf in the wind as he bent over the toilet. Dizzy-spells would suddenly hit him, forcing him to cling to the nearest stable object to prevent himself from falling, while the nausea made his knees buckle.

Oh yes, he'd caught something bad, and it helped him to neglect his eating habits, leaving hungry without knowing it. At times, he felt frightened, what if he died? He was skinny as it was, and now he was ill and not eating, what if his body gave in, and he just dropped dead like something out the Matrix movie? The paranoia was eating him as well…

It didn't go unnoticed by his friends, but they could only do so much to help him. Joey had bought him bottle of anti-biotic, but they were ineffective. It was already Tuesday afternoon, it was time for work, and Yugi honestly did **not** feel like it. If he could curl up in bed and be paid for it he'd rejoice, but unfortunately there was so such thing. Not in his wildest dreams... On the bright side, if he did have to work tonight he could just lay on his back and doze off while it happened, if he was tired enough he could sleep through anything. No wait...that was dangerous.

Overwhelmed by lethargy, Yugi moaned his discomfort and remained on his back on the couch.

A bunch of white hair popped into his vision, and Ryou appeared leaning over him, smiling softly as he studied the smaller. "You okay, Yugi?"

"Yeah, guess I'm just feeling down…" What else could he say?

"You do look low, have you eaten?" Ryou asked as he cupped Yugi's face, rubbing his fingers over Yugi's cheek and chin bones, noticing how they stuck out.

"No, I feel sick again…and my tummy hurts…" Yugi complained softly, his eyes falling closed after every few words.

Ryou smiled, "Is Atem's departure affecting you so much? You must be love-sick," he teased.

Too sick to defend himself, Yugi accepted the words, and when he realised they fit comfortably in his head he shrugged awkwardly, "I guess so…"

Ryou released Yugi, and petted his warm forehead lovingly, "I can't blame you, Atem is a good man. Though Bakura often complained about him, said he was losing his tough streak. But I think- You-er, are you- maybe you should stay home tonight?" Yugi _really_ did not look good, the longer Ryou stared the worse Yugi looked, his breathing looked laboured, and that was never good.

"Can't," Yugi croaked, "Ushio will have a problem with that. Gonna get dressed now…" he muttered, and heaved himself off the couch, Lin in his mind. If he couldn't work for himself, he had to work for her.

"Yugi, for real, if you can't make it don't force yourself," Ryou called after him. Yugi acknowledged him with a distracted bob of his head, and trudged his way to the bedroom.

With the utmost reluctance, he got dressed, slipping on a simple top with denim shorts. He threw a small jacket over to cover his arms and chest, he didn't want his bug or flu to worsen in the cold. For the last part, he dropped down to the floor and crawled to the shoe cupboard. He plunked back on his butt as he scratched around the box for his boots. Even though they were heels, they were thick at the bottom and full of rubber, they were warm and comfortable.

In routine, in case of cockroaches, he stuck his hand in the first boot, and instantly ripped it out with a startled gasp, "What the hell-! What-?" There was something in his boot. It didn't feel like a roach, it was cold and thin, but poky too. Great, now his stomach was tightened again.

Refusing to stick his bare hand back in, he turned the boot over and hit the heel, and a few pieces of what looked like paper fell out onto the floor. He left his guard down, and with a gasp, he realised the paper was money.

He dropped the boot and stared at the money, glancing towards the door. Had one of the guys hidden their money here? He was sure he hadn't stuck any in there...

Hesitantly he gathered up the notes, shock flashing over his face as he counted "Oh my…" There was a good amount of money here, enough for four customers. Who left it here?

As he counted, he found a small note hidden between the notes. Too curious to resist, he opened it, and it read as follows:

_Dear Yugi, _

_I thought it would be a nice surprise to leave this here for you. I slipped it in that morning when we made love in the shower. It should help while I am gone. I really hope you find it before a desperate situation arises. I can't wait to see you again, baby face._

_Love, Atem._

For the moment, Yugi forgot all about his queasiness and melted as he reread the letter again, and again. When he had it memorised, he smiled goofily and huggled the note to his chest, "_Oooh_… Atem…stop being so perfect when I can't have you…"

This was NOT fair. Maybe if Atem mistreated him then it would be better, he could let him go easier, but how could he try to keep himself from being attached to this man when he kept doing romantic things! No wonder the women in Lido fell in love all the time, many of the men had years of experience in charming and sweeping woman (and men) off their feet.

There was enough money to last if he used it wisely. Unfortunately, with their high rent coming up and grocery shopping, more than half of it would be gone. Still...this could save him a few hard rounds with some drunk bastard. Oh man...he was going to hump Atem like a rabbit when he returned...hopefully he wouldn't be sick then.

Unfortunately, he still had to go to the club, or he had to pay a fine, and he wasn't in the mood to go sucking up to Ushio.

The evening disappeared before he knew it, and when he finally re-entered the real world, he was in Lido, slumped against a table as if ready to fall asleep.

He vaguely recalled Malik and Ryou having gone off with customers, and smiled again when he thought about the money Atem left for him.

"You okay, Yug'?" Joey asked over the music as he nudged Yugi's foot with his. The receiver jumped, and nodded at the question, a question he was getting sick of.

"Yeah, just tired. I'm not going to take anyone…I think I'll snooze here until 2 o' clock comes…."

Joey pulled a golden lock of Yugi's hair as the boy rested his cheek on his folded arms, "Oi, no sleeping! Someone could carry you off."

Yugi whined and flapped his hand away, resuming his position, his eyes already closed. "I'm not _that_ heavy a sleeper…"

"Yeah but they could do that thing-what's it called? When they put that cloth over your mouth? Like in the movies?"

"…Chloroform?"

"Yes! That."

Yugi was too lazy to even roll his eyes. He nodded to show he understood, but right now he was too lazy to care, he was just grateful he wasn't feeling queasy anymore.

A few minutes passed, the music was lively and the club was bouncing with it, it made it difficult to fall asleep anyway. As he lay slumped, he couldn't stop his curiosity from getting the better of him, and cracked open his tired eyes. "….Did Kaiba say when they'd come back?"

Joey just barely heard him over the music, and sent him an apologetic look. "Nope. But he did promise they _would_ be back. Their bosses signed a bunch of contracts to do deliveries and what not for Domino and who ever we do business with. They'll be back Yug'. But if they don't…it was good while it lasted. Nothing lasts for ever Yugi."

"…Ugh…that makes me feel more sick." Yugi complained, and readjusted himself. The words rang true though..._that_ was for certain. The wheel was always spinning, the cards were always shuffling...

It was no secret amongst them that Yugi had fallen head over heels for Atem, Joey knew his little pal inside out. They were still waiting for Yugi to admit it, but it appeared Yugi didn't know it himself. "Yug', I know ya like Atem but you can't get ya heart set on him… It wouldn't really work."

A sulky expression took over Yugi's cute face, and he pouted stubbornly. "…Mai did it."

"Yeah, and it turned out he was married with four kids in Taiwan."

"He still took care of her, he was always making a plan to come to Domino to be with her."

"Until he chose his wife over her. Yug', I'm not sayin' don't like him…but don't set yourself up for heartache. Atem could have girls in other ports and who is to say he doesn't get cosy with them?"

Yugi had already thought of that. "…I work when he's gone so if he does then I can't point fingers…"

"Yug', just don't get hurt over Atem. One day he might not come back, and you gonna have to move on. I've already prepared myself for that with Kaiba. Mean, I really like him, but I know it's a fact that one day he could just disappear. I can't have my world revolve around him, I got Serenity who is more important. And you got Lin and gramps."

More words that rang true...and they hurt. Yes, he had two dependants to worry about, he couldn't sit and harp on about losing Atem... he had to worry about what he knew he'd always have...

"…You're right, I hear you Joey. Just... leave me, I'm allowed to act like a love struck teenager." he mumbled half-heartedly.

Joey stared at Yugi, noting the far away look in his eyes, and when Yugi snapped out of it, he asked a direct question."….Are you admitting that you're in love?"

"…"

Yugi couldn't answer him, and he didn't know why.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXX**

The next day Yugi decided to go see his daughter and his grandfather. He hadn't taken a customer the night before, and when he could he rushed home and dived straight into bed. He managed to get a good long sleep before his tummy woke him up, growling to be fed.

Surprisingly it accepted a bowl of cereal, and when he was done he chose a spur of the moment visit. The weather was nice and warm outside, if he was feeling one hundred percent he'd have taken his family on a picnic, but he wasn't up to it.

At the door Yugi was met with a warm hug, one he returned fully, "Hey grampa,"

"Hello my boy. How are you?" Solomon smiled brightly, ushering Yugi inside.

As they headed to the small livingroom Yugi gave a light shrug, "Um…okay…think I caught a bug again."

Solomon's brows knitted, and he glanced towards the bedroom as they sat down together on a couch. "Really? Because so has Lin."

"What? Again?" Yugi exclaimed, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I try to keep her healthy-"

"No, it's not your fault, grampa. I don't know why she keeps getting sick." Yugi didn't understand it, every few months Lin would get terribly sick for no reason, as if just to torture him. He knew grampa was looking after her, he had no doubt whatsoever, but she never failed to catch some kind of sickness.

Twiddling his stiff fingers, Solomon dipped his head and gave a small shrug. "…She can't have HIV could she? That makes a person weak-"

"N-no!" Yugi cried out immediately, recoiling in shock, "No!" he repeated harshly, and slapped a palm to his chest, "She can't! W-we were tested together, remember? She can't…have AIDS…"

The elder held his hands up, then petted Yugi's shoulder, "I'm sorry, it was just a thought. Some people have naturally weak immune systems, maybe she is one of them. You weren't healthy yourself when you were pregnant with her, maybe it set her back a bit. I'm sure it's nothing a few vitamins can't fix."

That sounded much better, _much_ better than HIV. That would be a nightmare, Yugi would never forgive himself if he had given his child AIDS. Of course he had been tested many times, he _and_ Lin had been tested twice after her birth, and she was clean as well, so Yugi never gave it much thought after that. No...it had to be something else, simply a weak immune system...yes...

"I guess I should take her back to the doctor." Yugi hummed.

"Are you okay?" Solomon asked as he pointedly looked over Yugi's body.

"Mmh?" he hummed absentmindedly.

"You are looking sick again. Very thin," the elder commented, not impressed in the least. Yugi had always been slight and petite, but he was now too skinny, how many times did he have to tell the boy that? If he got any thinner, he was going to blow over in the wind. Surely those dirty men in that club weren't pressuring him to lose weight? He was nothing but bone!

"I am?" Yugi asked dully. This was another question that had begun to irritate him.

"Must be the flu." Solomon sighed, giving Yugi the benefit of the doubt. "You're not sniffling though." he noted as he held a hand at Yugi's forehead.

"That's one good thing." Yugi muttered as he was fussed over.

"...Very thin-"

"For goodness sakes grampa, I'll start eating for two okay?" Yugi cried half-heartedly. He looked at Solomon with a tired expression, he didn't have the will power to get into this. Yes, he was sick, he was thin, but he'd fix it eventually...

Seeing the expression on his grandson's face, Solomon gave in with a sigh, but nodded sternly ."Good, I want to see you with some meat on your bones next time you come to visit."

"Okaaaay…" Yugi whined weakly, and slumped back against the couch with a heavy sigh. Even with the good sleep the night before, his body was still sluggish, making him lazy. Again, he thanked God and Atem for leaving that money in the boot.

"Speaking of bones, where is Atem?"

No amount of blush could explain the level of embarrassment that rushed through the smaller Motou. In fact, it was above blush, blush couldn't even cover it. He sat with comical bug-sized eyes, staring blankly at his elder for at least a minute. Solomon sat calmly, waiting for his answer as if there was nothing wrong.

Eventually, Yugi followed suit, and cleared his throat of the inevitable squeak. "…He left. They had business elsewhere."

"Oh, when will he be back?"

"I dunno…" he answered honestly, sadly.

"He didn't tell you?" Solomon inquired with a scolding expression.

Yugi gave a helpless shrug, "He didn't know himself, they weren't sure."

"You sound quite upset." Solomon chuckled softly. Young love was a subject he was familiar on, he had been young too once, and he knew his grandson well. He did not wholly approve of Yugi being with Atem, but it was too late to sever them, Yugi had already fallen for the sailor, and fallen hard, he had gathered that from their last few visits together.

"…Atem was cool." Yugi mumbled as he pulled at a string on his pants like a sulking child.

Oh yes, Yugi had fallen for the man. Atem seemed like a good man, but in his line of work, what could he give Yugi? He was already gone for an unknown duration, how did they know he'd even come back? But...he made Yugi happy, and that's what Solomon wanted, for Yugi to be happy. "You don't have to hide what you really feel. I'll listen Yugi, you look like you need to get something off your chest."

Did he? He wasn't sure...but just the thought of knowing that he needed to get something off his chest made his stomach fill with butterflies. Had he been denying something? Was he oblivious to an obvious truth? ...The only thing he could think of was something he had been trying _not_ to think of, because when he did, it gave him feelings he knew he shouldn't have. "… ...I really, _really_ like Atem. A lot." He admitted.

All at once it felt as if a house had been lifted off his shoulders, but at the same time it felt as he he'd just fallen into a sandpit.

He liked Atem, a lot. He _really_ liked Atem...

Joey was right, Yugi's conscious was right, he shouldn't have gotten attached, but how could he not? Atem treated him like a lover, not a whore...

Old and wise, Solomon knew it was no use trying to rip Yugi's feelings for Atem away. A worried and jealous parent would do it to 'protect' their child, but Solomon had been through life and he'd learnt what only experience could teach you. If Yugi loved and wanted Atem, no amount of convincing, threatening, or the tarnishing of Atem's name would work. People had to make choices on their own, you can take a horse to a river, but you cannot make it drink.

"It hurts that he is gone?" Understanding Yugi's feeling would be the best course of action, and then simple guidance.

It did hurt, it hurt Yugi that Atem was gone, and that he _might_ not come back. Atem was like his friend and his lover, Yugi _knew_ Atem wouldn't hurt him the way others would... He wanted to have that forever. "…Yes, he might not come back."

"Are you scared of that?" Solomon asked, his voice down to a whisper.

Yes, he was scared. But he shouldn't be, because like Joey said, he had more important things to worry about. He had to be smart about it, he had to think of those who depended on him. "…I'm heart sore. I got attached." he confessed. Again, he felt freer, and yet more enslaved by acknowledging and confessing his hidden feelings.

Young love caused both acute happiness, and crippling heartache. Unfortunately, it isn't something you can protect a child from, they had to experience it and learn it for themselves. "…I don't want to preach to you, Yugi, so I'll suggest that you buy a tub of ice cream and eat it all alone. I hear it is the typical fix up on depressions. Plus you'll put on some weight."

Highly grateful, Yugi burst into giggles and shared a few moments of laughter with his grampa. The idea _did_ sound appealing, childish even, but with all the darkness shrouding his heart, he needed some childish enjoyment. ...If his stomach didn't reject it. "Sounds like a plan." he agreed. Now that his own topic had been discussed, he remembered the other very important person in his life, and glanced towards the bedroom, "Is Lin asleep? Should I take her to the doctor today? I have money."

"I bought her some medicine last week which ends tomorrow. If it doesn't clear up then we know it's an immune problem and then you can take her to get see to."

It sounded like a plan. "Okay, I'll phone you tomorrow and then if she'll still bad, I'll come pick her up and take her. I don't like it when she gets sick, it's dangerous for babies…"

"She's two, Yugi, give her some credit." Solomon chuckled, and petted Yugi's head. He'd brought up such a good boy, if only he could have given him a better life...

"Can't help worrying…" Yugi shrugged. All he really had was Lin and grampa...Solomon was already old, the reality was that he _was_ going to pass in one of the near future years, but he had to keep Lin as long as possible, he couldn't be negligent and lose her...

"I love you, Yugi, come here." Solomon opened his welcoming arms, and gladly accepted Yugi into them. The teen slipped into his grandfather's arms and hugged his elder with equal feeling, humming at the love radiating off the man. At times like this he still felt like a little boy...

"Love you too, grampa."

He wished he still was...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Week two_

Another week passed in the world and no one was much happier. The weather was dull, the people were dull, and the most exciting thing that happened was that Yugi received a text message from Atem that inquired about how he was and a few other trivial things.

Ecstatic, Yugi replied gladly, but whether Atem would receive it was another question. If they were going to stay close they were going to have to find another means of communication.

It was Thursday evening, and the boys were all in Lido, biding their time away. The night was dragging along, the music boring, and the men didn't seem to be interested in spending their cash.

Yugi loafed around the club, slouching at his table as he drank his coke. The sudden craving for the fizzy drinks didn't upset his stomach, and he spend a couple bucks the last few nights on indulging himself. He rarely treated himself, and hopefully he'd gain some weight from all the sugar.

Of course all the drinking didn't come without consequences, and soon he had to visit the bathroom again. Leaving his usual table to the guard of Joey and Mai, he headed over to the bathrooms. He entered the females' toilets, the women in the club weren't a bunch of conservative nuns, they didn't have anything to hide from fellow prostitutes, no matter the gender. It was also safer for them to use the ladies' instead of the men's, no one would hear them if they were cornered in a cubicle by a drunk man that didn't understand the word 'no'.

Rubbing his eyes, he pushed into the bathroom and out of habit stopped by the sinks and their dirty mirrors to check how he looked. Barely registering if he looked approachable or not, he turned and chose a random stall and pushed open the door.

He slid in, but only when he stood on something that moved did he pull out of his stupor and jump back in shock, his heart taking off.

In the cubicle, sat Malik. The toilet seat had been pushed down where he sat, knees together, feet bare, his one arm stretched out...while he other aimed a needle. The shock on both faces were equal in intensity, but only one turned into rage.

This was not a first time for either of them, but Yugi had sincerely hoped these days were over. _Sincerely._

It appeared not.

"MALIK! What the fuck!" Yugi screeched, gawking as he gestured wildly at Malik. Said male trembled in response, pulling his hands up as if in defence, his right hand holding the needle. He mimicked a fish as he struggled for words, looking up at Yugi like a guilty child. "Y-Yugi?!"

Seeing nothing but a red haze and the needle filled with God knows what, Yugi swiped a hand out. "Gimme that!"

Reacting fast, Malik made a small desperate noise and pulled the needle from Yugi's reach. "NO! I need that!"

"Give it to me!" Yugi screamed, and proceeded to let all hell break loose as he threw himself at Malik, and began a frantic struggle. This was not supposed to happen, Yugi didn't want to see this, he didn't want it to happen. It was enough that they were hookers, but did Malik need to stoop to being a junky as well?

Malik rose from his seat and they tumbled noisily around the cubicle as they fought, pushing and pulling harshly for the little instrument in Malik's hand. Small noises escaped them, strange enough to make an outsider curious and on guard.

Pulling at the back of Malik's top, Yugi reached over his head, grabbing at his hand as Malik tried to shove him off. "Give it!" he repeated in a hiss, resisting a powerful urge to tangle his fingers in that blond hair and pull it all out.

"No!" Malik cried. His voice shook, his body shook, Yugi shook. The latter shook of anger, Malik shook for a different reason, and it hindered his defensive skills. Yugi took advantage of it and shoved Malik into the door, pulling his arm down by his elbow and with his other hand he reached for the needle.

With a last whimper in desperation, Malik added his left hand to the tangle of fingers, but his hands shook, his body was weak, and he dropped the object of attention.

Instantly they both dived after it, but it shattered open on the grimy floor before they could catch it, spreading its contents beneath their feet.

The sound of their panting was all that was heard, excluding the beating of their hearts in their own ears.

Now that the drugs were destroyed, Yugi sent a scathing glare to Malik. "What are you doing! You said you wouldn't do that anymore!" He was so mad, he had forgotten about the need to pee. In fact, he was sure it was coming out with the sweat now coating his skin from the struggle.

Panting harshly, Malik threw his hand out, "I didn't take an oath on it!" He then looked back down to the spilt liquid, and whined. A loud groan followed and he grabbed chunks of his hair as if witnessing a tragedy, "Ugh...you broke it! Do you know how much that costs?!"

Was that all Malik was worried about? The anger rose even higher, equivalent to a tsunami. Yugi didn't bother to lower his voice, he didn't care who would walk in, he needed Malik to know that what he was doing was _wrong_. "I don't care how much it costs! You shouldn't have bought it!" he spat viciously. He couldn't be nice about this. They had been down this road before. Last time they'd been nice, and Malik had been given a chance, and now he'd abused it.

"Fuck...!" Malik breathed out in a pathetic whine as he stared at the shards on the floor, looking as if was about to rub his hands in it like a wild animal and lick them.

"Malik why are you doing this?" Yugi asked, balling his fists as he threw them behind his head.

"Because I want to! Do I need another reason?" Malik breathed, and leaned back against the side of the cubicle, throwing an arm around his stomach. Yugi was sure he was standing in the shards, but the male didn't seem to notice.

"Malik, last time you were hooked on this shit you got so bad you couldn't even remember your own damn name!"

"S-so? That's my problem-_OW_!"

"YOUR PROBLEM?" Yugi screeched, and shoved Malik again in the chest, his whole body shaking from the anger and adrenaline. Malik didn't retaliate, but slumped uselessly against the metal walls, "You think it was _your_ problem when Joey and I had to carry you out gutters and bars? You think it was _your_ problem _each time_ when Ryou cleaned you of your own piss and vomit?! You think it was your problem when we fought with you until you were finally clean of that shit? Do you know h-how _heartbreaking_ those days were for us?! You don't even remember them!" he screamed. Tears ran down his cheeks, his voice now breaking as his heart gave in and thudded rapidly as he stared at his friend, his friend who couldn't meet his eyes.

Why? Why did Malik have to do this? It was unnecessary and unfair to all of them!

Malik stared at his feet, shaking like a leave, unable to think of something strong to say. "...Th-then you-"

"And don't you even dare say we shouldn't have made it our problems because we did it because we love you! You're our friend, Malik! Our brother! But if you don't want our care, which is for _fucking free_, then you let us know!"

With that last echo that bounced around the small bathroom, Yugi shoved the tanned male side and flung open the cubicle door, and rushed out in a blur of tears and sniffles.

Trembling against the wall, Malik gasped for breath, clutching his churning stomach as Yugi's words swirled like a hurricane in his head, scattering his thoughts and emotions...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

What was the meaning to life? No, _seriously_? Was the whole reason to be alive to suffer and endure years of heartache as you rotted away every day until you finally died? Why had he brought Lin into this world? It was cruel...

Problems and trouble never seemed to end or lessen for longer than a few days, they seemed to amplify when Atem left. Rent was easier to pay now that there was four of them, but Malik was slacking off due to his current addiction. After Yugi had alerted the others, they didn't hesitate it giving Malik hell for it, and he took it with a sprout of tears...but they couldn't get a proper 'I won't do it again' promise from him. Neither did he offer an explanation. How could they help him if they couldn't rat out the source of the problem and destroy it? Malik was secretive and sneaky, he conversed with people even sneakier and often disappeared from sight as soon as they entered the club. He was certainly a problem child.

Their rent and Solomon's rent helped to drain Yugi's funding, but he'd slacked off at work as well, he didn't want to work if he didn't have to, Atem had left him funding...but it wouldn't last forever. It was falling away the daily expenses, life was not cheap.

Lin had recovered, but just enough to keep a doctors appointment away. Yugi still itched to take her to get seen to, but at the same time...he was afraid, what if there was something fatally wrong with her? His heart wouldn't be able to take it.

Joey seemed to be doing better than all of them, he worked as usual, he was cheerful, he made time for Serenity—he was the only one who had made peace with his life. As the eldest, he was a little wiser than the others, and he felt obligated to be a role model, so there was never trouble where Joey was concerned.

And then there was Ryou. Tamer than Malik, he kept himself innocently suspicious. It drew Yugi's attention, the way Ryou acted, as if he were a bad actor hiding a secret, but he couldn't catch him in a foul situation, it was almost as if it was simply his paranoia. If there was anything Yugi could say for sure, was that Ryou was as skinny as he was, maybe they needed to go together to Burger King and gorge themselves.

For a moment, he prayed that neither of them, or Lin, had AIDS, he could not stop thinking about his grandfather's words...

_Anything but that...please God, __**anything**__ but that..._

…Anything indeed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Please point out any errors so I can fix them~


	25. Disaster

_I promise this fic will end soon…_

_And the heartache. I think._

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh_

**Chapter 25: Disaster**

_Week three:_

The club was vibrant, it was moving, it was busy. The music flared, animating the dozens of bodies, bringing all to life. Alcohol passed from hand to hand, glasses meeting a continuous flow of lips, tongues meeting one another. It was good in Lido tonight, there was plenty of men and money to go around to keep the workers happy.

Sitting at their usual table, Yugi glared past Joey's head to the frolicking Malik, watching as he flaunted and giggled around a large man. The table Malik sat at had the company of drug dealers, Yugi was sure of it. It was no deterrent for the women, many of them junkies, and so each man had someone taking up his attention. And of course, Malik had gone for the big fish, the leader.

It wasn't the first time Malik had been with drug dealers, and this man had been coming around more often, probably for Malik's easy affections.

"That man is no good." Yugi huffed, squeezing the life of out his fingers absent-mindedly.

"None of them are ever any good." Joey said, chuckling slightly with a sip of his whiskey. He spared a glance at Malik, but looked away with a sigh.

"I'm sure he is the one giving Malik the drugs," Yugi said, anger tainting his sweet voice. How he wanted to smash a bottle over the man's head and throw Malik at nun who would smack his butt until he knew right and wrong.

"Yeah…but this is _his_ choice Yug'. Only when he wants t' stop will he really try. He was clean for a good few months, we gotta give him that. Hopefully he'll do it again."

Though Joey tried to sound positive, it didn't reach Yugi, and he scowled, scratching at the table with a coin angrily. "But why did he need to go back? We have enough problems as it is. What if he gets a bad batch of drugs and it kills him?" The thought was enough to strike fear in all their hearts.

Joey looked down, swirling his cup. "I guess…he'd be glad."

Yugi shot him a dirty look, and dumped his forehead into his palm. "What? I thought we promised to be a family and stick together, look after each other."

"We are, but, every family as its hopeless failure, right? Some people just have a weaker will power…"

"…I wish he'd just stop and get a hobby or something, a fish, knitting, anything!" Yugi stressed. Deep down he knew all his worrying was for naught, Malik wouldn't care for it nor accept it, so he couldn't harp on about it. As the saying said, you can take a horse to the river, but you cannot make it drink.

Paranoid, and feeling as if he had Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Yugi looked around for something else to worry about, and remembered Ryou next to him, his arms folded on the table to rest his head. The teen hadn't been feeling good for the past three days. "You okay Ryou?"

The bush of white fluff moved from side to side, Ryou's face in the direction of his knees. "Nnh hnn… I feel sick…you gave me your bug, Yugi…" he complained softly, albeit light-heartedly. 

Yugi pouted sympathetically. "I'm sorry…"

Smiling softly at the pair, Joey gestured with his glass to Yugi. "Are _you_ feeling any better?"

The smallest teen gave a sigh and a nod, "Yes, just…craving burgers. I seriously need one."

"Yuck…" Ryou breathed, his voice barely audible over the noise.

Yugi smiled dreamily, and leaned his elbows on the table. "Dripping in sauce….thick patty…crisp lettuce…-"

Ryou shot up, cutting Yugi off, flapping a hand with a sour expression. "I think I'm going to be sick-!" he exclaimed before slipping out from the table and running towards the toilets.

The blond sighed and sat back, pulling his lips. "Ryou gets sick as easily as you. You guys need vitamins or something."

Yugi nodded his agreement, and looked after their friend, concerned. He hated when Ryou got sick, the boy was fragile, sometimes he felt more than he was. "…Be right back, I wanna check on Ryou."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Between the four friends, their friendship became strained despite living together. It wasn't over a petty matter, nor an argument, but each day they grew a little more weary, a little more tired, a little more irritable. Life was tedious and disheartening, only Joey managed to keep a real smile on his face without the use of drugs or narcotics. He said it was because he had Serenity in his life, he had her, and that was enough to make him happy. If that was the case, why couldn't Yugi smile so brightly whenever he thought of Lin? In fact, thinking of her made him sad.

One afternoon in the week, three weeks from the time the seamen left, Joey had arrived home from fetching Serenity from school, treating her to an ice cream and taking her home to Solomon. Upon entering the door his first destination was the toilet, his bladder full to the brim.

The door to the bathroom was pushed closed, but not fully, so without thinking he barged in, stumbled to a halt when he realised Malik was laying in the bathtub. "Oh, hey," he said, getting a grunt in response. "You okay in there?"

"Mmh… just relaxing my bones…" Malik said, his eyes closed, his arm hanging over the rim of the tub.

"Can I pee quick?" Joey asked, knowing the answer would be 'yes'.

"Mmh…"

Joey nodded and pressed the door to its original state, and headed to the toilet. The seat was already up, so he went about his business, biting his tongue to avoid asking questions. When he was done he cleaned up and walked back to the door, but stopped, glancing back. "…You don't have a razor or anythin' with you, do ya?" 

Without opening his eyes Malik chuckled hollowly, without a trickle of humour. "If I was going to do _that_ it would be in a less messy way. Yugi would freak out if he had to clean up a whole tub of blood."

It was impossible to tell if Malik was joking or not. Despite his empty smile he had the arua of someone ready to jump off a building. "Ya ain't thinking like that, right? I know things have been tough but I think they're getting better. Look, we got our place, we have dessert every few nights, we're doing okay…. We hate seeing ya like this."

Malik stared at the wall, his face blank, his eyes empty. He heard Joey, but he didn't have the strength to talk. Any topic would lead to his drug abuse, he wasn't ready to talk about that. "…Me too." he muttered instead. And it was true.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Week Four:_

The time had finally come to take Lin to the doctor. Yugi had lost his patience and hope with the medicine from the pharmacies and decided to get her checked up. Inside the small apartment during the morning, Solomon handed Lin to Yugi, fixing her little dress and handing Yugi a bag full of her baby necessities. He highly approved of Yugi's sudden decision to take her to the doctor, and quickly helped him to get her ready. "Let's hope for the best, my boy."

"Prayed all night… I'll bring you something back, something sweet?" Yugi asked, encouraging Lin to hold him around the neck.

"You know my favourites." Solomon winked.

Knowing all too well, Yugi pecked his elder affectionately on the cheek and waved, gesturing to Lin afterwards. "Okay. Love you grampa. Say bye Lin."

"Bye!" Lin said happily, flapping her pudgy hand in a wave.

Solomon led them out, wishing them both luck, trying to keep a strong smile. "Love you both! Hurry back!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

At the doctor's office, Yugi managed to be treated fairly quickly, and found himself in the doctor's office within half an hour of waiting. He chose to visit a private establishment, having saved the money, and eager for proper treatment. The doctor that served him was a middle aged man, he had a knowledgeable aura.

The doctor returned from the examination table with Lin, placing her on Yugi's lap. "Here we go, back to mama."

Yugi smiled and hugged his daughter to his chest, trying not to let his paranoia show on his face. And he failed. "All done?" he asked, trepidation seeping between the words.

The doctor, named Mahaado, pushed his glasses back and nodded, reaching for a certain few pieces of paper. "Yes. I've checked over what I can and I haven't find anything wrong."

Even though the words were positive, there was a clear undertone that Yugi's buzzing paranoia picked up on in a second. There _had_ to be something wrong…_pessimism…his new friend_. "…I don't…?"

The doctor chuckled, but nodded in acknowledgment. "She isn't _sick_, per say, but her immune system is not keeping up with regular standards. It's very low, meaning she'll be prone to illness very easily. Her body doesn't fight it off as it should."

Yugi stared at the man, waiting for the horrible news to sink in—but nothing landed. He mimed a goldfish for a few seconds, before allowing the chance that it might actually be good news. "So…It's _not_ AIDS?" he said hopefully.

"No, no. Her last appointments were negative and if she hasn't tested positive by now it is certainly not AIDS."

Relieved flushed over Yugi, and he hung his neck back smiling in deep happiness. "Oh, thank God!" he breathed, subconsciously hugging Lin closer.

The doctor chuckled again and directed his attention to the papers, and began scribbling. "I will prescribe some medicine for her but she must take it as I prescribe. It will boost her system and encourage it to produce anti-bodies on its own like normal. She will be fine."

Yugi's little shoulders lifted of their heavy burden, and watched with brighter eyes as the man wrote a list of medication. "Thank you, thank you doctor."

"And what about you, Mr Motou?"

The teen looked up, confused. "Me?"

"Yes, you." The man smiled, almost cockily, as if he knew one of Yugi's secrets.

The teen shifted, feeling open and vulnerable under the stare of a medical professional—who knows, the man might be able to deduce when last he had sex and how rough it was by the marks on him. "Um…I'm pretty sure I'm clean. I've been careful."

"That is good. But I can't help notice that you do look ill." The man gestured to his skin and boned body.

He shifted under the scrutiny. "Oh…yeah, I've been down lately. It's been affecting my health." It wasn't a lie. With his mental state, it was dragging all of them down. There was no one to hold up morale and smile, besides Joey, but he didn't have that vibrant contagious spark that Yugi used to have…

"Your eating habits?" the doctor asked.

"Er, crazy? Two weeks ago I was feeling sick when I eat. And now, I pig out."

"Mmh, well, would you like a check up then? I'll charge you half price." He offered, friendly.

A check up? Oh God, a check up would definitely relieve all his nasty secrets, it was embarrassing enough to suspect he'd given his daughter AIDS. He really did not need anything else spilling over, and God forbid, any new nasty things popping up. "Oh, no, er, er, no thank you."

A sceptical brow raised. "…Are you sure?"

"Yes, um, thank you." He nodded as surely as he could.

"…It's no use you being sick, and infecting Lin with anything."

That was true, Yugi knew it, but he also knew he wasn't even around Lin long around to infect her with any petty bug he might have. And by now he believed it was all in his head. "I know, I think it's just psychological."

"Would you like a number for a psychologist? Perhaps a psychiatrist?"

"I don't have money for that…it's okay-! Lin is what maters, I'm fine." Yugi insisted, looking away uncomfortably.

Yugi's stubbornness was clear. "Well, okay then."

With the doctor's blessing and good wishes, Yugi left with his daughter, equipped with a small brown bag of medicine. He felt happier with this batch than with the crappy medicine from corner pharmacies, and walked the streets with a smile on his face.

On the way home, Yugi decided to make a detour, and fill the nagging craving to have junk food, a burger, specifically. He headed to the nearest burger joint, and happily rushed inside, nostalgia and déjà vu smacking him in the face with memories of his childhood.

When seated Yugi had a baby chair brought for Lin and happily ordered a burger and fries, complete with a large coke. When it arrived, he almost feared he wouldn't be able to finished it, when last had he had a hearty burger? It looked divine! Just as juicy and crispy as he fantasized… if Atem had been there at that exact moment, butt naked and offering mind blowing romantic sex, he'd turn it down flat, and munch the burger in front of him.

Thankfully he was starving, and Lin was looking just as munchy. With a small prayer sent to the man upstairs, Yugi started his meal. Every few bites he fed something to Lin, leaving a few fries in her hands for when he was eating so she was occupied. Once the flavours danced the tango on his tongue, he became entranced at didn't stop until he was licking his fingers and pulling at the hem of his shorts.

Lin was waving her first with a fry in it, and Yugi chuckled, realising two minutes ago he would have gladly eaten it, but now he was stuffed to the brim. With a small satisfied burp Yugi groaned and leaned back in his seat, placing his hands on his round belly. He drumming his fingers on his stomach, and sighed in content. It had been a while since he'd felt so full, it felt better than he could remember, even Lin looked happy, sauce all over her face.

He giggled, too lazy to pinch her cute cheeks, and dragged his palms down his stomach, about to dig into his pockets for money when he froze, the extreme sense of déjà vu attacking not only his mind, but his heart.

Slowly he brought his hands back up to his abdomen, and again slid them back down, his chin beginning to tremble. Unwilling to accept the mere thought of it, he did it again and again with more scrutiny until he scrambled off the chair, oblivious to the stares he received, and faced one of the windows. He turned sideways, gawking at his reflection with watery eyes.

"Nonononono God no…" he breath frantically, his hands almost glued to his stomach.

It had to be his paranoia, his paranoia and the huge meal he just devoured. Yes, this couldn't be what he thought it was, there was no way it could just sneak up on him! It was the food, and he was bloated, and he was probably losing his marbles so yes! It couldn't be what he thought it was… Despite the familiar sensation of having a rounded belly, one _not_ from the fill of food.

Deciding for the moment that he was being paranoid, Yugi hurriedly grabbed his things and all but threw money at the waiter, running out towards his grandfather's home. By the time he reached the apartment he was out of breath, gratefully ridding Lin's weight to Solomon and wheezy out a pathetic excuse as to his state and why he was dashing off again. He panted out that the doctor's note for Lin was in the baby bag and that he needed to leave, idly remembering-but having no space to feel bad- that he'd forgotten his grandfather's treat. Even though he kept telling himself he was deluded, his heart still raced like it was true…

Without seeing the world around him, Yugi headed home in a flash, bumping into people while trying to convince himself that he was being silly. He barely realised he was home until he was slamming into the bathroom door, subconsciously preparing for a thorough bodily examination and a few hours of crying and puking next to the toilet.

But unfortunately, the room was already occupied.

"R-Ryou?!" Yugi squeaked, practically bumping into his white-haired friend.

Said male let out a surprised sound, and quickly hid a small white object behind his back, "Yugi?!" he replied in an equally high-pitched voice.

Already paranoid out of his mind and wits, Yugi sniffled his tears back, seeing Ryou's, but more interested in what he had been doing before he walked in. "What are you dong? What is that?"

"N-nothing." Ryou sniffed, wiping his hand under his nose, batting his eyes to rid the tears. Peeking up, he noticed Yugi's own tears, and swallowed. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"...Is that…is that a pregnancy test?" Despite trying NOT to think in such a way, the feeling was much too strong to ignore. This couldn't be a coincidence, life wasn't generous NOT to allow it to happen.

The pale teen stared at Yugi as if he was looking for an excuse, but eventually his face crumpled with more emotion than Yugi had _ever_ seen on his face. And it positively scared him. "…Yes!"

For a moment Yugi forgot about his own worries and felt his heart break as Ryou started to cry, really and truly _cry. _"Oh, Ryou!"

Whipping the pregnancy test out into the open Ryou held it with shaking hands, holding it up in Yugi's face. "S-see? It-it-it-it's positive!" he cried out, sobbing. He dropped the test once he was sure Yugi had gotten a good look, and turned in a circle as if it would calm him down.

Yugi's entire mouth and throat went dry in an instant, his hands finding his hair. "…Fuck…oh god…o-okay…calm down…-"

"I've done it th-three times!" Ryou cut in, his voice breaking, "Each is positive-! I…shit…!"

Yugi remembered the first time he had found out he was pregnant he had acted the very same way. He would have been very surprised if Ryou had been okay with it. Unexpected pregnancies in their situations did not lead to excited tears and a sudden cuddle scene with your lover, this meant problems. Big problems. They hadn't even known Ryou was fertile!

He shook all over, just as bad as Ryou. A hand itched to land on his belly. How did he tell Ryou his own suspicions? He gave up trying to act as if it wasn't happening… "…Do you have another one?"

Ryou laughed humourlessly and flapped his test nowhere in particular. "…Three out of three, Yugi. I don't think-"

"Not for you, for me."

Ryou stopped, and turned around, his eyes becoming like saucers. "...What?"

Yugi began to jerk his one leg, a habit he did when sitting idle, and wrapped his arms around himself as if it would hold his emotions together. "I-I don't think it was the bug that made me sick."

The news dawned on Ryou and his face crumpled again, but this time he threw himself at Yugi and hugging him tightly, "…Oh Yugi! A-are you sure?"

"R-Ryou I have a bump! It all adds up!"

"Wha-bu-you-but…whose is it?"

The question wasn't easy to answer, let alone think about. "…I…I don't- I didn't have unprotected sex with anyone! Not even Atem! And I don't re-remember the condom every breaking! B-but I was so careful! …Do you know who…?"

Ryou released Yugi and pulled him to the bath tub where they both sat on the side. "The only ones I did it without condoms was Bakura and Mariku." He confessed.

Yugi couldn't find it in him to scold Ryou, he was much too emotionally and mentally distracted. "…Th-that was irresponsible of them!"

"And Ushio…" Ryou muttered.

Yugi's sniffling died instantly. "…What?"

Intimidated by his friend's expression, Ryou mashed his lips together before answering. "…That time…we both…? He didn't use a condom on us."

For a few tensed moments Ryou stared hard into Yugi's eyes, trying to hint to his thoughts without having to taint his mouth with the dirty words. The thought had been bothering him since he realised he wasn't alone in his own body, he couldn't help the dark thoughts.

Yugi on the other hand, felt utterly appalled by the mere hint. He couldn't believe Ryou had suggested it, it was disgusting and horrible and just-just-just not possible! "…No….no, no-NO. It's-! …From Ushio? Nonono wait….it…how far do you think you are?" he asked, putting a hand to his forehead, placing the other on his stomach.

"I can't be far, there's no bump yet." Ryou said, sniffling again.

"Then it can't be Ushio's, that was like three months ago! Then it has to be…-"

"Bakura or Mariku." Ryou finished. Yugi nodded, and inwardly they both decided it was a fraction better than being pregnant from Ushio. Yugi decided he'd rather he pregnant from Mariku instead of Ushio…

…But if he had a baby bump and Ryou didn't, and the Ushio incident happen a couple months back, without protection, did that mean…?

"…But…_I_ have a bump." He breathed, a sick wave of nausea washing over him at the implication of carrying Ushio's child. It made light-headed, but he stood up, unable to remain calm.

"And you never noticed it growing?" Ryou asked, trying his best to hold back the hysteria.

"I haven't been all here this past month! I- …oh fuck…what if its Ushio's? Ryou it c-can't be his!" Yugi cried, and dropped both of his hands to his queasy stomach. He heaved strongly, making Ryou jump up, and heaved again, before dropping towards the toilet and bringing up the half digested contents of his once delicious burger.

Ryou grimaced but knelt besides Yugi and patted his back, wiping his nose again. He murmured soothing words to Yugi as he entirely emptied his stomach, and curiously, his eyes drifted, along with his hands until one was lightly tracing the bump that was indeed present when you looked for it. "…Definitely something there, Yugi." He said softly.

As if it were his life line, Yugi clung to the toilet, knocking his forehead against the seat. "…Fuck…"

The atmosphere was enough to kill anyone's good mood, Ryou didn't know what to say to make either of them feel better. He hadn't expected Yugi to turn up with the same dilemma, but strangely…it was the smallest bit comforting. Reaching over, he took hold of his last test and held it out. "T-take the test."

There was little choice. Yugi couldn't _not_ take the test, he had to find out. It might not reveal the father, but it would tell him whether he WAS indeed pregnant or simply blowing things out of proportion. He wished for the latter. He wished he wasn't pregnant…he couldn't be…

But the test said otherwise. "…It's positive." He whispered, holding the test as if it were cursed. Ryou turned back to him, having turned around to give Yugi some privacy. The words may have been soft, but they hung heavy with deep woe.

Coming to terms with how bad this was for Yugi, as well as himself-not to mention their problem combined- Ryou grabbed at his neck, kneading it idly. "Shit…"

"Ryou I w-will **d-**_**die**_ if it's Ushio's!" Yugi spluttered, panicked, nervous, frightened. To be pregnant…from Ushio…of all men…Yugi didn't want to even give it one thought.

"Shh! Calm down, maybe it's not his!" Ryou said, taking hold of Yugi's shoulders, hoping the physical contact would help them both.

"He's the only one that fucked me without-!"

"But he didn't do it inside you did he?"

"N-no but-"

"Then it isn't his-!"

"Ryou I can't be pregnant again! I-You-We-!"

Yugi was on the brink of a panic attack, Ryou felt for a moment he was handling his better than Yugi was. He tightened his grip on Yugi and forced eye contact. "Breathe! Breathe with me!" he encouraged, and demonstrated deep breathing until Yugi complied and followed him, breathing his way back into a calmer state. "Okay…let's talk about this…we've both tested positive…now what?"

Yugi pushed Ushio from his mind for a second in an effort to stay sane, and tried to focus on Ryou, who was also currently experiencing a crisis. "…You think it's between Bakura and Mariku?"

"It has to be. Wh-when we…all together?" Ryou reminded.

"…I-I remember."

Ryou nodded, then gracing his beautiful face, he smiling weakly, but playfully. "B-but…maybe…you and Atem?"

Yugi's little heart skipped a beat, and began to race again. "…Atem? But…we used protection, each time." He was sure of it, he knew he hadn't yet chosen to dare let Atem have him without a condom…

"Accidents happen, Yugi." Ryou said, but this time, he didn't receive the reaction he expected and jumped as Yugi pulled at his hair and swore. "…Fuck…FUCK!"

"B-better Atem than Ushio." Ryou squeaked, gulping as Yugi looked up.

"…I'd feel better if it was Atem's, but what if I tell him and he runs away? They all do!" Men always ran away when faced with the possibility that they impregnated someone, and it didn't only happen it Lido. And considering the man in question was a sailor, the odds of him sticking around to help were…none.

"Well…I don't think Ushio would run away…he has a club to run." Ryou said, with neither humour nor purpose

"Ugh…no…I…I'd rather it be Atem's." Yugi decided. If he _had_ to be pregnant, he'd rather it be Atem's than anyone else's, even if Atem viciously broke his heart after finding out. And sadly, he felt as if Atem would…or maybe it was his paranoia, he couldn't tell anymore.

"Could it be? Time wise." Ryou asked.

Yugi strained to remember. "It c-could…we did just…just before the Ushio thing…maybe I fell pregnant then?" Was it possible? Was it possible he fell pregnant during first night with Atem? Atem may have been drunk but Yugi had made sure they'd used a condom…

"It's possible. We have to think positive." Ryou said. He was met with an incredulous look.

"…_Positive_?" Yugi hissed, his watery eyes searing.

Ryou stepped back, entwining his fingers nervously. "Yes, like you taught us."

"P-positive? Ryou where are we going to keep two new babies? H-how the hell are we going to work? Feed them? Look after them!"

"But- you said it would be nice to have a baby from Atem."

"I was fantasizing!" Yugi squeaked loudly, "Atem will probably leave and never come back if he finds out I'm pregnant! I can't afford another baby, Ryou! …Grampa is going to kill me!" he screeched as an afterthought, again pulling out his hair. His days of being an optimist were over…his life was over.

"We…we can abort them. You said you would if it was Ushio's." Ryou reminded meekly as he pawed at his stomach.

The suggestion caught Yugi off guard, but with the situation so dire, there was no room for joking or pretending, and he spoke his heart. "I…I don't know if I could."

Abortion was not a light subject, it was dark and dangerous, he hadn't aborted Lin, and as much as he wished it wasn't there, he didn't think he could abort this one either… it was much too evil for him.

"…Would you rather have it and struggle?" Ryou asked.

"…I…I can't have an abortion…it's not the baby's fault…"

"…Th-then don't…we…we'll figure it out."

Yugi accepted another embrace from Ryou, welcomed it fully, but it didn't stop the whole new universe of troubles that landed on his tiny shoulders. "…Fuck…what is grampa going to say? What will Atem say? What am I going to do?"

"Wh-who will you tell first?"

"…I have no idea."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

WHAT HAVE I DONE.

REVIEWS MY DOLLS?

FEEL FREE TO POINT OUT ERRORS.


	26. Us

BIG thanks to my darling **Nekoyasha12** for the fanart she drew for this fic, YOU TAKE SUCH GOOD CARE OF ME AND MY FICS *Cries* Seriously, she's on DA, check her out!

_Ryou is one month and some, Yugi is almost 3 and a half. It's a small baby, he never noticed. Meh._

_I do not own YuGiOh_

**Chapter 27: Us**

"I'm getting tired…" Ryou complained as fatigue hit him, rubbing his right eye while pulling his left eyebrow towards his hair line with his other palm. He and Yugi had sat in the club the entire night, ignoring and downright brushing off any men that approached them. It was the day after they found about their pregnancies, and they had kept their mouths shut about it.

Joey had gone off with a group of girls who were talking about synchronizing a new dance, while Malik had disappeared the second they entered the club. Ryou and Yugi stuck together and hid themselves in a corner, pulling out all the stops to present themselves as 'unavailable'.

Nervous and completely paranoid, Yugi threw on a big jacket to cover his body, he didn't want anyone to find out he had a bump. How could he have been so unfocused that he hadn't noticed a baby-bump growing? He knew he hadn't been at his best since Atem left, but how could he have let himself go so? It was ridiculous, Atem might never return and he'd spent all that time becoming a zombie while growing a baby, had he lost his mind? Apparently he had.

In response to Ryou, who was leaning against him in the seat, Yugi gently bumped his head on Ryou's affectionately, their fluffy hair fusing. "Me too…ten more minutes," he said, glaring at the time that refused to go any faster. Two o'clock was taking its sweet time to arrive, they wanted to go home.

Eventually, after what felt like another hour, 2 AM arrived and they picked up their things, exiting the club with more zeal than they had entering it.

Subconsciously they linked their fingers, walking close together for that bit of comfort each desperately needed. They shared small smiles whenever their visual directions crossed, and knew that they at least had each other.

They walked quickly down the dark streets, eager to get into the safety of their apartment. Almost there, a loud cry echoed from a nearby alley, making Yugi's already shot nerves paralyze him. He stopped and pulled Ryou to a halt with him. He recognised that voice.

"Yugi? What was that?" Ryou breathed, tightening his grip on Yugi's hand.

A scream in the middle of the night was never a good sign, and especially not in their area. Unable to help it, Yugi pulled them over to the corner, and looked down the alley to where commotion was coming from.

Instantly the sight alarmed him, widening their eyes and catching their breaths. Down in the alley lit by a dirty yellow street light, Malik spun around in reaction to a hefty slap, and hit into the large dumpster behind him. His legs buckled and he struggled to keep his balance, clawing at the dirty surface. Hulking around him stood about four mysterious men, sinister grins on their hard faces.

"Get up," the leader grunted, laughing when Malik struggled to do so. "I said, get up!"

Immediately, driven by fear, anger and adrenaline, Yugi screamed out "MALIK!" and ripped his hand from Ryou's and ran at his friend. The group turned their way, Ryou running in after Yugi by a second's decision, and their peaceful walk quickly turned into a nightmare.

Malik was in trouble, that was all Yugi saw, he needed to help his friend. But of course, he was no able-bodied man, and found himself being manhandled more than he could help Malik. The men grabbed hold of them, laughing at their pathetic attempts of punches and attacks and eventually immobilised them in some way, pinning them to the ground with their arms twisted back, pressing them against the brick walls, wrapping their thick muscled arms around them.

"Malik!" Yugi cried out, blinking away the tears as he watched the leader hold Malik, who struggling weakly, his eyes clouds, he was obviously drugged. As if proving a point, the man licked up the side of Malik's head, the predatory eyes shining.

"No! Stop it!" Yugi cried, fighting against the man holding him, breathing down his neck. A shiver flooded through him when he realised how close the man's arms were to his stomach, the thought of anyone finding out made him sweat. But at the same time he feared that if he were manhandled seriously, it could lead to a miscarriage...he wasn't sure if he would mourn…_or rejoice_.

"Uh-! N-no! Let go!" Ryou cried, fighting with more vigour than Yugi, having two men holding onto him, sliding their hands where they shouldn't be.

"Such pretty boys. Your friends, Malik? Do they have _Daddies_?" the leader murmured, rubbing his face against Malik's possessively.

"L-leave them alone," Malik breathed weakly, his troubled eyes trained on his friends.

"But why should we do that?" The man teased, "They're the ones who joined our party."

"Let Malik go! You've no right to treat him like that!" Yugi screamed.

"And who are you to say how I can treat him. He's _my_ bitch, he'll do as I say."

"No one owns him! You can't do that!" Yugi tried to be strong, he did, but the tears rose, his voice cracked, and his body shook. He knew very well that neither his words nor his threats could persuade the men to let them all go and never hurt Malik again. The men could break them all like twigs without a second thought, and even though death sounded appealing, he couldn't leave Lin and grampa alone in this world...

"Pretty tough words from such a pretty little thing. Why don't I show you what we can do?" the man holding Yugi rasped into his ear, diggings his fingers into Yugi's side pointed. Automatically Yugi stiffened at the thought of being raped by this large stranger, and burst into a new struggle, screaming as loud as he could.

He felt a large hand slip between his legs as the man tried to force him to the ground. Desperate squeals escaped him, as well as his friends as they struggled to help him, and themselves. This was no time or place to have someone force themselves on him, Yugi didn't think he could take it, he'd go insane-

"Hey! What's going on down there!" a loud voice echoed into the alley.

All the commotion stopped, Yugi had just been forced to his knees when they'd been interrupted. Walking down from the alley, three police men marched towards them, glaring suspiciously. The situation had to be somewhat obvious as the three friends sniffled and panted, nearly in tears in awkward grips. The lead police man narrowed his eyes, "I said, what is going on here."

Surprisingly, the leader dropped Malik and backed up, holding up his hands lightly, "No problem officer, just having a chat,"

The rest of the men did the same and released their captives, who all scrambled away, pulling a dizzy Malik with them, towards the cops direction.

The police looked from the men to Yugi and his friends, then back again. It wasn't common that the local cops took initiative to look through dangerous alleys, but maybe they felt sorry for whoever was screaming in the alley.

"Is there a problem?" the lead cop asked.

"No," the leader of the gang muttered, but gestured to his boys to leave. Within seconds they disappeared into the shadows, and Yugi didn't know who to gawk at more. Shouldn't the cops have beat them or imprisoned them? If not for trying to assault them then maybe for possession of the drugs that they probably had?

Yugi kept his thoughts to himself and instead tried to keep Malik upright. The cops approached them in their huddle, looking over them lightly.

"...You boys okay?"

"Y-yes, thank you, thank you for helping." Yugi said, blinking away his tears.

Despite looking sorry for them, the man's face hardened, "You shouldn't be out here this time of night dressed like that. And you're lucky I don't run you in for the job you're _probably_ doing," he added, cutting Yugi off. "If we took them in, we'd have to take you three in, and I don't think you'd be better off in prison. So be grateful."

Feeling bullied, but grateful anyway, Yugi and Ryou nodded. "Th-thank you..."

"Now get going, go home," the cop scowled, pointing to the main road.

Yugi was happy to obey and helped Ryou to pull Malik along. Their blond friend could barely walk straight, his head hung, mumbling incoherent whispers. When they got far enough Ryou peeked back at the cops who were slowly exiting the alley as well.

"Th-that cop was a jerk," he said, sounding like a child as he blinked his watery eyes. "Those bastards hit Malik."

"Yeah but, they still saved us," Yugi said, cringing at the thought of what could have happened to them. At least he was already pregnant so that was a positive point. No wait...he could have still gotten a STD..._ugh...death please come._

"Malik's face is bruised-!" Ryou whined as he bent to see his face. He held Malik's hair away from his face for Yugi to see, and indeed his face was bruised, but only on one side.

"We-we'll put ice on it when we get home," Yugi sniffled, securing his grip on their lost friend. It boggled him when he wondered why Malik was even with that man anyway, there were plenty other men. Malik always chose the troublesome way...

It was difficult to haul Malik along in his intoxicated state, Yugi didn't even want to know what mixture had been in his last hit. When they finally arrived home they were greeted by Joey and Mai, who immediately panicked and rushed to help. Malik was wrapped up on the couch and ice was applied to his face, and when they managed to get his coherent enough, they fed him a bunch of pain killers.

Joey had thrown a fit and demanded to know the hang-out of the dealers so that he could go beat the shit out of them, but all Malik did was laugh weakly and vaguely mumble about 'knives' and 'insane'. Yugi didn't try to force the information from Malik either, he didn't want any of them going near those men. Besides a few bruises, they were okay, shaken, but it wasn't something they hadn't been through before.

But even though they had escaped, Yugi still cried himself to sleep, holding onto Ryou for comfort. Would the nightmare never end? He was so sick of it, he was sick and tired of being abused, of being hurt, of being ill treated, of being alive in this monstrous world. What had he done bringing Lin into this world, and now another baby? He wasn't going to managed...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Warmth...it was so warm...warm and...hard? Since when was his bed so firm? He didn't expect his bed to be super soft or lumpy, but, he didn't think it was so hard...maybe it was from the bruises he had, and his body was extra sensitive? Yes...that could be it...

But he was getting too hot now, what had they wrapped him in? He wasn't the one who had taken a beating, and though he may wanted to die, he didn't want to die by suffocation in a thick hot blanket. With a small moan he wiggled and pushed away the heaviness over his chest, finding it in a hot bundle.

A firm bundle. As in, it was no blanket.

A little startled, Yugi chuckled weakly, realising it was an arm, and dropped it back in place, despite that he was hot.

"What...what time is it?" he asked, stifling a yawn, hugging whoever it was around what he found was the waist. He was still tired, he would have loved to have curled back up—maybe without the hot body—and gone back to sleep. He just wanted to sleep and sleep and not have to worry ever again-

"Baby face?"

Instantly Yugi jerked, finally looking up at the person holding him.

Atem.

Atem smiled down handsomely at Yugi, and laughed, as if there was nothing wrong in the world. "Aibou," he cooed, pulling Yugi closer.

Even though Atem was nothing but inviting, Yugi jerked away, and leaned on his one arm as he brought the other hand to his chest, panting. This couldn't be real, this was a dream-! His eyes immediately watered up, his heart took off into the infinity and his bones became squishy.

The man besides him sat up as well, alarmed, and reached out. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

"Y-you're _h-here_-!" Yugi squeaked, still looking at Atem as if he were a ghost.

"Yes, I'm here, Yugi." Atem said slowly, and slipped his hands around Yugi's waist to pull him back down to the bed, "Joey told me what happened, are you still shaken? I could go get you chocolate, it'll settle your nerves."

Yugi was debating whether to laugh insanely and pinch himself or throw himself at Atem, when he realised where Atem's hands were. He quickly panicked and tried to pry Atem's hands from his body, but it only made Atem suspicious.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" he asked as he stubbornly pulled Yugi closer. The teen fought a little harder, terrified he'd find his baby bump. He no longer had his jacket on, it would be easy to find.

"Yugi calm down it's me, Atem! I'm not going to hurt you!" he insisted. He looked so convincing, and a little hurt, as Yugi fought to push him away. He didn't remember hurting the boy, or leaving on bad terms with him.

Yugi just couldn't resist the look of hurt on Atem's face, and gave in, falling into the crook of Atem's arm. The man smiled shortly, as if hesitant, and pulled him closer. "...Yugi?"

Nervously, Yugi placed his hand on Atem's chest, looking over his chest and arms before looking up into his eyes, finding that it wasn't a dream. Atem was here, in the bed, holding him.

"...Atem?"

"It's okay, Yugi." Atem murmured gently, rubbing his back comforting. He secretly tried to smell for any hints of liquor, but there was none.

"When-when did you get here?" Yugi asked, allowing a fat tear to run down his cheek. Naturally Atem caught it and wiped it away, and pressed a kiss to Yugi's head. "A few hours ago. I came over to surprise you instead of calling, but you were sleeping...Joey told me what happened."

Yugi looked away, and swallowed heavily. He wiped his hand over his forward, he was still hot, and gave a shrug.

Atem leaned after him to see his face. "Did they hurt you? Did they do something you didn't tell Joey?"

Yugi almost rolled his eyes—he wasn't a child. Even if the men had done more to him, he was already damaged past repair. He shook his head anyway, biting his lip when Atem lifted his chin. "Why are you hiding then?"

'_Because I'm pregnant_,' he thought, and whether or not it was Atem's, it was still going to turn out disastrous. Yugi almost felt bad for laying here, allowing Atem to coo and fret over him, it was as if he were deceiving the man... he was such a _martyr_…

He stiffened when Atem's large hands got closer to his stomach, and grabbed hold of his wrists, unable to cut the eye contact.

Atem may have been away from the teen for a month, but he hadn't forgotten everything in that time and he could tell there was something wrong with Yugi. Even thought his eyes held sadness before, they had always had that shimmer of hope, whereas now they were dull, their light gone. Where was his Yugi?

"What aren't you telling me?" Atem asked, catching onto the unspoken words. He could see Yugi wanted to say something.

What was so hard in saying "_Hey Atem, guess what? I'm pregnant! Please don't slam the door on the way out! It might upset the baby._"? All he had to do was utter out a few words and it would all be over, whether Atem chose to stay or not. Yugi wished he'd stay, boy did he wish it, but while there was such a huge chance it wasn't Atem's, why would he? But…Atem was so good to him, maybe he would stay as just a client, just to keep Yugi funded? Atem could do that…he said he was a friend…friends helped each other, right? And with a new baby, Yugi was going to need all the help he could get.

As positive as his damp thoughts had gotten, it still fell through, and his beautiful face crumpled up weakly, along with his shoulders falling. A loud sob escaped him and Atem jumped in shock, staring as Yugi began to sob his heart out on his chest. The teen grabbed a hand full of his shirt and held it in his fist as he rested his cheek against Atem's chest, crying heartily.

"Y-Yugi-! I-! What's wrong-?!" Atem panicked as the teen cried on top of him. He tried to sit up and scoop the boy into his lap but Yugi felt like dead weight, laying like a corpse as tremors wracked his body. Atem had no idea what was the cause as no amount of encouraging helped to get Yugi to talk! He was sure he hadn't hurt Yugi, he had come back as he promised, he just hoped no one had told lies to Yugi about him. Or hurt Yugi so badly that the teen could only cry about it.

"Yugi, please! Tell me what happened!"

"I-I-I'm'sreee!" Yugi cried out, hiding his face as he cried louder, bunching more material into his hand until Atem felt the pressure at his collar. He glanced at the door for any spectators, Yugi's wallowing was sure to gain attention, they'd think he was killing him!

"You're sorry? For what? Yugi please, it's okay!" Right now Atem didn't care what Yugi had done to be 'sorry' for. The boy had such a good heart it's not like he could have sold off his daughter, and that was the worst Atem could come up with. He wouldn't be surprised if Yugi told him he had 'worked' while he was gone, he knew it would happen and he hadn't put a ring on Yugi's finger, so that wasn't a problem either. So what could Yugi be sorry for?

"Yugi, please," Atem begged, and forcefully pulled Yugi's face to meet his. Yugi was pink, sniffling, and wet. He looks so cute and so sad, Atem wanted to scoop him up and cuddle him and shower him in affection until he drowned in it.

"I-I'm sorry! You're going to hate m-me, b-but I can't help it-I didn't want it-!"

"Yugi for goodness sakes I could never be angry at you!" Atem cried, "No matter what you did!"

"B-but this-! I-I'm not saying it's you-but-but-I-!"

Atem cut off Yugi with a kiss, a long and slow kiss, until the boy finally stopped his wild breathing. When he pulled away he looked Yugi straight in the eye, cupping his chin, and pressed their foreheads together. "…Tell me. I'm not going anywhere, I- …I'm right here." How tempted Atem had been to say 'I love you' was frightening. Those words were serious, very serious, they could open new doors, or even chase Yugi off, and he didn't want that. He wanted Yugi, but he was so confused-

"I'm pregnant."

This time, it was Atem that reacted strongly and jerked away, but only a little, just enough to look at his whole face. There was not an inch of deception or folly, just pink cheeks and fat tears. _Pregnant…_ okay… WHAT?

"…Wh-wh-what did you say?" Atem stuttered, trying to regain his confident posture. It was already too late, and Yugi's face crumpled again, "I'm so sorry!"

"It-it's mine?!" Atem squeaked, snapping Yugi temporarily out his cry fit.

"Wha-n-no-"

"No?" Atem was now confused.

"I mean-I'm pregn-nant-b-but I-I don't-I can't be sure whose it is," Yugi managed to say out as calmly as he could. He released Atem's clothing and rubbed it back into place, looking down in shame, "I'm sorry…"

So THAT was what Yugi was sorry about… Atem wouldn't have guessed that the first few times. It was on Yugi's rules to always use a condom, so, how did this happen? Who had…impregnated his Yugi? His outside composure was calm, almost blank as he tried to keep a level head, but deep down he could feel a small fire burning at the thought of some man's baby growing inside Yugi.

"…But you always use condoms?" he said, nervous.

Yugi nodded helplessly, "I know, and I have, I swear! I always do-! But accidents happen…except th-that one time…"

Atem shifted, and for once he was glad Yugi was looked away. "…One time?"

This was horrible, Yugi did not want to speak of this, but he loved Atem…he did…and he wanted to be honest with him. "…A while back I needed money…so…I made a deal with my boss…and…he-I didn't want to but…we did it without a condom." Yugi explained. The look on Atem's face killed him, it barely said anything but it positively killed him, "I-I-he didn't _do it_ inside me-! He isn't _that_ stupid, but-but he's the only one I can think of…"

As much as he hated to admit it, if Yugi had unprotected sex with any man pregnancy was a high possibility, using the withdrawal method or not. Accidents _do_ happen. And if Yugi was pregnant from his boss, what did that mean for their relationship? Was Yugi not allowed to see other men now? The bastard was probably using this to control Yugi, maybe that's why he was apologizing…

"…I…" he didn't know what to say.

Swallowing the bile, Yugi blinked, getting rid of a few tears that raced towards his cheeks, and gave Atem the most apologetic look he could. "I-if it's yours, I'm sorry, and if it's not, I'm extra sorry. A-and I can't abort it-! I can't, I just, I just can't!" And with the final cry he dropped his head and began to sob once more, leaving Atem stunned.

"Wh-what am I going to do?" Yugi breathed, sniffing heavily, "Grampa is going to kill me…"

"…You…you haven't spoken to your boss yet?" Atem asked, confused.

"N-no, no one but Ryou knows. And now y-you."

"How come Ryou gets to know?"

"…I…I can't tell you that, it's his choice if he wants to tell anyone."

That basically answered the question, Atem couldn't help gawking. Was it mating season? Were these boys rabbits? All of a sudden babies were popping up. "Why haven't you gone to your boss?"

Yugi pulled a face, "I-I don't _think_ it's his, at least…I hope…he didn't finish inside me, s-so I'm hoping that means it isn't his! I didn't work much when you were gone, and…the bump is already there so…it's at least two months and more…"

Two months? Atem quickly calculated how long he had know Yugi for, and he'd know him longer than two months. If it wasn't the boss' it could always be some other bastard's, but if it were his…? That would change his whole life…was he ready for this? No wait, what was he thinking? It might not be his, and even if it was, he was a sailor, not a business man, he couldn't just marry Yugi and move into a house with him and look after him and the baby and keep them safe and- …clearly he was in love, all these stupid romantic thoughts…

"S-so…it _could_ be mine?" he asked, unable to help himself.

Yugi sniffled, "Y-yes, and I'm sorry. If it is I'm not holding you to any obligations…but… a little help…now and then would be much appreciated…a baby is expensive…"

"…Yugi, you cannot just say that to me."

Instantly fire shot through Yugi and he looked away sharply, and waited for the rejection.

"Yugi you can't say that to any man," Atem said, trying to look into his broken eyes, "Yugi, if a man makes you pregnant you have the right to demand he help to look after that child, he made it _with_ you, you didn't do it all on your own."

Gobsmacked, Yugi gaped up at him, a tear idly falling. Atem caught it, and smiled, "You heard me. You demean yourself too much, you should be demanding that if this is my child, that I pay you, that I put in my part, you can't just leave it."

Filling up with an emotion that he couldn't recognise, Yugi re-established his grip on Atem's shirt and leaned closer. "B-but, you'd all leave anyway, th-this way, at least I'm being humble and not a-a bitch…"

"I'm pretty sure being pregnant gives you the right to be bitchy," Atem joked, despite his hammering heart.

Yugi giggled weakly. He sighed, and shook his head, "…You can't mean that."

Atem knew he wasn't talking about the joke. "Why not?"

"…No man is that good." Yugi confessed. He snapped his eyes shut, afraid to find a look of hurt on Atem's face, but he couldn't take it back. He couldn't see Atem actually staying or helping him forever with the baby if it was his…he just…it was too much to allow his broken heart to believe.

Shocked into silence, Atem found that he agreed. This happened _so_ often that it was a life style, women expected it, and men were taught to do it. It was how most lives were made…through accidents and drop-out fathers. Lin's father was an example, and now Yugi expected it to happen a second time. The boy barely managed to provide for Lin, and now he was to have another baby? No wonder he was in such a state, he must feel completely alone with all these burdens, it wrenched Atem's heart.

Curiously, Atem slid his hands down until they cupped around the hard belly, and he rubbed his fingers around the little bump, gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry…" Yugi breathed weakly, allowing Atem to poke and prod as he felt. "I-I'll always love you even if you leave and never come back,"

Atem froze again, and looked down, surprised. "…What?"

Yugi made a small noise he couldn't even recognise himself, and lay limply. He didn't care anymore, he was done, he might even take Malik's advice and pop a few pills to take him to wonderland, maybe even the cemetery. The chances of Atem getting up and walking out were high, and even if he did, Yugi couldn't be angry at him, he was the only really good man he had ever had the pleasure of meeting, he deserved to be let go.

"You can leave, I won't be mad. It's my fault. You've been s-so good to me…thank you Atem…I love you…lots…" he mumbled into the man's chest, staring down at the material with his glistening eyes. There, he said it. He confessed his love, and he felt lighter. At least, he had good memories with Atem.

"Yugi…" Atem breathed, wrapping his arms around the small body, lifting him so their faces were levelled, "Do you mean that?"

Yugi frowned at him, and slid his hands around his neck. "Of course, why do you think I'm crying? I don't want to lose you, but even if I do…you were the best thing to happen to me, a-and I should be grateful…"

All Yugi's crying wanted to make Atem cry, he had to clench a fist behind Yugi's back to keep himself together. How low had Yugi gotten? Atem hated hearing him speak like this, it was as if Yugi himself believed it.

And…if Yugi really loved him, how could he let him suffer like this?

"Atem I-"

"Shh, Yugi, calm down," Atem cooed, placing a hand on Yugi's face, bringing it down to rest on his chest. "It's okay, it's going to be okay, we'll figure something out, okay?"

"B-but-"

"No, just rest, you're near hysterical. I'm not running anyway, and I _swear_ that we will sort something out together, okay?"

"Atem-"

"Okay?" Atem pressed.

"O-okay-! …But…"

"Yugi, I am here now, and when you wake, I'll still be here. Let's talk then, okay?"

"….You promise you'll be here?"

"Yugi…I love you, where else would I be?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Oh man...this is so good..."

Munching on his burger ravenously, Yugi hummed in delight, looking up gratefully at Atem who was stuffing down his own burger. After their talk they went to sleep, and awoke at midday. A little unsure himself, Atem hid it and chose to take Yugi out and spoil him.

If the child wasn't his...then it wasn't. Lin wasn't his own, but she wormed her way into his heart anyway. If this child wasn't his either, he wouldn't hold it against Yugi, Yugi hadn't planned it, but he was scared for Yugi. Boy was he scared. How was the teen going to care for another baby? It almost made Atem wish it _was_ his, just so he could offer to look after them...

...Maybe...he could do it anyway?

"Every time I'm off land for a few weeks, I end up craving burgers." Atem chuckled, biting through his own, wiping the sauce off his mouth.

Yugi stopped and frowned at him, "...That's weird, because...the day I found out I was...? I had this huge craving for burgers. And I went to get one. But...kinda threw it all back up."

Atem choked and banged his hand against his chest, swallowing. "Sorry Yugi."

"No, no...don't you see? We both craved burgers, maybe...?" It was a pain to hint like that, but he couldn't hold it in. He would feel a million times better if it were Atem's baby.

Atem did catch on, and lowered his burger, "You know...good thinking."

"I-I'm just saying," Yugi flushed red, and went back to eating. Atem looked at him a while longer, and then smiled gently, and went back to his own burger.

After a while longer of eating, Atem found himself slipping into a heavy curiosity, and found himself staring at Yugi.

Yugi noticed it, and shrugged, "What?"

"I just...maybe now you can tell me about your past...? How you got Lin?" Atem asked, softly, gently, and quickly added, "But if you can't, I understand."

A small jittery lump made itself present in Yugi's gut, and he sighed, taking one last bite from the burger, finishing it off. He wiped his hands and sat back, placing them on his new bump.

"...I can tell you. I trust you."

Atem remained quite, and put down his burger, showing that he was listening intently.

"...A few years back, grampa lost his job. Mr Hawkins framed grampa for a bunch of stuff he never did. So grampa lost his job and he had to come back home. My parents have been dead for many years now so, it was really the lack of income that...well... grampa couldn't find a job, he was too old, and when his pension did come...it wasn't enough for our lifestyle. We had to move and get a smaller home, and cut down on many things. I was really worried for us but grampa always tried...

"Eventually, I offered to get a job. Grampa didn't want me working when I was still schooling, but I looked for one anyway. I met a girl and she offered me a weekend job at this music store. I got to know her a little because she worked there, and then she invited me to a party..."

Atem inched forward as Yugi got softer, forgetting his food all together.

"I really needed the job, she said her boss would be there and I could talk to him. Only...it wasn't a normal party. I spent a long time crying about it…but... I'm over it now," He confessed, smiling sadly at Atem whose face fell.

"...Is that when you had Lin?"

"Lin? No, no, that was...my first time with...anyone. It was a wild party and I guess she was used to them. I wasn't, and I ended up drugged and...someone took advantage me. I wasn't the same after that, and I didn't tell grampa for a long time...I didn't have the courage."

"...How old were you then?" Atem asked, frowning deeply.

"I think about...thirteen? It wasn't long after that I became desperate. I was depressed, I was sad, I was failing school and we were near starving at home. It was terrible...I didn't think there' ever be a way out. Until I-I noticed the prostitutes that lived in our block. They weren't rich but they were so much better than we were, I envied them. Then I figured...I didn't have anything to save so, why not do the same?

"I-I didn't just go do it...I went to another party, and I...I _let _myself go...I...I let myself get hurt...and I woke up and...I felt as if nothing of value was lost. So I spoke to the prostitutes and they gave me a few tips, they even helped me, and...my first night was terrifying. I used to cry a lot afterwards but it wasn't because I was scared...I just...so sad, I was empty and alone and I felt as if life had stolen my choice."

Yugi's voice began to quiver, his eyes began to water, but he didn't cry. He was over that.

"But of course, I was young, I was alone and I was stupid. And being a prostitute didn't make me any smarter in the street. I was taken to this man's home...his name was Valan…and he didn't tell me that it was going to be a threesome... I lost the fight and that's where I had Lin...After that Joey found me, and he took me home, and...he showed me Lido. It was safer than on the streets, and then I met Mai and they taught me to be strong and have rules and be strict about them. And they worked good for me since then."

"And when did you go back to your grandfather?"

"After being in Lido for a month. I was almost two months pregnant and Joey convinced me to go see grampa…he said…he said I'd need all the family I had. And he was right," Yugi chuckled sadly, pushing a chip around. "…When I first when home, grampa cried and cried…he cried so much…I still feel bad about it. He was really angry at me and blamed himself, but it was just all bad luck…and I wasn't strong enough."

"…Of course you're strong enough Yugi, after all this you're still here, you're alive, and well."

Dainty hands cupped the small belly, "I-I wouldn't say _well_…but…alive…"

"…I…I guess grampa was angry when you told him about Lin?"

Yugi laughed, lighter than before. "Yes…he was very angry but…once my tummy grew he became more and more protective and ended up babying me in my last couple months, and when Lin was born he had no choice but to fall in love…"

"Sounds just like when I first met her," Atem smiled widely. He could believe that, it was impossible _not_ to fall in love with her, she was filled with all of Yugi's sweetness. And from what he gathered from Solomon, the man's heart was too big to hold a grudge against an innocent child, or Yugi for that matter.

"…And…how do you think he's going to react to this?" Atem asked, his smile dropping, Solomon's happy face turning to a deathly glare in his mind.

"Er… badly enough that I'd go back to thinking about abortion."

"But you wouldn't, would you?"

"…Are you against it?"

"I think I am, killing a child is…it's a harsh thing. Some women try for years and never have children, and some choose to kill them. Children are gifts, even though the timing isn't always right." They shared a deep and meaningful glance, wherein Atem moved his feet forward and placed them around Yugi's protectively, "…I know you could never do it."

Feeling bubbly inside from the overall happiness of Atem's presence, Yugi blushed and nodded, looking down at his belly, "…I'm scared…but…it's my fault and I'll fix it. Somehow…"

Abruptly Atem got up, confusing Yugi, and quickly slid into the seat next to him. Yugi looked at him cutely, questioningly, but welcomed Atem's protective arms. They wrapped around him, and to his surprise, a hand landed gently on his stomach.

"…If you'll let, I'd like to be able to help."

Shocked, Yugi flushed deeper, "I-I can't ask that of you-"

"If it's mine, I swear I'll help you Yugi, I…I hadn't planned on having children any time soon, but I must take responsibility if it is mine."

"Th-thank you," Yugi mumbled, "I-I could use a little help…"

"A lot of help," Atem chuckled.

Yugi laughed with him, but looked up, slightly troubled. "…I'd like it better if it was yours rather than anyone else's…thank you for being here for me, Atem."

"It's a pleasure, Yugi," Atem lifted one of Yugi's hands and kissed it, "I have no other plan in my life anyway, perhaps…this is the gods way of giving me purpose."

Yugi swooned.

After desert that Atem forced on Yugi, they left the restaurant, full, and happy. Atem made sure to keep Yugi glued to his side, feeling more excited than he should have. A part of him was just as terrified as Yugi, what if the child was really his? Was he ready for a child? He was a sailor, he may make good money, but what father could he be if he was always away? But…if Yugi had done it all on his own, a child himself, then surely he could?

…No, not _surely_, he **would**. He had to. And if it wasn't his child…could he even think of not trying to help?

It was in the late afternoon when they finally got home. Yugi was happy, Atem was happy, and in hopes of celebration for a number of things, Yugi decided to share a bath with Atem.

Pulling his beloved along with silent but loving glances, ones Atem took greedily, he showed Atem to their bathroom, pushing open the door, and for a second time, walked in on Ryou. But this time, instead of hiding a pregnancy test, the teen was the ghastliest of colours, a hand at his stomach, stumbling around the bathroom weakly as he heaved, eyes wide as saucers.

"Ryou?" Yugi asked, his voice immediately quivering as he pulled away from Atem. Said teen didn't seem to notice him, dry heaving in the most disturbing manner. Completely alarmed, Yugi spotted a bunch of small plastics lying around the bathroom, plastics that held a variety of pills and powdery substances, and instantly Yugi caught on. And screamed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

I guesstimate three more chapters and it's over! Could I ask a favour? I'd love to reach four hundred reviews for this fic, could you guys help me out? I am extremely proud and very thankful to you guys for giving me 339 reviews for this fic so far, THANK YOU! After this chapter there will be three more, so could you guys help me get up to four hundred? Even if its close and not 400, I'd be very happy! Even if you never review but always read, just a smiley face would help! I hate asking this, makes me feel unprofessional, but there's no shame in asking for help to meet a goal right? Thank you for reading! I hope to hear from you guys~! *throws cookies*


	27. Fists

OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS MY LOVES THANK YOU ASDFGHJKL

Really, to all for your praise and compliments and heart-warming reviews, registered members and all guests who have helped, THANK YOU!

Prepare for mind-fuckery. In a good way.

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 27: Fists**

_Last time: "Ryou?" Yugi asked, his voice immediately quivering as he pulled away from Atem. Said teen didn't seem to notice him, dry heaving in the most disturbing manner. Completely alarmed, Yugi spotted a bunch of small plastics lying around the bathroom, plastics that held a variety of pills and powdery substances, and instantly Yugi caught on. And screamed._

Just as panicked as Yugi was, Atem jumped and rushed over to Ryou, grabbing onto him as he looked over him.

"Atem do something!" Yugi screamed, hyper as he pulled at his hair, tears cascading as if they'd been running for a millennia. Outside the room a door slammed and heavy footsteps pounded, and before another tear could fall Joey burst into the room, looking alarmed. "Guys? What-?!"

"It's Ryou!" Yugi shrieked with a point in Ryou's direction.

"He poisoned himself with drugs!" Atem yelled, holding Ryou up as he swayed.

Once quick glance around was all Joey needed before diving at them, grabbing Ryou and swirling him down towards the toilet. He grasped a bunch full of Ryou's hair and yanked his head in place, and callously shoved two fingers down his throat.

Yugi screamed again and fell back against the door as Ryou began to choke and struggle, but eventually he gagged frighteningly and Yugi heard the sound of liquid hitting liquid. Every few seconds Ryou choked in a breath before Joey shoved his fingers back in, forcing up enough pills to kill a rhino. Ryou's survival instinct kicked in and he began to struggle more violently.

"Atem help me!" Joey cried as Ryou began to flail. Atem quickly hurried to hold Ryou still, pressurizing his stomach to help the process.

In the opposite end of the room Yugi cried into his hands, frantic, unable to stop. It felt as if his whole world was falling apart beneath him. Just hours ago he and Ryou were comforting one another, and now this was happening. It was like a bad dream.

"St-s_tOP_!" Ryou gasped, scratching and kicking and doing his utmost best to escape.

"Bring it up! It all _fucking_ up!" Joey screamed at him, pulling at his hair until the teen cried.

"Stop it! Please! Just stop!" Yugi begged, looking away, devastated.

"Why Ryou? _WHY_?!" Joey barked, falling back, pulling a gasping Ryou with him. The teen was jittery, shaking like a leaf as he clung to Joey, tears falling without effort, "_Why_?" Joey asked again, but this time, it was filled with sadness, deeply torn sadness.

"It-it- wasn't for me-!" Ryou breathed out, still choking, "I-I just- the baby- I can't have it-!"

"The baby? What baby?! You're not making sense!"

Overhearing through his crying, Yugi sniffled and got to his knees, "The baby? You-you-YOU TRIED TO KILL IT?!"

Atem jumped as Yugi scrambled forward, and held him away from Ryou who couldn't support his own weight let alone protect himself from Yugi. Joey looked between the two, growing the likeness of a goldfish, "…He's pregnant?!"

Leaning back into Atem, Yugi sobbed once, and nodded, "Yeah… so am I."

Joey gaped. Atem gaped. Ryou gagged, and once more threw up, this time on Joey.

"S-someone call an ambulance," Joey stuttered, clenching his teeth to ignore it and instead sit Ryou upright, "Tell me what happened."

**XxXxXx**

Glaring through the club, Mariku looked for his pretty target, and quickly found it flaunting around a man. Word had it that Malik knew he was back, and yet he wasn't waiting at home for him, he was here whoring himself. When Mariku made the conscious decision to be 'faithful' to Malik-in this port- it was basically the same as marriage in his chaotic mind. He expected Malik to be waiting for him just as he'd ignore any offers made.

But no, apparently he had become a dog to some gangster. A bitch more like it, but Mariku didn't like that thought…

It took a minute to search around the club, ignoring Bakura's gloomy presence at the bar, and found Malik standing by a man who was laughing obnoxiously with two other men. What caught Mariku the most was the dirty hand around Malik's waist, he'd just have to break it.

He approached them, standing but two steps away. "…Malik." He called.

Said teen jumped and turned around as if he had been electrocuted, gaping up at his client. "M-Mariku-"

"Why weren't you at home?" Mariku asked, sounding just like an obsessive abusive husband.

"I-I-you-I didn't-"

"Who is this, sweety?" the man holding Malik asked patronizingly as he turned their way, rewrapping his arms around Malik who shook. "An old boyfriend?"

"U-um, he-he- er-"

"And who might you be?" Mariku asked, staring the man in the eye.

"_I_ happen to be important around here." The man boasted.

"I'm not from around here, so those threats won't work with me."

"Then how about 'I'll-fucking-kill-you-if-you-keep-looking-at-me-l ike-that'?" the man snarled, but laughed afterwards, looking back at what had to be his henchmen to join him in an attempt to ridicule Mariku.

Malik closed his eyes and grit his teeth. When he opened them, he gave Mariku the most pleading look, and mouthed as inconspicuously as he could "_Help me…_"

Malik's body language was clear, and with his whisper it was obvious, and Mariku was all too happy to oblige. He reached out to grab Malik's arm in the goal to pull him away and leave, but as expected, a hand reached out simultaneously and grabbed his forearm. A flame shot through it, igniting his calm posture.

"Let go of me."

"Get you hands away from my baby."

"He's not yours."

"Oh he's mine alright, I own him, and he ain't going no-H_UUAW_!"

Malik screamed as Mariku flew a fist right over his head, crunching a nose and sending the man knocking into his friends. The taller man grabbed Malik by the arm and yanked him forward, nose to nose as if to convey a message through their eye contact, then shoved Malik behind him just in time to dodge a returning fist and find a weapon.

At the bar, Bakura sat sulking, chugging down whiskey after whiskey, when he realised there was commotion going on in the background. He crankily looked over his shoulder, spotting over the sea of heads a flurry of what he knew was Mariku's hair, and the cries of pain from various men, and the occasion scream from the crowd, Malik's voice louder than the rest. Sourly, he turned back around, and stole the shot glass from the man sitting next to him who was too occupied to notice. There was too much on his mind at the moment to care about petty things like that...

Spotting the bouncers rushing towards them, Mariku grasped the 'leader' by his shirt, standing over him and pulled him up, smirking at his bloody face, "Next time, pick a fight with someone in your own league. I told you, I'm not from around here, and where I'm from, we've mastered the art of disposing bodies without anyone knowing they were gone in the first place. …Touch Malik again, and I'll break more than you hand."

With that, he dropped the man and stepped over him and grabbed onto a frazzled and frenetic Malik, roughly pulling him away. Malik glanced back, finding the urge to be happy that Mariku had given them the beating of their life, but he was utterly afraid that when they were alone, he'd receive the same treatment.

Mariku pulled him straight out the club, ignoring the yelling from Tristan for answers, and dragged Malik down the street, just missing Joey who popped out from another corner, heading straight for Lido.

Once in a deserted area, Mariku shoved Malik against the building wall and tapped his arm, "The fuck was that?"

Malik jumped and held himself, sniffling, scared. "He-he won't leave me alone."

"Have you tried stabbing the idiot?" Mariku asked gruffly, receiving a confused look.

"I can't just- he's crazy! And if I kill him, I'll have his guys after me!"

"Oh please, he's nothing in this town, I could tell. If he died-if I had killed him- those pathetic excuses he had for henchmen would have run and forgotten him as quick as they'd left! He's just a boy who thinks he grew balls. Now, do you want a boy, or man?"

Malik shifted uncomfortably, his eye liner smudged down his face, and looked away. "…A man."

"….Good choice." Mariku said, lifting a hand to cup Malik's chin. He stopped when Malik jumped, obviously expecting a clout, then gently continued, "I'm not going to hurt you. There's no pleasure in hurting someone who can't fight back. That's a child's game. The real pleasure, is beating someone who is as good as you are."

This had to be the most in-depth conversation Malik had ever had with this man, and honestly, he wondered if Mariku was high. Where had this sudden interest in actually talking to him come from?

"…You okay?" Malik asked, his voice squeaky from the nervousness.

"Are you?"

"…No."

**XxXx**

Charging like a raging bull, Joey saw nothing but red as he shoved the crowd aside, ignoring the cries and cusses, hell-bent on finding one thing—_Bakura_. Joey had never felt more livid in his life, his palms ached at the longingly to get hold of Bakura and rip him to bits, making him hurt, make him _pay_.

It was enough that Ryou had the life he did, he did not deserve it, but now this? Forcing Ryou to throw up a concoction of pills aimed at a backstreet abort killed him, he wanted to sit and cry, release all the shock and anger, but first, he wanted to avenge Ryou. And he'd do that by punching Bakura so hard that the man would land in Davy Jones' locker. And in Lido, their location was perfect, enough bottles and tables to smash the bastard through. Ushio would be pissed but Joey didn't care.

Quickly that white bush of hair came into view and Joey grit his teeth, retracting his tongue and balling his hands as he prepared himself for a fight. For once he had come dressed in jeans and an old shirt, looking just like an ordinary man—but that was better, Bakura might not underestimate him like Keith had.

Approaching the bar stool Bakura sat on drinking from a shot glass, Joey stopped. Bakura slammed the glass down and turned to give him a dirty look, annoyed at seeing anyone linked to Ryou—and was punched in the nose.

The sailor flew back from the force and slammed into the ground, wood, limbs and hair flying. Joey didn't hesitate a second and threw himself at Bakura, yanking the startled man up by his shirt and throwing another punch. His victim didn't stay placate for long and retaliated with a knee to the gut, shoving Joey off when he double over and rolled on top of him to start a series of new punches.

The crowd quickly gathered and began to cheer them on, but Joey didn't think this was funny at all. Bakura had rejected Ryou, provoking the teen to swallow a bunch of pills that could have killed him as well as the child. It was a serious shock to his system when he and Atem had to force Ryou over the toilet, stick fingers down his throat and force the drugs out before he could digest them.

Joey soon learnt that Bakura was no push over, in fact he was skilled in fighting, giving as much as he got. They broke at least two tables and countless glasses and bottles before the bouncers came rushing back. In the back of his mind Joey knew he and his friend's might be banned from the club for the combined trouble they'd caused tonight, but it had to be done.

"Joey, come off it!" Tristan yelled as he shoved his shoulder into Joey's chest, trying to separate him from Bakura who had two other men pulling on his arms.

Usually Joey taunted his opponents, usually he yelled out curses, insults, and threats, but not this time, there was no masculine joy in this, there was no petty victory in this.

Bakura spat blood onto the floor and shot Joey a nasty glare, "The fuck is your problem! Are you looking to get killed!" he roared, pulling against his captors. First his confrontation with Ryou, and now _this_? What a shitty night.

"I will f-fucking **kill** you, if you _ever_ go near Ryou again, do ya hear me? _EVER_!" Joey screamed, his honey-brown eyes shimmering with unwilling tears. He wouldn't cry, but he wouldn't hide them either, this was not a show of his strength.

"Calm down, man..." Tristan breathed, holding Joey back, but comfortingly at the same time.

The crowd was stunned into silence, half of them staring at Bakura, half at Joey.

At first Bakura was just as surprised as the crowd, shocked even. Ryou must have sobbed his heart out to one of his friends...and of course this stupid blond never let anything past. But the thought of Ryou crying because of how and what he said to him did not give him any pleasure, he was also in a tough place, he was also...afraid.

"It's his own fault! Don't try pin the kid on me!" Bakura shot back, shrugging out of the bouncers' grip, but allowing them to step between him and Joey in case they _did_ start fighting again.

"This ain't about the kid!" Joey barked, pushing Tristan off, "This is about Ryou chugging down enough pills to kill himself because you ain't man enough t' even take the news! He wasn't asking ya t' fucking marry him!"

Instantly, Bakura froze. Ryou had tried to kill himself? That was dramatic, if Bakura said so himself, but it honestly wasn't _his_ problem. The child could be anyone's! Until it was born and verified as his, it was not his problem. That's what he tired to tell himself, but he couldn't _not_ worry about Ryou knowing he had swallowed pills to kill himself... maybe Ryou was different, maybe he wasn't trying to saddled all the blame on him... maybe he just wanted a little help.

"I didn't tell Ryou to try kill himself…" he mumbled pathetically.

"Well you abandoned him when he was lookin' for a little comfort! But no, you're a cold hearted bastard, I don't want to ever see you near Ryou again!"

"And you're going to stop me?" Bakura narrowed his eyes, he hated to be threatened.

"Yeah, I will!"

"And if it's my child?"

"Fuck ya anyway, you ain't interested. We'll take care of Ryou, you can piss off and enjoy your life."

And with that Joey turned and left. Tristan quickly followed after him, while the other two men stayed to make sure that Bakura did not follow and cause trouble else where.

But Bakura didn't follow, he was too busy thinking about Ryou. Was he okay? No of course he wasn't, but Joey hadn't said that he was dead either...

With a shocking revelation, Bakura realised he was actually forcing himself to stay calm on the thought that Ryou might be seriously injured... He reached for another drink.

Rushing, Tristan struggled to keep up with his fiery friend. "Dude, the hell happened with Ryou?" Tristan asked as Joey stormed out, regardless of Lido's rules.

"Not now," Joey muttered, wiping the blood off his brow as he bounded now the steps, practically knocking the doors open and marching out onto the street, scanning them for sandy blond hair, there was one more face to mess up.

"Where are you are going?!" Tristan yelled from the doorway, watching Joey disappear down the road.

Muttering angrily, Joey spat to the side, his own mouth filled with blood, and scanned the streets. Sweat dripped off his brow, and he clenched his fists.

A few blocks down he caught the sight of two blond-haired men, immediately tensing up. He didn't want to do this, but he had to, this was the last straw.

The two heard his swift arrival and turned to face him. Mariku pulled his lips and grunted, acknowledging his appearance. "What the hell happened to you?"

Silent as the grave, as swift as an arrow, Joey whipped out his palm and slapped Malik across the face, gritting his teeth as his victim cried out, stumbling into Mariku who looked equally as shocked.

To Joey's surprise, the seamen pulled Malik away and put himself between them, looking as if he were about to whip out his own fist for Joey, and judging by the size of his hands, Joey knew he'd catch a good hiding. But he couldn't back out. Not now.

"The fuck was that!" Mariku barked, starting toward Joey, but Malik pulled him back, tears falling silently.

"That was for giving Ryou the drugs for a fucking abortion, you little shit! He was fucking blue in the face-! He could have _died_! Don't you fucking _think_?!" Joey couldn't hold it in, he could not fathom the mere concept that Malik had obliged Ryou on his wishes for a backstreet abortion. Fine, he could understand an abortion if it were necessary, but not this way, NOT backstreet abortions.

"You calm the fuck down!" Mariku screamed, shoving Joey in chest. It was all he could do seeing as Malik was hanging on him, pulling him back. No doubt they both knew Mariku could do some serious damage, Joey was almost glad Malik was trying.

"And you back off!" Joey retorted, "I'm talking to Malik! He better think about what he did or next time it won't be a slap!"

It was harsh, no doubt, but Joey needed Malik to snap out of his dream world and come back to reality. He almost killed his friend with his lack of priority and responsibility, he needed to wake up.

"He hears you!" Mariku yelled, but the anger on his face had decreased, replaced by a dark curiosity. Ryou was pregnant? And he tried to have an abortion? He glanced at Malik. "…Is this true?"

Malik sniffed, his face red and puffy from both his crying and the assault, and looked between them, and finally nodded. Mariku instantly smacked him up the side head, "Fuck boy, I knew you had no fucking brains."

Joey jerked, but didn't move to protect Malik. Malik hung his head, but didn't move away, staring at his feet in shame.

Mariku shook his head, and looked up at Joey, "The kid okay?"

"He's at the hospital," Joey said, glad to spot Malik looking up in shock. "…But he's stable."

"…Good." Mariku looked down at Malik, "Anything to say?"

Shocked in quite a few ways, Malik's bottom lip trembled, and he placed his hands over his heart. "…I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry Joey-" 

"You need to tell Ryou that," Joey shot back, but without the earlier venom.

"I-I know…but he asked-"

"Malik you can't just-"

"He begged! He said he couldn't do it alone!" Malik cried, beginning to shake again as the reality set in. None of them had seen the state Ryou was in, Ryou refused to take no for an answer.

"So then you are supposed to convince him that we'll do it together! Not hand him the fucking drugs!"

"…I'm not you or Yugi, Joey," Malik said, softly, gaining both males' stronger attention, "What could I do for him and the baby? I have nothing, I _am_ nothing… I can't even look after myself," he admitted, gesturing to all his bruises from the past few days. Mariku drew him closer, and gently pushed his hair from his sweaty face.

"…That's why you gotta stay close t' us, we love ya Malik, that's why you and Ryou both gotta stick by us, all four of us, we'll make it together."

Deep down Malik knew it was true, and nodded as he burst into screams, crying out that he was 'sorry'. Mariku rolled his eyes but pressed the sobbing creature to his chest, saving Joey the trouble. Looking at him, he raised a brow. "Why's it look like you already shed some blood?"

"…Fucked up Bakura." Joey confessed, sniffing and wiping away his own tears. Both blond's looked up in shock, Mariku being the only one equipped to talk.

"_You_ fucked _him_ up…? Why?"

"It was fair," Joey sighed, squeezing his jaw, shooting Malik a look, "And I did it cause he started it, tellin' Ryou t' bugger off 'cause the kid definitely ain't his, and he don't want anythin' t' do with him. I know Ryou! It prolly took a whole day for him t' get the courage t' tell Bakura, and he sure as hell wouldn't have tried t' blame him either! So its that bastard's fault as well!"

"…I didn't…he didn't tell me Bakura said that." Malik breathed, completely shocked.

Joey panted lightly, hands on his hips. "Yeah…? Well…I didn't even know he was pregnant until Yugi was screamin' at me and Atem t' make him puke. …My head hurts…"

"Might be the bump forming." Mariku said, blankly and yet, mockingly.

"Wh-where-which hospital?" Malik asked, moving out of Mariku's arms.

"We can't go there now, it's way too late. We'll visit him tomorrow. Can we go home?"

"…Is Yugi there?"

"Yes."

"…He's gonna hurt me."

"Good," Both male's synced.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The very next day they all hurried to the hospital, Yugi, Atem, Joey and Malik. Malik was terrified of what he'd find, Yugi had taken off at him and very nearly slapped him that night as well had it not been for the others. But after a long lecture, Yugi admitted that he too was pregnant.

To their overall relief, Ryou was awake when they arrived at the hospital and he looked okay. Pale and weak as he lay in the big hospital bed, but alert and perceptive. Malik burst into tears when he entered the room, and hurried to Ryou side, begging in splutters for forgiveness.

But Malik wasn't the only one begging for forgiveness, Ryou too asked, knowing just how much of a fright he gave his friends. He explained that he hadn't tried to kill himself, only to abort the child. To the unborn's luck, the drugs didn't have the desired effect and began to poison Ryou long before they could reach the foetus. But it was a very close all, Ryou had consumed more pills and drugs than the doctors knew what to do with and had to be cleaned out for almost three hours before they deemed him safe.

Malik never left Ryou's side, and Atem never left Yugi's.

"Ryou doesn't seem to be angry at him." Atem stated as he and Yugi watched Malik gently brush Ryou's hair, petting and fussing over him.

"It's hard to when he's so...sorry."

"I don't think he meant for that to happen," Atem sighed, resting his chin on Yugi's head, "Malik is irresponsible but not a murder."

"Thank God Ryou is okay," Yugi mumbled, knowing that he definitely wouldn't have an abortion now.

Joey stood off to the side, watching the two at the bed, neither smiling nor frowning, he had the expression of deep thought on his face. Interrupting their reunion, the door slid open and a doctor stepped in, carrying a clipboard.

"Good morning. You're all friends of Ryou?" he asked.

"Yes." Joey said, pushing off the wall.

The doctor headed over to Ryou, having a quick look over him. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Ryou smiled, sitting up a bit to prove it. Malik hurried to help him, and avoided all eye contact with the doctor. Ryou swore he didn't tell the doctors where he got the drugs, he told them he found them and tried to commit suicide. When they'd rushed him to hospital it was late at night and they had to rush him into the surgery rooms, Joey and Yugi were too frazzled to give any explanations.

"Good. The results from this morning's tests are in and you'll be glad to hear that there were no fatal outcomes. Ryou and his babies will be just fine with some rest and a few supplements we will provide."

The entire room frowned save for the doctor, leaning forward slightly.

"Babies?" Yugi asked, voicing everyone's thought.

The doctor smiled and glanced at his board. "Well, we believe there is two in there, it seems you'll be having twins, Ryou."

Jaws dropped all round, eye bugled, breathes disappeared, and Ryou fainted.

While Malik panicked over him, Yugi and Joey swarmed the doctor, "Are you serious?" Yugi squeaked.

"That could be a mistake right?" Joey asked, leaning over Yugi.

"Well yes, but I can see why you'd fear for twins. Ryou has no biological family?"

"No sir," Joey said.

"Do you know anything about the father of the babies?"

"He ain't interested," Joey growled, his expression putting the doctor off for any other questions.

"I see...unfortunately, we can't keep Ryou in here after tomorrow, he has no real identification or bank accounts, and after a certain amount of treatment payment will be expected..."

"We understand..." Yugi said softly, glancing at his little friend. "But he'll be okay, right?"

"He is fine. We will give him a few boxes of medication which one of you can help administer, but otherwise he is fine."

They all sighed, and thanked the doctor again. Some time later Ryou woke up again, and immediately started to cry on the news that he was possibly carrying twins. Yugi didn't blame him, one baby was scary enough...

"Aibou, could we do a blood test?"

Blinking out of his morbid thoughts for Ryou's future, Yugi looked up at Atem who sat next to him in the cafeteria of the hospital. He frowned. "For what?"

"To see who the father is, of your baby." Atem said, looking level-headed.

Yugi mulled it over, but shook his head with a sigh. "I don't think it would really make a difference, I mean, I can't find every man I've been with and ask him to do a test with me, and asking Ushio would be the most embarrassing thing ever..."

Atem chuckled and looked down, fiddling with an idle piece of lettuce in his plate. "Okay...let me rephrase...could _we_ do a test together?"

Yugi jumped, almost knocking his plastic cup of coffee off his lap. "...You...want to...?"

"It's kind of bugging me," he smiled sheepishly, "I'd like to know if it is mine or not. Just for a little personal closure."

"...I agree," Yugi ended up saying, smiling widely. "But aren't they a little costly?"

"It's okay, I have a large bank account." Atem winked, and Yugi had to chase away the greedy thoughts.

"Thank you Atem," Yugi kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand, "I'm really hoping it's yours. For _my_ own closure." They shared a cheerful laugh in which a few chaste kisses were shared, and Yugi felt as if he could just melt into Atem and stay there forever.

**XxXx**

"You know..." Yugi breathed, holding hands and resting his head against Atem's as they sat together on the benches outside Ryou's room. "We should get Bakura to come do a test with Ryou..."

Atem hummed, "Yes, we should."

"Think he'd do it?"

"It's a long-shot...but we could try talk to him. Hopefully he'll agree. Joey won't be too happy though..."

"...Poor Ryou, two at a time? He's going to have such a tough time…I can only imagine how scared he is."

"Well, with how Malik is hanging on him, maybe they can share the babies."

They shared a giggle, and Yugi looked down the corridor, then back to Atem, "When will the nurse come? I'm getting butterflies here."

"In a minute," Atem chuckled. They were about to have their DNA test, and both were extremely anxious. While they were visiting Ryou, they decided to do a paternity test. Yugi had no idea how it would work, until he saw the big-ass needle.

When it came time Yugi was sweaty for a few reasons, Atem was grinning and the doctor was cooing. Thankfully the process did not take long and Yugi was back in Atem's arms. Unfortunately the results would take a few days, but Atem would still be in port, so he comforted Yugi. The doctor wished them luck. By now it was late and they bid their fair wells to Ryou, promising to fetch him the next day and take him for fast food.

Ryou was sad to see them leave, but received enough kisses and hugs to see him through. But there was one person Yugi felt should have been there too…

"Bakura should come with tomorrow." Yugi stated as he and Atem snuggled in Yugi's bed, "I mean…Malik made peace…"

"I'll speak to him," Atem promised, "He _should_ make some effort."

"He'd better agree to the test…" Yugi mumbled sleepily.

"I can't wait for the results," Atem said, thinking back to the earlier hours when he sat with Yugi during the blood sampling, "I'm excited."

"Me too," Yugi agreed, hugging himself close to Atem. The world still felt dark, but the difference now was that he was surrounded by a spark of light…a spark that might not burn out…a spark that might remain until it lit up his life completely… All his fantasies about having a family with Atem were almost a reality. Maybe not the way he imagined it, but enough to make him happy…

Yugi soon drifted off to sleep, and Atem held him for a while longer, petting him soothingly. "..I love you, my Yugi Motou…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

SO MUCH I MUST SQUEEZE IN DA CHAPTERS. So good on those that guessed that it was Bakura's reaction that caused Ryou to poison himself. We'll hear a little on Bakura's side next chapter, but basically he rejected the idea, and little Ryou felt as if that was his answer on what the hell to do. He knew Atem would support Yugi, but the impact of expecting, AND have it play out that he'd be rejected by Bakura killed him, and he begged Malik to help him. Malik knows what its like to be desperate and being so close to Ryou, he panicked too and gave the drugs to him, thinking it would be all goody-goody with some bleeding and aching and that's it. But of course, Malik is an idiot.

I love possessive Mariku, and I think Malik needs a firm hand. But unfortunately, being a sailor Mariku cannot always be there to watch him. I did enjoy writing this chapter, Joey fighting is always glorious and with Bakura? EHEHE. Joey always fights for his friends, this was no exception. Luckily Bakura can fight too.

But as we see, Ryou is all fine! They found him just in time. And OH LOOK. Ryou's carrying twins, AHAHAHHAHAHA- …I'm not sorry. Bakura is. What do you think the blood tests will reveal? I may trick you… … … …- Okay you get the point.

_My big thanks to all you lovelies that sent in reviews to help, only two more chapters to go! I'm so happy! Let's keep it up guys and I promise another update before you know it! I hope to hear what you all thought of this chapter~!_


	28. Revealed

A/N This is the second to last chapter dear readers! I must apologize for the lack of Seto, I know he drifted off but this fic isn't based around him or Joey, Seto places very little role, Joey isn't the damsel in distress here. I know it's unprofessional of me, but try to understand?

To guest readers Lone wolf, as much as I love that idea, and I'll probably do it someday, but I can't do it for _this_ fic. Well, at least the part about Ushio. Yes Ushio isn't a good guy in here, but neither is he a villain. Ushio is not obsessed with Yugi, he honestly doesn't care about Yugi, so what's it to him if the kid gets pregnant again and it's not his? Yes he will be upset on losing a worker, but he has plenty others and he can find more. So no, this isn't going to be that type of story. BUT, Yugi _will_ leave work, as well as Ryou, they can't work when hugely pregnant. Thanks for the support lone wolf! And all the other guests! And of course registered!

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 28: Revealed**

"This is crazy…" Bakura complained in a hushed voice to Atem as they waited outside the lab room, "It-_they_ could be anyone's!"

"For Ra's sake…just _do it_, make the boy happy. Don't you care at _all_?" Atem asked, pulling a face at his friend.

Bakura made a whining noise in the back of his throat and looked away, taking his time to answer. "…Yeah I do. But…damnit Atem I can't have a damn baby-"

"And you think Ryou can? For fuck's sake, if it's yours the most you'll have to do is give Ryou money to look after it, not marry him and put on an apron. Don't be selfish, he's scared stiff, think about him too." Atem scolded, Bakura gave him a stiff look. "You knew what you were doing when you slept with him all gazillion times."

Bakura wasn't doing this just to be an asshole. He was deep down, genuinely, and truly scared himself. He never wanted to have a kid to his name-much less two!-, and just knowing that he had one out there made him shiver. He guessed he could provide Ryou with the finance, but he couldn't lie to himself-and Ryou- and pretend he'd make a fine father. He could barely tell Ryou he was 'beautiful' instead of 'sexy', how could he get all mooshy and be a dad? No…he didn't think he could do it… If it was his, he'd pay, and that's all…

You're the one who used condoms when you felt like it." Atem goaded.

"Well how was I supposed to know!" Bakura barked.

"You knew Yugi had a child!"

"Ryou isn't Yugi."

"They're built similar, use some logic, idiot."

"I'm ready for you, Mr Bakura." the doctor called from inside the lab room, interrupting what would have turned into another argument.

"Good luck." Atem smirked.

Bakura pulled a face at him. "Yippee…"

Ryou was extremely shocked when he learnt Bakura had agreed to do the paternity test, and even more shocked when said male paid him a visit. He cried, of course, to which Bakura panicked, but Ryou held no grudges against the man and asked for his company. Joey remained right outside the door, listening for anything which would grant him another chance to punch Bakura. He had been highly adverse to Bakura coming here, but it was four against one.

It wasn't that Bakura felt nothing for Ryou, it was that he felt that he couldn't _do_ anything _for_ Ryou. He was a loner, besides for his friendship with Mariku, and as much as he liked Ryou, he hadn't given a second's thought to much of a future with him. It just did not happen, he was a sailor, Ryou was a prostitute. But with a baby tying them? Was it a sign? A sign that maybe in order to mature further he had to take some responsibility and look after someone less fortunate, someone who needed love and care, someone he could actually imagine having love with in his cloudy brain? …Or was it just rotten luck?

Holding onto a piece of Bakura's shirt, Ryou bit his lip. "I'm sorry…one baby was bad enough…I-I hope they're not yours."

They had sat quiet together for at least ten minutes, Bakura was shocked to heard Ryou's first words being so…opposite to what he expected.

"What?" he asked, more harshly than he intended.

Ryou was used to his ways, and paid it little mind. "I-I don't want you to be more angry at me…if they're not yours then you don't have to be mad, right?"

Did that make sense? Bakura wasn't sure. If the kid's weren't his, and rather someone else's, would he mind? He should think not, but unfortunately Atem's romantic lovey-dovey atmosphere had indirectly rubbed off onto him and the thought made him jealous. He cared for Ryou a little more than any other man or women he'd been with, and in his books…it was frightening close to his version of love. Almost…

"…I'm only going to say this once, okay? So pay attention," Bakura mumbled grumpily, gaining Ryou's full, and cute, attention, those doe eyes wide and innocent. "…I got angry at you and left because I'd make the worst father ever, I never _ever_ wanted to be one. But…_if_ it's mine, then I guess I'll have to…help."

Ryou gasped, and sat up a little, struggling for a few seconds. "B-Bakura-! Y-you mean-?"

"I said listen. I am not going to play house and be daddy, but I'll pay whatever finances you need, that's what counts, right? I'll send you money every month to get whatever the kid- …_kids_ need and you won't have to work unless you run out or need an extra buck. Sound good?"

Confusing him, Ryou started to tear up, and brought his hands to his chest with a sweet nod, "Th-thank you, Bakura. I-I swear I'll make the best housewife ever!"

Bakura blanched, "What? I didn't-"

"I'll try make the money last so that I don't have to work! And-and when you come into town, I'll look after you! And-and I'll cook, and we can go out, and we'll do whatever you want, and I'll keep myself pretty-I won't let myself go I swear-! And I'm sure Yugi won't mind baby-sitting…oh but he's going to have his own by then…but it's okay! Th-they won't bother you, I'll make a plan and-" Bakura shut off Ryou's incessant squeaking by slapping a hand over his mouth, making his cheeks bulge. Ryou squeaked and looked at him, and slowly his face fell.

Blinking away the cheesy words his heart was begging him to spew out, Bakura lowered his hand and placed it on Ryou's shoulder. "Relax before you have a miscarriage…If you wanna work I don't care-"

"I don't want to…" Ryou mumbled meekly. Bakura did a small double take, his brows knitting.

"…You don't?"

Ryou gave him a questioning look, a dark one. "…In Lido? Who would? I'd rather eat noodles forever and stay at home with the babies than work there…"

"So you'd try stretch the money rather than work?"

Ryou shifted. "It-it sounds bad like that but…m-maybe you're right, I should just stay at work-"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I mean…" Bakura sighed, he wasn't good at this, and yet Ryou was reeling him in like a sucker without even knowing it. "…I make good money, so if I send you enough, you'll stay outta Lido and raise the kids?"

Brightening a little, Ryou nodded in earnest. "I-I'd like to. I never thought I'd be in this situation but-but who else will look after them when they're born?"

"And you won't waste the money on crap?" Bakura asked, narrowing his eyes. Too many women fell pregnant, demanded money from the father's and then spent the money like water, not giving even a cent to the child. Bakura never realised how much it pissed him off until he was imagining sending Ryou money for _their_ potential child- children…_this was going to take some getting used to._

"What? No! Of course not! Material possessions don't attract me, I'll use it wisely! I've learnt how to look after money," Ryou admitted proudly. Years of having little to nothing made him penny-wise.

"…Okay then, it's a deal?" Bakura asked, holding out a hand. Ryou beamed and quickly made to grab it, but his swiped out of place. "Wha-?"

"First, you gonna pamper me whenever I come into Domino, yes? Food, massages, food, some good sex?" He asked huskily, making his eyes half-lidded.

Ryou pressed his lips together with a blush, and nodded, "Anything you ask,"

"…Good," Bakura smiled, and leaned over to peck Ryou on the lips. It was so chaste and sweet that it took Ryou's breath away, and he sat bug-eyed, wondering if he had dreamt that last part—it didn't go at all with Bakura's last words. Was that the real Bakura?

"But, this is only IF it's my kids, which we'll find out next week…"

Yes, it was the real Bakura.

But Ryou was glad anyway, he could not believe his luck. He was very good at making money stretch in a comfortable manner, if Bakura provided him with finance for the babies, he could stretch it for all of them and never have to set foot in Lido again! Unless…Bakura had to wake up one morning and realize he didn't care all that much for him or the children and stopped 'wasting' his money, money he'd probably go spend on women and booze…

But until then, Ryou would live in his small peace of heaven and leave the worrying for later…

**-A week later-**

Nothing was more exciting in the past seven days than the paternity tests, not for Yugi and Atem. As much as they cuddled and kissed, and made unprotected love—it didn't over take the excitement of the results. Yugi and Ryou received their phone calls to come find out the outcomes of the tests, and decided to all go together. Joey and Malik chose to tag along, while Bakura had to be convinced. Ryou chose hold Malik's hand on the way, much to Joey's amusement, he just didn't want to be too clingy to Bakura, the man didn't even allow much touching after sex.

Atem's whole being was vibrating, he was excited and scared at the same time, and by now, he _wanted_ it to be his…he wanted Yugi to be his. And if fate had it to happen, he'd embrace it openly

The same doctor from before saw to them, and allowed them to all be present for the results. He began with Ryou. "I see you made a good recovery,"

"I did, thank you, doctor," Ryou blushed, his heart beating in his throat. Being a doctor, the man could easily tell he was bordering anxiety, and pulled open the tests. "We took a sample from the nearest foetus and matched it up to Mr Bakura's…the result tells us it's ninety-five percent his."

Smiles spread across the room, both Atem and Malik patting Bakura on the back who was gritting his teeth with a blank expression. Bakura wondered what happened to the other five percent. Ryou formed tears again, and wiped them away quickly, glancing at Bakura, unable to decipher him expression. Even thought he was sacred Bakura would hate him, he was glad it was Bakura's children and not anyone else's.

In Bakura's head stormed a sandstorm like never before. His gut clenched and his heart thudded erratically, he hated to admit it was fear. He refused to allow it to show, and passed it off as mild annoyance. He hadn't wanted children, why did this have to happen? …Oh yeah, _shit happens_.

As much as he didn't want this, he felt some relief knowing his job forced him to leave, so he could have some freedom to think before the babies were born...but...he was a grown man for Ra's sake, why was his afraid of having children of his own, they might come in handy, even...continue his blood line...maybe there was a silver lining.

And with the adorable expression Ryou held as he held his small stomach, maybe it wasn't so bad after all...

"Are we ready, Mr. Motou?" the doctor asked, turning to the spiky-head teen. Yugi sat up straight, feeling Atem wrap his arms around his waist. "I am."

The man pulled open his test, read through it very briefly, and looked up with a smile. "Mr. Atem is to be a father."

As relief poured into Yugi's very heart and soul, Atem jumped up, taking Yugi with him and hugged the boy to his chest, rubbing his face into his hair. "Did you hear that? I love you Yugi, I love you so much. I'm going to take good care you…" he mumbled, barely coherent. Yugi struggled to breathe but hugged him back, tremors leading down his back from the words, digging his fingers into Atem's sides.

It was Atem's baby, not Ushio's, not some stranger's, but indeed Atem's…he was carrying Atem's baby…Atem's… his worries were over. He was inconceivably happy, he couldn't even fathom it.

"Now why can't you be like that," Joey whispered to Bakura so that Ryou didn't hear. The man grunted irritably and grabbed Ryou's hand, "Be prepared for housework and baking."

"Close enough…" Joey grumbled, Ryou looked happy enough, nodded and leaning closer to his seaman.

"I'll leave you all to talk for a bit," the doctor said, congratulated them and then stepped out. As soon as the door clicked Malik folded his arms like a huffy child. "I want a baby now," he pouted, looking around at the happy couples. Simultaneously both Yugi and Joey reached out at swat at him.

"Oi! We gonna have three friggin' babies in the house! We don't need another one right now." Joey warned, eying Malik until the teen gave in with a sigh. "I feel left out."

"Please don't try procreate with Mariku, the result cannot be good," Atem said in dark amusement, more for Mariku's side than Malik's.

"Relax…I don't think I can get pregnant anyway, I've slipped up enough times." Malik announced, looking almost proud.

Joey shook his head at him disappointingly, "Thank God ya can't then! We'd be running a nursery with you three."

"Hey," Yugi pouted, now cupping his belly lovingly.

"I'm jus' saying," Joey said, smirking.

"I'm so happy right now," Atem mumbled, eye to eye with Yugi's stomach. Ryou cooed and leaned closer to Bakura who itched to lift his boot and connect it with Atem's butt.

"Well, you can all relax now," Joey said, standing up. A frown suddenly formed, and he glanced at Yugi and his smitten sailor. "Though, I'm curious as t' how gramps gonna take the news."

Atem fell over, with no outside help.

"Th-that's going to tough," Yugi stuttered, ignoring Atem who was pushing himself back up, just as wide-eyed as he was.

"I'm sure grampa will understand," Ryou added, "I mean, if Atem is going to support you guys, then it should be okay, right?"

"I'm going to have to write a cheque and give it to him before I walk in the door," Atem said, rubbing his fingers over his forehead. He was truly glad this was his child, he had claimed Yugi and they now had a stronger bond, and if he truly loved Yugi and would support him as best he could in his situation, Solomon would give him the benefit of the doubt, right…?

"…So…um… I think we should go see grampa," Yugi said.

Atem fell over again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Atem was terrified. He didn't remember Mr. Motou having a gun, but there were plenty other objects to use as weapons and he couldn't fight the man, all he could do was run, or sit and take it.

He clutched the box of cakes tightly as the door opened, and a cheerful Solomon ushered them in. Yugi knew how sacred Atem was, he was scared himself, and pulled the man inside the flat. He made small talk with his grandfather until they were seated in the lounge, and had to pull the box from Atem's stiff hands. He handed it to Solomon.

"From the bakery?" Solomon hummed happily, accepting the box.

Yugi laughed, nervously. "Er, yeah. Last time I forgot to bring you cake, remember? When I took Lin to the doctor?"

"Oh yes," the man frowned, setting the box down. "You still haven't given me an explanation."

Yugi felt Atem press closer to him, he could almost hear his heart beating. "M-maybe you should have some cake first."

Immediately Solomon sat up straight. "You two have been acting odd since I let you in. What is it?"

Both spiky-haired males looked away, the collars on their clothes feeling extra tight, Yugi's shirt feeling extra tight around his stomach. They sat silently, neither daring to speak, but prompting one another with small jabs. Solomon became more suspicious and gave an irritable shrug. "What is it?"

"…"

"…"

"…What? You're not leaving, are you?"

The question surprised both males and they looked up, brows furrowed. "Leaving?" Yugi asked, "No grampa, of course not."

"Then what else could be so hard to tell me-" the old man halted in mid-sentence, a light switching on in his brain. As the recognition dawned in his brain it must have shown on his face for both Yugi and Atem sat up straighter.

Shaking his head and pointing at them Solomon gaped for a moment. "I-I-I'm assuming wrong, yes? There isn't-you aren't- there's no-_are_ you?"

Afraid to smile, Yugi bit his lip and drew his hands to his stomach where he outlined his bump, cringing as Solomon's eyes widened.

"Oh God," the man breathed, staring blankly. Feeling intimidated, Yugi cover his stomach with his arms. "Grampa, it-it's not as bad as it looks!"

"Did you plan this?" he asked incredulously, making both of them feel like young children. Yugi didn't blame him, they had gone and done just what he told them not to. Even from an outsider's perception, this was bad, Yugi was a poor prostitute, not even twenty years old and pregnant with his second baby.

"No! No we didn't!" Yugi said hurriedly, "It was an accident!"

"I told you to use protection!" Solomon barked at Atem who sucked back his lips and flushed, stiff as a statue. Yugi leaned closer to him as comfort and gave a pleading expression to his grandfather.

"Grampa please, it was an accident but this time it's going to be different!"

"How so?" the man grunted, staring heatedly at poor Atem.

"Atem promised to support me and the baby! He won't walk out on us,"

As much as Solomon wanted to believe it, he couldn't at the first try. "Yugi…we struggled so much to bring up Lin with everything she needed, how will we cope with another baby?"

"I know…" Yugi whined, looking at his knees in shame, but looking up again when Atem squeezed his hand. "But Atem and I spoke, and he swore to help us, it won't be like before."

"Y-yes sir," Atem added nervously, "I love Yugi, I really do, and I accept responsibility and I'll support them."

Solomon grunted incoherently and shifted, glaring, "You say that now, but in a few months when you're over the seven seas? What if you forget about Yugi? We're not going to manage-!"

"Mr Motou _please_," Atem cut in, "I love your grandson more than I've ever loved anyone. This pregnancy was a mistake, but I believe it has happen for a reason. I swear on my life I will not back out, I am not that type of man. Please, don't be angry, I will make sure no one suffers, I swear."

Yugi wasn't sure what it was that swayed his grandfather, but the old man gave in a short while later mumbling unhappily but gorged on the cakes, leaving Atem and Yugi to relax. Both of them completely understood Solomon issues with the pregnancy, but they wouldn't abort it, and Atem was positive that he'd support them, so Yugi had no doubt that it would be different this time. He trusted Atem with his life.

Shorty after eating Solomon asked to see Yugi's stomach, and asked to hear the story about how and when Yugi found out, and Yugi explained about what happened that day. Lin had awoke from a nap some time during the explanation and wandered into the lounge where she sat between Atem and Yugi, going back to her chore of placing Atem's hand on Yugi's stomach. When the elders finally took the time to study it and catch on, they were shocked by the revelation. In earlier visits Lin had continuously pulled Atem's hand and placed it on Yugi's normally over his stomach, could it be that she _knew_ Yugi was pregnant and was trying tell them? Saying it out loud sounded ridiculous to all of them, but in their minds, they all pondered the possibility, and were thoroughly amazed.

By the time they were leaving, Solomon was no longer angry. A bit unsure, but he hugged them both, squeezing Atem's hand a little harder than he had to, probably as a warning, and patted Yugi's belly lightly.

Yugi sent Atem towards the lifts and had a private moment with Solomon where he assured his grandfather it would all be okay. Solomon trusted Yugi, and accepted it, reminding Yugi to visit soon again. Deep down…his heart was fluttering like a bird, but before he got excited he'd see if Atem would live up to his word…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sorry for the errors dears~!

ONE MORE CHAPTER, WE'RE ALMOST AT 400 REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU ALL, THANKS FOR LOVING ME BACK. FORGIVE ME FOR ANOTHER OFF, MY BRAIN IS DED.


	29. New Horizon

A/N To the anonymous who asked about birthing, this time round they're having C-sections. Personally I don't mind butt-babies, I'm very tolerant and if you know me my imagination has no limits, so I muse Lin was a butt-baby. But this time round they're all C-sections! Yay for diversity.

My sweets, this is my last chapter asdfghjkl thank you for all supporting me. My Puppyshipping fic _Can We Keep It?_ is also ending now, so I'll only have Bakura, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street, while I write my novel and damn well hopefully finish it! But don't be surprised if you find any smutty oneshots from me XD

This is dedicated to all you lovelies, and especially RyouandBakuraforever for the recent love and inspiration you spoilt me with. Thank you all for the 400+ reviews!

Prepare to be blown off your chair. Don't kill me, I still need to become a real authoress.

Neko, I has obliged you once moar! TEEHEE

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 29: New Horizon**

Struggling for breath Yugi smiled happily, near disappearing in Mai's bosom. Now at peace, Yugi decided to tell all his other friends that he was pregnant, and that he was leaving work for the remainder of the pregnancy. Many of the women bid him good luck and cooed over him, all before Mai ran up and knocked them out the way to grab hold of Yugi.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" she screeched, cupping his cheeks with her hands making them bulge. Atem stood off to the side, laughing lightly at the scene with Tristan and Joey.

"I only just found out," Yugi squeaked in defence, allowing her to hold onto his hands, "Recently."

"My God," she breathed, trailing the back of her fingers over his stomach, "…You don't waste time, do you?"

"_Mai_!" he whined in embarrassment, watching her burst into laughter. 

"I'm just playing, doll! I- oh," she was looking over Yugi's shoulder at the man she recognised as one Yugi's regulars. She knew they were deeply involved and she knew by the way that they two looked at each other that they were in love… "You must be the father, Atem right?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," Atem chuckled, and stepped up to hold Yugi from behind, the latter beamed.

Mai grinned and released Yugi, looking at the both of them, "You look happy."

"We are," the males synced, looking at each other with a cherry laugh. Lido was the last place Atem wanted to bring Yugi, but the boy wanted to bid farewell to whatever friends he had. And part ways with his boss. The meeting with Ushio was tense, Atem could see the anxiety beneath Yugi's blank expression and stuck close by him as they faced the monstrous man. Ushio intimidated Atem, it couldn't be helped, but he'd die before any man hurt Yugi again. It made him sick knowing this man had abused his love, but he'd have to keep quite and keep the peace, Yugi did not need enemies.

As Atem predicted, Yugi was humble and explained that he was leaving and he wasn't sure if he'd return. Ushio didn't show much expression other than scoffing at Atem and reminding Yugi sailors were no better than local men. But it didn't faze Yugi, and he sublimely asked for his freedom.

Ushio granted it.

Cheekily Ushio asked for a parting kiss to which Atem spluttered, and Yugi burst into uncontrollable tears and horrid memories he'd rather forget. Both men jumped and became startled, unsure of what to do at the hormonal teen. Thankfully Ushio shooed them out, muttering about 'not having time for that', and slammed the door on them.

Outside in the hallway they embraced before going to meet the women, soon after getting tackled by Mai.

Though after that little cloud of darkness inevitably joined the party.

"What's all this about then?" Tea asked as she stepped into the group, staring down at Yugi. Mai stepped closer to him defensively, reading to intercept should the brown-haired woman become violent. Yugi was in no shape to fight.

"…I'm leaving the club," Yugi said softly, holding onto Atem's arms that were wrapped around him. Said arms tightened in response.

Her brows jumped to her hair line, and she snorted lightly, "So it's true?" she asked, glancing down, "You're pregnant, _again_?" she emphasised.

Gritting his teeth, Yugi glared at her. He didn't expect her NOT to arrive, he knew it would happen, he just wished they could part peacefully, it was in his nature.

But knowing it was fruitless, Yugi exhaled through his nose and pulled away from his lover, ripping up his shirt to expose his rounding belly, "_Yes_ Tea, I am." he said sarcastically as her eyes widened a bit, "Sorry but I decided to do what you planned to do, and I snapped up _my_ man candy and decided to call _myself_ his baby-mama."

Tea's jaw dropped in response and the surrounding women burst into laughter at her expense. She looked around, feeling humiliated, and smashed her lips together, looking back at the pair.

Shaking his head, Atem pulled Yugi back and placed his head besides Yugi, looking at Tea, "What he _means_ to say is, is that he's leaving here to raise our baby. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't give Yugi trouble, he is a gentle soul, he deserves peace now."

Shocked, their audience was shocked. Yugi was even shocked. He hadn't expected Atem to say anything, actually, while everyone else had expected him to snob Tea. But Atem was not like that, he did respect all people, and he gave them a chance before he would fire.

Wide eyed and speechless, Tea looked back and forth at the couple, noticing their contact, her gestures, their silent communication…and retreated. She gave a weak unstable smile, one that said 'I'm not your friend, but I will back off'. Within a few seconds she was gone, and quickly the mood lightened. Mai slapped Atem on the back with a hearty "I like you very much Mr." and ordered drinks on her tab.

And for the first time in a very, _very_ long time, Yugi drank in public with a man…

"Yugi seems content," Kaiba commented as Atem cradled the sleeping boy as they walked. They were heading home at 1 AM in the morning in a large group. Present was Atem and Yugi, Kaiba and Joey, Tristan and Mai. After a few shots Yugi passed out, Atem could see why he was terrified off alcohol, he had very low tolerance and Atem fretted at the thought of not being there to protect him when he was knocked out.

"I hope so, I only want him happy." Atem replied softly.

"You sure about this though?"

Atem sighed. It was hard explaining to Kaiba that he wanted to start a life with Yugi as soon as he could. The other man was about as emotional as Bakura was, minus the constant broodiness. Kaiba was more serious and logical.

"You haven't ever thought about it?" Atem asked in return, glancing a Joey who pranced up ahead with Mai and Tristan on each arm.

The glance didn't go unnoticed and Kaiba sighed too, looking away, "Perhaps, but not any time soon, I've a fortune to make first."

"Joey won't wait forever, he doesn't take bullshit," Atem teased.

Kaiba smirked, and gave that "I'm a million steps ahead" look, "Don't you worry about that, I have my ways."

"I'll take your word for it," Atem chuckled, and looked back down to the new light in his life…the light that was snoozing softy, drooling slightly, and mumbling in his sleep about Lin getting cake in his hair. Oh yes…this was all his.

**XxXx**

It was hard to say goodbye to Atem, but Yugi had absolutely no doubt in his mind that he would return to him, and their baby. Each time he thought about it he became giddy and overly excited, just as he had been in his very last days of his pregnancy with Lin.

The seamen said their goodbyes, promising to return, and left for a whole three months. They were not completely gone though, and kept in touch telephonically and sent money every few weeks to keep the boys funded. It was highly appreciated as neither Ryou nor Yugi could think of work with their expanding bellies, and no one wanted them. So thankfully the money that was sent was more than enough, even Malik stayed out of Lido a little more every week.

It quickly became a team effort, and Serenity happily added herself into the mix to help look after Yugi and Ryou whenever she could, teaching them to knit baby clothes and bake cupcakes. Yugi had done it all before, but for Ryou it was all so new, but he liked it, _much_ more than Lido…

Solomon again ended up babying Yugi, as if there weren't enough people babying him. The old man had warmed up to the idea faster than Yugi had prayed for, but he was grateful for that. Lin was just as happy, exploring his huge tummy, poking it, and even talking to it. Yugi believed she understood that her little brother or sister were inside there, and he felt glad that when she grew up, she'd have a sibling to be with, unlike him that had been all alone.

Soon three months came and went, and the seamen arrived back just in time to witness the last months. By then Yugi was eight months and Ryou was seven, give or take a couple weeks each. Atem was equipped with bags he hadn't had before and happily announced that Kaiba managed to slip him in a holiday due to the fact that he was to be a father. The authorities allowed it, same with Bakura who hadn't jumped to mention it. Their ship was docking in port for three months anyway, there'd be enough time to witness the births.

Atem moved into the apartment for the remainder of Yugi's pregnancy, while the others chose to stay on the ship and just visit and have sleepovers. Atem was most excited, and dragged a ballooned Yugi around for extra baby shopping, he simply couldn't help himself. Yugi couldn't complain one bit, Atem was a keeper, he was real, he was his saviour. It was as if God had been listening in on his thoughts and fantasies and given him what he wanted…what he desperately need. The entire three months Atem had kept him funded, he hadn't set foot near Lido, and if this was to be his new life, even if Atem had to leave for months at a time, he'd be happy and grateful for it!

But shockingly, Atem didn't have to leave. Not forever. Apparently in a few months time his yearly contract with his current ship ended and he could resign, sign onto another ship, or simple go home. Atem chose to migrate to Domino city and start a life with Yugi. He had enough money to buy a home for them, including Lin and Solomon, and enough to start a business for their income. Yugi cried for hours after he revealed the news, making him cry in return.

Ryou cried too, when Bakura graced him with his presence, and spoilt him rotten, buying him everything he ever wanted, including chocolate doughnuts and chicken curries, and those huge life side teddy bears. Bakura did not go into any romantic mushy episodes like Atem did, but he hugged Ryou, he kissed Ryou, and he held him close to make him feel…worth something. Three months away from the boy-and their twins- had him thinking. He didn't want to marry the boy (he didn't want to think THAT serious _yet_…), but it wouldn't hurt to love him either. Ryou was alone in the world with two babies on the way, _his_ babies… his heirs…the least he could do was make sure that Ryou had everything he needed if he couldn't offer him the same relationship Atem gave to Yugi. He loved Ryou, but he couldn't love him the way Atem loved Yugi.

…Not so soon, that is. He had never loved anyone, it was hard for him. And he was grateful that Ryou seemed to understand that without him having to explain. He could imagine no one had ever loved Ryou, or shown him love, so in a way, they fit.

Yugi's last month passed in a blur. He forgot what his toes looked like and how he had ever fit into his Lido clothes. His baby wasn't that big, but being so physically tiny, it made him look like he swallowed a pumpkin. Atem cooed at him at every chance, and took each and every one of his grouchy complaints. Yugi had to fight for the right to get up and walk, apparently Atem was afraid he'd trip and hurt himself. But the pampering was nice. It was nice to have Atem sleep next to him every night, to hold him, convince him that everything would be okay. It was nice to hear Atem say that he couldn't wait for their future together, to hear him whisper "I love you" as he rubbed circle on his belly's ending shivers of happiness through Yugi.

Yugi never thought life would ever get better, but it did, and it came in the form of a customer, not even a normal man with desk job…

God works in mysterious ways.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was a rainy day when Ryou stood peering out the window, wondering about a list of things when he felt a sharp but subtle pain shoot around his belly, almost so that he wondered if he imagined it. He stood still anyway and waited for another, and he wasn't disappointed. Pained blubbers escaped his mouth and he doubled over slightly, releasing the windowpane.

"Y-Yugi, I think something is wrong," Ryou breathed softly, holding his stomach delicately as if it would pop. Lucky for him Yugi was close by, and as fast as a very pregnant Yugi could get up, the teen hurried over to him, alarmed "Ryou? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know…"

With a loud gasp Ryou jerked and bent over again, and when he looked up, Yugi knew exactly what that look was.

Walking through the front door of their apartment Joey munched on a hot dog as he carried a few grocery bags, Atem a second after him. "I'm tellin' ya! Give Yugi a meat stuffed pizza and ya ain't gettin' it back!"

"Joey! Atem! Call an ambulance!" Yugi screeched from the livingroom. The two older males shared a worried glance, then dropped their groceries and burst into the livingroom, finding two very pregnant teens inching their ways forward. The sight was unbearably cute, had it not been for Ryou's tears and Yugi's screaming of "GET THE DAMN AMBULANCE!"

Both men scrambled around in panic, after all Ryou still had a month and some to go! They sat the boy down and tried to keep him calm until the medical professionals arrived to take him away. They tagged along, Ryou's grip on Yugi had become permanent and so was Yugi's on Atem.

Luckily it all happened fast and before they knew it Ryou was being laid out on a bed with a dozen nurses fussing over him. They assured Yugi, Atem and Joey that Ryou would be fine and that premature births were not that uncommon, and led them to the waiting area, where during their wait, Yugi eventually decided to check in as well.

"My date is a couple days away, I might as well stay in here, I don't want to get stuck in a building when the baby decides to come."

"But…I don't think they'll allow me to stay here with you," Atem said, pouting. Yugi laughed and smacked his knee, "Oh Atem, you can stay at the flat and visit me. It's just a few days. Plus, I think Ryou would like some company in here."

"I agree with Yug', it's safer." Joey said. He glanced down the corridor. "I hope they're all okay."

"I have a strong feeling they are." Yugi said confidently, feeling in his heart that today was a special day, not a secret disaster.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Moaning softly, Ryou shifted a little in bed, his head feeling as if it were full of cotton. His limbs felt heavy, but he couldn't sleep any longer, and cracked open his eyes. The first thing he saw was the whiteness of the hospital room, and quickly his memories came flooding back.

Eager to find out what happened, he looked around for a person, and to his right he found Yugi, his colourful hair in stark contrast to the white background. Ryou blinked weakly and tried to clear his vision,

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Yugi whispered, petting a hand over Ryou's forehead, shifting closer with a wide smile.

Ryou made a sound at the back of his throat and shifted a little more to sit up a tad, feeling his stomach burn, in which Yugi helped him, and chuckled weakly. "Uh…I'm…sore, haha…"

"You're going to be for a little while." Yugi said, He remembered back to when he had Lin, it hurt to do anything and he was afraid his stomach would fall apart, he felt tender for days. He could only imagine how Ryou felt, but luckily the C-section had been quick and clean, according to the doctors.

Vaguely noting that Yugi was also in a white gown that of a hospital, Ryou glanced towards the door, ghosting a hand where his babies used to lie. "Where…how are the babies?"

"They're both fine, Ryou, they're fine." Yugi assured, squeezing his hand. "The doctors don't quite know yet why they rushed out, but they're fine, and that's what counts."

"Are they cute…?" Ryou asked, peeking around the room in case they were right under his nose.

Yugi stared at him for a bit, at a lost of how to explain the strange phenomenon that appeared when the babies were pulled out. "…Most adorable angels I ever seen." he answered truthfully, remembering those pink pudgy cheeks and wild hair.

"When…when do I get to see them?" Ryou asked.

At this Yugi 'um'ed and sat up straighter, his own belly bulging in the hospital gown. "Um…well…first we gotta tell you something about them."

Quickly Ryou panicked. "What? Is something-?"

"No, no-! They're both fine!" Yugi quickly, but Ryou wasn't convinced, and began looking harder around the room as if they'd appear. "Ryou calm down-! It's just…they...they kind have…different... daddies."

Yugi's last words were barely audible, mere mumbles, but Ryou caught them, and gaped. "…What?"

Yugi smiled nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. "They fraternal twins. You must've had two egg cells and…since it was…you know…an orgy? I guess…Mariku kinda…stole an egg." It was the easiest way Yugi could explain it without getting confused himself. He hadn't thought about this possibility before, but apparently it happened, and Ryou was one of the lucky ones. Or...was in unlucky, in this case?

"…One is…_his_?" Ryou breathed, his hands bundling up on his chest as his mind wandered.

"Yes...-but it's okay! It's okay! It's just a baby, he's going to be loved by all of us." Yugi said, urgently, seriously.

Ryou had heard Yugi, but the problem was not them. He himself would love the baby anyway no matter how shocked he was, and he knew his friends would do the same. But he _was_ worried about Mariku...and Malik...

Staring at Ryou for an answer, Yugi noticed that his heart rate was going up on the machine connected to him, and at least two other beeping sounds made themselves present. He looked back from the machine and found Ryou forcing himself up, panting as if he'd run a race.

"Ryou? Ryou-! Nonono-it's oka-Ryou-? DOCTOR! _DOCTOR_!" 

Yugi panicked over his friend who sat hyperventilating on the bed, and screamed for help until a doctor and a few nurses ran. Yugi stepped a side, his own heart pounding in fear for poor Ryou, and let the doctors calm him down.

A small dose of calming medication were administered into Ryou's drip and after a small talk with the doctor Ryou had calmed down, breathing evenly, and deeply for a few minutes until the medicine kicked in. Tears coated his eyes, but he giggled wildly after calming some, mumbling about whether it was a miracle or disaster.

"You don't want to open your cut, so no more panic attacks, okay?" The doctor scolded lightly, receiving a nod, "Yes, sorry, I just..."

"It's okay, we didn't think to test both babies, we assumed they were identical. I apologize."

"I-it's okay..." Ryou mumbled, thinking the opposite. Realising he had been having a conversation previously, Ryou found Yugi and was about to ask him why he was dressed like him, when he notice Yugi staring into space with a strained expression.

"..." Swallowing his question, Ryou pointed shakily towards his little friend. The doctor followed his finger curiously, but quickly became alert and hurried over to Yugi.

"Mr. Motou?"

Yugi mouthed like a goldfish a few times before sucking in a harsh breath and nodding viciously, "Uh huh, it-it's the pains-!" he announced, leaning over slightly as jolt shot through his lower back. He winced loudly as they continued, and immediately the doctor leaned out the room, "Nurses! Get the birthing room ready for Mr. Motou! Someone bring a chair!"

"What?!" Ryou squeaked, struggling to sit up as Yugi whined near the door, "It's coming now?!"

"His date is late this week," the doctor said as he helped Yugi stand, "But I suppose with the excitement of your little episode, it brought forward the time."

"What?! Oh Yugi I'm so sorry!" Ryou cried, yelping as his stitches burnt, reaching for his friend anyway.

Yugi flapped a hand his way, laughing weakly, "L-lay down! It's okay! A few days is nothing, I'm actually-_OW_! E-excited!"

A nurse quickly rushed in with a wheelchair in which they helped Yugi to sit in. Before they could head out, Ryou said, "Yugi! Good luck."

"Thanks," Yugi panted, clutching at his huge stomach. They shared a sweet glance, one full of brotherly love, and the nurse hurried off with Yugi.

Ryou licked his dry lips and practiced deep breathing again to keep himself calm.

"You okay?" the doctor asked him, getting ready to leave.

"I-I am fine. But-! The babies...how do you know they're different?" he couldn't help asking, even with Yugi's birth happening.

"Well, one is very dark, he looks like your friend Malik, whereas the other looks just like you and that man the came in for blood sampling."

"Oh..."Ryou flushed, and fiddled with his fingers, "I see...b-but it's not Malik's! But...I know whose is it..."

"You do? Oh good, that's good. At least now you know where to start. Single mothers are often very lost in their first few years."

"Yeah..." Ryou could bet he'd be very lost if he had only Bakura and Mariku to help him. He knew Bakura would help him financially and he had the feeling Bakura had warmed up to the idea, but Mariku? He was very worried what he was going to say...but...the worst he could do is ignore his own child, and as his friends has made clear, there was enough love waiting for both babies... he just hoped Malik would forgive him, things might get weird between them...

Having on last nagging question, Ryou cleared his throat. "…Both boys?"

"Yes, two healthy strong boys." the doctor stated proudly. Ryou felt his heart swell, but speed up as well.

"Their health? They're pre-mature..."

"They are a little small of course, but within a month of proper feeding I can promise you'll be wishing they were small again."

Ryou burst into happy giggles, and heartily thanked the doctor. He had been so scared when they were preparing him for the C-section, it wasn't his time, but he was big already, surely all their development had reached its peek and now all that was left was to grow?

"I'm sorry, I have to get going," the man said, patting Ryou's foot before heading to the door.

"Oh wait! Get someone to call Atem! He'll want to be there!" Ryou reminded, smiling for his friend and his lover.

"Ah, thank you for reminding me! I'll see to it." And then he left.

Ryou relaxed back into his bed and gave a large sigh, placing his hands where babies had been. It felt so strange to be empty again, he could still the dull pain of the stitches and reminded himself not to move lest they open up.

His thoughts drifted to the children, and mulled over the news that one of the babies were Mariku's. It was possible seeing as the man had humped him all the way, but it wasn't the type of thing one excepted to happen, and it was only once? What had happened that night? Had they turned into bunnies and Ryou had received super fertility? Why hadn't it happened to Malik too? ...What was Malik going to say...?

A few hours later Ryou had woken up from his nap, and found Malik sitting by him. Immediately he jumped a little and sat up a bit, blinking away the sleep, "M-Malik,"

"Hey Ryou. Careful, don't hurt yourself," Malik said as he helped Ryou lay back against the pillows, "How's your tummy?"

"Sensitive," Ryou said softly, wondering if Malik knew. He glanced around, "Where-where is Bakura...?"

"He's with Mariku, they're with the babies."

"WHAT?" Ryou shot up, then dropped back down with a yelp. Malik cried with him and tried to force him what down.

"What are you doing?!"

"M-Mariku's here?" Ryou asked, his body filling with fear.

"What's wrong?!" Malik cried.

"I-I the babies-!" He stuttered, then stiffened and gave Malik a look, "...Do...do you know...?"

Malik blinked, then relaxed his body, petting Ryou's hair out his face, "I know. We all know."

"Malik, I'm sorry-"

"Ryou it's okay!" Malik said, "It's okay! I'm not angry that you had Mariku's baby, I swear. None of us expected that, and I know if you had it would've eaten at you until you told me the truth. So calm down, I'm not angry."

It was hard to believe, but they'd been together for a long time, and Ryou knew when Malik was being honest. Tears filled his doe eyes and he sniffed, "Thank you."

"They're so cute, Ryou. All tiny and pink. Well, except for Mariku's, he's really dark, it's going to be hard to prove they're twins."

"They're not identical though," Ryou said, his thoughts drifting, "...They're both here?"

"Yes."

"...Why?" Why on earth was _Mariku_ here, there was no way he was 'happy' about this. "Th-they not killing them are they?"

"What? No! No-see...We called Mariku after we found out and he refused to believe it, or accept it, so Atem and Bakura convinced him to get his ass over here and have a look for himself. He was...very...blank when he saw the kid."

Ryou sniffed again, and wiped away his tears, "Does-does it look like him?"

"Right down to the big hands," Malik chuckled. "And the other looks just like Bakura, or you, you guys are almost identical so, yeah."

"They're p-probably both so angry." Ryou mumbled.

"Nah...they both have no idea what to make of this, but they're the idiots that did this to you, let them worry, all you gotta do is love your babies."

It sounded so strange now that the kids weren't buried inside him...he had real life babies to care for, to hold, to love...

Looking for a distraction, Ryou wiped his tears away and looked around, "H-hey, didn't Yugi...?"

"Oh yeah! Yugi also had a C-section this time, and guess what? He got a boy too!" Malik announced cheerfully. Ryou's jaw fell and he broke into a gorgeous smile, "That's great! He's okay?"

"He's fine, Atem has been crying the whole time, taking turns between visiting the baby and Yugi. Even grampa is here, he and Atem cried all over each other at one point."

They shared jovial giggles for a few minutes, holding hands, smiling cheerfully.

"Don't worry Ryou, now that I'm an uncle, I'll take good care of you and the babies, I promise. I swear, I bet you had two on purpose, the gods' way of giving me responsibility. I can't wait to feed them! Yugi never let me feed Lin."

Ryou rolled his eyed and giggled, "You couldn't even hold a baby properly."

"I'll learn properly this time," Malik promised, his eyes sparkling, "I really am happy for you."

"Thank you Malik, thanks for sticking by me, even now. Thank you."

"I love you Ryou, always."

"Ditto."

There was a knock at the door. Both boys glanced it's way, and Ryou cleared his throat. "Come in."

The door opened and in stepped Mariku and Bakura, setting some fear into Ryou. Their expressions said nothing, but it was still scary.

Bakura came up to Ryou on the other side of the bed and placed a gentle hand on his head, a smile twitching on the corner of this mouth. That was good, Ryou thought, it was positive, and then looked to Mariku, who didn't look angry, but looked like he had a few words to say. 

"I think we need to talk," he said, obviously about the babies.

Ryou moved his head, slowly, reluctantly, to which Bakura cupped his chin and kissed him chastely, "Don't be scared, this isn't your fault. But let's talk about it, okay?"

Ryou nodded, filled with hope.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Humming a soft melody, Atem stroked his fingers over the back of Yugi's hand. Every so often he glanced up, loving eying his treasure, smiling when it smiled back. The entire room was filled with a cosy warmth that did not exist in usual hospital rooms, and it emitted from the two little people basking in their glow. The glow of their new family.

There were little words to describe the happiness Atem felt. For months after finding out Yugi carried his first child the joyful feeling slowly became stronger and stronger until he was grinning non-stop in the final month even though Yugi had become grouchier and crankier. To Atem, it was the cutest and most important thing in his life at the time, and he cherished each moment.

When he received the phone call saying that Yugi had gone into labour, he practically abducted a cab. He managed to get there just in time to find out they had put Yugi out for a caesarean. He had hoped to be there for the real birth, but he didn't argue if it was a threat to Yugi's health. After all, he could always hope for it when the second baby came along…

When he heard his baby cry he burst into tears, pacing outside the door like a junkie away from his meth, then rushing in when a nurse came to fetch him. He was ushered in, he and Solomon, and he was handed his baby. Solomon rushed to Yugi's side, even though the boy was unconscious, and chose to watch Atem gawk at his baby.

It was tiny, wrapped in the softest cloth Atem's hard hands had ever felt. Its skin was just as soft and a deep pink, hair black and wild, streaked gold and crimson. The baby cried, crying its little lungs out as it threw his arms around, wriggling unhappily. Atem didn't blame it, coming from the warmth and safety of Yugi's body to the cruel cold world? He'd put up a fight too. Curious, he moved away the cloth, and smiled again, knowing if his finds had been the opposite, it wouldn't have made a difference, "…My son…"

"Congratulations," Solomon called, tears in his aged eyes as he held Yugi's hand, petting the boy's hand as the nurses moved around, cleaning up.

Vaguely Atem noted all the blood being cleaned up, and looked over to Yugi who appeared to be resting peacefully. He quickly looked back at his wiggling son and smiled happily, a stray tear falling, "Thank you Yugi…"

"Now, now, hold yourself together," Solomon chuckled, wiping away his own tears, "Save some for Yugi,"

"E-easy for you to say," Atem breathed, laughed lightly, "You've done this twice now."

"And let me tell you, it doesn't get old."

"I bet," Atem mused, already pondering if Yugi would have more for him. Seeing his baby boy in his hands, it rose the hair on his neck and send butterflies swarming through his body. His whole childhood had been a blur, and his adulthood had been nothing but a quest to _find_ purpose. He sailed the seas, enjoying his freedom, but never realising he had been searching for something… and it found him.

And as wonderful as it was, what he found more extraordinary was that his purpose was to find and raise up a boy from a terrible life, and love and protect him. He had never thought of himself as a fatherly figure, but he had never been adverse to it, he figured it would fall in place…and it did.

**-Two years later-**

Holding up the camera, Yugi aimed it where two tall males stood, pulling gangster signs with one hand and hardcore expressions—each equipped with their sons in the other arm. Ryou and Malik giggled behind Yugi as Mariku and Bakura posed with their boys, the men wearing birthday hats, colour-coding with their sons.

Joey, Kaiba, Atem and Solomon laughed at their continued efforts to come off as dangerous, and laughed harder when Yugi caught snaps of their tough stances being ruined by sudden hair pulling and shirt mauling, drool as the finishing touch.

It was the kids' birthday today, they had all just turned two, and they had all gotten together to celebrate it. Atem offered to have the party at their house, which provided a nice setting. Yugi, Mai and Serenity went crazy with the decorating and planning, turning it into a wonderful day that was captured on a few phones, a video recorder by Tristan, and a camera.

Clapping his hands excitedly, Ryou skipped up and kissed both men, Mariku on the cheek, Bakura on the lips, and grabbed hold on both kids, sitting each on a hip, "Okay, cake time!" he announced happily, hurrying off with them. Both men watched him off fondly, Bakura had to shoved Mariku at Malik to remove him from the trance.

Funnily enough, not once did Mariku and Bakura fight about Ryou. Though he appreciated Ryou's soft beauty and wasn't shy to flirt with him, Mariku had no wishes to have him and Bakura knew that. It was strange knowing they had impregnated Ryou on the same night, it would be an extremely tough thing to explain to the babies when they grew, but they survived it with their strong friendship intact. It had only been sex then, but by now Bakura had gotten much too attached to entertain the idea again, and made sure to give Ryou enough attention so that he never dared to look to Mariku for anything beside money, knowing that such _things_ would be natural seeing as he'd birthed him a child. The connection had been forged whether he liked it or not...

Yugi put down the camera and turned just in time to have Lin run into him, almost knocking them both over. "_OOH_! Lin-! I told you, stop running."

"Sorry! Daddy's calling you," she said, stepping back and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "Yami is crying for more ice cream and Daddy can't make him stop."

Yugi rolled his eyes heavily, wondering who was worse with children, Atem or Bakura. Yugi took his daughter's hand and let her lead the way, "If Yami has anymore ice cream he's going to get a tummy ache."

"Daddy keeps sneaking him biscuits," Lin whispered back, making Yugi laugh. "Oh, and I suppose he hadn't been sneaking _you_ anything?"

Lin hid the chocolate and custard stains on her dress with a hand and looked away as she pulled him along, "No,"

"Liar, I saw that!" Yugi laughed as he pulled her hand away, pulling her into his chest and beginning to tickle her. Lin had grown into a gorgeous little girl, and since Atem became a permanent part of their lives her blue eyes no longer disturbed Yugi in the slightest. Atem helped him see her as a blessing in disguise, despite how God had chosen to wrap her. She was four now, almost five, cute as a button and smart as they came. She did not know yet that Atem wasn't her real father, but they planned to tell her in a couple years time when she was older.

And then there was Yami, Atem's first born son. The boy was a tad lighter than Atem was, narrow violet eyes, and spiky black and crimson hair. He was also a heavy little fellow, Atem indulged him too often with sweets, but Atem assured Yugi he'd grow up big and strong. Solomon absolutely adored Yami, stealing him most of the times to play with him now that Lin had grown up and grew fond of playing on her own.

And if there was one thing that Atem absolutely loved about Lin, it was that she laughed just like Yugi did, and soon he was drawn to it, wondering who was torturing his little girl. Stopping to catch his breath and allow Lin escape, Yugi pulled up straight and exhaled heavily, smiling as Atem approached with their son Yami in hand.

"I heard he was giving you a tough time," Yugi smirked.

"Hey, he got the ice cream addiction from you," Atem shot back playfully, then shot a pouty look at Lin who slyly rejoined, keeping clear of Yugi's fingers, "You left me at the mercy of Yami and ran away!"

"You told me to call mom!" She said back, pulling a frowny face.

"Yeah, _call_ mom, as in, scream for him and help me at the same time."

"I'm not a miracle worker," she shot back, lifting her nose comically and purposely striding away. Atem gaped at her and turned to you, "And she totally got that you from you,"

"I haven't said that in forever! She has a good memory," Yugi blushed remembering the times when he used to look after both Lin and Yami and try keep the house at the same time, he often got stressed at Atem and avoided extra chores with that line.

"Hey Yugi! Atem! Come take pictures with me and the boys!" Ryou called from across the room, Joey fiddling with the camera.

"Shall we?" Yugi chuckled, taking Yami from Atem before they headed over to where Ryou sat with his two sons. The boys turned out very different physically. Each took after their father and yet, they had the sibling rivalry going on that Mariku and Bakura didn't. Both were little devils, horrible to babysit, and a nightmare when upset, but only if you weren't Ryou or surprisingly, Solomon.

Bakura's son they named Akefia, and Mariku's they named Marik, and Ryou loved them both to bits, as well as Malik, who had stayed true to his words and continued to love them all, and who had begun nagging Mariku for a baby of his own now that he was clean, matured and training to be a professional dancer.

Lido was now in all their pasts, even Joey had pulled out, thanks to Kaiba, and opened his own academy of self defensive. Kaiba's funding and help was well used. Mai remained in Lido, but there were rumours she was getting married again, hopefully this time for good. Tristan joined Joey in his business, and thus Lido became but a memory for them all. Tea was little heard of, but they did know she had her child now too. Little was heard about Ushio, and Yugi was grateful for it.

Each had found their own heaven, even if it wasn't in the form of their own baby, like in Joey and Kaiba's situation, or a big house like in Malik's, but they were all happy, they were together. They all had love. Neither boys had ever imagined life would lift for them so high, so quickly, but thanks to the three babies, it did, for all of them. And they were eternally grateful to them, to their partners, and to God.

The End~

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

YAY! THIS STORY IS FINISHED OMG…

Sdafasfasdfg so, cliché name for Yami, but what the hell lol So, Yugi had a baby boy, I named him Yami because I like to stick to the basics, and sticking to what I know, you know? And good on those who threw it out there, Ryou was indeed pregnant from both Mariku and Bakura, and I named their babies Akefia and Marik. So cute, Tendershipping and Deathshipping babies all in one asdasffdgs but I'll leave the fangirling to you guys.

It's kinda weird…wouldn't that make the twins older than Yami? MIND FUDGERY. I tried to wrap up everyone's lives, even throw in some info for Joey etc, I hadn't planned to but Neko asked me to, and she's right, I couldn't just leave it like that. And little Lin grew up! Asdfghjkl such a little princess. I'm so happy Atem came to save them.

I do hope this ending was satisfactory. Fluffiness all around! Thank you all for supporting this fic my dears.

**PEOPLE LOOK HERE: Nekoyasha12 made me a oneshot epilogue to this fic. We see the guys a few years down the line and how their lives developed, and we see a confrontation between Yugi and Lin's father! Its more than perfect what you waiting for GO READ IT. You can easily find her penname by searching it or browsing through my reviews or fav authors~**

Thank you all, I'd love to hear your last comments!

Candy~


	30. ALERT, A ONESHOT EPILOGUE NOW EXISTS

Hello dears! I have come to announce a very super special awesome chocolatey fudge coated mega super vagi- I mean announcement!

The fantastical Nekoyasha12 has written a beautiful epilogue to this fic! It is placed twelve years after my story Lido's Love and let's us know a brilliant follow up to all the characters lives! We see how the boys' evolved in their new lives and the new families created. We even get a peek at Mai and Serenity's lives, which were brilliantly executed and no one could have done it better than Neko, because we share a freaking brain ububuububuubu.

The climax of the fic is personally my favourite, and VITAL to Lido's Love. We have a very interesting confrontation with Valon, Yugi's daughter's (Lin) father. Valon was responsible for Yugi getting pregnant and having Lin. Valon is responsible for most of Yugi's problems and yet, as Neko phrased so beautifully, it Valon hadn't put Yugi through so much hell, then Yugi would not have found the peace and heaven he did with Atem. The fic had me bawling in angst and ecstasy and perfection.

It's a perfect length and completely interesting so I implore you to go take a good! Her penname is Nekoyasha12! GO THERE DAMMIT, YOUR EYES SHALL REJOICE.

The fic is called: "Lido's Love- Epilogue"

Thank you all dears~! 


End file.
